Estragos de un brillo de sol
by Peebels Pek
Summary: Después de años de arriesgar la vida manteniendo el equilibrio de la ilusión y la realidad. Twilight y sus amigas viven felices con sus respectivas parejas pero el destino caprichoso las hará volver después de años. Y Twilight se enfrentara a un peligroso destello de hermosos ojos cian que colmara su paciencia en mas de un sentido. [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]
1. Adiós a un gran equipo

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap. 0**

 **Adiós a un Gran Equipo**

" _ **Ustedes son más que heroínas"**_

* * *

 _-¡Son demasiados solo quedamos nosotras! –gritaba Pinkie desde su posición._

 _-¡Con nosotras es más que suficiente! salimos de está o me dejo de llamar Rainbow Dash –Rainbow miraba a todas partes el enemigo sin duda era poderoso. Todos los escuadrones habían caído excepto uno The Mane Six._

 **Una gran batalla, en la que confiaban en su gran líder, que además de eso era su amiga**

 _-¡Twilight! –Rarity llamaba a su líder por el comunicador –los soldados de Tirek están por todos lados, debemos retirarnos o no sé qué pasara. –decía la chica de ojos azules con gran preocupación._

 _-Activa tu posición nos reuniremos todas ahí, tengo un plan es hora de acabar con esto._

 **Una única oportunidad y solo algo que hacer; permanecer juntas hasta el final**

 _-¡Esto es malo, malo, MALO! –gritó Applejack, perdiendo toda la tranquilidad que su rostro siempre poseía._

 _-¡NO GRITES ESO NO FUNCIONA! –gritaba Rainbow más fuerte._

 **Esto es un todo o nada**

 _-¡¿QUÍERES QUÉ HAGAMOS QUE COSA?! –preguntaba Rarity exaltada_

 _-Solo nos queda esa opción, vamos somos lo mejor que tiene la agencia Canterlot no los defraudaremos y saldremos victoriosas –aseguraba Twilight, aunque ella sabía que esa era una táctica más que suicida._

 **La amistad puede ser un juego de niños, pero a veces es el mejor de los milagros**

 _-Alguien pellízqueme, enserio lo logramos –exclamaba Rainbow sin saber cómo fue que las cosas se habían volteado de un momento a otro._

 _-Okey –dijo Pinkie._

 _-¡AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!_

 **La gloria y el triunfo son grandes recompensas pero la mayor, sin duda alguna, es estar de nuevo con tus seres queridos**

 **-** _Por su valentía y esfuerzo la nación les debe algo más que gratitud eterna –decía la mayor autoridad de la agencia Canterlot. –Y aunque la existencia de esta agencia, sea desconocida para muchos y de igual manera no todos conocerán su gran hazaña, díganme lo que deseen y sin dudarlo se los daremos._

 _-Sabe directora mis amigas y yo solo deseamos una cosa. –respondió Twilight._

 _-¿Y qué seria eso señorita Sparkle?_

 _-Queremos renunciar a nuestros puestos y vivir una vida normal… –Antes de terminar de hablar Pinkie le dio unos leves golpecitos en el hombro y cuando Twilight volteo le hizo cara de cachorrito mojado – ¡ha!, cierto y Pinkie quiere una fuente ilimitada de azúcar._

 _Celestia se sorprendió un poco, pero esa chica pelirrosa era incluso más difícil de entender que la dimensión del caos –Si es lo que quieren adelante es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes._

 **Una dura despedida y su vuelta al mundo donde la gente está totalmente despreocupada de peligros como los que ellas enfrentaron**

 _-Saben voy a extrañar este lugar los animales son tan extravagantes. –decía con pesar Fluttershy._

 _-Vaya que si se va a extrañar este lugar, tanto tiempo trabajando para que el equilibrio no se quebrara entre las varias dimensiones además de todo lo de la ilusión y realidad, y pensar que allá afuera la gente cree que todo esto son simples teorías o cosas de locos. –Decía Applejack mientras dejaba su desgastado equipo, que probablemente nunca volvería a usar._

 _-Chicas, se dan cuenta de que tal vez nunca nos volveremos a ver –la voz melancólica de Twilight llamó la atención de todas – Dash y Shy volverán a Brasil, Rarity y Applejack a Francia, Pinkie ira a Florida con su familia y yo volveré a Canadá, tal vez este será nuestro adiós definitivo._

 _Un silencio melancólico se apodero de aquel espacio, tal vez algunas de ellas ya se conocían al llegar ahí, aunque ese no fue impedimento para forma el fuerte lazo que las unía y eso hacia la despedida aún más dura, pero la decisión de regresar a su hogar ya estaba tomada._

 **Una vida normal después de tantos años de ocultar ese gran secreto ahora pareciera monótona y aburrida, o ¿tal vez no?**

 **Brasil**

 _-Y la medalla de oro de la competencia de velocidad de los juegos olímpicos es para… ¡Rainbow Dash de Brasil! –la peli-arcoíris festejaba viéndose rodeada de los halagos del público, pero su mirada fue directo a donde destacaba esa cabellera rosa opaco que tanto le gustaba._

 _-¡Lo hice Shy gane al fin logre mi sueño! –Festejaba Dash mientras daba vueltas con Fluttershy en brazos –estoy tan feliz que podría besarte._

 _Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho bajo a Fluttershy rápidamente.- Digo… ósea es que… Fluttershy… ah…_

 _Antes de decir otra cosa Fluttershy le robo un inocente beso en los labios a la corredora._

 _-Ya sabía que te gustaba –confeso tímidamente._

 _-¡¿Que?!... ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?... o mejor dicho… –Rainbow no pudo continuar gracias a un nuevo beso por parte de la peli-rosa._

 _-Hablas demasiado –dijo Fluttershy al separarse. –Además no es la primera vez que nos besamos, ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro._

 _Rainbow se quedó con una sonrisa embobada, al recordar dicho evento, aunque había pensado que la pelirrosa no lo recordaría –Vamos a casa hay muchas cosas que celebrar. –dijo al momento que tomaba su mano._

 **Francia**

 _En una pasarela de modas se encontraba una modista que muy pronto se convertiría en una de las más importantes divas de la moda, se encontraba hablando con algunos de los magnates más importantes en el mundo de la moda._

 _-Gracias, enserio, muchas gracias tomare en cuenta todas sus propuestas._

 _-Gracias señorita Bell entonces la veremos en muy poco tiempo –decía aquel joven que no era nada feo. Todos los interesados se fueron yendo poco a poco hasta dejar solos a aquella modista y al joven que se veía muy interesado en ella._

 _-Rarity –la llamo – ¿puedo solo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?_

 _-Oh querido, pero claro que sí- respondió con una sonrisa forzada y algo dudosa la modista._

 _\- A perfecto puedo invitarte a tomar un café._

 _-¿Y porque no invitas a tu abuela intento de catrín? –una voz con acento campirano resonó en la sala._

 _-¿Eh?, nadie está hablando contigo campesina._

 _Antes de que algo más pasara el golpe de una cachetada se escuchó._

 _-Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi novia? –Así es, la autora de aquella cachetada no era otra más que la misma Rarity –Jackie que te parece si nos vamos de aquí no soportare más a este irrespetuoso._

 _-Lo que usted diga mi lady –respondió Applejack con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Ambas chicas salieron de aquel evento dejando a un joven confundido y a una Applejack más que feliz._

 **Florida**

 _En una alegre pastelería se encontraba la reconocida organizadora de fiestas, Pinkie Pie… ¿discutiendo?_

 _-Solo acéptalo yo soy mejor organizador de fiestas que tu- decía aquel chico de nombre Chesse_

 _-Ya quisieras ser tan buen organizador de fiestas como yo- decía una sonriente Pinkie_

 _-A ver ¿qué tienes que no tenga yo?_

 _-Fácil, una fuente ilimitada de azúcar._

 _Chesse quedo mudo ante eso_

 _-Ja gane.- expreso con una sonrisa Pinkie_

 _Antes de que Chesse respondiera Maud, la hermana de Pinkie, entro dejando los papeles para lo que sería la siguiente fiesta de Pinkie, pero antes de irse, tranquilamente dijo:_

 _-Ya dale el anillo Chesse, quiero unos cuantos sobrinos._

 _Dicho esto dejo la oficina con los dos chicos sonrojados hasta las orejas._

 **Canadá**

 _Una chica de cabello azul oscuro corría por los terrenos del campamento Everfree, en sus manos traía unos papeles que le habían dado una de las mejores noticias que a una mujer le pueden dar. Llego hasta las oficinas del campamento donde se encontraba su esposo y cuñada._

 _-Hola Twily –saludo su marido mientras se acercaba para darle un suave beso a su esposa._

 _-Timber, amor tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte. –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ganándose toda la atención de su esposo._

 _-Te escucho, cariño._

 _-Seremos padres –soltó sin vacilación alguna._

 **Sin duda la vida es hermosa poniendo personas maravillosas a tu lado, pero también es caprichosa y, cuando crees que todo es paz y felicidad, un destello de fuego con ojos color cian puede venir a hacerte dudar.**

* * *

 **Estaba algo indecisa en publicar esto, pero no pierdo nada.**

 **Y bien que tal me tomo el vaso de clorox de una vez y me escondo debajo de mi cama durante 10 años.**

 **Bueno tal vez luego así que ¿qué tal que opinan?, déjenmelo saber en sus reviews, dudas, comentarios, tomatazos todo es bienvenido, ha por cierto voy a usar algunos personajes de Hora de Aventura.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Inesperada visita

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Inesperada Visita**

 _ **"Hora de volver al juego"**_

* * *

 **Canadá**

Una mujer de cabellera azul zafiro adornada con dos franjas, una de color morado y otra de color rosa, vestía con ropas bastante formales, pero aun así se podía apreciar que tenía una buena figura, salía de una institución, para ser más precisos de una escuela secundaria luego de un agotador día de trabajo. A lo lejos otra mujer la miro y se le acercó, al igual que la peli-azul, iba vestida de manera formal, su cabello tricolor, rosa, verde y azul se agitaba con elegancia, tenía piel blanca y desprendía un aura que hacía que la miraras con respeto.

Así que, una escuela secundaria, ¿eh? –llamo aquella mujer.

La peli-azul quedo totalmente estática con tan solo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a sus espaldas, poco a poco comenzó a voltearse y reconocerla, rápidamente dio la vuelta completa como si de un robot se tratase.

— Di-di-directora Celestia —apenas y pudo pronunciar ese par de palabras.

— ¿Qué tal Twilight? –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **Brasil**

Una cansada Rainbow se dirigía hacia su hogar después de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, lo único en lo que pensaba era en recostarse y recibir los apapachos de su esposa.

— Fluttershy ya llegue –dijo con desgana, pero no recibió la amable respuesta de su pareja como era siempre.

— Emm… Fluttershy, ¿estas por aquí? –decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar. Logro divisar en la cocina cierta cabellera rosa claro que conocía a la perfección.

— Oye estoy hablándote, ¿qué es lo que tanto v… –la corredora se quedó callada al ver al personaje que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té en su cocina, como si fuera su casa.

— ¡Oh, mi querida Rainbow!, que gusto me da verlas de nuevo –inquirió con una sonrisa aquel hombre con cabello blanco y negro.

— Di… –Fluttershy no término de decir el nombre.

— …Discord… –concluyo Rainbow.

* * *

 **Florida**

— ¡Mufins!

— ¡Sandwis!

— ¡Mufins!

— ¡Sandwis!

— ¡MUFINS!

— ¡SANDWIS!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sigan así? –pregunto Limestone a su hermana.

No lo sé, pero, Cherry Popper tendrá la última palabra –respondió Maud seriamente como era costumbre.

Y en efecto una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, con cabello rizado y esponjado (herencia de sus progenitores) de color rojo cereza he inmensos ojos azules, presenciaba aquella discusión.

— Cherry, ya por favor dinos que quieres que sirvamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. –Suplico ya desesperado Chesse.

— Verdad que quieres ricos y deliciosos mufins. –Trato de convencerla una vez más Pinkie.

— Eso no es verdad ella quiere sandwis. –Contra ataco de nuevo Chesse.

— Mufins

— Sandwis.

—¡PASTEL DE CEREZA! –gritó al fin la pequeña niña.

Ambos padres quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina petición, pero eso no les impidió sonreír y decir al mismo tiempo:

— Pastel de cereza entonces.

— Espero no interrumpir nada. –dijo una voz desconocida, bueno no tanto para cierta pelirrosa que volteo enseguida hacia la puerta.

—¡Subdirectora Luna! –grito al percatarse de quien se trataba.

* * *

 **Francia**

Applejack se encontraba organizando la producción de la granja Sweet Apple Acres, ya era la última actividad del día y podría ir de vuelta a su hogar con su familia.

— Sabes, sigo sin creer que tú y Rarity hagan pareja. –Decía una voz detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con un rostro muy conocido.

— Decana Cadence –dijo casi en un susurro.

Es bueno volverte a verte, pero necesito hablar contigo, también con Rarity, sé que te diriges a tu casa.

* * *

 **Canadá**

Un pequeño niño de ojos y cabello verde se encontraba pegado a la ventana de su casa.

— Tranquilo Spike –llamó su padre.

— Perdón papá, pero mamá dijo que llegaría temprano para estar con nosotros, además, las vacaciones acaban de comenzar, ¡estoy muy emocionado!

— Yo también hijo, pero sabes que las vacaciones son cortas solo será un fin de semana y luego yo tendré que encargarme del campamento de nuevo.

— Un fin de semana es suficiente –dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, misma que aumento al ver un auto conocido – ¡llego mamá, llego mamá! –decía al momento en que saltaba y corría fuera de la casa para recibir a su mamá. Pero su carrera fue interrumpida al ver a una mujer desconocida para él, salir del auto con su madre.

— ¡Oh!... tú debes ser Spike. –Decía aquella mujer con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

Spike –llamo su madre.

El pequeño por instinto propio corrió hacia los brazos de su madre.

— Mamá, estaba esperando a que llegaras –decía el pequeño, pero enseguida pregunto – ¿Quién es ella?

— Ella… pues es...

Era obvio que Twilight no tenía la menor idea de cómo referirse a quien alguna vez fue su maestra y consejera, claro que no iba a decir de buenas a primeras que era la directora de una agencia secreta que mantenía el equilibrio de las grietas que se formaban entre la realidad y la ilusión.

— Fui maestra de tu madre. –Respondió tranquilamente Celestia, al ver como su ex estudiante se debatía con su problema mental.

— Ya veo –respondió el pequeño niño con una despreocupada sonrisa.

Vamos directora, hay que entrar. –Invito Twilight a su maestra.

Una vez adentro se encontraron con Timber, Twilight le dio una rápida explicación de la presencia de su invitada para luego argumentar que tenía que hablar con ella sobre un asunto. Una vez solas, Celestia vio que era hora de explicarle a su ex alumna el verdadero motivo de su repentina visita.

— Tienes una linda familia. –comento Celestia.

— La mejor de todas –expresó Twilight con gran orgullo –pero aun, no me ha dicho la razón de su visita, ¿no será algo relacionado con las Mane Six o sí?

— Como siempre tu intuición es excepcional, y contestando tu pregunta, la respuesta es sí.

Twilight dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de responder, pero su maestra tomo la palabra.

— Se lo que dirás así que déjame hablar primero, no vengo a convencerte a que reclutes a tu equipo y tengan de nuevo una batalla para mantener el orden entre dimensiones.

— Si no es eso, entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto?

— Las necesitamos.

— Dijo que no tendría otra batalla.

— Y así es, verás, la cosa es simple, necesito que entrenen a un grupo de jóvenes para que ellas mantengan el equilibrio entre la realidad y la ilusión.

— Pero usted tiene a los mejores entrenadores para eso, incluso a los que nos entrenaron a nosotras, asique, ¿para qué nos necesita?

— Porque a lo que ellas se enfrentarán, no se compara con lo que ustedes un día combatieron. Estos son otros tiempos y otros peligros completamente diferentes, además, yo no puedo entrenarlas como lo hice un día con ustedes.

— ¿Qué diferencia abría?

— Ustedes son un equipo, y como tal, eso las ayudara.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Sería una pena, pero tendría que llamar a las Mensajeras de la Luna.

—¿QUÉ? –una impresionada Twilight gritó al escuchar aquel nombre.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Celestia, al momento que decía –Así es, Twilight ustedes son importantes pero recuerda que nadie es indispensable.

— Pe-pero ellas son… es decir, nosotras peleamos con ellas en nombre de usted y ellas en nombre de Nightmare Moon, digo sé que se reformaron y todo, y Luna ya no es como solía ser en ese entonces, incluso yo las ayude pero, ¿le confiaría una misión tan importante a alguien así?, no es que seamos mejores, pero me preocupa.

— Ósea que si te interesa.

" _DEMONIOS, había olvidado la capacidad de convencimiento que tenía la directora Celestia sobre mí",_ pensó Twilight después de notar que había caído en la trampa.

— Escucha Twilight, la misión de estas jóvenes no es como cuando enfrentaron a Tirek, no, si ellas fallan no solo la realidad será alterada sino que podría ser destruida desencadenando un caos, al ser la ilusión la dominante sobre la realidad, así que te preguntare solo una vez, ¿dejarías el futuro de la humanidad en manos de alguien entrenado por las Mensajeras de la Luna?

Twilight sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, suspiro resignada ella sabía la respuesta al igual que Celestia.

— ¿Cómo sabe que el resto aceptara? –preguntó.

— Por dos cosas; una, ellas también tienen una familia que cuidar y segunda, porque su líder ha aceptado –declaro Celestia con una sonrisa.

— Solo una cosa más –dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo un poco a Celestia.

— ¿Y qué seria eso?

— Este fin de semana, me la voy a pasar con mi familia, después de eso podré hacer lo que me pide, y quiero estar segura de que volveré a casa después de cumplir su encargo.

— No te preocupes como te dije solo quiero que las entrenen no habrá misiones de campo para ustedes y durante ese transcurso aun seguirás en contacto con tu familia. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo nos vemos al culminar el fin de semana, y no te molestes en acompañarme sé dónde está la salida. –Se despidió Celestia.

Una vez que Celestia se fue, Twilight dio un gran suspiro de resignación

—Igual que la última vez –Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir de nuevo con su familia.

* * *

 **Bueno he vuelto estaba pensando en subir un capitulo semanalmente pero luego pensé: haber no tengo nada que hacer y tengo tiempo de sobra así que decidí subir capitulo nuevo cada que estuviera listo y aquí esta.**

 **Ahora contestemos un pequeño regalo que me dejaron no se de quien sea pero bueno**

 _ **Si al principio no estaba segura si incluirlos pero que puedo decir me encanta hora de aventura y el Lich no se tal vez te sorprenda.**_

 _ **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este finc.**_


	3. Un equipo problematico

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Un equipo problemático**

" ** _Estoy preparada, para nuestro reencuentro"_**

* * *

En un jet privado, se encontraban viajando, Twilight y Celestia rumbo a la Agencia Canterlot, una agencia encargada de investigaciones centradas en la ruptura de dimensiones, alteraciones en la realidad, energías negativas y positivas manifestadas en hechos sobrenaturales y grietas de ilusión. La AC estaba situada en una isla artificial que jamás encontraras en ningún mapa. El ocultismo de esta agencia era debido a la falta de comprensión y al miedo que causaban esta clase de circunstancias a las personas, pues la mente humana siempre va a causar jugarretas gracias al miedo y la incomprensión, naturaleza humana al fin y al cabo, pero estos hechos no podían seguir siendo ignorados asique esta agencia buscaba mentes abiertas y sobretodo habilidosas para el enfrentamiento y estudio de dimensiones, realidades e ilusiones. La AC reclutaba miembros desde muy jóvenes, para que desde edades tempranas aprendieran a convivir con hechos que ni en sus más locas fugas mentales lograrían imaginar. Ese había sido el caso de The Mane Six, todas las chicas habían destacado por sus habilidades, desde la robótica hasta combates mano a mano.

El jet en el que se encontraban Twilight y Celestia era digno de una celebridad, adecuado para un viaje tranquilo y placentero, se encontraban frente a frente, sus asientos colocados de forma paralela, bien abullonados y cómodos.

— Había olvidado las comodidades que la agencia da a sus miembros —comento Twilight relajada, por la comodidad, su ex consejera la había ofrecido un vaso de wiski, tal vez con la intención de relajar la situación, pues era obvio que Twilight aún no aceptaba del todo la idea de regresar a sus labores. Aunque aún no comprendía la insistencia de Celestia en su regreso y esta era la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de sus dudas—. Dígame directora, ¿qué es lo que hace a estas chicas tan especiales o porque el interés de que seamos nosotras sus entrenadoras?

Celestia miro por la ventana como meditando lo que diría, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que Twilight y las demás decidieron dejar la agencia a cambio de una vida tranquila, cotidianamente hablando— Pues, a decir verdad son varios factores, veras, a diferencia de muchos que trabajamos en la agencia ellas no son humanas…

— ¡NO SON HUMANAS! —Interrumpió Twilight, pero enseguida, volvió a recuperar la postura— lo siento, me sorprendí —se disculpó inmediatamente.

— No te preocupes, pero me sorprende tu reacción, ya has convivido con seres que no son humanos, ¿Por qué la repentina sorpresa?

— Es que, fueron muy pocos los aliados que tuvimos que no eran humanos y la mayoría eran animales cortesía de Fluttershy.

— Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero déjame explicarte, a lo que me refiero es que no son humanas en su totalidad pues poseen habilidades que ningún otro ser humano tiene, ¿comprendes? —Twilight agito su cabeza de arriba abajo, dándole a Celestia la oportunidad de proseguir— solo una de ellas es completamente humana, una hacker esplendida, una verdadera mente brillante pero uso ese talento para hackear varias organizaciones mundiales y vender información, y también, dirigió grupos de jóvenes trayendo como consecuencia varias riñas, lo interesante es que lo hizo con una enorme red social que tenía como objetivo la igualdad de todos, solo que ella llevo la igualdad a un concepto enfermo.

Twilight hizo memoria, recordaba que durante un tipo las noticias hablaban de jóvenes que buscaban su igualdad, forzando a otras personas a renunciar a las actividades en las cuales destacaban individualmente, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo. Celestia prosiguió con su relato.

— Asique ella tenía un talento que usaba para reprimir el talento de otros

— Técnicamente así fue. Logro infiltrarse en nuestras redes lo cual nos causó un gran problema, porque como tú sabes muy pocas personas saben de nuestra existencia, logramos detenerla y ponerla bajo nuestra custodia.

— No sé qué pensar sobre esto.

— Déjame proseguir, te aseguro que iras comprendiendo la situación. Hace algunos diecisietes o dieciocho años encontramos una entrada a un universo totalmente paralelo llamado OOO algo totalmente fantástico que cualquiera diría que es sacado de la imaginación de un niño de cinco años, pero de eso te hablare después, el punto es que al abrir la puerta dimensional causamos una explosión, creímos que no había sido nada grave, pero nos equivocamos. Resulta que se liberaron unos extraños rayos que cayeron en diferentes puntos geográficos unos más cerca que otros, lamentablemente estos rayos cayeron directamente en cinco pequeñas, ellas adquirieron distintas habilidades, tres de ellas obtuvieron una voz ultra sónica por separado producen un sonido sumamente potente pero juntas es un verdadero cataclismo, pero claro también obtuvieron otras habilidades, por casualidad las tres se encontraron y bueno no tengo que darte muchos detalles para que sepas que fue un total desastre a penas y pudimos someterlas claro hicimos uso de todos nuestros recursos incluyendo a las Mensajeras de la Luna.

Twilight sintió un hueco en el estómago al escuchar ese nombre, ya que las Mensajeras de la Luna eran como una versión bizarra de las Mane Six y aunque se habían reformado siempre queda algo de desconfianza aunque tal vez eso era algo más personal para ella.

— Bueno como te seguía diciendo –la voz de Celestia la saco de sus pensamientos o recuerdos— después apareció otra chica, también víctima de la explosión, ella bueno se podría decir que al principio no era consciente de su propio poder así que la ayudamos a desarrollarlos pero, el poder se le subió a la cabeza la contuvimos antes de que fuera tarde.

Celestia guardo silencio un momento, preparándose mentalmente para lo siguiente.

— ¿Hay alguien más? —pregunto Twilight.

— Se trata de mi hija —a Twilight por poco y se le desprende la mandíbula del rostro, por lo que le había contado anteriormente seguramente la hija de su exconsejera sería igual. Recordó también que Celestia estaba casada con el señor del caos, un ser proveniente de la dimensión del caos, con el cual también llego a tener un enfrentamiento junto a sus amigas, por obviedad la unigénita de Celestia bien había podido heredar habilidades de su padre.

— ¿Y ella también les causo problemas? —pregunto casi sin querer.

— ¿Qué si causo problemas?, me di cuenta de sus poderes inmediatamente, creí que si la mantenía lejos de todo, que si ella vivía como una adolescente normal podría olvidarse de sus poderes, tanto como los que le fueron heredados por Discord y por los que adquirió gracias a aquella energía que se desprendió cuando abrimos la puerta aquella dimensión, pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, un día simplemente regreso y libero a las otras en su rostro pude ver una tremenda furia, era obvio que estuviera enojada conmigo después de todo literalmente la abandone y nunca me lo perdonare, pero aparte de eso pude ver algo mas era como si le hubieran arrebatado algo sumamente preciado aunque hasta la fecha no sé qué sea eso, después de liberar a las otras se hicieron un equipo adoptándola a ella como líder. La agencia no podía con ellas era algo que creímos imparable, lograron entrar a la dimensión que descubrimos e intentaron dominarla, por suerte esa dimensión también cuenta con sus propios héroes y lograron no solo derrotarlas sino que también las hicieron entrar en razón y ahora también tenemos aliados en esa dimensión.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por todo lo que escuchaba, esas chicas sin duda eran problemáticas ahora sabia porque recurrieron a ellas en lugar de las Mensajeras de la Luna.

— Y Twilight –una vez más su atención fue captada por la voz de su maestra— escucha esto tal vez sea más difícil de lo que parece pero confió plenamente en ustedes. La puerta que descubrimos, ahora está causando rupturas entre ambas dimensiones, no sabeos exactamente porque, estas chicas están haciendo sus propias investigaciones, pero, yo sé que ellas ocupan toda la ayuda necesaria, y sé que ustedes son las personas que necesitan.

— No se preocupe —Twilight sabía que esto era más que importante no solo por la misión que este extraño y nuevo equipo desempeñaría sino porque ellas en cierto modo también representaban una amenaza— yo y las chicas o más bien The Mane Six haremos todo lo necesario para que esto no se salga de control y todo pueda estar en paz —declaro con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos y una sonrisa de extrema confianza, pero cuanto en realidad podría durar esa sonrisa.

Celestia obtuvo la respuesta que quería, pero sabía que esto no sería nada fácil.

El jet aterrizo en las instalaciones de la agencia.

— Bien ahora a esperar a… —Celestia fue silenciada por el sonido de un helicóptero aterrizando detrás de ellas. Una cansada Luna descendió de este, seguida por una saltarina Pinkie que aun fuera del vehículo seguía haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, las cuales cesaron (para buena suerte de Luna) cuando la pelirrosa miro a Twilight.

— ¡TWILIGHT! —grito y corrió hacia la nombrada asfixiándola en un gran abrazo a estilo Pinkie Pie— ¡Te extrañe tanto es bueno verte otra vez!

— Yo… igual… —decía Twilight en un intento por respirar.

Una vez que Pinkie dejo respirar a la pobre de Twilight, comenzaron a conversar en lo que las demás llegaban.

— ¡Wau! Pinkie, enserio tú y Chesse Sándwich juntos, eso de verdad no me lo esperaba, después de que fueran rivales fiesteros durante tanto tiempo, aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez la idea no sea tan descabellada.

— Jeje, bueno que te puedo decir, ¡oh!, y mira —Pinkie saco unas fotografías de una pequeña niña de cabello color rojo cereza con enormes ojos azules— te presento a la pequeña Cherry.

— Wau, se parece a ti.

— Bueno que puedo decir, y tu Twilight tienes alguna foto de tu familia.

— Oh claro mira —Twilight mostro una foto que mostraba a su familia completa; su esposo, su hijo y ella, era una bonita imagen. Antes de que Pinkie pudiera comentar algo al respecto, un barco encalló en la isla, de este descendieron Cadence junto con Applejack y Rarity, aunque la pobre de Applejack iba cargada hasta los dientes con el equipaje de Rarity.

No pasaron ni dos segundos en la isla y Pinkie ya las estaba asfixiando con uno de sus abrazos, una vez liberadas fueron al encuentro con Twilight.

— A pasado de verdad tanto tiempo —comento Applejack con su típico asentó campirano.

—Je, bastante —respondió la peli-azul.

— ¡Oh querida!, estoy tan emocionada que podría llorar —decía Rarity mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba el contorno de sus ojos.

La conversación fue interrumpida de nuevo por un grito que venia del… ¿cielo?

— ¡DISCORD TE MATARE EN CUANTO TOQUE TIERRA! —era la voz de Rainbow.

De un avión venían cayendo Discord, Fluttershy y Rainbow solo que estas dos últimas venían cayendo juntas, los paracaídas se abrieron y los tres aterrizaron perfectamente. Se pudo apreciar a una muy asustada Fluttershy abrazada a una Rainbow furiosa, claro no pudo faltar el sonriente Discord.

— Vamos no te enojes sé que te gustan las emociones fuertes y las entradas exageradas —dijo Discort con una sonrisa.

— ¡PERO A FLUTTERSHY NO! —grito Rainbow abrazando más a Fluttershy, si no la tuviera en sus brazo, ya le abría partido la cara al lunático de cabello bicolor.

La discusión fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Pinkie y la oportunidad de escapar de Discord se presentó.

— Siempre huyendo no Discord —dijo Luna mirando a su cuñado.

Ante el comentario Discord solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Las otras Mane Six se unieron al abrazo definitivamente el rencontrarse era algo especial para cada una de ellas.

— Bueno creo que es hora de que conozcan a sus discípulas, ¿no creen? —dijo Luna con seriedad— cada una de ustedes ya sabe por qué están aquí.

— Bien es hora de conocer a esas chicas tan peligrosas —declaró Rainbow y las demás asintieron.

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones de la agencia, para ser más precisos en una habitación bastante amplia; esta era color blanco con detalles rojos, contaba con un escritorio de cristal, un guarda ropa de madera, en una esquina se encontraban dos guitarras una eléctrica y una acústica, esto solo era la mitad de la habitación, en la parte restante se encontraba un costal de box, algunas pesas y una caminadora, a mitad de la habitación se encontraba la cama en la cual, se encontraba dormida una joven con cabello que simulaba al fuego, su piel ligeramente bronceada. Dormía plácidamente, tanto que hasta un poco se saliva escurría por su boca, fuera de darle un aspecto desagradable, esta imagen contrastaba bastante con su personalidad haciéndola ver hasta tierna, en especial para una figura que se asomaba por la puerta que entraba sigilosamente a la habitación una vez cerca se lanzó sobre la chica.

— ¡SUNSET DESPIERTA SE HACE TARDE! —le grito aquella figura, que resultó ser una chica de cabello morado con rayos color menta y ojos color azul opaco.

Por toda respuesta Sunset se abrazó al cuerpo de Starlight haciendo que se recostara y ella quedara encima.

— Sabes perfectamente que odio que me despierten —le dijo Sunset a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Starlight solo puedo soltar una risa nerviosa y antes de que Sunset pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento una voz las interrumpió.

—Starlight —una chica con cabello rizado y esponjado de color amarillo oscuro con pequeños rayos más claros se encontraba en el marco de la puerta— te dije que levantaras a Sunset no que le dieras más motivos para permanecer en la cama.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Starlight, ella no fue con esas intenciones.

— No te preocupes Adagio —dijo Sunset incorporándose, liberando a la pobre Starlight de la prisión de su cuerpo— ya me levante y de hecho tengo que hablar contigo.

Eso no le gusto a Starlight, pero ella sabía que no podía estar todo el día sobre la pelirroja, así que salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su novia. Una vez que Starlight se fue Adagio pregunto.

— ¿Y de qué trata ahora?, si es otro de tus planes para irte de parranda no cuentes conmigo, Starlight me provoca pena por tener de novia a alguien como tú —Adagio se había convertido en la confidente de su líder de equipo, por lo cual sabía varias cosas sobre Sunset, incluso la novia de la pelirroja desconocía.

— No, no es eso, esta vez es algo importante; es sobre las personas que mi madre trajo para que nos entrenaran, conseguí su información gracias a Starlight

— Ja, tener una novia hacker te trae ventajas Shimmer.

Sunset le sonrió y asintió, se acercó hasta su escritorio donde tenía varios documentos, los tomo y se los mostro a Adagio, toda la información de The Mane Six estaba ahí.

— Así que, este es el equipo estrella de tu querida madre —dijo Adagio al leer la información— tienen un historia muy interesante.

— Así parece, pero —Sunset miro una fotografía donde se encontraba todo el equipo de The Mane Six, sus ojos se clavaron en la chica de en medio— conozco a una de ellas.

— ¿Eh? —Adagio miro las fotos, justo a quien Sunset miraba— la chica con cara de niña buena.

— Así es.

— ¿Qué?, acaso ella es otra de tus aventurilla de una noche —bromeo Adagio.

— ¿Si te digo que sí, que me haces?

Adagio parpadeo sin comprender a donde quería llegar Sunset— Habla claro.

— Una vez te hable de Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿La profesora a la que acosabas? —pregunto Adagio arqueando la ceja.

Sunset hizo una mueca, "acosar" no era la palabra que ella usaría para describir lo que hubo entre ella y aquella mujer— Si ella, pues resulta que esa profesora y la líder de las Mane Six son la misma persona —dijo Sunset seriamente.

Adagio mantuvo una expresión seria por un momento, hasta que estallo de risa.

— JAJAJA… no lo puedo creer… jajaja… ya quiero ver su rostro cuando te vea de nuevo… —decía Adagio tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Cierra el pico —Sunset le planto un golpe en la cabeza— no es gracioso, tal parece que el mundo es un trapo, no creí que la volvería a ver en mi vida.

— No le veo lo malo sabes —decía Adagio mientras se sobaba la cabeza— podrías demostrarle cuanto has mejorado en tus habilidades en más de un sentido —Adagio movió las cejas de forma picara— claro, tendrías que cuidar que Starlight no te cache, pero la pobre chica esta segada por el enamoramiento hacia ti, la pobre parece un venado de tantas veces que le has puesto los cuernos.

— Cállate, no me ayudas en nada, ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

Mira si lo que quieres es un consejo mantente relajada y como si nada, después de todo dudo que ella quiera que se sepa algo de lo que hicieron en aquel tiempo.

Esta vez Adagio tenía razón y Sunset lo sabía, lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo, pero sabía que sería difícil no molestar a Twilight un poco, después de todo algo como lo que vivió con aquella profesora no se olvidaba tan fácil.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que ya se vallan dado idea de quienes conforman este nuevo equipo que sin duda les ha traído varios problemas a la agencia. Sin más que decir este capítulo se lo dedico a todos esos lectores fantasma, porque, fácil porque yo fui lector fantasma como por tres años si bastante tiempo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo cuídense.**


	4. Llevandonos al limite

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar quiero darles una pequeña descripción de los personajes principales así como sus habilidades y sus roles en los equipos.**

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 **Actualmente tiene 18 años, descubrió sus habilidades cuando tenía 15 años.**

 **Habilidades; Piroquinesis, puede crear llamas tanto azules como rojas, aunque aún no comprende el funcionamiento de las llamas azules. También es mentalista, (herencia de su padre; Discord, Señor del Caos) pues tiene la capacidad de leer mentes y control mental.**

 **Es la líder de su equipo.**

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

 **Actualmente tiene 18 años, descubrió sus habilidades a la edad de 10 años.**

 **Habilidades; además de tener la voz ultrasónica más potente entre sus "hermanas", puede crear clones tanto de sí misma como de cualquier objeto.**

 **Es la mano derecha y confidente de Sunset.**

 **Starlight Glimmer:**

 **Actualmente tiene 17 años, desarrolló sus habilidades como hacker a los 12 años.**

 **Habilidades; además de sus dotes como hacker, tiene una mente maestra en crear artefactos aun con escasos recursos.**

 **Es el cerebro del equipo y mantiene una relación sentimental con Sunset.**

 **Aria Blaze:**

 **Actualmente tiene 19 años, descubrió sus habilidades a los 11 años. Habilidades; al igual que Adagio posee una voz ultrasónica pero en menor sintonía, puede dar saltos en el tiempo.**

 **Es miembro con más astuto del equipo.**

 **Trixie Lula Moon:**

 **Actualmente tiene 19 años, fue consciente de sus habilidades (gracias a la agencia) desde que tiene uso de razón.**

 **Habilidades; puede crear ilusiones y alterar la realidad pero solo por unos momentos.**

 **Tiene mayor experiencia en los asuntos de la agencia.**

 **Sonata Dusk:**

 **Actualmente tiene 17 años, descubrió sus habilidades a los 9 años.**

 **Habilidades; aunque es la voz débil entre Aria y Adagio, cuenta con habilidades de invisibilidad además de atravesar todo tipo de objetos.**

 **Es la integrante con más resistencia.**

 **Bien pondré las habilidades de las Mane Six en el siguiente capítulo por ahora disfruta de este tercer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

 **Llevándonos al Límite**

" ** _No importa el lugar, yo siempre te sorprenderé"_**

El equipo de las rebeldes caminaba por las instalaciones comentando el cómo serían sus nuevas tutoras.

— ¿Por qué nos dan tutoras a estas alturas, Trixie ya es lo suficiente grandiosa y poderosa? —se quejaba aquella chica de cabellos platas, piel tersa y ojos purpuras, al tiempo que también se elogiaba a ella misma.

— Van seis veces que dices eso —contestó Aria mirando a la maga con fastidio— sabes, para ser la más grande de edad, eres bastante infantil.

— ¿Le estás diciendo vieja a Trixie? —respondió Trixie con furia— porque si es así, tú no estás muy lejos.

Las dos comenzaron una de sus tantas discusiones sobre quien era más madura y quien era infantil, esto provocó que la paciencia de Adagio se agotara, la rubia no pudo hacer más que tomar cartas en el asunto y les tapará la boca a ambas.

— Sabes Aria, esta es la razón por la cual no eras la líder de las Dazzilings —Adagio dijo aquello con toda la intención de hacer enojar a Aria.

— Así, pues tú no eres la líder de nuestro actual equipo —remató Aria dando un golpe bajo para la chica con cabello esponjado, pues, si bien Sunset le agradaba, el pasar de líder a subordinada era algo que le costó mucho asimilar.

— ¡Ey!, dejen de pelear —ahora era Starlight la que se unía a la conversación— se desviaron demasiado del tema, aún no sabemos porque Celestia trajo a estas personas, que según sus datos debían estar retiradas.

— Pues yo creo que se complicó mucho —Sonata tomó la palabra— se hubiera ahorrado varios problemas si nos entrenara Sugarcoat y su equipo.

— Vaya, Sonata dijo algo inteligente, ¿qué está pasando? —se mofó Aria mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

— No me molestes Aria —contestó Sonata al tiempo en que hacia un puchero. Todas rieron con esto, a excepción de Sunset que mantenía una expresión pensativa, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su novia.

Starlight era una persona muy analítica, razón por la cual no se le pasaba ni un solo detalle, y aún más si se trataba de Sunset, sin llamar mucho la atención comenzó a quedarse atrás con el único objetivo de quedar al lado de Sunset.

— Sunset, cariño ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ya estando junto a ella y un poco alejadas de las demás, Sunset rara vez se queda atrás del grupo, esa actitud inquietaba mucho a Starlight.

Por su parte Sunset le miró, sabía que Starlight estaba preocupada pero no podía decirle así como así, que su primer amor; la persona que le partió el corazón, la única persona que había llegado a amar y quien le dejo una herida profunda e irreparable a su corazón, era una de las personas que venían a entrenarlas, no, simplemente no podría revelarle aquello a Starlight, por lo menos, no por el momento, asique optó por eludir la conversación.

Sunset le dedico una de las sonrisas que sabía que a Starlight le encantaban.

— Estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en cómo lucirme en este entrenamiento. —Fue lo único que le dijo antes de adelantarse para quedar enfrente de su equipo. Lo que Starlight no notó, fue que Sunset dijo eso como si se tratará de algo más personal, pero como se iba a fijar en ese detalle si estaba más concentrada en ver cómo sin remedio alguno Sunset se alejaba de ella sin darle explicación alguna.

Eso dejo a Starlight un tanto decepcionada, era verdad, Sunset no era precisamente la novia cariñosa y detallista, más bien era olvidadiza y sin mucho tacto a la hora de hablar, además de ser una persona muy coqueta y seductiva con quien fuera, esto le desencadenaba muchos ataques de celos a la pequeña hacker, pero eso sí, todos eras justificados, además, Sunset no era precisamente alguien con fama de fidelidad en las relaciones, más bien era todo lo contrario, tenía fama de mujeriega; la pelirroja era una mujer que iba de cama en cama. Pero a Starlight no le importaba aquello, ella quería a Sunset, la amaba y ese amor le hacía creer que, en verdad, tal vez, solo tal vez, Sunset le llegaría a amar con la misma intensidad. Pobre alma inocente.

Observo a Sunset que parecía querer hablar con todo el equipo, dio un pequeño suspiro ya tendría a la pelirroja para ella sola más tarde. O esa era la idea que Starlight tenía.

Como se mencionó, Sunset quedó a la cabeza del grupo, preparada para hablar con todas la presentes.

— Escuchen, sé que este equipo las intriga, pero en este momento ellas van a ver nuestras habilidades en batalla. —Anunció, pues la propia Celestia le había comentado sobre aquella demostración.

— Entonces iremos al simulador, ¿verdad? —dedujo Aria con desinterés.

Así es, sé que nosotras lo consideramos como un juego de niños, por lo fácil que siempre ha sido esa prueba para nosotras, pero, lo actualizaron recientemente y esta vez está especialmente diseñado para nosotras así que no se confíen mucho —advirtió— esto es más que nada para que nuestras nuevas maestras vean de lo que somos capaces, así que lúzcanse pero no demasiado, y con esto me refiero a ti Trixie.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se coló en el rostro de Trixie. Y es que, ¿Por qué privar al mundo de la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie?

— ¿Bien, alguna duda? —preguntó Sunset, lo que provocó que Sonata levantara la mano y naturalmente le concedió la palabra.

— Sí, em… ¿cuándo tendremos nombre de equipo?

— Ya pensé en algo, es una sorpresa. —respondió dejando con una pequeña interrogante a su equipo.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, las demás le siguieron, Sunset era una líder por naturaleza.

* * *

 **Cabina del simulador, AC**

Celestia se encontraba con las antiguas heroínas, en una habitación con un cristal donde se podía ver el simulador.

— En verdad, las instalaciones han cambiado mucho —Fluttershy admiraba las innovaciones que la agencia sufrió.

— Así es –le respondió Celestia

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Rainbow ya impaciente.

— Bueno desde aquí podrán ver el rango de preparación de las chicas —Celestia comenzó a explicar al mismo tiempo que una puerta en el interior del simulador se abrió dejando ver al equipo, fácilmente se podría deducir que no pasaban de los diecinueve años.

— Pero sin solo unas niñas —Applejack no pudo disimular su sorpresa— no puedo creer que ellas les hayan causado tantos problemas.

— No sé qué te sorprende Applejack, nosotras también éramos bastante jóvenes cuando fuimos reclutadas por la AC —dijo Rarity.

— Bueno en realidad no importa la edad que tengan —dijo Rainbow, pegándose al vidrio ya impaciente por ver algo de acción— quiero ver de lo que son capaces.

Celestia asintió y tomó el micrófono que para informarles a las chicas lo que tenía que hacer.

— Bien chicas esto es lo que haremos —la voz de Celestia retumbo dentro del simulador que era un cuarto bastante amplio de color blanco y con paredes altas— pondremos a prueba las habilidades de cada una, las llevaremos al límite, así que estén preparadas.

* * *

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —Preguntó Adagio— nosotras destruimos este lugar la última vez.

Y era cierto, en entrenamientos pasados el grupo había arrasado con todo

— No te confíes igual y nos tienen una sorpresita —recomendó Aria.

— Aria tiene razón, estén alertas. —Ordenó Sunset.

Y no estaban tan equivocadas, un gran reloj apareció en una pared marcando el tiempo de dos minutos exactamente, era muy simple si se mantenían en pie por ese tiempo, pasarían la prueba, sí, bastante simple.

Unos pequeños robots voladores salieron del techo, hecho que provocó una sonrisa en Sunset.

— Sonata —Sunset y la aludida se miraron— ya sabes que hacer —Sonata sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

* * *

Pinkie gritó emocionada y se pegó al cristal.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER, DEASAPARECIO!

— Sí, ella hace eso —todas voltearon hacia atrás para toparse con la presencia de Luna, que hasta ese momento, nadie había notado.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste Luna? — preguntó Celestia mirando a su hermana.

— No hace mucho —Luna se aproximó al tablero que controlaba el simulador— pero, creo que a mi sobrina le vendría bien que subiéramos un poco el nivel de las cosas, ¿no te parece?

Luna presionó un pequeño botón en el teclado.

* * *

En los robots una pequeña luz verde se encendió, dispararon algunos rayos a la nada o eso parecía.

— ¡AAAAAAAA! —un grito de dolor alarmó al equipo y una Sonata con una profunda herida en la pierna apareció, pero aun con esa herida, seguía en pie.

— ¿¡QUÉ, CÓMO DEMONIOS HAN HECHO ESO!? —gritó Aria conmocionada, al ver a su hermana en aprietos.

Sunset observó a los robots y después al cristal. Los pequeños robots, dispararon muy cerca de ellas, lo que le recordó la situación en la que estaban y que debía cuidar a su equipo.

— Rápido, Trixie has un campo de fuerza —ordenó.

Trixie acató la orden rápidamente. Ahora Sunset se dirigió a Aria, que al igual que Adagio se mostraba bastante preocupada por Sonata.

— Aria, cuando el campo de fuerza se acabe, te tendrás que encargar de cuidar a Sonata, nosotras te cubriremos —Aria asintió y cargo a Sonata en brazos— y Aria no te confíes, la habitación está diseñada para nosotras, lo más seguro es que también tengan una sorpresa para ti.

— Espera Sunset, eso quiere decir que los robots estaban diseñados para detectar a Sonata desde un inicio —más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Adagio.

— Así es… —antes de que Sunset continuara, Trixie las llamo.

— Oigan, saben, el campo no durara mucho, además, tenemos compañía —un gigantesco robot apareció, tenía la forma de un rinoceronte y esto les iba a complicar la situación ya que el campo de fuerza se debilitaba a cada segundo.

— Escuchen, cada una tendrá que buscar lo que le prepararon especialmente y buscar su debilidad. Trixie ve con Sonata y con Aria, has que Sonata pueda mover esa pierna, al menos hasta que ese reloj termine con su cuenta regresiva, las demás protéjanlas. Esto es un nuevo reto y lo superaremos —aseguró Sunset.

* * *

 **CHAN, CHAN CHANCHAN… lo dejare aquí para darle un poco de drama para el siguiente capítulo, por cierto una cosa sobre los especiales, no van a ser continuos un especial podría ser de Adagio y el siguiente podría tratar de Rarity, por decir un ejemplo ya si tienen dudas o algo, con confianza me lo pueden decir.**

 ** _ghost994:_** _Espero que tu espera halla valido la pena y gracias por apoyar este pequeño experimento mío, tomare en cuenta tus observaciones, espero que hallas disfrutado el tercer capítulo._


	5. Maestras y discipulas

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

…

 **A ver quién me extraño, si, si, lo se nadie, pero lo prometido es deuda y he aquí la descripción de las Mane Six:**

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 **Actualmente tiene 30 años, vive en Canadá con su esposo Timber de 34 años y su hijo Spike de 10 años, es profesora de química en la mejor academia del país. Trabajo en la Agencia Canterlot desde los 13 años eso gracias a que su familia fue una de las fundadoras y tanto ella como su hermano estuvieron a los servicios de la agencia desde muy temprana edad, pero se convirtió en la líder de las Mane Six a los 15 años.**

 **Líder del grupo y experta en alquimia.**

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 **Actualmente tiene 29 años, vive en Filadelfia con su esposo Chesse Sandwich de 30 años y su hija Cherry Popper de 4 años, dirige una de las mejores empresas de artículos de fiestas junto con Chesse. Trabajo con la Agencia Canterlot a los 14 años, llamando la atención de la Agencia por salvar a su familia de un atentado.**

 **Experta en crear y desactivar explosivos.**

 **Applejack:**

 **Actualmente tiene 30 años, vive en Francia junto a Rarity, adoptaron a dos pequeños 5 años atrás una niña de nombre Alice Apple de 12 años y un niño de nombre Armando Belle de 15 años, supervisa la producción de manzanas en Sweet Apple Acres mientras sus hermanos se encargan de otras tareas pero los tres son tanto dueños como accionistas de la empresa. Llamo la atención de la Agencia Canterlot a los 15 años, mientras defendía a su hermana de unos criminales.**

 **Experta en combates de mano a mano y en armas de cualquier tipo.**

 **Rarity Belle:**

 **Actualmente tiene 31 años, es una de las más reconocidas confeccionistas de ropa del mundo y creadora de su propia marca en ropa y maquillaje. La Agencia Canterlot se comunicó con ella a los 16 años, dado su gran ingenio en el camuflaje de armas.**

 **Experta en robótica.**

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 **Actualmente tiene 31 años, excampeona de velocidad en los juegos olímpicos, actualmente diseña los autos más veloces para carreras en Brasil. La Agencia Canterlot se interesó en ella a los 16 años, por la capacidad de pilotear cualquier tipo de vehículo ya sea terrestre, marino o aéreo.**

 **Puede crear cualquier medio de trasporte adaptable a cualquier medio.**

 **Fluttershy:**

 **Actualmente tiene 29 años, es ambientalista y cuida las reservas de conservación de la naturaleza, vive junto a Rainbow Dash en Brasil. Su capacidad de domar y domesticar a los animales llamo la atención de la Agencia Canterlot cuando ella tenía 14 años.**

 **Domadora de bestias, aunque ella se denomina a sí misma como una amante de los animales y una gran enfermera.**

 **Bien esto es lo más relevante de las protagonistas, si quieren saber algo más afondo de los pasados de los personajes les recuerdo que están a detalle en los especiales y si quieren una mini biografía de otros personajes me lo pueden pedir.**

 **Ahora si a lo que importa, el cuarto capítulo de EBS gócenlo.**

…

 **Cap. 4**

 **Maestras y discípulas**

Sunset sabía que su equipo estaba en grandes problemas a este paso serian derribadas con mucha facilidad y la pierna herida de Sonata no le ayudaba nada sumándole que en un robot gigante se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¡Trixie ahora deshaz el campo!

Aria tomo a Sonata en brazos, en cuanto el campo de fuerza se esfumo Trixie siguió a Aria, mientras tanto Adagio se multiplico y sus clones se lanzaron contra el gran robot. Sunset comenzó a lanzar grandes llamaradas de fuego en contra de los molestos robots voladores que por más que incineraba parecían multiplicarse. Starlight en medio del caos, aprovecho que uno de los robots no había recibido mucho daño pero ya no podía elevarse, eso significaba que podía usarlo a su favor.

Una vez que Aria llevo a Sonata a un lugar apartado, Trixie uso sus poderes para "sanar" la pierna de Sonata.

-Bien esto durara hasta que el reloj pare después te llevaremos a la enfermería- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Genial- dijo Aria- ahora si me disculpan, me voy no dejare que Sunset queme todo y me deje sin diversión.

Sin poder hacer nada Aria hizo uso de sus poderes para llegar más rápido a donde se encontraban las otras, pero al usarlos observo a un robot que no había visto antes, media como metro y medio pero parecía tener súper velocidad lo que hacía que pudiera alcanzar a Aria y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara con los martillos que tenía en lugar de las manos.

Adagio tampoco estaba en la mejor de las situaciones ya que el imponente robot logro acabar con todos sus clones.

-Trixie ayuda a Adagio rápido.

Trixie asintió y se posiciono junto a la peli naranja.

-Bien robot gigante la gran y poderosa Trixie te dará tu merecido.

Adagio solo rodo los ojos y se puso en guardia.

Por otro lado Starlight pudo descifrar la debilidad de los pequeños robots sus pequeños dispositivos no aguantaban las frecuencias altas de sonido y eso le dio una idea. Corrió a donde se encontraba Sonata.

-Sonata necesito que uses tu voz.

-¿Qué?, oye sé que tengo la voz más débil de las dazzlings pero aun así podría dejarlas sordas.

-Lo sé pero ya tengo un plan para eso- dijo confiada- vamos solo queda un minuto.

Adagio y Trixie se enfrentaban al gran robot al cual ya casi tenían dominada gracias a una plataforma de hielo, cortesía de Trixie y a los continuos ataques a sus piernas cortesía de los clones de Adagio.

Sunset seguía atrayendo la atención de los robots voladores no quería que distrajeran a ninguna de sus… bueno a pesar de todo lo que paso junto a ellas aun no podía asignarles un sustantivo adecuado. El comunicador de su oreja se activó era Starlight.

-Sunset descubrí como acabar con esto.

-Así, pues, te escucho.

-La voz de Sonata puede destrozar sus sensores y dejarlos inservibles, es en lo que he estado trabajando unos tapones de oídos que nos protejan están instalados en los mismos comunicadores solo hay que activarlos.

-De acuerdo eso es perfecto enviare tu mensaje a las demás.- Sunset presiono un pequeño botón activando un mensaje global, todas escucharon el mansaje y activaron la modalidad para que protegiera sus oídos.

-Bien escuchen todas- hablo Starlight- tienen que estar a unos dos metros de distancia de los robots así no les harán daño al destruirse.

Todas hicieron lo que Starlight les dijo.

-Bien tu turno- decía mientras miraba a Sonata.

Comenzó con una leve nota que se iba elevando poco a poco, los robots comenzaron a fallar y a estremecerse con violencia solo bastaron 10 segundos para que acabaran en el piso totalmente inservibles.

Las chicas se reunieron en donde Aria estuvo luchando contra el robot velocista.

-Valla debo admitirlo se lucieron con esos robot- reconoció Starlight, al tiempo en que todas comenzaban a reírse ya que en verdad las habían puesto en problemas, aunque no notaron que el reloj seguía en curso, al momento en que el robot con el que había peleado Aria se levantaba y dirigía uno de sus martillos hacia ella.

Sunset se dio cuenta y la empujo mientras que con su otro brazo genero unas llamas pero no eran las mismas de siempre ya que estas eran azules, al hacer contacto con aquel robot este se hizo cenizas y no solo eso la manga de su playera estaba quemada hasta su hombro. Esto impacto a todas en especial a la pelirroja ya que eso era nuevo. El tiempo se acabó ahora solo quedaba ver a las que serían sus maestras pero Sunset tenía otros planes, ignoro lo que acababa de pasar y se dirigió con Sonata.

-Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería rápido- decía mientras miraba la herida en su pierna.

Sonata ya no recordaba lo de su pierna pero hablando de eso ya comenzaba a sentir una pequeña incomodidad que sabía que se convertiría en un gran dolor si no lo atendía rápido.

-Sunset- Adagio tomo la palabra- ya vamos a ir con las que serán nuestras maestras estas segura de que es buena idea llevar a Sonata.

-Aria ayúdame con Sonata- dijo mientras ponía uno de los brazos de la mencionada en su cuello y Aria repetía la acción con el brazo libre- no te preocupes Adagio vallan ustedes luego las alcanzamos.-Dicho esto todas salieron del simulador.

…

Mientras tanto en los controladores del simulador, las Mane Six estaban sorprendidas ya que el último suceso fue por demás sorprendente, aunque cierta persona estaba sorprendida de ver a una persona que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, y sí, me refiero a Twilight el ver a su ex alumna de nuevo fue un gran impacto solo esperaba que esto no se le saliera de las manos igual que hace tres años cuando la conoció.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose saco a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos y tres figuras atravesaron el lumbral frente a ellas se encontraban Adagio, Trixie y Starlight.

-Donde están Sunset y las demás- pregunto Luna al ver que solo la mitad del equipo se encontraba presente.

-Ella y Aria llevaron a Sonata a la enfermería, digo después de que un rayo láser le atravesara la pierna no pensara que Sunset simplemente se quedaría de brazos cruzados.- Respondió fríamente Adagio. Pero esto causo que Celestia sonriera cosa que no supo cómo tomar.

…

En la enfermería Zecora ya había terminado de vendar la pierna de Sonata.

-He terminado, pues nada grave te ha pasado.- Declaro Zecora con su forma tan rara de hablar. Sonata se levantó pero al caminar claramente se podía ver que cojeaba.

-Bien, gracias Zecora debemos irnos- agradeció Sunset.

-Espera, aún hay algo que debo decirte- Zecora miraba el brazo de Sunset cosa que ella noto.

-Bien, ustedes vallan con las otras las alcanzo luego.

-Como quieras- fue lo que único que dijo Aria para retirarse, Sonata quedo en un pequeño transe hasta que reacciono.

-Oye Aria espérame- grito para salir corriendo tras la mencionada.

Sunset solo pudo dejar salir un gran suspiro y dejarse caer en una de las camas de la enfermería, al tiempo que Zecora se le acercaba con unas vendas y una pomada para las quemaduras.

-Las llamas azules se han hecho presentes nuevamente.- Decía Zecora mientras atendía las quemaduras.

-No entiendo porque preguntas algo que ya sabes- contesto Sunset mientras hacía muecas de dolor.

-Solo confirmaba, preguntar es muy diferente.

-Vamos no es para que me sermones.

-Cuidado debes tener, si tus poderes quieres usar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ni siquiera yo sé cómo usar este extraño fuego azul, cada que aparece termino con quemaduras y eso ni siquiera el fuego normal logra hacerme soy totalmente anti quemaduras y resisto hasta temperaturas donde alguien normal simplemente se achicharraría, como unas llamas que yo misma hago pueden producirme este tipo de daño- suspiro- simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Si este misterio quieres resolver, el origen debes encontrar- Zecora ponía las vendas alrededor del brazo de Sunset.

-Pues cuando comencé a lanzar fuego azul fue en los últimos meses de la secundaria pero entiendo que tiene que ver la secundaria con esto.- Dijo Sunset mientras trataba de recordar algo significativo pero ninguno de sus recuerdos la ayudaba. Zecora ya había terminado de curar su brazo.- Gracias Zecora terminaremos nuestra platica más tarde.- Zecora solo asintió pues no podía ayudarle más con su problema.

…

Por otro lado Sonata y Aria ya se habían reunido con las demás, también les habían explicado que Sunset se había quedado con Zecora.

-Bien lo mejor es ya comenzar- sugirió Luna- como ya sabrán ellas son las Mane Six y serán sus maestras para que sean capaces de enfrentar los nuevos peligros de la nueva dimensión llamada OOO…- Antes de que Luna siguiera fue interrumpida por las carcajadas de Trixie.

-Por favor la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE no necesita eso- aseguro con una sonrisa.

Luna solo la ignoro y siguió- bien Mane Six se pueden precentar por favor- pidió Luna.

Twilight dio un paso al frente y comenzó a presentarlas.- Bien yo soy Twilight Sparkle y soy la líder de las Mane Six experta en alquimia, ella es Applejack experta en combates mano a mano y armamiento de cualquier tipo- Applejack dio un paso al frente - ella es Rarity experta en robótica- Rarity dio un paso al frente con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, el cerebro de Adagio hizo clic en ese momento.

-¡OH! No puede ser enserio eres Rarity, Rarity la gran diseñadora y creadora de la línea de cosméticos y ropa Bell- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Rarity la miro sorprendida pero enseguida su sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa de comercial

-Así es soy yo- dijo Rarity como si fuera la cosa más insignificante aunque por dentro se moría de la emoción ya que hasta una de las chicas problemáticas reconocía su trabajo. Por otro lado Adagio estaba tan impresionada que quedo en una especie de shock ya que Rarity era algo así como su heroína de la moda.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que continuemos- dijo Luna al ver que Adagio no saldría de su trance en un rato. Twilight asintió y siguió presentando a cada una de sus amigas a Pinkie como la experta en bombas, Raimbow como una conductora y creadora de vehículos excelentes y a Fluttershy como su experta en primeros auxilios y domadora de bestias, aunque ella en voz baja corrigió como amante de los animales, aunque como siempre nadie noto su opinión, una vez concluido, era turno de las chicas. Starlight le dio un pequeño golpe a Adagio quien seguía en su trance.

-Hey, Adagio es hora de presentarnos- Adagio por fin reacciono y dijo.

-Bien es nuestro turno- dijo Adagio mientras se dirigía a una pantalla donde se podían ver las imágenes de cada una de ellas mientras estuvieron en el simulador.

-Okey, miren- en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Sonata donde se podía apreciar como la mitad de su cuerpo desaparecía- ella es Sonata Dusk nuestro miembro más tonto y con menos gracia, pero sus poderes de invisibilidad nos dan una ventaja durante la lucha, además de ser una de las voces de las dazzlings pero eso ya es pasado, verdad mi querida hermana menor.- dijo mientras le hacia el clásico cerillito a una pobre y molesta Sonata.

-Espera, espera tú y ella ¿son hermanas?- pregunto Applejack.

-Nos criamos juntas ella, Aria y yo- contesto Adagio.- Ahora sigamos- la imagen cambio a Aria mientras combatía con aquel robot velocista.- Ella es nuestro querido, agrio y amargado limón Aria Blaze- esto provoco un enojo en Aria quien se limitó solo a ver a su "hermana"- sus poderes del tiempo son un prodigio para nosotras dándonos el factor sorpresa y al igual que Sonata y yo tiene una voz supersónica claro la mía es la más poderosa- esto último lo dijo con un ademan de superioridad.

-Entonces las tres poseen una voz supersónica pero en diferentes frecuencias- dijo Twilight.

-Exacto- respondió Adagio – y ahora nuestro cerebrito favorito- la imagen cambio a Starlight cuando examinaba al robot volador- Starlight Glimmer una de las mejores hacker por no decir la mejor.

Las presentaciones de Adagio no eran del mejor agrado para todas pero por lo menos destacaba sus habilidades de forma positiva pero de todas maneras se vengarían de ella.

-Ahora el intento de maga, nuestro gran y poderoso fraude- era obvio de quien se trataba y la imagen de Trixie con su campo de fuerza lo confirmaron- Trixie Lulamoon sus poderes de ilusiones y alteraciones de la realidad nos dan ese toque mágico.

-Y ahora el mejor integrante del equipo- todas estaban molestas no solo había hecho presentaciones espantosas de todas si no que ahora se hacía llamar el mejor integrante- obviamente se trata de mí, Adagio Dazzle, no solo poseo la voz supersónica más poderosa además – la imagen de la pantalla mostro los múltiples clones que había creado a la hora de pelear contra el rinoceronte –si no que tengo la gran y rara habilidad de crear clones de mi misma- declaro con una sonrisa.

Sonata carraspeo y dijo- y la segunda al mando.- Esto provoco pequeñas risas en el equipo y un notable enojo en Adagio.

-Si bueno, eso que más da sigo siendo genial.- dijo Adagio.

-Me recuerda a cierta persona- le susurro Applejack a Fluttershy y ambas rieron por lo bajo, causando confusión en cierta peli arcoíris.

-Bueno en fin sigamos- dijo por fin Adagio- ahora les presento a nuestra líder, nuestra adorable Don Juan, una rompecorazones con todas sus letras, la chica ardiente Sunset Shimmer- estos comentarios no le hicieron gracia a Starlight, ella sabía de la personalidad coqueta de Sunset y que solo bastaba ponerle una falda a la pared para que le coqueteara pero odiaba que se lo recordaran, la pantalla mostro el momento en que Sunset hizo cenizas a aquel robot con sus llamas azules- además de generar dos tipos de llamas con su cuerpo ella puede soportar las más extremas temperaturas y cabe mencionar su invulnerabilidad hacia todo tipo de fuego, pero si esto fuera poco tiene poderes mentales para manipular a quien ella se le antoje y leer la mente de sus oponentes.

Finalmente Adagio termino su presentación la cual dejo a todas sus compañeras realmente molestas, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo el sonido de unos aplausos secos llamo la atención de todos los presentes. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Sunset con una mirada sin expresión que se colocó precisamente en Adagio, quien solamente palideció.

-Valla, una tonta, una amargada, una cerebrito, un fraude, una altanera- remarco lo último sin despejar la mirada de Adagio- y una rompecorazones, excelente manera de presentarnos, espero y tengas en cuenta porque la líder soy yo.- De acuerdo lo último fue directo al orgullo de Adagio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunto Sonata.

-Lo suficiente para haber escuchado la presentación de las Mane Six- Sunset camino hasta quedar justo enfrente de Adagio-bien ahora yo terminare la presentación si no te molesta mi querida Adagio.

Adagio se sonrojo levemente, lo que dijo de Sunset no era una mentira; era toda una rompecorazones.

-¿Rompecorazones enserio?

 **He, algún problema con eso Sunset.**

-Si eso de rompecorazones ya está muy usado.

 **Bueno y que quieres que haga.**

-Eres la autora debes tener un mejor sustantivo que darme.

 **Hay pues no lo sé, además porque interrumpes, tengo que terminar el capítulo.**

-Para quien, para los cinco seguidores que lo leen.

 **Eso fue un golpe bajo sabes, pero está bien te voy a complacer pero ten en cuenta que, lo de los cinco seguidores no se va a quedar así.**

-Me arriesgare.

 **Bien repitamos el último párrafo.**

Adagio se sonrojo levemente, lo que dijo de Sunset no era una mentira; ella era toda una coleccionista de corazones.

 **Feliz**

-Si eso está mejor.

 **Bien sigamos con la historia.**

Sunset se colocó enfrente de su equipo.

-Bien este es nuestro equipo y nosotras somos Sexto Impacto- eso ultimo sorprendió a todos pues hasta donde sabían el equipo no tenía nombre y más para las integrantes del nuevo equipo pero ya hablarían de eso.

-Está bien Sexto Impacto les asignaremos su correspondientes maestras a cada una- declaro Celestia con una sonrisa.- Luna me harías el honor.- Luna asintió y saco una pequeña lista.

-Bien ya tenemos asignados con quien trabajaran, Sonata Dusk serás la discípula de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie se lanzó contra Sonata para darle un abrazo al estilo Pinkie.

-¡QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION!, ya verás esto será muy divertido.- Sunset y las otras se sorprendieron bastante, no era muy común que alguien les mostrara esa clase de afecto.

-No se preocupen así es Pinkie- dijo Applejack.

-La siguiente es Starlight Glimmer su maestra será Rarity…

-NOOOOOOOOO.-Adagio interrumpió de golpe- yo quiero ser discípula de Rarity, ella no se lo merece digo solo basta con ver como se viste.- Dijo al tiempo que señalaba el pants negro con detalles de color menta y la camisa blanca de manga corta que traía Starlight.

-Adagio debo recordarte que ese pants y esa playera es lo mismo que todas nosotras traemos puesto solo que el tuyo tiene detalles amarillos, el mío morados, Sonata tiene de color celeste, Trixie plateado y Sunset rojos- Aria a veces pensaba que incluso Adagio era más tonta que Sonata.

-Si pero yo tengo más estilo al usarlo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Adagio para contraatacar.

Luna solo suspiro a este paso nunca acabaría.

-La siguiente es Trixie Lulamoon, tu maestra será Fluttershy.- Trixie apenas iba a comentar algo cuando Aria le tapó la boca- gracias Aria, Adagio Dazzle será discípula de Applejack, Aria Blaze tu maestra será Rainbow Dash, ¿alguna duda hasta aquí?.- Sonata levanto la mano.- Si Sonata.

-¿A qué hora comeremos?- gracias a esa pregunta se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Trixie.

-No hace falta que continúe- Sunset tomo la palabra- es obvio quien será mi maestra, de nuevo.

La manera en la que dijo eso, más la sonrisa aterradoramente sexy que le dedico Sunset a Twilight fue suficiente para sentir como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espina dorsal de la líder de las Mane Six.

-Con esto concluimos- Celestio dio por terminada la secion- chicas pueden tomarse el resto del dia libre mientras nosotros nos encargamos de instalar a Twilight y a su equipo, pero recuerden mañana entrenaran de verdad así que no se vallan a desvelar.

Sexto impacto asintió y una a una fueron dejando la sala. Cuando Sunset iba a salir pasó lo suficientemente cerca de Twilight para susurrarle:

-Un gusto volverla a encontrar, profesora.

" _No sé cómo voy a lidiar con esto, y más si va a ser a ella a quien entrene",_ ese y otros pensamientos fueron los que ocuparon la mente de Twilight mas una sensación de escalofríos.

Celestia las comenzó a guiar por las instalciones.

-Valla muchas cosas han cambiado- comento Pinkie.

-Bueno han pasado diez años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- respondió Rainbow.

-Esto me trae recuerdos, a ustedes ¿no?- dijo Rarity con nostalgia exagerada.

No se percataron que habían llegado a una especie de sala de estar con varios sillones y una pequeña mesa de centro, a la derecha de la sala ahí una puerta de madera.

-Bien aquí podrán reunirse y sus habitaciones se encuentran pasando esa puerta, ahora supongo que tienen varias dudas de lo que harán- por toda respuesta todas asintieron- okey, verán les di una discípula de acuerdo a las necesidades de las mismas; Pinkie Pie, tu por ejemplo eres alegre, entiendes a todos, lo difícil es entenderte a ti, pero eso me hizo pensar en Sonata tal vez no es el integrante más listo pero sin duda te entenderá y comprenderá todo lo que quieras enseñarle ya verás a lo que me refiero, igual sé que sabrás como sacarle provecho a su invisibilidad.- Esto provoco una sonrisa en Pinkie.

-No se preocupe, hare de todo para explotar todo su potencial, en el buen sentido de explotar- declaro con una sonrisa.

-Si eso me alegra- respondió un poco nerviosa Celestia, para luego dirigirse a Rainbow- Rainbow Dash, el poder de Aria es algo singular la habilidad de saltar en el tiempo es algo de lo que apenas tenemos conocimiento deberás entender su poder y hacerla llegar a su máximo potencial, te hice su maestra porque tienes el conocimiento técnico que requieren sus habilidades.

-Hecho hare a esa chica 20% más genial, claro no tanto como yo- esto último lo dijo de manera ególatra lo que causo un suspiro de frustración por parte de las otras.

-Bien ahora, Applejack, tal vez creas que Adagio es egocéntrica por lo que viste pero en realidad solo se comporta así cuando Sunset no se encuentra, aclarado esto si habilidad de clonarse es perfecta, sus clones son totalmente idénticos, pero a la hora de pelear carece de estrategia y los ataques de sus clones son totalmente repetitivos, lo que tienes que hacer es moldear sus formas de defenderse.

-Comprendo ella necesita habilidades a la hora de pelear- Applejack entendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer con aquella chica.

-Excelente, ahora Rarity, no es tan complicado lo que tendrás que hacer con Starlight sus habilidades de hacker son natas, pero necesita respaldo a la hora de examinar códigos y esas cosas, te encargaras de hacer independiente y mejorar sus habilidades.

-No hay problema, hare de ella algo más que una nerd.- Esto preocupo un poco a Twilight ya que conociendo a la modista haría algo más que enseñarle unos trucos de robótica.

-Perfecto, Fluttershy escucha, Trixie puede hacer ilusiones de cualquier cosa pero estas no duran más que dos o tres minutos y esto se debe a que su mente está más concentrada en ser grandiosa y poderosa que en mantener la ilusión, eres la más paciente de las seis y esto requiere precisamente eso paciencia.

-Are mi mayor esfuerzo.- Dijo más convenciéndose a ella misma que a Celestia.

-Eso espero y Twilight, escucha como sé que habrás sacado tus conclusiones solo te lo confirmare; Sunset es hija mía y de Discort, sus habilidades con el fuego y su capacidad de liderar al equipo son excelentes y aunque ella no lo admita se preocupa por el bienestar de cada una de las integrantes de su equipo, pero al igual que el resto de ellas no conoce el potencial de sus poderes, que no te asuste su poder de leer mentes o de controlarlas, estoy segura de que sabrás como lidiar con eso.

Twilight saco valor de quien sabe dónde y dijo- confié en nosotras, daremos lo mejor.

-Lo sé y una cosa más tres veces a la semana entrenaran en privado con ellas y dos lo harán en equipo, así que tendrán un espacio diseñado para las habilidades de cada una, bien eso es todo disfruten su estancia- dicho esto Celestia salió de la sala.

Por su parte todas comenzaron a conversar como entrenarían a su alumna o disfrutando el agradable reencuentro de años de no verse, todas a excepción de Twilight en su mente se quedó cierta palabra _"entrenaran en privado",_ eso era malo considerando a su alumna, pero no duro mucho en ese trance gracias a un almohadazo por parte de Pinkie que gritaba;

-¡Guerra de almohadas!

…

 **Por fin el capítulo más largo hasta ahora pero bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este finc, una semana de trabajo que gran mentira comencé este capítulo hace cuatro días, bueno ahora solo falta ver cómo les ira a las Mane Six entrenado a las Sexto Impacto, ja, impacto el que Sunset le dio a la pobre de Twilight apenas le dirigió unas palabras y una sonrisa y ya quiere retirarse, pero si quieren saber qué fue lo que paso entre esas dos tendrán que esperar los especiales, como sea dejare de divagar de una vez y vamos a lo importante a esos review que me inspiraron a terminar esta parte de EBS.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _Pues gracias casualidad, el que apoyes mi fanfinc es mucho para mí, espero y el tiempo que hallas esperado este capítulo allá valido la pena ya que El Sexto Impacto ha mostrado un poco de lo que son capaces de hacer, nos veremos aquí cada semana o el jueves en el especial. Cuídate._

 _ **AngelMariaNF;**_ _Hola. Es grandioso que mi historia sea de tu agrado, esta vez no te dejare en suspenso, pero de que habrá grandes retos y batallas para las protagonistas, los habrá. Nos vemos la próxima semana o el jueves en el especial, saludos y bendiciones para ti también. Cuídate._

 **Listo esto es todo por mi parte y como siempre digo; cuidado con el dengue.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Espectaculo en llamas

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

…

 **Bueno he aquí lo que muchos estaban esperando la aparición de los personajes de hora de aventura, será algo breve pero divertido, y una cosita más watch?v=vUb_S4e-Rd4 en este link encontraran una canción que voy a usar en este capítulo, voy a usarla como a la mitad del capítulo pero se los pongo de una vez para cuando llegue a esa parte pongan en play el video ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos.**

…

 **Cap. 5**

 **Espectáculo en llamas**

Mientras que las Mane Six disfrutaban de un lindo reencuentro, no muy lejos las Sexto Impacto tenían una seria charla.

-De acuerdo Sonata, te puedes comer un limón como si fuera una naranja, pero podrás, ¡comerte eso sin hacer caras!- decía Trixie mientras le mostraba un cuadrito de condimento para caldo de pollo.

 **Si alguien ha comido eso antes o probado, sabrá que es algo letal.**

-Muy bien pero si lo hago que me darás a cambio- decía Sonata mientras tomaba el condimento.

-Trixie te comprara tacos durante una semana, pero si no lo logras ayudaras a Trixie con su siguiente truco- Declaro con una sonrisa de triunfo. Esto provocó un abucheo por parte de las otras ya que cada que alguien ayudaba a Trixie con un truco de magia era una visita asegurada a Zecora.

-Bien- después de decir eso Sonata se comió el cubo de condimentos entero, como si se tratara de un dulce, cosa que dejo sorprendidas a todas en especial a Trixie.

-Esta algo salado- dijo Sonata sonriendo- recuerda que me gustan los tacos con mucha salsa. Esto provoco que todas estallaran en risas hasta Aria, la única que no le encontró chiste fue Trixie que no hiso más que un puchero.

-Bien, bien quien sigue- dijo Starlight una vez que apaciguo su risa. La verdad era que cuando tenían días libres se iban a OOO a pasar el rato, visitando reinos para compensar sus errores o como ahora haciéndose retos, aunque casi siempre terminaba con alguien yendo con Zecora y eso también incluía a guardias victimas de sus bromas. Esta vez las cosas no habían salido de la sala donde se reunían, tenían a una Adagio con cejas un tanto delgadas depiladas con fuego, cortesía de Sunset que había sido retada por Aria, Trixie tenía las manos pegadas a su cara, Starlight la había retado a poner pegamento sumamente fuerte y en un descuido se llevó ambas manos a la cara, la pobre Aria tenia sumergida la mitad del cuerpo en una tina con hielos reto de Adagio como venganza por sus cejas, Starlight tendría que ser la asistente de magia de Trixie por un mes ya que perdió el reto de Sunset al tratar de comer un jalapeño sin tomar agua, Sunset tenía la cara roja y el labio inferior le sangraba gracias al reto de inflar un globo hasta que tronara en su cara reto de Sonata. Hasta ahora la única que se encontraba en perfecto estado era Sonata… o tal vez no.

-Oigan chicas estoy empezando a pensar que comer tantos cítricos no fue tan buena idea.- Sonata empezó a sentir un fuerte ardor en el estómago.

-Valla Sonata diciendo una palabra tan refinada como cítricos- decía de manera burlona Sunset.

-Hablo enserio- dijo Sonata doblándose por el dolor- creo que debo ir con Zecora, adiós- solo acabo de decir eso y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-Bueno… eso se gana… por comer… medio kilo de… limones- dijo Aria mientras temblaba de frio.

-Lo mejor es que acabemos con esto antes de que a Aria le de hipotermia o algo peor- decía Starlight.

-Cierto, ya mandamos a alguien la enfermería- decía Adagio mientras se dirigía a Aria para sacarla de la tina, pero al momento en que Aria iba saliendo del agua helada Adagio soltó su mano y volvió a caer en la tina.

-Eso fue venganza por mis cejas.- Decía Adagio de manera burlona.

-Ya… me las… pagaras…- Aria apenas podía hablar, fue cuando Sunset se le acercó y esta vez si la saco del agua, al momento en que Sunset tomo a Aria esta pudo sentir como su temperatura se normalizaba.

-Bien ahora no morirás de hipotermia- dijo Sunset al ver como Aria recobraba su color natural.

-Bueno ahora sé porque Starlight va a tu habitación cuando tiene frio- Sunset solo sonrió pero casi enseguida esa sonrisa desapareció.

-Tengo noticias de OOO.- Todas prestaron atención a Sunset en ese momento ya que los hechos extraños que últimamente pasaban en la dimensión que en algún tiempo quisieron conquistar, no eran de que preocuparse, pero era obvio que esos hechos pronosticaban algo terrible.

-¿Y, que te han dicho?- pregunto Trixie.

-Pues, Marceline me dijo que creía saber de dónde provenían las nubes extrañas que investigamos la semana pasada, pero quiere que valla al reino de las nubes esta noche y ahí me explicara lo que pasa, pero vamos a ir a algo así como a una fiesta y ahí estará la persona que nos ayudara, así que lo mejor sería que solo fuéramos dos personas para no llamar la atención.

-¿Y a quien de nosotras llevaras?- pregunto Starlight esperando que su novia allá pensado en llevarla a ella.

-Pensaba en llevarte a ti, pero necesito que tu continúes examinando esas nubes- eso rompió por completo las ilusiones de Starlight, ya que esperaba compartir un momento intimo con la pelirroja- a Trixie no la puedo llevar con las manos pegadas a la cara, a Aria mucho menos ya que voy a una fiesta no a un funeral…

-Estoy aquí presente por si no lo notaste- interrumpió Aria.

-Lo sé- Sunset le restó importancia al comentario de Aria quien salió de la habitación- Sonata no solo tiene gastritis, sino que también va a ir la Dulce Princesa y siendo Sonata la que se comió a algunos de los habitantes del Dulce Reino está totalmente descartada, así que solo me quedas tu Adagio.

Adagio pensó un poco, para al fin responder.

-De acuerdo dame algunas horas para alistarme y disimular lo que le paso a mis cejas- dicho esto se marchó.

-Sunset- Trixie la llamo- sabes que ella necesitara algo más que "algunas horas", ¿verdad?

Sunset solo lanzo un suspiro y se sentó junto a Starlight- si, lo sé, ven Star, quiero hablar contigo- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces ya que Starlight rápidamente tomo la mano de Sunset y salieron de la habitación dejando a Trixie sola con sus manos en el rostro, soledad que no duro mucho tiempo ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sonata con una expresión más relajada.

-Aaaaaa- suspiro-valla Zecora sí que sabe lo que hace, ahora siento mentas en el estómago… mmm… oye Trixie que paso con las demás- dijo al ver que solo se encontraba Trixie.

-Tienen cosas que hacer- respondió

…

Por otro lado Twilight estaba caminando hacia afuera de las instalaciones, necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría, bien podría huir pero no podía ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás.

La isla era un lugar hermoso, tal vez dar un paseo por sus alrededores la calmaría, pero su cabeza le hiso una mala jugada, solo lograba pensar en Sunset, se sentía como una niña enamorada de alguna estrella de cine o un cantante ni cuando conoció a Timber se sentía así, " _¿espera que?... no, no ¡Twilight!, está pasando igual que hace tres años, debes controlarte solo debo evitar caer en su juego de seducción, ¿verdad?, solo eso y estaré bien y ahora estoy hablando con mi cerebro, genial",_ había caminado bastante rápido, se encontraba en donde la vegetación de la isla era más densa, altas palmeras y algunas plantas terrestres, siguió caminando hasta que escucho algunas voces aunque para ser exactos eran risas, rápidamente localizo el origen pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja, eran Sunset abrazaba por la espalda a Stalight y le hacía cosquillas.

-Sunset, jajaja… basta…- Starlight perdió el equilibrio y cayó llevándose a Sunset con ella, quedando Sunset sobre ella- de ¿esto querías hablar?- decía Starlight mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-En realidad la que me trajo aquí fuiste tú- dijo Sunset mientras recordaba como la había arrastrado por el edificio.

-Eh… si… pero…- Starlight no sabía que contestar a eso.

-No te preocupes- Sunset comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Starlight- la cosa es que quería preguntarte que harás cuando todo el asunto de OOO termine, después de reconciliarte que tus padres no me sorprendería que te fueras a vivir con ellos.

-Si he estado pensado mucho en eso, pero tú te iras a vivir a OOO no es así.

-Si es algo que ya he decidido, incluso Marceline me permitió quedarme en uno de sus escondites.

-Entonces me iré contigo- esa respuesta sorprendió de sobremanera a Sunset.

-Espera, no crees que no lo estás pensando bien.

-No, Sunset yo quiero estar contigo y aunque estoy en buenos términos con mis padres, mi verdadera familia es Sexto Impacto… y tú.

-Pero tu mereces algo mejor, tu familia es de un gran prestigio, estoy segura que estarías mejor y encontrarías a al…- Starlight poso su dedo índice en los labios de Sunset, no quería escuchar lo que quería decir.

-Tu eres todo lo que necesito, lo demás que venga por añadidura- fue ahí donde Sunset comprendió que Starlight no la dejaría ir tan fácil- sé que no sientes este sentimiento de manera tan fuerte como yo, pero te lo dije cuando empezamos a salir, nadie te ama como yo y hare que tú me ames de la misma manera.

Sunset no respondió de inmediato se acurruco en el pecho de Starlight, pensó un poco lo que iba a responder hasta que dijo- en verdad a veces pienso que eres masoquista- Starlight soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sunset.

-Dime.

-Bésame.

Sunset levanto la mira para ver a Starlight y prosiguió a cumplir su petición. Fue un beso suave, casi solo un rose que fue interrumpido por el movimiento de unos arbustos que estaban cerca, rápidamente se separaron pero nada paso.

-Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos, además tengo que alistarme para esta noche- dicho esto Sunset emprendió camino de vuelta, Starlight solo suspiro y corrió al lado de su novia para tomar su mano y seguir su camino.

…

Twilight no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero de que corría, se frenó, había llegado a los baños de la agencia, a los cuales entro y se miró al espejo, era obvio los años habían pasado ya no era una niña de 13 o 15 años, no, era una mujer madura de 30, entonces porque esa chica la hacía perder la cabeza, porque, aunque tuviera una bella familia, la pelirroja se había colado en sus pensamientos por los últimos 3 años. Al principio era un dolor de cabeza, era el tipo de persona que no puedes ver ni en pintura, su deber de profesora era detenerla y fue ahí donde Sunset le había robado un beso por molestarla, lo que las llevo a hacer una especie de tregua, ella no causaba problemas a nadie, pero sería el dolor de cabeza personal de Twilight, tal vez era el tiempo que compartían o algo más, pero Twilight llego a ver algo más en Sunset una cara que con nadie mostraba solo con ella, eso hacía que el corazón de Twilight latiera, tal vez el hecho de sentir que ella era especial para la pelirroja, pero al final del año no volvió a saber de Sunset, incluso fue a buscarla al departamento donde vivía pero no la encontró, tal vez se mudó, fue lo que pensó en ese tiempo pero ahora sabia la verdadera razón de que se fuera.

El recordar todo eso no le servía de mucho, la imagen que acababa de ver hacia que le doliera el corazón, será eso a lo que la gente llama celos, no lo sabía, si algo así bien Sunset era causar sensaciones desconocidas en Twilight, en un intento por alejar esos pensamiento se lavó la cara y fue en camino a encontrarse con sus amigas, necesitaba distraerse.

Al fin llego donde se encontraban todas.

-Twilight, a donde fuiste te tardaste siglos en volver- decía Pinkie mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Twilight.

-Solo fui a tomar algo de aire.

-¿Estas segura?, no tienes buena cara- decía Applejack.

-Solo fue el viaje.

-Hay, lo se querida, fue agotador- decía Rarity, mientras revisaba sus uñas.

-Dormiste casi todo el viaje- respondió Applejack.

-Si pero eso no quita todas las horas que estuvimos en el barco.

-Valla ustedes dos no han cambiado nada- dijo Twilight para tomar asiento.

-Es cierto- Rainbow tomo la palabra- saben nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

-¿Porque lo dice?- Pinkie estaba comiendo un pastelillo.

-Bueno no lo sé, es decir, desde que nos conocimos hemos hecho tantas cosas que resulta difícil de creer que estemos en el mismo lugar donde comenzó todo.

-Sí y ahora para entrenar a alguien más- concluyo Fluttershy.

-Hablando de eso ya saben ¿cómo van a entrenar a su alumna?- pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno yo- Applejack fue la primera en contestar- creo que pondré a prueba sus habilidades físicas, creo que ellas es mas de atacar pero sus movimientos son repetitivos y fáciles de evadir así que es fácil derribarla, ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno, creo que esa chica Starlight, depende demasiado de su equipo para que la protejan, así que creo que también debe a aprender a defenderse por sí misma y de eso me voy a encargar yo- sentencio Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Si me preguntan a mí- dijo Rainbow- creo que es mejor explotar sus habilidades, eso de viajar por el tiempo es genial, pero romper la barrera del sonido es mejor.

-Raimbow debemos mejorar sus técnicas, no comparar nuestras habilidades con las de ellas- regaño Applejack.

-Ya veremos que método es mejor, cuando Aria tenga mejor desarrolladas sus habilidades que Adagio- reto Rainbow.

-¡0h eso crees!- respondió Applejack.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir sobre sus métodos.

-Yo no sé ustedes- hablo Pinkie- pero yo si extrañaba eso.- Todas las demás asintieron mientras veían la acalorada discusión de sus amigas.

…

Por otro lado Sunset ya estaba lista para irse solo faltaba que Adagio se terminara lo más seguro es que se tardara más.

Había elegido una blusa sin mangas blanca con un atrapa sueños dibujado en medio, un short negro que le llagaba a medio muslo, unos botines de cuero negros con una hebilla dorada y para finalizar un chaleco de cuero, ya que por ser verano el traer su típica chamarra de cuero seria incomodo, en el rostro tenía un maquillaje sencillo pues debía ser sigilosa y sabía que con Adagio a un lado debía serlo en extremo.

Se encontraba en su habitación frente al escritorio, estaba alimentando a su mascota una pequeña una lagartija de color turquesa que apenas y era más grande que la palma de Sunset, se lo regalo Discort cuando ella tenía 8 años y desde entonces le tiene un gran aprecio, mientras el pequeño reptil comía una hoja de lechuga que su propietaria le ofrecía la cabeza de Sunset se encontraba enfrascada en algunos recuerdos que tenían que ver con su maestra.

Al principio solo la veía como un estorbo que no la dejaba hacer lo que ella quería, después vino su pequeña tregua; ella dejaba de ser un dolor de cabeza para los alumnos a cambio de que la profesora se convirtiera en su blanco para hacerle la vida de cuadrito, tal vez era que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella con el pretexto de molestarla y ver las expresiones que una profesora nunca debía mostrar a sus alumnos, esto llevo a que se sintiera bien con ella, a confiar de nuevo en alguien más. Todo termino tres días antes de la graduación, quiso darle un pequeño detalle llevándole una rosa, así que fue al hogar donde vivía y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, por una de las ventanas de la casa pudo observarla compartiendo un momento familiar con el que tal parecía ser su esposo, un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado en el regazo de la profesora al que dedujo era su hijo, se veían asquerosamente felices, para decepción de la pelirroja, ella no sabía que la profesora tenía una relación, mucho menos sabia de la existencia de un hijo y si era tan feliz, porque tener una aventura una estudiante, este pensamiento la hiso caer en la realidad ella no era nadie para la profesora solo era algo pasajero, pero para Sunset había sido algo más, no lo soporto y se marchó del lugar, la última vez que había visto a la profesora fue en el baile de graduación y después se las arregló para ir a la agencia y causar un desastre. Pero ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes, era su turno de "contraatacar" por así decirlo, iba a hacer que esa profesora se arrepintiera de tener una familia, se iba a colar en su mente y en su corazón tal y como ella lo había hecho en el suyo, esta vez iba a hacer que deseara que ella estuviera en el lugar de su esposo y que su mente solo pudiera procesar el nombre; Sunset Shimmer.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Sunset tomo a su lagartija y la metió en una de las bolsas del chaleco, para dirigirse a la sala, si seguía pensando así se iba a volver loca. Cuando llego vio como Trixie trataba de hipnotizar a Sonata para que olvidara el asunto de los tacos.

-¿Saben y si Adagio ya está lista?- pregunto Sunset.

-Sabes que ella tarda años en arreglarse- respondió Aria sin despegar la vista de una revista de chismes.

-Bueno- Sunset se sentó en un sillón, después de unos minutos se aburrió y saco a su lagartija para empezar a jugar con ella entre sus manos. Pasaron alrededor de 15 o 20 minutos, cuando por fin Adagio hiso acto de presencia. Llevaba puestos unos tacones blancos, seguidos por una mini falda de color rosa opaco y una blusa de cuello ancho que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo de color amarillo claro, su maquillaje era algo extravagante con sombras bien definidas y pestañas postizas que hacían resaltar sus ojos con el fin de camuflar de alguna manera sus cejas, para los labios uso un color rosa pastel para no verse tan extrema a la hora de maquillarse.

Trixie soltó un silbido al ver a Adagio, seguido por un comentario de Sonata;

-Wau si yo fuera Starlight, cuidaría más a Sunset.- Aria fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Diosa de la lujuria y la discordia, benditos lo ojos que te miran y maldita la suerte de su poseedor- Starlight comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber insistido más en ir con Sunset, pues Adagio era muy bella por mucho que se resistiera a aceptarlo y la ropa que traía hacia resaltar su figura.

Ninguna de las presentes se imaginó lo que Sunset diría después- si ya terminaste de hacerte hojalatería y pintura vámonos de una vez- coloco a su lagartija de nuevo en su bolsillo. Adagio no podía creerlo, Sunset simplemente la había ignorado.

-Nos iremos en auto verdad- dijo Adagio en un intento por llamar su atención.

-No, iremos en moto.

-A no- Adagio se puso enfrente, para obstruir el paso de la pelirroja- no seas animal, vámonos en auto.- Sunset sabía que perdería más tiempo en discutir con ella.

-De acuerdo espérame afuera- esto sorprendió a todas, ya que no era el estilo de Sunset ceder tan fácil.

-Fue por el look- presumió Adagio.

-No- respondió Starlight- simplemente ya estaba aburrida de esperar tanto.

Adagio sonrió con sorna- celosa- y prosiguió a salir de la sala.

-A veces quiero ahorcarla- finalizo Starlight y prosiguió analizando las nubes que habían encontrado.

…

Adagio esperaba a Sunset a las afueras de la agencia, no llevaba ahí ni dos minutos y ya podía ver como un auto negro se acerca a donde se encontraba. Una vez enfrente de la rubia, Sunset bajo para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

-Valla hoy estás muy caballerosa- decía mientras pasaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-No te acostumbres.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la puerta hacia la otra dimensión, era una pared de piedra lo suficientemente grande para que pasara un elefante, así que un auto no sería problema, atravesaron la pared que ya tantas veces habían cruzado, la noche había caído en OOO, se podía apreciar un excelente paisaje nocturno y el cielo estaba despejado.

Después de 30 minutos de viaje, las nubes de ser inexistentes se volvieron densas, detuvieron el coche en un llano donde se encontraban algunos vehículos.

-Supongo que esto es como un estacionamiento- dijo Adagio mientras salía del vehículo.

-Sí, algo así.

-Y ya sabes cómo haremos para subir allá arriba- señalo el cielo.

Sunset no respondió, se acercó a Adagio y la tomo por la cintura, hecho que sorprendió a la rubia.

-¡Oye que crees que haces!- Adagio estaba sonrojada por tener tan cerca de Sunset, pero antes de que dijera algo más, un par de alas de fuego salieron por la espalda de la pelirroja, no tocaban directamente su cuerpo por lo cual su ropa no se incendiaria, Sunset arqueo sus rodillas para tomar impulso y sus alas se extendieron, dio un salto y se elevaron a gran velocidad hasta su destino. Una vez que estuvieron en la nube donde se celebraba la fiesta Sunset prosiguió a buscar a Marceline, por otro lado Adagio quedo atónica _"¿desde cuándo puede hacer eso?",_ una pregunta que más tarde resolvería, por el momento se limitó a seguir a Sunset entre tanta gente. Al fin encontraron a; la monarca de los vampiros en la barra llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con sus botas rojas y traía su habitual playera sin mangas gris, a su lado se encontraban la Dulce Princesa, que por alguna extraña razón no traía su corona, traía puesta una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unos pantalones celestes con ellas había un extraño ser de pasto que no supieron reconocer pero se parecía a Finn.

 **Si no has visto la octava temporada de HDA prepárate para spoilers**

-¡Hey, Sun, por aquí!- llamo Marceline.

-Hola- saludo Sunset chocando los puños con la vampiresa- buenas noches majestad- saludo respetuosamente y dio una pequeña reverencia a la chica de chicle, la verdad era que le tenía mucho respeto a la princesa.

-No son necesarias las formalidades Sunset- respondio la princesa- dime Bonibel a secas en estos momentos ni siquiera traigo la corona.

-A si… como diga.

-Sunset.

-Si.

-También puedes tutearme.

-Lo siento- Sunset volteo a ver a Adagio que estaba analizando al Finn de césped- ¿Quién es él?

-Es como Finn pero de pasto- respondió Marceline- pero le gusta que le digan Ferm.

-Tengo las memorias de Finn, así que se quiénes son ustedes- dijo el chico de pasto tratando de alejar a Adagio que trataba de quitarle el gorro.

-¿Y dónde está el verdadero Finn?- pregunto Adagio.

-Se fue con Susan salvaje, tal vez encuentren de donde proviene Finn realmente.- dijo la princesa algo pensativa.

-¿Susan ya se recuperó?- pregunto Sunset pues no hace mucho que la había visto en el hospital.

-Sí, pero aún me preocupa lo que encuentren en el lugar a donde van.

-Tranquila princesa, después de encontrar a su padre biológico no creo que puedan decepcionar más a Finn- dijo Adagio causando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de los presentes-¿Qué?

-Nada, Adagio, cambiando de tema- Sunset volteo a ver a Marceline que estaba ocupada quitándole el color a unas fresas- la persona que nos puede decir lo de las nubes del otro día, ¿Dónde está?

-Uuuuuuu, siempre directo al grano verdad Sun- Marceline dirigió la mirada hacia una chica nube que estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono, tenía un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con un corte en la pierna izquierda y cubría su rostro con un abanico de manera elegante- ese ella, pero hablar con ella no será fácil.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Sunset no quería más rodeos, quería acabar con esto rápido no le gustaban los lugares tan concurridos.

-Bailar- respondió Marceline y Sunset la miro sorprendida- pero no bailar como alguien común, tienes que lucirte en la pista, ella solo habla con los bailarines que realmente la impresionan, para eso se necesita música y pasos originales, me entiendes.- finalizo la vampiresa con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Adagio- nadie sabe bailar o ¿sí?

-Ferm- llamo Sunset al chico de pasto y le entrego una pequeña memoria- dile al dj que ponga la pista número 3.

-Claro.

-No pensaras que puedes llamar su atención verdad- dijo Marceline- se necesita más que una cara bonita, para hablar con ella, en lo personal pensaba más en raptarla.

-¡MARCELINE!- regaño Bonnibel- nadie va a raptar a nadie.

-Hay pero funciono con la Princesa Desayuno, además por allá esta Grumosa, no tienes que manchar tus delicadas manos en esto princesa.- decía mientras restregaba su rostro en las monos de la princesa.

-Ya basta- dijo la chica rosa con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Hay pero te encanta y tú lo sabes- decía de manera coqueta la vampiresa mientras se acercaba al rostro de la princesa.

-Oigan lamento arruinar su momento, pero Sunset va camino al centro de la pista- dijo Adagio captando la atención de las dos monarcas.

Sus palabras eran ciertas pues la pelirroja ya se encontraba en el centro de la pista, levanto la vista a donde se suponía que estaría el dj, pero se encontró con Ferm que levanta su… ¿pulgar?, en señal que la música comenzaría.

 **Okey, esta es la parte donde ustedes ponen play al video que puse al principio, si les da flojera buscarlo por el link; la canción se llama The Power de Snap.**

Sunset creo una llamarada de fuego que hiso que todos los presentes se hicieran a un lado dejando la pista despejada para ella también para captar la atención de la anfitriona.

Al principio solo era melodía pero se podía percibir que la pelirroja iba a sorprender a los precentes

Sunset comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus movimientos estaban llenos de ritmo y la música que nunca había sido escuchada en OOO pronto comenzó a contagiar a los presentes.

I've got the power hey yeah heh

Like the crack of the whip I snap attack  
Front to back in this thing called rap  
Dig it like a shovel rhyme devil  
On a heavenly level  
Bang the bass turn up the treble  
Radical mind day and night all the time  
Seven to fourteen wise divine  
Maniac brainiac winning the game  
I'm the lyrical Jesse James

La letra comenzó a sonar y Sunset comenzó a combinar sus movimientos con llamaradas que salían de sus brazos.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah  
Gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy

Pero no contenta con la gran impresión que comenzaba a causar en los presentes blandió las alas de fuego que hace unos momentos había presenciado Adagio, esto hiso que la anfitriona dejara de cubrirse con su abanico y observara a detalle a aquella chica de identidad desconocida para ella.

I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
I've got the power oh-oh-oh-oh

Sunset dio un gran salto, habiendo un círculo de llamas con sus pies, continuo moviendo sus manos y pies generando llamas; era todo un espectáculo y todos la miraban sorprendidos pues nunca habían escuchado tal música y mucho menos ver un baile de ese estilo.

It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic

Adagio junto con; las dos monarcas también estaban asombradas ya que no conocían ese lado de la pelirroja, además jamás se imaginaron que bailara ese tipo de música, parecía como si hubiera bailado cientos de veces.

Quality I possess some say I'm fresh  
When my voice goes through the mesh  
Of the microphone that I am holdin'  
Copywritten lyrics so they can't be stolen  
If they are snap  
Don't need the police to try to save them  
Your voice will sink so please stay off my back  
Or I will attack and you don't want that

La canción estaba por culminar y Sunset ya tenía el final perfecto; se apoyó sobre su rodilla izquierda para tomar impulso y salir disparada dando vueltas sobre sí misma mientras dejaba tras de sí, dos líneas de fuego pertenecientes a cada una de sus alas.

Like the crack of the whip I snap attack  
Front to back in this thing called rap  
Dig it like a shovel rhyme devil  
On a heavenly level  
Bang the bass turn up the treble  
Radical mind day and night all the time  
Seven to fourteen wise divine  
Maniac brainiac winning the game  
I'm the lyrical Jesse James

Una vez en el piso termino con una posee y las alas extendidas, normalmente después de que alguien normal realiza ese tipo de bailes termina algo sudado, por otro lado la piel de Sunset en esos momentos se podría comparar con un comal caliente, lo que hacía que el sudor de evaporara al instante, esto hacia que su cuerpo emitiera vapor lo que la hacía ver espectacular, levanto la mirada con una sonrisa felina que dedico a la anfitriona quien volvió a cubrirse con su abanico. Dio una pequeña reverencia al público y se retiró a donde se encontraban sus acompañantes las cuales la miraban atónicas. Lo primero que hiso fue sacar a su mascota de su bolsillo y se puso a escribir una nota, la coloco en una especie de mochila que el reptil llevaba en su espalda, después de la misma manera le coloco un USB.

-Bien ya sabes que hacer Escarlata.- dicho esto la lagartija empezó a caminar hasta perderse de la vista de los presentes.

-Disculpe señorita- un camarero llego al lugar con una copa de vino en una charola- cortesía de la jefa- dijo ofreciéndole el vino para proseguir a retirarse. Sunset bebió el vino mientras miraba hacia la chica nube, para después voltearse hacia sus compañeras ignorando por completo a la chica.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES?!- dijo exaltada Marceline- lograste llamar su atención además te ofreció vino, ¿qué estas esperando para sacarle la información que necesitamos?

-Ella vendrá a mí, no te apures- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Ferm llego con el grupo- ¡Wau!, Sunset eso fue increíble tienes que enseñarme a bailar así- decía el chico emocionado.

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- esta vez Adagio pregunto.

-Eso no importa, además nuestra querida anfitriona viene para acá.- Era cierto la chica de nubes se acercaba a ellos, una vez cerca su mirada se detuvo en Sunset.

-Veo que le agrado la copa de vino- dijo al ver que la copa se encontraba vacía.

-Solo la tome por educación- respondió Sunset seriamente.

-¡oh!- eso último tomo por sorpresa a la chica, normalmente cuando hacia eso las personas se sentían alagadas, pero esa reacción la tomó por sorpresa- emm… yo…- era enserio comenzaba a tartamudear con sentir esa mirada profunda y fría sobre ella- ¿le gustaría que bailáramos?- dijo finalmente la chica extendiendo la mano hacia Sunset.

Sunset miro a Adagio- oye me haces un favor- la chica se mantenía con la mano estirada hacia Sunset.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia.

-Podrías cantar algo- Sunset poso nuevamente la mirada sobre la chica y finalmente la tomo- para que yo pueda bailar con tan distinguida dama- eso causo dos reacciones por parte de la chica nube un sonrojo que gracias a su color azul se notaba más de lo que debería, y por parte de Adagio un profundo enojo.

-Bien, Shimmer déjemelo a mí, Ferm ven conmigo- dicho esto Adagio se dirigió hacia el escenario acompañada del chico pasto. Sunset sabía que la rubia se había enojado con ella por como la llamo, pero ahora eso no era primordial y se dirigió a la pista.

-Porque siento que nos perdimos de algo- dijo la Dulce Princesa a Marceline.

-¿Eso importa?, Sunset se encargara de saber lo de las nubes, por el momento tu y yo vamos a bailar, ¿quieres?- la Reina Vampiro extendió su mano hacia la chica rosa, la cual tomo sin vacilación.

-Vamos, no todos los días tenemos oportunidad- declaro con una sonrisa.

Adagio ya se encontraba en el escenario junto a Ferm.

-Bien Ferm, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, creo que si- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien empecemos.

 **Si otra canción,** **watch?v=Cmjgf6SOBIU &index=3&list=RDooGeB2FwxtI**

La suave música comenzó a hacerse presente, varias parejas se encontraban en la pista y en el centro se encontraba Sunset con aquella chica.

Tú me dijiste que me amabas  
Que a mis brazos te entregabas  
Pero no fue cierto (no fue cierto)  
Solo mentías, fingías y a espaldas te reías

Y después te arrepentías, pero no, fue cierto. (nada)

Ferm comenzó a cantar, para sorpresa de todos cantaba bastante bien.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la chica nube a Sunset.

-Creí que lo escuchaste de mi amiga- respondió.

-Cierto-contesto la chica avergonzada- Shimmer- susurro.

-Néfele- esto sorprendió a la chica nube.

-¿tu… co… como… sabes mi…

-Yo se muchas cosas Néfele- interrumpió Sunset para después dedicarle una sonrisa que causo un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

Tu querer se disfraza color de placer  
Tu amor fue amor de papel  
Hoy tu engaño no hace daño  
Si te amé ya no te extraño  
No te quiero ver, jamás.

-Pero hay algo que tú sabes y yo no

-¿Y qué seria eso?- pregunto Néfele.

-Dos cosas, lo que deseas- Sunset le dio una vuelta para después inclinarla un poco la balada comenzaba a tomar fuerza- y lo que pasa en las nubes del desierto de OOO.

Néfele soltó una risita lo que desconcertó a Sunset pero no lo iba a mostrar- en eso te equivocas- se acercó al oído de Sunset para susurrar- ni nosotros comprendemos lo que pasa, pero tal vez te puedo ayudar.

Te juro que con el paso del tiempo  
Te iras consumiendo y desaparecerás  
Yo te prometo que todo lo malo  
Que has hecho con lagrima y desprecio  
Algún día lo pagarás.

La canción tomo un ritmo más rápido Sunset se movía con gracia y elegancia, de vez en cuando le daba vuelta a Néfele.

-No creo que esa ayuda sea por gracia de su bondadoso corazón- respondió Sunset.

-Sabes cómo tratar a una mujer eso se nota a kilómetros, pero- volvió a susurrar en su oído- me gustaría ver qué pasa cuando te olvidas del respeto.

Hoy me despido de todo lo malo  
Que he vivido como yo a nadie has tenido  
Ni tendrás, lo siento.

Mmm… tal vez- Sunset aumento la velocidad, para volver a inclinar a su pareja de baile un poco más abajo que la vez anterior –solo hago un favor por persona así que piénselo bien.

En el rostro de Néfele se formó una sonrisa- ¿enserio crees que pienso lo que hago?

Sunset no contesto y siguió con el baile, debía admitirlo Néfele bailaba de manera esplendida al contrario de su última pareja de baile.

Me voy sonriendo viviendo sin arrepentimientos  
Porque sé que tú nunca cambiarás.  
Tu querer se disfraza color de placer  
Tu amor fue amor de papel  
Hoy tu engaño no hace daño  
Si te amé ya no te extraño  
No te quiero ver, jamás.

Sunset pego más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo suspiro suavemente en su cuello, pudo sentir se estremeció al instante, _"que raro, las nubes tienen sentido del tacto, excelente",_ pensó su mano comenzó a bajar desde su cintura hasta su cadera, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la rajada del vestido.

-Quiero que sepa que está tomando esto por sus propios riesgos.

-Lo sé- esta repuesta fue acompañada por un pequeño jadeo.

Te juro que con el paso del tiempo  
Te iras consumiendo y desaparecerás  
Yo te prometo que todo lo malo  
Que has hecho con lagrima y desprecio...

-Deme una garantía de que me dará lo que quiero después.- exigió la pelirroja.

-Firmare el permiso para que pueda ver el lugar antes de nada- Néfele se aferró a los hombros de Sunset y su posición cambio de lo que inicialmente, las manos de Sunset se encontraban en las caderas de la chica nube mientras ella se aferraba con ambas manos a los hombros de Sunset.

Sé que el tiempo pasará  
Y con el corazón herido tu regresaras  
Yo no estaré no hay más que hablar  
Porque en el pasado todo lo he dejado atrás  
Y al final...

-Si ese es el caso, ¿porque no empezamos con su petición de una vez?- el rostro de Sunset había cambiado su sonrisa felina relucía mucho más al tiempo que sus ojos parecían echar chispas, sus mano izquierda se aventuró a acariciar la pierna izquierda de la chica, era como acariciar tercio pelo.

Te juro que con el paso del tiempo  
Te iras consumiendo y desaparecerás  
Yo te prometo que todo lo malo  
Que has hecho con lagrima y desprecio...

La canción estaba por culminar, Sunset volteo a ver a Adagio al escenario, Adagio inmediatamente supo lo que le quería decir y solo pudo pensar _"te odio tanto, no sé porque excedo a ser tu tapadera en esto"._ Se limitó a cantar la última estrofa tratando de desahogar lo que sentía.

Te juro que con el paso del tiempo  
Te iras consumiendo y desaparecerás  
Yo te prometo que todo lo malo  
Que has hecho con lagrima y desprecio  
Algún día lo pagarás.

La canción culmino, Sunset y Néfele discretamente se dirigieron al despacho de chica de nubes.

Tal y como había prometido firmo el permiso para que lograran ingresar una vez terminado esto se dirigió a la pelirroja para entregarle el papel- ya cumplí- se acercó un poco más- ahora cumpla su parte del trato.

En una maniobra rápida Sunset acorralo a la chica en la pared – porque no dejamos de una vez el usted te parece- sin esperar más mordió el cuello de la chica era como morder pan pero sin perder la forma para cuando se separó se acercó al oído de la chica para rozarlo con sus labios- llámame de tu, ahora el respeto se ha ido.- Arremetió de nuevo contra la chica pero esta vez su objetivo eran sus labios era como besar un algodón de azúcar sin sabor, introdujo su lengua al tiempo que la alzaba a Néfele por los muslos, ella por instinto enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sunset quien se dirigió al escritorio para sentarla.

-Prepárate esta será una noche larga- sentencio Sunset al tiempo que se despojaba del chaleco y de su blusa.

…

Adagio volvió a la barra pero al llegar se encontró con una escena que no solo la sorprendió a ella sino también a Ferm; Bonnibel y Marceline estaban un poco demasiado cariñosas, así que por instinto ella y el chico planta dieron algunos pasos para atrás para al fin salir del lugar.

-Hey no crees que deberíamos buscar a Sunset- pregunto el chico una vez a fuera.

-No, está ocupada en estos momento- Adagio miro hacia el borde de la nube, Ferm comprendio en seguida lo que quería.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo a bajar.- Estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo a Adagio de la cintura y prosiguió a bajarla hasta dejarla en el suelo.

-Gracias- dijo Adagio una vez que el chico también estuvo en el suelo.

-No hay de que, bueno yo ya me voy.- Ferm comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del árbol.

Adagio maldijo su suerte pues Sunset traía las llaves del auto- ¡SUNSET SHIMMER TE ANIQUILARE CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

…

Sunset paro en seco al sentir un escalofrió.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Néfele al ya no sentir los besos de la pelirroja.

Sunset no contesto y beso uno de los pecho de la chica, que ya solo contaba con sus bragas encima.

…

Mientras tanto Adagio maldecía e insultaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, después de hora y media caminando en tacones llego a su destino, la puerta a su dimensión aun camino otro pedazo pero por fin estaba en casa.

Al llegar a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama quedando al instante domina con un último pensamiento, _"mañana comienza el entrenamiento"._

…

 **Hay este capítulo se pasó de largo pero creo que algunas cosas ya van quedando claras, como lo Sunset y Twilight y la leve obsesión que tiene Starlight con Sunset. Bueno este capítulo me exprimió el cerebro así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos la próxima semana sino es que antes ya verán porque lo digo ahora pasemos a lo mejor de esto sus reviews.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _Bueno más que respeto, Twilight tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos por Sunset por quiere irse. Lo de la división alumna/maestra fue algo difícil en el caso de Aria y Adagio pero creo que estarán bien. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Cuídate._

 _ **AngelMariaNF;**_ _Es parte de la naturaleza de Adagio ser un poco pesada con sus compañeras, que Sunset fuera hija de Discort y Celestia se me hiso bien, digo ser llamada la hija del señor del caos le queda bien y creo que ya quedo un poco claro porque Twilight quiere salir corriendo de la isla, pero creo que Sunset ya tiene algo preparado. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Cuídate._


	7. Fortalezas y debilidades

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap. 6**

 **Fortalezas y debilidades**

Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el sonido de una trompeta estilo militar arruinando el sueño de Adagio ya que el sonido provenía justamente del otro lado de su puerta.

-Qué demonios- Adagio apenas y podía despegar sus parpados uno del otro por dos razones una era el cansancio y la otra las peñas postizas se habían enredado entre sí. La trompeta no paraba de hacer ruido y por lo que parecía no iba a cesar hasta que saliera. Sacando voluntad de quien sabe dónde logro levantarse por fin, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Applejack.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mal humorada.

-Prepárate que el entrenamiento comienza ahora- sentenció Applejack.

-No crees que es algo temprano- volteo al interior de la habitación para ver su reloj, el cual marcaba las 5:45.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor comenzar temprano, cámbiate y come algo no quiero que te desmayes, te espero en la zona de entrenamiento y ni se te ocurra dormir que no usare la trompeta para despertarte esta vez sino un bote de agua- dicho esto la Apple se encamino a donde comenzaría el entrenamiento.

Por otro lado Adagio pensó un momento sobre lo que le dijo su tutora, al fin supo que hacer, _"no quiero atrapar un resfriado",_ prosiguió a entrar en su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse, se dirigió al comedor, lo bueno de vivir en la agencia es que siempre había comida lista para degustar ya que los guardias de turno nocturno no se alimentarían solos, ya que estuvo completamente saciada se dirigió a donde sería su entrenamiento privado con la campirana, las zonas de entrenamiento eran grandes y se encontraban en el exterior de la isla para mayor comodidad de los usuarios, pero, habían reservado especialmente 6 zonas de entrenamiento para cada una de las Sexto Impacto.

-Bien ya estoy aquí- cuando Adagio Applejack se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento se le quedo bien por algunos minutos esperando las indicaciones de su maestra.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación?, ven a estirar los músculos, será un entrenamiento duro- Adagio se sorprendió _"¿entrenamiento duro?, no se olvidó que no soy humana y tengo mucha más resistencia que un humano normal"_ , aun con ese pensamiento decidió hacer lo que le pedía, si no se podía mover al día siguiente no sería su culpa.

Después de un calentamiento algo fuerte que consistió en; 30 minutos corriendo alrededor de la zona determinada, sentadillas, ejercicio de brazos y algunas abdominales crunch, Adagio comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo rogaba por descanso, bueno no era que estuviera cansada pero los músculos comenzaban a dolerle y la desvelada de anoche junto con su caminata nocturna comenzaban a cobrarle factura.

-Toma un descanso de 10 minutos, toma agua- Applejack le pasó una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor, por toda respuesta solo escucho un gruñido de Adagio, lo que causo una pequeña risa en Applejack. Pasado el tiempo de descanso, se reunieron en el punto centro de la zona.

-Ahora comenzamos con lo difícil- declaro Applejack mientras se colocaba en guardia, eso confundió a la chica con chinos, es decir no podía ser lo que creía que iba a hacer o sí, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con la siguiente orden.

-Trata de tumbarme.

-¿Esta segura?, sé que fue de las mejores agentes y todo eso, pero los años pesan, ¿no cree?

Applejack solo arqueo una ceja ante esto, la chica enfrente de ella hace tan solo unos minutos caminaba como anciana por unas cuantas vueltas corriendo alrededor, pero se le ocurrió una idea para provocarla –si tienes miedo solo tienes que decirlo, no te valgas de falsas excusas- decía mientras abandonaba la pose de guardia.

-¡¿QUIEN TIENE MIEDO?!- decía una exaltada Adagio- que conste que se lo advertí- se colocó en guardia preparada para atacar, esto provoco una sonrisa en Applejack, quien también se puso en guardia.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, ahora, ¡derríbame si es que puedes!

Adagio se lanzó al ataque pero, su ataque fue evadido con facilidad –vamos, te cuesta derribar a alguien diez años mayor- Applejack puso cara de decepción –en verdad que decepción.

-Solo probaba tus reflejos- la verdad era que Adagio no se esperaba eso, sin más se volvió a lanzar en contra de su maestra, el resultado fue el mismo de la primera vez. Siguió así por unos minutos que parecían haberse convertido en horas, pero ninguno de sus ataques lograban derribar a su tutora, Applejack comenzó a presionarla con su defensa.

-Bien subamos de nivel quieres- Applejack detuvo un puñetazo de Adagio, doblándole la mano con suficiente fuerza para que su cuerpo diera un giro en el aire y cayera – ¿paramos aquí o seguimos?- Pregunto Applejack mirando a una Adagio adolorida por el tremando golpe.

-Yo…- Adagio logro ver a Aria junto a Rainbow Dash, que le hacía caras como queriéndole decir eso es todo lo que tienes Dazzle, esto provocó un gran enojo en la chica de cabello rizado –No, puedo hacerlo y te lo voy a demostrar.

-Bien sigamos entonces.- Declaro Applejack.

Por otro lado Aria y Rainbow ya estaban en la zona exclusiva para ellas.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Rainbow.

Aria sonrió y dijo –nací lista.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, escuche que tus poderes son prácticamente adelantarte algunos minutos a tus oponentes, he incluso puedes volver al pasado pero no puedes cambiarlo así que prepare esta parte de tu entrenamiento para ver como desarrollas eso, mira tú y esa chica Sonata son el factor sorpresa del equipo lo note cuando las vi en el simulador así que tal vez su entrenamiento sea parecido.

-Ja, a mí no me compares con el cerebro de pájaro de Sonata.

-No te comparo, pero en fin comencemos con esto, vi que te confías demasiado en la batalla, así que tendrás que evadir estos vehículos de alta velocidad- Un grupo de vehículos de varios estilos algunos parecían autos de carreras, algunos eran bastante grandes incluso había un tráiler apareció pero parecía que nadie los conducía- no te preocupes yo los controlo con un control remoto- dijo mientras le mostraba el control del que hablaba, si te cansas o algo me dices.

-Sin previo aviso uno de los autos corrió con fuerza hacia Aria –a por cierto tienes que quitarles la luz roja para que no haya señal entre el control y el auto si lo logras abras terminado con esta fase de tu entrenamiento.

Aria sonrió, eso iba a ser fácil, pero al tratar de quitarle la luz roja a un auto este la recibió con un fuerte portazo en la cara que le hiso sangrar la nariz, volteo a ver a Rainbow realmente molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –nunca dije que me limitaría a solo manejar la dirección en la que van.

" _Esto va a tardar"_ , pensó Aria al tiempo que intentaba de nuevo arrancar la susodicha luz roja, recibiendo un chorro de agua.

Rainbow solo veía a su alumna con una enorme sonrisa, _"Ser entrenadora es genial, ahora sé por qué Spitfire siempre nos hacía entrenar hasta morir"_

También Trixie y Fluttershy, habían dado comienzo a su entrenamiento; se encontraban sentadas en medio de aquella zona.

-¿Qué aremos ahora?

-Sé que todas ustedes tienen un profundo odio hacia la agencia- esto sorprendió a Trixie –pero tú eres la que más desprecia este lugar.

El rostro de Trixie se transformó en una mueca de disgusto –no entiendo como esto ayuda a mi entrenamiento.

-Tu poder es controlado por tu mente y tus sentimientos, por eso tienes que aprender a dominarlos.

-Así y como podrás tú ayudar a Trixie con eso.

Fluttershy sonrió al ver que ya tenía la atención de la peli-plateada –bien empezaremos por lo fácil pero si se te dificulta demasiado, tendremos que ir directo a tu mente, de acuerdo.

-Bien.

-Ves esas rocas de tu izquierda- Fluttershy señalo un grupo de piedras de tamaño considerable –muévelas hacia el otro extremo sin que toquen el suelo si las dejas caer al suelo tendrás que llevarlas devuelta a su sitio original y hacerlo de nuevo, entiendes.

-Pan comido- dijo una sonriente Trixie.

Trixie trato de llevar todas las rocas en un solo viaje pero antes de llegar a la mitad de camino no pudo resistir y las piedras cayeron, Trixie volteo a ver a Fluttershy que solo le hiso un ademan con la mano para las volviera a colocar en su sitio, Trixie solo se encogió de hombros.

Rarity había solicitado que el lugar donde entrenaría a Starlight estuviera dentro de las instalaciones ya que ellas trabajarían con la tecnología, aunque esto solo era momentáneamente.

-Okey, querida, esto será algo como decirte; rudo.

-Estoy preparada.

-Mira, tú estás acostumbrada a que tus compañeras hagan el trabajo sucio, mientras tú desactivas robots o descifras códigos, pero dependes demasiado a que te protejan, por eso elegí el simulador para empezar- un par de grandes robots aparecieron –deberás desactivar a estos robots y no es por presumir pero yo misma los cree no te harán daño pero no te dejaran acercarte mucho, vamos empieza.

Starlight está nerviosa y temblaba ella era la única ordinaria de su equipo siempre se escondía bajo las faldas de sus compañeras, eso muchas veces la hacía sentirse inútil sumándole que nunca se había enfrentado a alguien directamente pero era una prueba y se esforzaría, por ella y por su equipo.

Se preparó mentalmente, se acercó levemente a los robots cuidando su distancia, no lograba ver algún tipo de control para desactivar o algo así, en un descuido se acercó demasiado y el robot, dejo salir un potente olor a zorrillo.

-Te dije que no te lastimarían, pero no te confíes- decía Rarity desde el otro lado de la habitación.

" _Después de esto no saldré de la ducha en unas dos horas",_ pensó, para incorporarse de nuevo y pensar en algo para acabar con eso de una vez.

Pinkie y Sonata, estaban por comenzar –Estas lista- grito Pinkie desde una distancia considerable para Sonata.

-Pero no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Eres un factor sorpresa, prepárate para lo que sea.

-Bien lo hare- Sonata levanto su dedo pulgar, en señal de estar lista.

Pinkie tenía un pequeño control en sus manos y al accionarlo, activo pequeñas bombas en el suelo donde se encontraba Sonata.

-¿QUE HACES?- grito Sonata tratando de esquivar las pequeñas explosiones.

-Usa tu Pinkie-sentido, deduce donde será la próxima explosión, no dejes que te sorprenda, tu sorpréndela a ella.

Cualquier otra persona no hubiera entendido nada pero Sonata comprendió a la perfección lo que su tutora quería decirle, ahora lo difícil sería ponerlo en práctica.

Twilight, se encontraba en el comedor de la agencia, incluso había llamado a sus amigas para saber si Sunset no se encontraba allá, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Twilight dio un gran suspiro la verdad se estaba comenzando a aburrir de esperar a la pelirroja. Se quedó observando como las manecillas del reloj se movían.

" _De acuerdo se acabó, iré yo misma a sacarte de tu habitación"_ , Twilight avanzo con rotunda determinación a la habitación de Sunset, pero al llegar a estar enfrente de la que debería ser su alcoba, toda su determinación se fue al caño.

" _Vamos Twilight, solo es tu alumna, además ella tiene novia",_ eso ultimo pensamiento la incomodo pero era la verdad. Twilight por fin toco la puerta, pero no parecía haber respuesta, toco un poco más fuerte, esta vez la puerta se abrió, tal parece que ya estaba abierta.

-Perdón por la intromisión- dijo Twilight mientras entraba a la habitación, observo la cama de la chica; estaba vacía, esto le provoco un poco de decepción, sino estaba ahí entonces donde se había metido. Twilight se sentó en la cómoda cama de la pelirroja, estaba enojada, como se atrevía a dejarla plantada justamente el primer día, dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y se recostó completamente sobre el colchón, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos negros y saltones. Tenía sobre su cara a la pequeña mascota de Sunset.

-Hey, Escarlata, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- recordó cuando Sunset en un intento por asustarla le dejo caer al pequeño reptil, pero siendo una científica y ya con todo lo que había vivido ese pequeño ser no le producía ningún miedo.

La lagartija se movió en sus manos hasta quedar de espalda.

-¿Qué, tienes algo para mí?- pregunto la científica, al ver que el animal tenía algo en la espalda, algo que ella conocía muy bien. En la espalda tenía dos pequeños tubos uno tenía una USB y el otro tenía una nota.

-Supongo que la nota es para mí- el reptil movió su pequeña cabeza.

Twilight retiro el papel y puso al animal en el suelo, observo un poco el papel era de un color amarillo paja, dudo un poco en leerlo pero al fin abrió la nota;

" _Profesora Sparkle; debe estar sorprendida de no haberme encontrado en mi habitación y también el hecho de que estoy retrasada para el entrenamiento, pero tengo algo que hacer en OOO, no sé a qué hora voy a llegar, pero ya nos pondremos al tiempo con las otras, estoy ansiosa por empezar el entrenamiento con usted y espero lo que paso antes no afecte, si sabe a lo que me refiero._

 _Sunset Shimmer"_

No era la primera vez que Sunset le enviaba notas de esa manera, podría decirse que hasta lo extrañaba, acerco el papel a su nariz, tal como esperaba; la nota tenía un ligero olor a durazno, siempre que le mandaba notas hacia eso, les ponía un poco de la loción que siempre usaba. Doblo bien la nota y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos, volteo o su cara para hacer contacto con las sabanas de la cama, que también tenía ese suave aroma, sin darse cuenta, Twilight se durmió arrullada por el dulce olor.

…

Sunset se encontraba tranquilamente dormida en el suelo del despacho de Néfele, aunque en realidad literalmente estaba durmiendo en una nube, su sueño fue interrumpido por unas gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, seguidamente soltó un bostezo.

-Vamos Shimmer, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí?- la voz de Néfele poco a poco la iba trayendo a la realidad, hasta que finalmente se incorporó –creí que no te despertarías nunca, tienes el sueño pesado, lo sabias.

-Sí, me lo han dicho- Sunset comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-Toma- resulta que Néfele tenía su ropa –la mande a la lavandería y hasta hubo tiempo de secarla.

Esto sorprendió a Sunset, -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Toda la mañana, bueno yo tampoco hace mucho que me levante, ahorita son –la chica nube miro su reloj de pared- las 10 de la mañana.

-Debo irme ya- decía mientras se colocaba la playera.

-Eres rápida para vestirte.

-Tengo experiencia, bueno me voy.

-Una cosa antes de que te vayas- Sunset volteo a ver a la chica nube –si de verdad van a ir a ese lugar deben buscar una buena fuente de oxigeno ya que en esa zona escasea y por la buena noche que me diste si tienes algún problema allá abajo, lanza una llamarada de fuego al aire.

-Gracias, yo también la pase bien anoche.- Dicho esto salió del despacho, el salón de la fiesta ya se encontraba siendo limpiado y preparado para la fiesta de esa noche. –Bueno cada quien gasta su tiempo como quiere- dijo casi en un susurro.

Cuando llego al borde de la nube, se dejó caer en picada, generando, como la noche anterior, dos enormes alas de fuego que la dejaron suavemente en la tierra. Ubico rápidamente su vehículo, lo abordo y acelero a máxima velocidad ya llevaba mucho tiempo perdido. El viaje fue corto y ya se encontraba en el comedor merendando una ensalada con un pedazo de carne. Sus compañeras no tardaron en aparecer todas sucias y cansadas.

-¿TU DONDE, COJONES DE HABIAS METIDO?- decía una furiosa Adagio, mientras sujetaba a Sunset del cuello del chaleco.

-Arreglando un asunto- contesto tranquilamente.

Las ganas de darle un puñetazo no le faltaron, después de que la dejara en medio de la noche, pero se resistió, primero debía vencer a su tutora a quien en todo el entrenamiento ni siquiera pudo tocar y si había contacto ella salía volando.

-Voy a alistarme- dejo la hoja del permiso cerca de Starlight –por favor Star guárdalo bien es importante y eres la más cuidadosa.- Starlight, también se moría de ganas por interrogar a su novia –por cierto creo que deberías darte una ducha- fue lo único que escucho antes de que Sunset saliera del comedor.

Sunset caminaba a su habitación, _"que raro no vi a Sparkle",_ con ese pensamiento ingreso a su habitación encontrándose con una tierna, sorpresa.

…

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, creí que no terminaría este capítulo a tiempo, ya que bueno me estuve muriendo todo el fin de semana, pero ya saben lo que dicen yerba mala nunca muere, así que seguiré aquí dando lata un tiempo más.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _Si se podría decir que quiere venganza pero ella no va admitir lo que en realidad siente por la peli morada. Cuídate y hasta la otra semana._


	8. Elemental I

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap.7**

 **Elemental I**

Una vampiresa volaba hacia el Dulce Reino, claro que iba cubierta con una sábana y una máscara de esas que usan los soldadores, llego hasta el balcón de la habitación de la Dulce Princesa, ya que anoche se había quedado dormida por beber tanto y quería saber que tal había amanecido, lo más seguro era que por la hora ya estuviera despierta. Marceline entro a la habitación, jamás se iba a acostumbrar a ver tanto color rosa junto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cama de la princesa se encontraba vacía, _"hay Bonnie, ni siquiera cuando estas cruda descuidas tus deberes reales, bueno lo más seguro es que hallas tenido alguno de tus inventos para este tipo de ocasiones"_ , salió de la alcoba para dirigirse al laboratorio de PB, igual lo más seguro era que estuviera ahí. Se volvió invisible para que ninguno de los sirvientes se enterara de su presencia, pero igual le jugo una broma a más de uno que se encontraba en su camino, al fin llego al laboratorio de la princesa, pero no la encontró haciendo sus habituales mezclas químicas o algo por el estilo, estaba sentada sin hacer nada, traía puesta su bata de laboratorio y sus gafas, pero parecía estar preocupada por algo. Marceline entro cuidadosamente, una vez estando detrás de la princesa la abrazó por los hombros mientras gritaba;

-¡Hey Bonnie!- la Bonnibel apenas y dio un respingo, para voltear a ver a la vampiresa.

-A hola- respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿He?,- Marceline vio extrañada a la princesa -¿pasa algo Bonnie?

-No, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas.

-Tu siempre estás pensando- dijo Marceline tratando de molestar un poco.

-¿Así? –de acuerdo, Marceline comenzó a preocuparse, Bonnibel no era de las que daban respuestas cortas.

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto, por toda respuesta Bonnibel se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a un espejo que estaba en una de las mesas, para después mirarse las manos.

-Marceline –finalmente Bonnibel comenzaba a hablar- ¿crees que soy… peligrosa?

-¿Pero qué dices?, has hecho cosas y eso, pero no creo que llegues a ser peligrosa, por lo menos no sin un buen motivo, ¿alguien te ha dicho algo?

Bonnibel dio un suspiro, quería desahogarse un poco y Marceline era su mejor opción -Patience St. Pim vino a hablar conmigo.

-¿La elemental del hielo de la otra era? –Bonnibel miro extrañada a la vampiresa, pues ella no estaba enterada de lo sucedido con la elemental, Marceline como adivinando su pensamiento agrego- Finn me conto todo.

-Si ella, vino a decirme que yo no debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo con el Dulce Reino, que yo debía tomar mi lugar como elemental puro de caramelo, me mostro una especie de botella dijo que con ella yo alcanzaría mi verdadero potencial elemental.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- en la voz de la vampiresa se podía notar preocupación.

-Que yo no estaba interesada- esto calmo un poco a Marceline.

-Si le dijiste eso no veo cual es el problema,

-El problema soy yo Marceline, yo… no sé qué es lo que me pasa, hace poco el reino estuvo bajo ataque, utilice estos poderes para detenerlo, pero cause más daño, Marcy que tal si… si yo soy mala para mis súbditos, que tal si yo soy…

-Bonnie, mírame- Marceline tomo por los hombros Bonnibel, para que la mirara a los ojos –tu, como todos has cometido errores, pero es normal, no tienes que ser la princesa perfecta y eso ya te lo había dicho, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de ti misma y yo sé de eso, pero tienes que enfrentarlo no te enfrasques, no le harás daño a nadie y si eso pasa yo estaré ahí para salvarte de ti misma.

Ambas se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes, hasta que Bonnie sin decir nada todavía, se acercó más a la vampiresa para abrazarla.

-Nunca creí que tú me darías ánimos o me ayudaras a comprender algo como esto.

-Oye me subestimas- decía la vampiresa con una sonrisa y juntando su frente con la de la princesa –no te volveré a dejar, así te transforme en un elemental puro yo te hare saber quién eres.

Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a reducir su distancia, el momento era perfecto…

-Alteza, tenemos que ir al…- las palabras se quedaron en la boca del mayordomo al ver la escena.

-Mentita, te he dicho que toques la puerta- decía la princesa aun sin alejarse de Marceline.

-Lo… lo lamento, pero estos asuntos son urgentes- el asombro del mayordomo desapareció, pues ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa desde que el Rey de OOO, tomo control del Dulce Reino, pero tenía la sospecha de que esas dos, se habían arreglado sus "diferencias", desde hacía más tiempo.

-Voy solo espera un momento.

-Con su permiso alteza- Mentita salió del laboratorio.

-Je, creo que el pobre quedara traumado si sigue encontrándonos de estas formas.

Bonnibel no contesto y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, después se alejó ya una vez en la puerta volteo a ver a la vampiresa -¿quieres que nos veamos cuando termine con mis deberes?- pregunto la princesa.

-Sabes la respuesta- dejo Marceline con una sonrisa lo suficientemente grande para que sus colmillos lucieran –te espero más tarde-. Con esto último la princesa se retiró del lugar. Marceline decidió ir a su cueva a recuperar sus horas de sueño pues si tenía suerte las ocuparía.

…

Sunset se encontraba frente a su inconsciente profesora, la verdad se esperaría cualquier cosa menos eso, ni la misma Starlight entraba a su habitación cuando ella no se encontraba, no pudo evitarlo y roso ligeramente el rostro de su profesora. Acaricio su mejilla para pasar a su frente y jugar levemente con su flequillo, debía admitirlo aquella mujer siempre lograba trasmitirle un sentimiento de paz, paz interrumpida por un ardor en su mano libre, al voltear se encontró con aquellas llamas azules en sus dedos, casi al instante desaparecieron, pero aun así lograron provocarle un inmenso dolor y no pudo reprimir los quejidos mismos que despertaron a su profesora.

-¿Sunset?- pregunto aun somnolienta.

-Valla hasta que despierta- decía mientras trataba de ocultar las marcas de quemadura en su mano, cosa inútil ya que la falta de mangas en su ropa las delataban fácilmente.

-¿Pero qué te paso?- decía Twilight al tiempo que se levantaba para revisar la mano de su alumna.

-No es nada, solo tuve un accidente cuando venía para acá- mintió –pero creo que usted me debe una explicación.

-¿He?

-Si dígame que hace en mi habitación o mejor dicho que hacia dormida en mi cama- ante estas palabras Twilight palideció.

-Este… mmm… bueno…- _"genial ahora estas tartamudeando, esto es malo inventa algo, para eso tienes ese cerebro"_ \- pues te estaba buscando.

-Creo que es fácil saber cuándo hay alguien en una cama, ¿no cree?

-Este… aquí la de las preguntas soy yo, no tienes ningún pretexto valido para llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento.

-Y usted tampoco tiene un pretexto valido para estar en mi cama, pero dejémoslo así quiere, ¿recibió mi nota?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces ahí está mi aviso, lo mejor es empezar con el entrenamiento no cree.

-Si lo mejor es comenzar ya.

Sunset camino hasta quedar de espalda a la cama, para comenzar a despojarse de sus ropas.

-¿Qué… que crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Twilight exaltada.

-Sunset la miro por encima del hombro –no es obvio me voy a bañar, además usted ya no tiene motivos para estar aquí, a no ser que quiera verme sin ropa-. No tuvo que decir más para que su maestra saliera a toda prisa de la habitación dejando a Sunset con una sonrisa, para después voltear a ver a su lagartija.

-¿Qué?, es divertido ponerla nerviosa- dicho esto se metió a bañar.

Twilight se encontraba afueran sonrojada y tratando de calmarse, _"como odio que haga eso, bueno a ver si con esa confianza pasa mi entrenamiento"._

No tardó mucho en reunirse con Twilight, quien ya estaba más tranquila y su rostro ya estaba del color de su tono natural, pero su zona era en la playa y esto no le daba buena espina a la pelirroja.

…

 **Si es algo corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos y hacerlos esperar otra semana pues como que no, mi desaparición fue por dificultades técnicas también por eso este capítulo es algo corto pero de todas formas va a constar de dos partes o tal vez tres no sé, nos vemos la próxima.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _Bueno creo que es hora de que paguen todo lo malo que alguna vez hicieron, la misma Sunset no se salvara, y por Starlight ella estará bien… creo. Sunset si se llevó una buena sorpresa en su habitación, pero al final el dolor de la quemada le arruino el momento. Cuidate y hasta la próxima semana._


	9. Elemental II

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 8**

 **Elemental II**

Sunset se encontraba en una de las partes altas de la playa, aproximadamente estaba a unos 150 m sobre el nivel del mar.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo volteando a ver a su profesora.

-No lo es- Twilight se acercó a ella, con unos brazaletes y un collar- estos son dispositivos que se activaran en cuanto toques el agua, tendrás 5 minutos para desactívalo, abajo está el código para que lo hagas pero si no lo logras a tiempo liberaran una pequeña descarga eléctrica en tu cuerpo, la cual será mucho más intensa si estas en el agua, debes desactivarlos y para eso debes de saltar debajo del agua hay un dispositivo para desactivarlo, el resto te lo dejo a ti.

-Solo una cosa más antes de ponerme ese collar de perro.

-¡No es de perro!

-Sí, si lo que diga, no hace esto por mi temor al agua, ¿verdad?

-Yo misma vi como superaste tu miedo, así que este ejercicio no debe afectarte.

-Bueno solo tenía la duda- Twilight comenzó por ponerle el collar tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, cosa que Sunset noto pero por el momento no diría nada, al comenzar a ponerle los brazaletes noto su mano vendada.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto acariciando su mano.

-Solo un poco, pero mañana no tendré nada- Sunset se soltó rápidamente para colocarse a la orilla del risco, no quería estar tan cerca de ella- solo espero que no allá rocas o algo allá abajo.

-Estarás bien te lo garantizo.

-De acuerdo- Sunset se quitó la chamarra que tenía puesta y se preparó para saltar- sabe si quería verme en camisa mojada, hay mejores formas-. Antes de que Twilight pudiera contestar eso y que su sonrojo pudiera ser más grande, Sunset le hiso una mueca sacando su lengua y lanzándose repentinamente. Todo esto fue presenciado por cierta persona.

-Sabes nunca había visto a un profesor sonrojarse por algo hecho por su alumno- Twilight reconoció enseguida esa voz.

-Sugarcoat.

-¿Cómo has estado Sparkle?

-Bien gracias.

-Esa alumna tuya, Sunset Shimmer, creo que le tienes algún tipo de sentimiento dirigido hacia ella, ¿no crees?

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?, ELLA ES MI ALUMNA Y YO ESTOY CASADA.

-Por favor, "te duele mucho", que clase de romanticismo absurdo es ese, te recuerdo que fui tu superior por mucho tiempo, además peleamos la una contra la otra y para rematar vi cómo te pusiste con ese chico Flash, que resultó no ser tu príncipe azul pero lo mirabas como la miras a ella, hasta podría jurar que con más intensidad, como sea, ten mucho cuidado porque están entrenando a quienes enfrentaran a algo que ninguno de nosotros ha enfrentado y que podría causar el apocalipsis, asique te sugiero que hagas tu trabajo, le seas fiel a tu esposo y no intentes nada con esa chica, tómalo como un consejo- dicho esto Sugarcoat se retiró del lugar, dejando algo pensativa a Twilight quien solo suspiro y tomo una tableta con la cual vería el progreso de Sunset bajo el mar.

…

-Mentita ya dime que es eso tan urgente.

-Ya lo vera majestad- respondió el mayordomo, llegaron al jardín trasero donde se encontraba Ferm.

-¿Ferm?

-Hola Bonnie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en la casa del árbol, cuando vi algo que estoy seguro le interesara, sígame.

La princesa siguió a Ferm, salieron de las tierras del reino y en una colina alta la Bonnibel vio algo sumamente alarmante.

-Sabe, lo vi y pensé que no podía ser algo importante pero empezó a crecer y crecer, así que decidí decirle, ya sabe Finn no está y me encargo todo durante su ausencia, haaa, ¿Bonnie?

La princesa no respondió pues toda su atención ahora estaba concentrada en aquella enorme nube gris con forma de un círculo con una cruz en medio.

-Esto es malo- dijo al fin –Mentita alerta a los guardianes de chicle, llama a los banana guardias, Ferm prepárate para lo peor, hay que alertar a los otros reinos rápido, nadie está a salvo.

-Como ordene majestad- Mentita se retiró rápidamente.

-Bonnie, ¿yo que hago?- pregunto el chico de pasto.

-Evacua a los dulces ciudadanos, esto es malo.

Patience se encontraba en el Reino del Hielo, preparando su hechizo que estaba por terminar.

-Ya dime porque me trajiste aquí- decía una desesperada Betty amarrada a una silla.

-Solo usare la magia que le robaste al hombre mágico para terminar mi hechizo de elemental y asi todas las elementales estaremos juntas, tal y como debe ser.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando, ya déjame ir.

-Solo espera y formaras parte de este nuevo mundo, de elementales puros- Betty solo miraba con algo de miedo a aquella extraña mujer, _"esto es malo"_ , pensó.

…

Twilight se estaba riendo internamente, no podía creer que Sunset se descontrolara tanto por no pasar su prueba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca la había visto fallar en alguna de estilo académico asique esto era nuevo, fácilmente, sin exagerar la había visto lanzarse de ese risco unas quince o dieciséis veces y siempre volvía estremeciéndose a causa de la electricidad en su cuerpo y renegando que como era posible que no pudiera desactivar los dispositivos a tiempo, la verdad agradecía que la atención de la pelirroja fuera la prueba, así no tendría que estar preocupándose de que se aprovechara de la situación, pues no había pensado que llevaría puesta una camisa blanca que, no solo se ceñía a su cuerpo gracias al agua, sino que también se transparentaba demasiado y aunque no lo aceptara daba una vista exquisita a su cuerpo. En estos momentos, Sunset se encontraba en la orilla del risco por décima séptima vez, pero esta vez estaba analizando la situación, cosa captada por Twilight, debajo del agua pegado a una pared de roca se encontraba el dispositivo que desactivaría los brazaletes, pero para activarlo debía completar con fichas que, porque vio estaban escondidas en el agua, hasta el momento había encontrado 3 de 9, "solo debo completar el cuadro y pasare la prueba", con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su maestra.

-Es un rompecabezas.

-Dieciséis veces tuviste que lanzarte para darte cuenta- sentencio Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no me ponían una prueba donde tuviera que analizar.

-Si me doy cuenta, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si… creo que si- era obvio que Sunset dudaba y no era por el entrenamiento se había dado cuenta de que era por sus mismas inseguridades que habían pedido anteriormente contra los héroes de OOO, confiaba en sus instintos pero eso hacía que sus acciones fueran arrebatadas y poco analíticas por consecuencia las demás actuaban de la misma manera, nunca tuvieron una estrategia todo lo hicieron por venganza y ahora estaba en juego algo más grande, pero había un problema; porque salvar un mundo que te quito tanto, cada una de ellas tenía su historia y no era la más feliz, no tenían interés en rescatar algo que odiaban, podrían dejar que las cosas pasaran solo estaban ayudando porque se sentían en deuda con la gente de OOO, pero no sabía si de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Nadie te está obligando a hacer esto- dijo Twilight ante el silencio de la pelirroja.

Sunset se sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil de leer- lo sé, pero apenas me di cuenta que esto, en realidad nunca me intereso, jamás quise formar un equipo o apoderarme de una dimensión paralela yo solo me quería vengar de Celestia y Discord, yo… no sé qué es lo que quiero.

-En ese caso, tienes que buscar una razón para lo que estás haciendo de otra forma esto no funciona- Twilight estaba al lado de ella, no sabía en qué momento se había acercado, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Y usted profesora, ¿por qué razón me entrena?

…

 **Y este capítulo es patrocinado por mi insomnio, no he dormido en tres días T-T voy a morir, bueno diría muchas cosas pero en este momento son como las 4:30 de la mañana así que solo contestare sus comentarios me iré a dormir y más tarde subo el capítulo como debe de ser.**

 _ **AnToBeatriz;**_ _No te apures tendremos sunlight para rato, solo fue una pequeña interrupción. Bueno como ves el entrenamiento se le fue un poco de las manos a Twilight, pero logro tocar un punto de la pelirroja. Cuídate y hasta el próximo especial._


	10. Elemental III

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 9**

 **Elemental III**

" _ **No te dejare de nuevo"**_

…

Ambas se quedaron viendo un rato, Twilight mentiría si dijera que no se había sorprendido al ver los cambios físicos de la pelirroja, empezando con su rostro al cual los años le habían dado un corte más maduro, dejando atrás las ansias y nervios que muchas veces vio en sus ojos, ahora tenían un toque picante, sin quitar la rebeldía que tan bien la caracterizaba, mucho más atrevidos y atrayentes, se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había tenido la mirada hacia arriba, lo cual la sorprendió, pues recordaba como Sunset más de una vez tuvo que levantase sobre las puntas de sus pies para robarle más de un beso ya que Twilight era más alta que ella, pero por lo visto ya no era así. Como leyendo los pensamientos de su profesora, que en cierta forma así era gracias a la habilidad de Sunset.

-No pensara que después de tantos años me vea igual o ¿sí?- Twilight dio un leve brinco, no esperaba que Sunset hablara y menos se esperó lo siguiente –y si no quiere responder mi pregunta anterior está bien, de todas formas yo ya se la respuesta.

Twilight no le creía nada, o ella no quería creerlo, Sunset, saber su razón, su razón era su familia, pero ella no sabía eso o sí. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un cálido aliento cerca de su oreja, seguido de un susurro, -mentirosa. Twilight retrocedió y encaro nuevamente a su alumna, _"lo sabe, ella lo sabe"_ , su pensamiento y la mirada de su alumna le dieron la verdad, Sunset sabía todo.

Cuando la vida te quiere joder, te jode y esta vez iba a joder a la peli-morada. Un tono de celular se escuchó, Twilight enseguida supo que se trataba de Timber, como acto de reflejo contesto la llamada, respondiendo con un _hola amor_ , como era su costumbre de siempre.

Sunset sintió que la sangre le hirvió, sin poder controlarse tomo la muñeca de la mano donde Twilight sostenía su móvil dejando su brazo levantado sobre su cabeza, de manera demandante reclamo los labios de su profesora. Twilight abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no creyó que eso fuera a pasar o por lo menos no tan rápido. Sunset arrebato el móvil de las manos de su profesora, sin romper el contacto labial, colgó la llamada y dejo caer el aparato, se alejó levemente para recuperar el aire por unos segundos, Twilight apenas y sintió esos breves momentos ya que la pelirroja arremetió de nuevo contra sus labios, pero esta vez introdujo su lengua de forma forzosa, su mano se colocó en su espalda metiéndose debajo de su blusa rozando sus uñas contra su columna encendiendo cada terminal nerviosa de la profesora, con su mano libre Sunset sujeto su nuca para profundizar el beso. Twilight coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja tratando de alejarla, pero sentir como su ropa se humedecía, gracias a que la ropa de Sunset aun destilaba agua, más el travieso recorrido de su mano en su espalda, que ya se encontraba en el broche de su sostén, el cual fue desecho con facilidad, provocaba que el pensamiento se le nublaba y le restaba fuerzas a su intento por apartarla. Pequeños segundos pasaban y la posición seguía igual a excepción que la profesora comenzaba a ceder poco a poco, peroooooooooo…

El móvil que yacía en el suelo comenzó a sonar de nuevo, devolviendo a Twilight a la realidad, aprovechando que la pelirroja había bajado la guardia la empujo con fuerza, eso era comprensible pero lo siguiente fue algo exagerado, un golpe seco y un _no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo_.

Sunset llevo su mano hacia su mejilla la cual tenía una marca roja en forma de palma, estaba más que sorprendida, jamás le había pasado eso, pues todas caían a sus pies, incluso la profesora pero pareciera que ahora la cosa seria más difícil y eso le encantaba.

-El entrenamiento término, nos vemos mañana- fue lo último que dijo su profesora, dándome la espalda, para proseguir a contestar la llamada, dando la excusa de que no tenía buena señal, Sunset no dijo nada simplemente se retiró con una leve sonrisa, fuera como fuera le había correspondido y aunque su mejilla ardía, no desistiría, no era la niña de hace tres años y ahora tenía claro su objetivo; Twilight Sparkle seria suya en todo sentido y después la haría sentir lo que ella sintió en aquel entonces, y no tenía ningún miedo a lastimarse en el proceso, pues no puedes romper lo que ya está roto.

…

Comencé a escuchar sollozos, me di media vuelta para tratar de no escucharlos, no tenía ganas de levantarme tenia demasiado sueño, la noche anterior fue agotadora y la plática con Bonnie me había dejado pensando, apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero los sollozos no paraban ya harta y resignada me levante de mi cama, levite por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al observar el panorama, una enorme nube de forma circular y con lo que parecía una cruz en medio cubría casi todo el cielo de OOO, los sollozos captaron nuevamente mi atención busque el origen y vi a Sweet P. me sorprendí bastante no es normal que el chico este esté sin sus padres, me acerque despacio para no asustarlo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunte ya lo bastante cerca, el chico me miro con su cara bañada en llanto, me hiso recordar el tiempo de la guerra de los champiñones, no era algo que me gustara recordar, pero de alguna manera ya lo tenía superado.

-Papa… y mama… no están… tengo miedo- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse, pero inmediatamente volvió a poner su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Era una situación bastante incómoda para mí, ya que no se me da bien consolar a las personas y menos a un niño. Mire al cielo de nuevo tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar al chico ahí solo.

-Ven sígueme- dije, no supe si me había hecho caso ya que me di vuelta para entrar a la cueva, hasta que sentí como tomaba mi mano, _"esto es raro en exceso"_ , -espérame aquí- era muy grande para que entrara por la pequeña puerta. Entre rápidamente a la casa y me dirigí a mi habitación más específicamente a donde se encontraba un pequeño baúl donde guardaba mis tesoros, al final encontré lo que buscaba un collar que mi padre le dio a mi madre el cual hace que la persona que lo posea sea inmune a cualquier desastre que ocurra en el lugar donde se encuentre, aunque solo funciona con una persona, ella lo uso para protegerme cuando comenzó la guerra de los champiñones, pero ella tuvo que sacrificar su vida por mí, sacudí mi cabeza violentamente, no era el momento ya tendría tiempo para deprimirme, antes de eso vi una memoria la verdad no recuerdo que hay dentro de ella, la curiosidad me gano y la metí a mi bolsillo. Volví con Sweet P. y le coloque el collar.

-Escúchame bien te vas a quedar aquí, con esto no te pasara nada, cuando veas que ya todo está tranquilo puedes salir y buscar a tus padres, yo tengo que irme pero quédate aquí.- Solo movió su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, lo mire un poco y mi estómago se revolvió no me gustan esta clase de situaciones, sin perder más mi tiempo con sentimentalismos salí del lugar, logre ubicar el origen de la nube gigante; el Reino Helado.

-Simón ahora que locuras estas planeando- dije al aire.

Volé lo más rápido que pude, pero me detuve al ver a… ¿Simón?

-Hey, Marceline- me saludo, se acercó lo suficiente a mí para entablar una conversación- oye ¿A dónde te diriges?, aww ibas a visitarme- dio mientras hacía cara de cachorro ilusionado –pero lamentablemente hoy me mudo, a mi hermana de hielo se le salió la canica.- _"el burro hablando de orejas"_ –secuestro a la bella dama hechicera quise ayudarla, pero sus poderes son relativamente mejores que los míos, así que huiré al reino nube un tiempo, que dices vienes conmigo.

-¿He?- no comprendía muy bien lo que decía, su hermana de hielo, se refiere a la elemental del pasado, y la dama hechicera, ¿Betty? Si era eso entonces- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿Qué quiere hacer?- no soy buena con la presión, y tantas preguntas en mi cabeza me comenzaban a incomodar, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un fuerte agarre en la ropa de Simón y el me miraba con algo de miedo.

-Perdona- lo solté rápidamente- que fue lo que paso con exactitud, dime- dije casi suplicando, no sabía que quería hacer esa tipa y me preocupaba porque ella tenía interés en Bonnibel y eso no me agradaba nada.

-Pues- comenzó a acariciar su barba mientras podía cara de estar pensando y yo me estaba muriendo del estrés –dijo algo sobre hacer las cosas como debían ser y que el poder elemental no sé qué.

Con eso fue suficiente para que saliera disparada hacia el Dulce Reino, -Eso es un no.- Escuche a Simón pero mi prioridad era otra, llegue rápidamente al mi destino o bueno esa es la ubicación que se, pues todo estaba sepultado en una especie de dulce rosa… rosa… Bonnie… me deje guiar por mis instintos y comencé a tratar de quitar el dulce de mi camino hasta adentrarme dentro de aquella cosa, no me di cuenta en que momento me trasforme, pero sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, llego un momento en que llegue a una parte hueca entonces la vi, ahí estaba su cuerpo estaba envuelto en dulce rosa y parecía que con cada segundo que pasara Bonnie estaría más enterrada, me acerque a ella y comencé a quitar el dulce, pero entre más rápido lo retiraba más rápido volvía a enredarse en el cuerpo de Bonnie.

-Marceline- volteé a verla, sus ojos entreabiertos me miraban y una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de haber sido otro momento, le diría un montón de cosas pero mi atención de volvió a fijar en el dulce alrededor de su cuerpo, además de que el dulce también comenzaba a aferrarse a mis manos, seguía desesperadamente alejar a Bonnie de ese lugar –Marceline, Marceline- seguía llamándome, pero yo no respondía hasta que sus manos detuvieron las mías y me hiso mirarla, -Marcy, debes irte- _"no, no me llames así y menos me pidas eso"_ quería responder pero no podía, no quería irme, no sin ella. No supe en que momento tomo mi rostro y me beso delicada y dulcemente como solo ella podía hacerlo, -vete, no quiero que veas lo que pasara ni en lo que me convertiré, te amo- dicho eso coloco débilmente su mano en mi pecho y una ráfaga de dulces salió de está lanzándome fuera de ese lugar. En cuanto me recupere del impacto trate de entrar nuevamente pero la superficie del dulce se volvió mucho más fuerte, después de algunos intentos fallidos me di cuenta de que un poco de aquel dulce se había pegado a mi mano y comenzaba a avanzar en mi cuerpo, llegue a la conclusión de que así no llegaría a ningún lugar, debía ir al problema y el problema estaba en el Reino Helado. No tarde mucho en llegar, pero me preocupaba el dulce que recorría mi brazo, rompí una de las ventanas del castillo de hielo y valla justo a quien quería ver.

Patience me miro sorprendida -¿Y tú quién eres?- le respondí como se lo merecía, con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que se impactara contra la pared, aunque en el proceso me lastime los nudillos su cara era como una pared de hielo sólida, pero no me importo la tome bruscamente por el cuello de la ropa.

-DAME EL ANTIDOTO- dije mientras mis ojos se tornaban color carmesí.

Me miro primero sorprendida y luego puso una odiosa sonrisa que quería desaparecer a golpes.

-Enserio crees que el antídoto servirá de algo ahora- comenzó pero la interrumpí de inmediato.

-¿Entonces si hay antídoto?

-Sí, pero ya es tarde, el antídoto que yo tengo solo funciona si ellas realmente quieren volver a la normalidad, pero quien quiere ser normal si ya es un elemental- la empuje contra la pared que estaba atrás, la cual se agrieto por el tremendo golpe.

-Tú no sabes nada, solo entrégamelo- levanto su mano y chasqueo sus dedos mostrándome una botella hecha de hielo, con un líquido dentro.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, y es lo que menos tienes- decía mientras señalaba mi brazo que se estaba cubriendo con dulce rosa. No conteste y me largue de ese sitio, tenía que llegar con Bonnie.

Oh sorpresa me encontré aquella masa de dulce había crecido y atravesaba aquella nube de donde provenían los problemas, me eleve y me encontré con el sonriente rostro de Bonnie, pero ahora estaba totalmente adherida a aquella masa gigante.

-Marceline, que bueno que llegas, ahora presenciaras el mundo perfecto- mis ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, no podía ser cierto.

-Bonnie que dices, tu no quieres eso, te traje el antídoto para que…

-JAJAJAJA- su risa me interrumpió –oh Marcy, no creerás que dejare esto, es mi oportunidad para arreglar todo, para arreglarte.

-No, Bonnie- susurre me deje caer sobre la masa rosa, sentía como el dulce de mi brazo avanzaba más rápido y cubría mi cuerpo, aun podía huir, pero ya la había perdido antes y aunque me convirtiera en un ser de dulce "perfecto", esta vez no me alejaría de ella, no la dejaría ir aunque me quede en un mundo que no me gusta, con una Bonnibel que no me gusta, pero de alguna manera creo que esto se arreglara.

…

-Celestia, mira esto- Discord, llamo a su esposa, quien acudió al llamado.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al llegar.

-Algo pasa en OOO, mira los radares se están volviendo locos- Celestia observo y efectivamente las cosas no se veían bien en aquella dimensión.

-¿Mandamos a Sexto Impacto?- pregunto Discord.

-No ellas tienen que terminar su entrenamiento. Llama a Luna y dile que mande a las Mensajeras de la Luna.

-Eso no les gustara.

Celestia soltó un suspiro- Lo sé, pero por el momento es lo mejor, me comunique con la Dulce Princesa antes de contactar a Twilight y a las demás y me explico que lo que venía para las tierras de OOO era algo que ni sus habitantes había visto antes.- Discord comprendió lo que su esposa quería decir y lo mejor era hacer lo que decía.

…

En lo alto del Reino Nube se encontraba cierta chica, observando como el continente se dividía en cuatro; dulce, hielo, fuego y slime.

-¿Esto era parte del plan?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-No, pero fue bastante oportuno no crees- respondió Néfele volteando a ver a su acompañante- se desviaran de su verdadero objetivo y eso es benéfico para nosotros- sentencio con una sonrisa.

…

 **He vuelto y bueno las cosas… creo que el capítulo habla solo, y por mi tardanza, la cosa es que ya no voy a actualizar semanalmente como antes, la cosa es que la prepa amenaza con consumir mi pequeña y negra alma mortal, okey mucho drama, además de que estoy trabajando en otras historias pero tengo un dilema en una de ellas estaría situada en una guerra de ángeles y demonios lo interesantes es que pondría a Midnight Sparkle como protagonista y obviamente estaría en el lado de los demonios y Sunset bueno en este caso Daydream Shimmer (así se llama a su transformación en ángel) como su enemiga claro que no daré más detalles de lo que tengo planeado en esa historia pero creo que se entiende más o menos la trama, pero como ya tengo una historia similar subida, pues como que le dudo, la otra seria que lo ambientara en un entorno escolar, y tendríamos una Twilight totalmente fuera de lo común, pues la tendríamos como la mala y tendrías a Sunset de manera que fuera ella la arregla las cosas, ósea los papeles invertidos sin llegar a quitarles la personalidad que las caracteriza, y así la cosa, pero, sí no se cual llegaría a subir en un futuro que termine esta historia o la otra, pero si es algo confuso pues solo quisiera subir una de ellas, ya se parecerían.**

 **Vamos a lo importante, un gran saludo a AnToBeatriz y a AngelMariaNF, quienes siempre comentan esta historia y de igual manera un saludo a todos los que la siguen.**

 **Sin más que decir; hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Disciplina

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **ALERTA LEMON, SI TE INCOMODAN ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS TE SUGIERO LAS EVITES, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE DISGUSTOS O TRAUMAS AUNQUE NO CREO QUE ESTE TAN FUERTE REPITO CREO.**

 **Cap. 10**

 **Disciplina**

" _ **No puedes hacer lo que te plazca y salirte con la tuya"**_

Sunset se encontraba en su habitación tratando de quitarse el collar que le había puesto Twilight, pues por todo lo que paso se había olvidado completamente que aún lo tenía puesto.

-Carajo, maldita chingadera suéltame- decía mientras con un desarmador trataba de quitar la seguridad, pero debía admitir que ya había probado de todo y aun así no podía quitárselo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se miró al espejo, no sabía la clave que había utilizado su profesora para ponérselo, una opción era ir con Starlight pero no tenía ganas de discutir con ella sobre su escapada de la noche anterior, además con qué cara la iba a ver tan solo hace unas horas había despertado al lado de otra chica y no hace ni media hora se había besado con su maestra, -eres de lo peor Shimmer- se decía a ella misma.

Siguió su pelea contra el collar de Twilight por un rato más, hasta que el sonido de su puerta llamo su atención, -adelante- dijo sin pensar.

-Sunset tenemos que hablar- Adagio había entrado a la habitación. Sunset ya se imaginaba a lo que iba.

-Oye, ni yo me acordaba de…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la chica la había tomado del cuello de la camisa y estrellado contra la pared.

-Tu… tu… ¡¿COMO ES QUE PUEDES DORMIR EN LAS NOCHES?!- su voz detonaba una furia enorme, la pelirroja estaba más que sorprendida, _"no, esto no puede ser solo por haberla dejado regresar a pie"_.

-¿De qué hablas?- no quería llegar a usar la fuerza con ella.

-Las Mane Six no llevan ni dos días aquí y tú te metiste con tu profesora.

-Oh, así que me viste.- dijo restándole importancia -¿Por qué tan sorprendía?

-¿Qué hay de Starlight?- el agarre de Adagio sobre la camisa de Sunset se fue deshaciendo.

Sunset desvió la mirada, no quería pensar en Starlight, pero sabía que de su jueguito ella podría ser la más herida. –Ella está bien- respondió vagamente.

Una risa seca salió de los labios de Adagio –Está sufriendo, ¿y a que no adivinas por quién?

-Cállate.

-Te duele verdad, como puedes desperdiciar de esa manera el amor que te tiene esa chica, ya olvidaste todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

-Tú no sabes nada, claro que nunca voy a olvidar lo que ha hecho por mí, siéndote sincera si de mí dependiera me enamoraría perdidamente de Starlight, pero que crees, yo controlo mentes no corazones, la quiero y le tengo un inmenso cariño pero no puedo darle más.

-Eso no te da derecho a lastimarla.

-Yo se lo advertí.

-Ella te ama.

Sunset se quedó callada después de eso, Starlight siempre fue sincera con ella y le dio su corazón sin pensarlo, no quería hacerle daño esa chica le había dado mucho, pero no podía sacar a Twilight de su cabeza -Ve con ella- Adagio le dio el paso libre –solo es un consejo.- Al final sería Sunset quien actuaria.

Sunset dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta hasta que se detuvo para voltear a verla -¿Por qué haces esto?, pensé que no te importaba.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que después de todo se merece que alguien la haga feliz y lamentablemente se fijó en ti.

-Bonita manera de insultarme.

-Esa no era la intención.

-Lo disfrutaste, sabes si alguna de las otras hubiera tratado de convencerme de esto las habría ignorado.

-Lo sé, ya vete- Sunset finalmente salió de la habitación, dejando a Adagio sola. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a emitir un brillo plateado que la cubrió por completo, su forma comenzó a cambiar revelando a Trixie -Tocino más vale que la hagas feliz.

…

Twilight se encontraba en su habitación, bueno también era de Pinkie, ya que habían acordado compartirlas gracias a que las tortolitas de sus amigas que querían habitaciones compartidas, así que término compartiendo habitación, cosa que no era mala tratándose de Pinkie.

-La ducha está libre- decía Pinkie sonriendo.

-Claro- respondió aunque no pudo ni dar dos pasos ya que Pinkie la miraba de manera curiosa.

-Eeee… ¿pasa algo?

-Pues desde que llegaste has estado muy pegada a esa chamarra- el rostro de Twilight se coloreo de carmín, pues no era una chamarra cualquiera, Sunset la había olvidado después del entrenamiento.

-Nocomocrees- apenas y se le entendió de lo rápido que lo dijo, aventó la prenda a su cama y se metió al baño.

-Mmm… hora de investigar- decía Pinkie mientras se frotaba la barbilla y entrecerraba los ojos –pero primero un bocadillo- saco un helado de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a degustarlo –mmm, fresa.

…

Sunset ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de Starlight, _"bueno, si quiere arrojarme cosas, que así sea"_ , toco la puerta y la respuesta fue inmediata.

-Pase- su voz se escuchaba algo lejos, pero no dudo en entrar, logro escuchar el sonido de la ducha -¿Quién es?

Sunset soltó una pequeña risa lo normal es preguntar primero quien es y luego permitir el paso. –Soy yo- canto un poco eso último.

-…

-¿No vas a responder?

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió bruscamente desde el baño, Starlight.

Sunset divago por el cuarto antes de contestar, no era una habitación común de una chica de 16 años, estaba lleno de artefactos tecnológicos, una computadora en el escritorio, algunos chips tirados en el suelo, una que otra cosa a medio construir y herramientas de computo.

-Ahora quien es la que no contesta- Sunset volteo, a sus espaldas se encontraba Starlight con una bata de baño.

-Creí que tendrías tu cuarto más ordenado- como respuesta Starlight solo frunció el ceño.

-Si solo viniste a búrlate de mi manera de ordenar mis cosas puede irte.

-No, yo… yo- Sunset dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, levanto la mirada para ver a Starlight a los ojos- yo vine a pedirte perdón.

Starlight la miro sorprendida y se acercó lo suficiente a ella para poner la mano sobre su frente.

-Sunset te sientes bien, no tienes fiebre o algo.

-¡¿Qué?!- retiro rápidamente la mano de la chica de su frente –no, nada de eso, hablo enserio.- Starlight continuo mirándola, era natural que durara, Sunset disculpándose era igual de raro que ver a Aria sonreír. Su mirara llegaron a parar en el collar y los brazaletes que traía puestos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras tocaba aquellos artefactos.

-Son cosas que utilice en el entrenamiento, pero se me olvido quitármelas.

-No será por eso que estas pidiendo disculpas, tal vez te están afectando o algo.

-NO- Sunset tomo a Stalight por los hombros –ESTAS COSAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER, ¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME CREAS?- Starlight la miraba sorprendía, Sunset hablaba enserio, estaba feliz y algo asustada, pocas veces demostraba ese grado de interés por ella. Sunset se dio cuenta de su agarre a los hombros de la peli-lila.- Perdón, solo que, ¿en verdad es tan difícil de creer?

-Pues sí, tú no eres así.- Sunset dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la cama, puso sus manos sobre su rostro, era difícil para ella si "Adagio" ya le había movido la conciencia, Starlight le dio el golpe de gracia, realmente se sentía fatal, ¿tan olvidada había dejado a Starlight?

Stalight la miro unos momentos, para después ponerse en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pelirroja –oye- la llamo, pero Sunset no levanto la mirada –Sunset mírame.

-No quiero.

-Pareces una _niña_ cuando te pones así- _**Niña**_ esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza, Twilight siempre la llamaba así y no solo eso, podría jurar que siempre la vio de esa manera, _"ni en momentos así dejas de atormentarme"_ , finalmente levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azulados de Stalight.

-No me llames así, sabes que me molesta.

-Entonces no actúes como una niña, niña- dijo burlándose y provocando que Sunset frunciera el ceño, Starlight se rio un poco más fuerte –ves, y luego no quieres que te llame…

Las palabras de Stalight se quedaron en su garganta, pues Sunset la había empujado al suelo, colocándose encima de ella.

-Primero que nada soy dos años mayor que tu asique la niña aquí eres tú y segundo- aprovechando que la bata de Stalight se había subido, Sunset coloco su mano sobre su rodilla acariciando suavemente –no creo que quieras seguir provocándome.

Los ojos de Stalight se abrieron de la impresión, jamás había llegado tan lejos con ella, gracias a la educación que obtuvo de sus padres (una de las pocas cosas que le dieron), aprendió a poner límites incluso con Sunset, le había dejado claro que no quería tener una relación basada solamente en sexo, Sunset lo había aceptado, incluso llego a decirle que le gustaba que no fuera como las otras chicas que con unas cuantas palabras bonitas era suficiente para llevarlas a la cama y en todo el tiempo que llevaban de noviazgo la pelirroja jamás le había insinuado nada más allá, claro hasta ahora.

Por otro lado la cabeza de Sunset se volvió un lio, _"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, idiota viniste para disculparte no para llevarte su virginidad"._ Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-Yo… solo… solo vine a disculparme y ya lo hice así que adiós.

-¡Espera!- Stalight se levantó y tomo a Sunset por uno de los bordes de la playera. –Aun no quiero que te vayas.- Sunset volteo a verla.

-Star.

-¡Si!

-Tu bata está totalmente abierta.- la oji-azul miro hacia abajo y efectivamente, estaba mostrando todo. Rápidamente se volteó con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y cerró la bata apretándola contra su cuerpo. –Mejor me voy,- el rostro de Sunset también tenía un tenue color carmín –no sea que después tenga que disculparme por otra cosa.

-Aun- Starlight hablo, aun dándole la espalda –aun no me dices porque te disculpas.

-Pues, por todo, por mi falta de atención, por dejarte sola he sido horrible contigo, no entiendo que es lo que ves en mí, haces tantas cosas por mí y yo ni siquiera te reservo cinco minutos de mí tiempo.- Starlight dejo salir una débil risa –no dije ningún chiste.

-Perdón, pero no te das cuenta de lo que veo en ti porque siempre estas enfrascada en todo lo que haces mal- Stalight se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sunset –podría hacer una larga lista de todas las razones por las que te amo, pero para resumirlo, simplemente te diré que te amo porque eres simplemente tú, tu manera de ser y tu físico, el simple hecho de que eres Sunset Shimmer, porque eres la persona que no le importo mostrarse tal cual era ante mí y sé que no conozco todo de ti pero eres el misterio que quiero descubrir, -Starlight se acercó hasta Sunset y tomo su mano –no puedo explicarme muy bien, en momentos como este solo puedo decir que no me di cuenta en que momento ni como me robaste el corazón.

-Aunque siempre te esté lastimando.

-Ya me lo habías advertido y quiero que sepas que sigo aceptando el riesgo que es haberme enamorado de ti.- Starlight acabo con la distancia y se abrazó a Sunset, quien también correspondió el abrazo. Lentamente Stalight coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sunset, ambas sostuvieron contacto visual por unos momentos, como si supieran sus intenciones comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que el choque de sus labios fue inevitable, con suaves movimientos la sesión de besos comenzó, pero se sentía diferente, Starlight llevo sus manos hasta la nuca de Sunset profundizando los besos, como captando la indirecta Sunset penetro la boca de la hacker con su lengua, feroces besos fueron desatados después de tal acción, las manos de Sunset estrujaban aquella bata de baño tratando de mantener la cordura.

Starlight comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, mientras jalaba a Sunset por medio del collar que traía puesto, cuando sintió que había llagado al borde de la cama rompió el contacto labial con la pelirroja, lo único que las unía aún era un fino hilo de saliva, ambas jadeaban dejando que su aliento se mezclara con el ajeno. Stalight se sentó sobre la cama y jalo nuevamente del collar para atraer a Sunset consigo.

-Si sigues así no podré mantener nuestro acuerdo- la voz de Sunset se volvió ronca.

-¿Y cuál era ese acuerdo?- pregunto Stalight con una sonrisa tonta.

-Que…- las manos de Starlight se colaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre –que haríamos esto cuando yo…- las traviesas manos llegaron hasta su pecho acariciando aun por encima del sostén.

-¿Cuándo tu qué?- Sunset tenía los ojos cerrados y la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse.

-Cuando yo te dijera que te amaba- soltó por fin la pelirroja, colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Starlight, aspirando su fresca fragancia.

-Entonces ámame esta noche- antes de que Sunset dijera nada Starlight comenzó a intentar liberar a Sunset de su camisa –sé que las cosas no son como quisiéramos, y sé que aún no olvidas a esa persona que te robo el corazón, le tengo envidia aunque no se quien sea, pensé mucho esto y llegue a la conclusión de que quiero hacerlo, quiero que me digas que me amas aunque sea una mentira, aunque sea solo esta noche.- La camisa de Sunset termino por caer en el suelo quedando expuesta a los ojos de Starlight, aunque su mirada se detuvo justo en medio de sus senos donde se encontraba un sol amarillo con rojo, Sunset ya le había explicado que ella y las otras chicas tenían una marca en el pecho pero cada una tenia diferente forma; la marca de sus poderes, jamás la había visto directamente hasta ahora –¿Te sorprende?- pregunto.

Tengo tantísimo miedo  
Ya casi te vas y yo aún no me atrevo  
Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo  
Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada

-Es linda- Sunset no hiso nada más que sonreír por el alago, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien adulaba aquella marca. -¿puedo tacarla?- Sunset asintió, Starlight delineo con sus dedos el contorno de las llamas arrancando más de un suspiro de la pelirroja, para después colocar por completo su mano sobre el sol, logro distinguir los latidos del corazón de Sunset eran fuertes y rápidos, acaricio un poco más, para después voltear a ver a los ojos de la pelirroja. –Estoy lista.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Sunset acaricio su rostro con dulzura, qué más quisiera ella que corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía. Starlight asintió con un leve movimiento. Sunset no la hiso esperar más y capturo de nueva cuenta sus labios solo que con más agresividad.

Tengo tanto miedo  
De que olvides lo que te quiero  
Y de que con el paso del tiempo  
Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo

Ya se había dicho todo era hora de actuar, Stalight estaba decidida sus manos viajaron a la espalda de la pelirroja para deshacerse de la última prenda que cubría el torso de la pelirroja, una vez desatado Sunset se alejó para retirarlo ella misma, un furioso sonrojo que le llago hasta las orejas se apodero de su rostro, Sunset le regalo una sonrisa llena de pura lujuria, se sintió pequeña pero no era momento para dudar.

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
Como robarte tus besos para siempre  
Tiene que dar resultado  
Voy a amarte tanto  
Que de pronto te verás llorando

Sunset la empujo por los hombros hasta recostarla en la cama, apoyándose con su mano derecha para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la chica debajo de ella, con su mano libre deshizo el nudo de la bata de Stalight, dejando ver la desnudez de su cuerpo, la ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo hacia que Stalight sintiera dudas, dudas que fueron borradas gracias a los besos sobre su cuello, Sunset dejo un camino de besos y fuertes marcas rojas, succionando y mordisqueando de vez en cuando arrancándole sonoros suspiros a Stalight.

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido  
Me moriré o lo lograre

Sunset descendió por su cuello hasta su clavícula así paso la piel quedaba húmeda, prontamente Stalight comenzó a sentir ligeros espasmos en el vientre bajo, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de la pelirroja clavando sus uñas, provocando gruñidos en su amante, quien detuvo su recorrido a la altura de sus senos, se dio de que ya estaban estimulados gracias a la dureza de sus pezones, comenzó a masajear el derecho mientras que con su lengua le daba placer al otro, sin poder evitarlo Stalight comenzó a dejar salir fuertes gemidos y aumentaba la presión en la espalada de Sunset, pues no solo eran sus movimientos los que la llenaban de excitación, el contacto con su piel caliente la estaba volviendo loca, Sunset comenzó a intercalar con cada seno de manera que ninguno de los dos quedara sin su atención.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Después de tal tortura a los pechos de la hacker, los cuales quedaron con algunas marcas rojizas, Sunset siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo, acariciando de manera pausada el plano abdomen de la chica, beso su ombligo y siguió su descenso hasta que su aliento caliente estuvo en contacto con aquella zona tan delicada e íntima, por instinto Stalight cerro bruscamente las piernas aunque las manos de la pelirroja fueron más rápidas deteniendo aquella acción. –No bonita, ya no hay vuelta atrás- la voz de Sunset detonaba sensualidad, lujuria, deseo y levemente algo de ternura. Comenzó a acariciar los muslos internos de Starlight, de abajo hacia arriba, subiendo por su pantorrilla, hasta tomar ambos tobillos. Los cuales coloco arriba de sus hombros causando que Starlight abriera enormemente los ojos, al ver sus intenciones, -Sunset, espe… ah… ah, AH, AAH- Sunset sumergió su rostro en el sexo de Stalight, provocando un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la chica. Stalight se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas ante los movimientos de la lengua de la pelirroja, pero eso no era todo al estar en esa posición sus manos quedaron libres, estas se dirigieron hasta los muslos de la chica apretando y acariciando.

Ya no seré precavida  
Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa  
Puede doler el recuerdo  
Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso

Justo cuando creía que iba a llegar al clímax Sunset dio alto a sus acciones, Starlight la miro extrañada, la pelirroja solo le sonrió dejando de lado aquella posición, se inclinó sobre la chica para besarla con viveza, su mano ocupo el lugar que antes tenía su lengua, -quiero verte llegar- susurro en el oído de la hacker.

-No te contengas- respondió. Besos, mordiscos y caricias se repartieron en toda su anatomía después de tal comentario. Los dedos de Sunset se movían con maestría en su interior siguiendo el vaivén de sus caderas, el rose de su blanca piel contra la piel bronceada de Sunset era un completo deleite y detonante de excitación, sentía su carne contraerse, llegaría pronto y así fue. Su cuerpo tembló, dándose así su primer orgasmo, y un sonoro gemido que murió en su garganta gracias a un beso propinado por la pelirroja siguió acariciándola hasta que los espasmos en su cuerpo cesaron.

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna  
Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos  
Un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra  
No tiemblo de miedo sino, de lo que te quiero

Starlight no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Sunset, no decía nada pues momentos como ese no requieren palabras, la hacker se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo no quería soltarla, sentía su suave respiración en su cuello.

-Te amo Sunny- no hubo respuesta y ya se lo esperaba, pero que más daba, ella haría lo que fuese por sanar la herida le la pelirroja, así le costara una vida.

 _Pero todo cambia y nada es para siempre._

Después de unos minutos en los que Starlight se recuperó, Sunset se recostó a su lado cerrando sus ojos y respirando suavemente, la hacker la miro atentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, la pelirroja aún estaba vestida de la cintura para abajo, una idea maliciosa paso por su cabeza y justo cuando su mano se dirigía al borde del pants.

-Star, puedo leer tu mente- dijo con una leve sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Así, y ¿que pienso?- respondió con algo de sorpresa.

-Mmm… mejor otro día… estoy… muerta de cansancio- y no era mentira, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y el entrenamiento fue bastante pesado, (subir 16 veces la misma cuesta arriba la había dejado desecha), tenía buena resistencia pero no era de acero y Stalight había acabado con la poco energía que le quedaba –quiero dormir,- sin decir nada más abrazo a Starlight y la uso de almohada.

-Pe… pero…- no pudo decir más, los ligeros ronquidos de Sunset fueron todo lo que necesito para dejar de insistir, solo pudo fruncir el ceño –no te salvaras de mi- dijo mirando aun con recelo el pants de Sunset, aunque el sueño no tardó en aparecer dejándola en iguales condiciones que la pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador hiso de las suyas, Sunset abrió los ojos con fastidio logrando ubicar al molesto artefacto, estirando la mano lanzo una pequeña llamarada lo suficientemente fuerte para calcinar aquel aparato infernal que interrumpía su sueño, _"Starlight me matara cuando lleguemos tarde"_ , pero los sucesos de la noche anterior comenzaron a causar estragos en su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a levantarse mucho menos si era para ver a su profesora, total tal vez estaría hablando con su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estómago tan solo de pensar eso, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, se concentró en el cuerpo que había utilizado como almohada; Starlight dormía profundamente, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se recostó nuevamente sobre ella; debía admitirlo era muy cómodo como para levantarse asique el regaño valdría la pena.

…

Tanto las Mane Six como las Sexto Impacto (a excepción de dos de sus integrantes), ya se encontraban en el lugar de entrenamiento, donde habían quedado en verse los dos grupos, pero la falta de Sunset y de Starlight las tenía retrasadas.

-Oigan saben dónde están sus compañeras- Dash se acercó a preguntarles, pues no era alguien que gozara de una gran paciencia.

-No- respondió Adagio –y no creo que estén juntas Starlight estaba bastante enojada con ella, asique no sé donde estén.

-Bueno, quien sabe- dijo Trixie, no tenía la intención de que la escucharan pero lo dijo tan fuerte y claro que se volvió el centro de atención. Los nervios se apoderaron de la chica de cabello plateado y más cuando Aria se le acerco con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Y, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso eh?- le decía mientras levantaba las cejas de manera acusadora. -¿A caso sabes algo?

-Trixie no sabe nada, si supiera se los diría, pero no sé nada de una disculpa ni nada, Trixie no sabe- Aria parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de comprender lo que sea que haya dicho.

-Oye Twilight puedo decirte algo- Applejack se le acerco a Twilight para hablar un poco de su alumna.

-Claro que sucede.

-Pues tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero no crees que tu alumna se está pasando de lista- Twilight se te tensó un poco pero supo disimularlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues ayer llego tarde y hoy hiso lo mismo, no se tal vez debas darle un castigo o algo.- Twilight se quedó pensando un rato, no se le había pasado eso por la mente y Applejack tenía razón no podía estar haciendo lo que ella quisiera, pero tenía un problema; ella no era de ese tipo de maestras que ponían castigo a los alumnos siempre era muy paciente y comprensiva, además se trataba de Sunset que tal si se repetía lo del día anterior, _"no, no Twilight tienes que hacerle entender quién manda, y lo que paso, paso",_ si era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. La pelirroja fácilmente la hacía olvidar hasta quien era.

Unas risas y algunos gritos de reclamos llamaron la atención de ambos grupo.

-¿PORQUE QUEMASTE EL DESPERTADOR?, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA.

-JAJAJA, no vi que te quejaras así esta mañana.

-¡CALLATE!

Las señoritas desaparecidas finalmente se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia y aunque venían discutiendo, se comportaban muy "cariñositas", hecho que todas notaron y las miraron con extrañeza a excepción de Trixie a quien se le coló una triste en el rostro, cosa que llamo la atención de Fluttershy tendría que hablar seria mente con ella, pues después de leer completamente el historial de la fanática de los trucos de magia, tendría que ser un poco más dura con ella, claro a su modo.

-Valla mira quienes llegaron- dijo Adagio –parece que es cierto que lo bueno de pelear es que hay reconciliación.

-Bueno, la culpa es tuya- le respondió Sunset, pero Adagio no comprendía a que venía eso.

-¿Oye Starlight que es eso en tu cuello?- pregunto inocentemente Sonata, causando de que la pareja se tensara pues por las prisas de que se les había hecho tarde se habían olvidado de cubrir las marcas de la noche anterior.

-Na… nada- entonces Adagio sonrió de manera maliciosa acercándose por detrás de Sunset, en un movimiento rápido levanto la parte trasera la camisa encontrándose con unos arañazos marcados en la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Mira marcas de batalla- decía burlonamente Adagio. Sunset rápidamente se cubrió, pero antes de poder decirle algo, el sonido de una pluma rompiéndose llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Twilight aun tenía algunos trozos en la mano de lo que en alguna vez fue una pluma –Ya basta de perder el tiempo- su voz sonaba calmada, pero era ese tipo de calma que te avisa que una tempestad va a venir, su mirar, su mirar era como si te penetrara hasta el alma, su mismo equipo ya la había visto de esa manera y no era algo bonito.

Sexto Impacto se extrañó ante el comportamiento de la líder de las Mane Six y también el de sus miembros.

-Applejack- la aludida, volteo a ver a Twilight –tomare en cuenta lo del castigo, ¿qué sugieres?

-Este… ayer que estaba dando unas vueltas vi que las tuberías están algo descuidadas, podría ser que aparte del entrenamiento le den un buen mantenimiento al sistema.

-Espera, espera, ¿castigo?, ¿de qué carajos hablan?

-Cuide su lenguaje señorita Shimmer- Sunset se cohibió y lleno de sorpresa ante tales palabras, no solo por el auténtico tono de autoridad que tenían, sino también porque era la misma Twilight la que le hablaba de esa manera y jamás, JAMAS, le había hablado de esa manera. –Usted no tiene derecho a replicar nada, a pesar de que es la líder de este equipo se toma la libertad de llegar tarde y no solo eso llega presumiendo sus…- Twilight se asqueo de solo pensar lo que sea que haya hecho anoche –creo que no es necesario que lo diga.- Mas que regaño parecía reproche, pero eso es algo que solo ellas dos notaron. –Y usted señorita Glimmer- Starlight se tensó por completo, por la miraba que le tiraba sentía que la iba a golpear o algo peor –se lo pasare por esta vez porque una usted no es mi alumna y dos es la primera vez que pasa, E.N.T.E.N.D.I.D.O- Starlight agito su cabeza de arriba abajo con miedo. –Bien, no pierdan más tiempo y váyanse.

Apenas dijo lo último y todas se fueron para continuar con sus actividades dejando solas a Twilight y Sunset.

-Ven acá- dijo secamente la peli-morada, para después comenzar a caminar. Sunset la siguió pero a una distancia prudente, pero algo llamo su atención y era la chamarra que traía puesta su maestra, pues no era otra que la que había olvidado el día anterior, _"celos acaso, si claro Sunset sigue soñando, ha de estar en sus días, o ¿tal vez no?"_ y quien sabe tal vez serían los celos la ruta que tendría que tomar para llegar a la profesora. Por ahora tomaría su castigo, pues mentiría si dijera que en esos momentos no le tenía miedo.

…

Fluttershy se encontraba frente a frente con Trixie.

-Mmm… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la peli-plateada.

-Sí, ya leí todo tu pasado en la Agencia- Trixie sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, su pasado, su pasado no era algo que le agradara, la forma en la que los imbéciles de la agencia le habían arrebatado su infancia con esos horribles experimentos solo la hacía sentir una gran ira y desprecio.

-Así- respondió indiferente –y que harás, Trixie no será tu conejillo de indias si es a eso a lo que quieres llegar.

-No, yo no vine a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo puedo ayudarte a superarlo, pero necesito que estés totalmente dispuesta, como te dije antes tus poderes están totalmente ligados a tus emociones y si queremos explotarlos totalmente tendremos que tocar cosas del pasado.- Trixie guardo silencio, era aterrador no lo negaría aún tenía varias cicatrices tanto física como mentalmente, pero debía admitir que esa mujer le daba una extraña confianza.

-Si Trixie acepta, ¿podrá apoyar mejor a su equipo?

-Te doy mi palabra- contesto Fluttershy –pero debo admitir que será difícil y doloroso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo también pase por algo similar, claro que tu historial me sorprendió y no se compara con lo que yo he vivido, pero puedo llegar a comprenderte y el método que utilizare es el mismo que me ayudo a mí, no soy tu mentora solo porque sí.

Trixie, no sabía que pensar y si era mentira, pero y si deberás la ayudaba, bien a veces es mejor hacer las cosas sin pensar. –De acuerdo que debo hacer.

-Siéntate- Trixie obedeció –mírame a los ojos y no te distraigas.

Trixie obedeció, los ojos de Fluttershy transmitida una tranquilidad inmensa pronto sus músculos se relajaron y el color calipso de aquellos orbes era hipnótico.

Y Trixie no estaba equivocada pronto su cuerpo se envolvió en un especie de trance y no supo más de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?, quien sabe, ¿Dónde estaba?, pues tampoco lo sabía, ¿Cómo llego ahí?, por favor una pregunta que si pueda responder, no es examen.

-Trixie- la voz de Fluttershy la saco de su asombro.

-¿A dónde estamos?

-La cuarta dimensión, el tiempo.

-¿He?

-No creerás que se necesitan complicados métodos para traspasar dimensiones, solo es física avanzada y algo de hipnosis.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No estamos aquí, bueno no físicamente, es complicado.

-¿Ensañaras a Trixie a hacer eso?- pregunto algo ansiosa.

-Tal vez, pero se necesita algo para poder hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Paz, lista para enfrentar tu pasado.

Trixie trago saliva –sí.

…

Luna junto con las Mensajeras de la luna ya habían llegado a OOO.

-No recuerdo que este lugar se viera de esta manera- dijo Sugarcoat.

-Tienes razón esta... algo rosa- respondió Indigo Zap.

-Esto me da mala espina, estén alertas- ordeno Luna.

…

 **Primero que nada, quiero darte una felicitación por llegar tan lejos en esta historia y avisarte que; a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán realmente intensas para nuestras protagonistas, y hablo en varios aspectos asique pregúntate, seguirás leyendo esta historia.**

 **Para los curiosos la canción que use en la escena del limón…**

 **Se escribe lemon…**

 **Si de la lima esa, la canción se llama; "vestida de azúcar" por si querían saber.**

 **Ahora, este jueves habrá especial de Trixie donde explicare todo o por lo menos la mayor parte de su pasado para que el siguiente capítulo sea entendible, asique te recomiendo que lo leas, posiblemente estés desconcertado por algunas actitudes de Fluttershy, pero ten en cuenta que ella ya supero muchos de sus miedos en el pasado, asique habrá muchas diferencias entre la Fluttershy que normalmente ves en la serie a esta que yo te muestro.**

 **Y si hablamos del triángulo o cuadro amoroso que se ha formado entre el sunlight, starset y timlight, pues… na quédate con la duda.**

 **De igual manera y como siempre les mando un saludo a AngelMariaNF y a AnToBeatriz por sus comentarios de siempre y también a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**

 **Sin mas que decir me voy y hasta el especial del jueves.**


	12. Mente fria, corazon calido

**Estragos de un brillo de sol**

 **Cap. 11**

 **Mente fría, corazón cálido**

" _ **Yo no tengo nada que decir"**_

…

Fluttershy y Trixie estaban es aquel plano existencial, era un lugar de extraños colores mezclados si comienzo ni fin, lo cual era muy confuso para la amante de los trucos de magia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto la peli-plata.

Fluttershy se acercó y coloco su mano en la frente de Trixie, he hizo un movimiento rápido hacia la izquierda, después volvió a colocar nuevamente su mano en la frente de la chica y repitió el movimiento solo que esta vez hacia su lado derecho.

-A la izquierda se encuentran tus vivencias de estilo sentimental, amor, rabia, felicidad, tristeza- comenzó a explicar suavemente –a tu derecha están tus vivencias que están más ligadas a tus metas, perdidas y triunfos, el control de tus poderes depende de ambas, debes tener esto- apunto hacia su cabeza – y esto- su mano viajo a su pecho –en equilibrio sino, no va a funcionar y solo causaras un desastre.

-Si.- Trixie no comprendía bien a que se refería con todo lo que su mentora decía era algo así como "bla, bla, sentimientos bla, bla, bla, control bla, bla, bla", asique lo mejor era decir que si a todo lo que dijera.

Fluttershy suspiro derrotada al ver a Trixie era muy obvio que no había entendió asique lo mejor era mostrarle a lo que se refería. Junto nuevamente sus manos en la frente de Trixie e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante creando así una especie de camino de dos hileras donde se podían apreciar los recuerdos de la amante de la magia.

-Wau, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a una de las hileras, la imagen la mostraba a ella y a su padre. Siempre, después de cada presentación del circo ella y el salían a caminar alrededor de la ciudad fuera cual fuera el lugar donde se presentaran, ellos salían a ver cómo era el lugar y terminaban comiendo en algún restaurant, pero lo bello era que era un momento solo de los dos, hacían bromas, charlaban de cualquier tontería, se reían de cosas sin sentido, una atmosfera llena de confianza y felicidad solo para ellos.

Trixie se quedó observan aquellas imágenes, sintió una calidez en su pecho que pocas veces se hacía presente, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, lo que provoco que Fluttershy también sonriera, pero sabía que este ejercicio era mucho más y la peli-plateada recibiría un golpe muy fuerte conforme avanzaran.

-¿Continuamos?- pregunto Fluttershy.

Trixie dio un pequeño respingo, para después asentir.

-Muy bien, lo que viste es un recuerdo ligado a tus sentimientos, esa es la energía que usas al usar tus poderes, como es un recuerdo feliz genera energía positiva, si la mantienes bajo control como resultado te dará una ilusión duradera y controlada.

Trixie pensó un momento lo que dijo, para después preguntar – ¿Y cómo la mantendría bajo mi control?

-Mira.- Fluttershy apunto al lado derecho de Trixie; otro recuerdo con su padre, en este su padre le enseñaba algunos trucos de magia, Trixie recordó muy bien ese momento pues fue la primera vez que creo una ilusión; un pequeño conejo el cual no era parte del truco salió de entre sus manitas, para después comenzar a dar pequeños saltos hasta que desapareció. Su padre la veía atónico y ella solo podía saltar y festejar de alegría.

Trixie volvió la mirada hacia Fluttershy, su rostro se había tornado serio, no era que el recuerdo fuera malo en sí, pero fue aquello lo que provoco que Canterlot pusiera sus ojos en ella.

-¿Por qué le muestras esto a Trixie?

-Porque necesitas ser consiente desde donde todo comenzó a ir mal- respondió Fluttershy –sé que tienes miedo.

-¡Que tonterías dices!, ¡Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie!

-La gran y poderosa Trixie que tiene miedo- Trixie sintió una ráfaga de rabia recorrer su cuerpo, pero antes de responder el lugar donde estaban comenzó a cambiar. El lugar quedo en lo que parecía una laboratorio.

-¡¿Dónde estamos?!- preguntó exaltada la peli-plateada.

-¿No te gustan los laboratorios Trixie?- pregunto tranquilamente la peli-rosa.

Trixie comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, el lugar le era aterradoramente conocido, sentía escalofríos y…

Un grito de dolor alerto a la maga haciendo que volteara, lo que vio la aterrorizo tanto que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

Frente a ella se encontraba la autora de sus pesadillas; Chrysalis solo que de una forma diferente a como la recordaba, la científica originalmente era de piel blanca, ojos verdes y rubia, rostro hermoso, facciones finas, cuerpo esbelto, medidas perfectas y unas curvas para morirse. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente más de la mitad de su rostro estaba calcinado, su piel era oscura como si se tratara de chapopote, daba un aspecto sumamente desagradable, se podía ver en sus brazos y rostro las deformidades que causan las quemaduras.

-T… T… Tu…- Trixie tartamudeaba y temblaba no podía controlarse tenia tanto miedo, hasta que el sonido de el chasquido de unos dedos resonó, nuevamente todo se puso oscuros, hasta que finalmente logro abrir los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro apacible de su maestra.

Fluttershy se acercó a su alumna hasta poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y efectivamente la chica estaba temblando.

-Vamos- dijo Fluttershy al tiempo que se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Trixie –hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Trixie dudo mucho, aun sentía la horrorosa mirada de Chrysalis sobre ella.

-Ven– dijo con suavidad Fluttershy.

La voz de la peli-rosa era suave y calmaba un poco los nervios de Trixie asique al final termino siguiéndola.

Caminaron adentrándose a la parte selvática de la isla, el camino era pesado y difícil, había piedras y plantas espinosas, Fluttershy se movía con extrema facilidad, al contrario de Trixie a quien se le dificultaba mucho el paso. Después de unos quince minutos de camino Fluttershy finalmente le dio alto a su andar, Trixie se demoró un poco más pero finalmente la alcanzo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Creo… que a… Trixie le vendría bien… un poco de ejercicio- decía entre jadeos.

-Si puede ser- respondió Fluttershy.

Después de unos segundos más Trixie levanto la mirada para ver a Fluttershy -¿Y ahora qué?–pregunto con fastidio, aun sentía el miedo de hace unos momentos y eso no la tenía nada contenta.

-Nada- respondió con simpleza, para después dirigirse a la orilla de una roca. Hasta ese momento Trixie se dio cuenta de donde estaban, estaban en una de las partes más altas de la isla, al mirar al frente se topó con una vista fascinante el ocaso caía, sus colores dibujaban el firmamento y las nubes le daban un toque especial, sonido del mar… ¡el sonido del mar!, apenas se daba cuenta de eso, ya había visto ese panorama antes, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

-Wow- dijo al momento que se sentaba al lado de Fluttershy –nunca había venido a esta parte de la isla.

-Sí, es algo difícil llegar hasta aquí pero, la vista es preciosa.

Trixie se percató de que el sol estaba por ocultarse, pero no había sentido que pasaran tantas horas.

-Al estar en ese plano dimensional las horas pueden pasar muy rápido- comento adivinando los pensamientos de Trixie –lo más seguro es que las demás ya hayan terminado o estén por terminar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quería que te calmaras, ver el miedo frente a frente es algo muy fuerte… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Amm… está bien.

-¿Qué paso esa vez, con Chrysalis?

-No lo sé, no la volví a ver después del incendio.

-¿Y no recuerdas nada?

-Trixie quería que se callara de una maldita vez, es lo único que Trixie recuerda.- pese a que el tono de la voz de Trixie era de profundo resentimiento, su rostro se mostraba melancólico.

-Iremos despacio si eso quieres, pero tienes que enfrentar lo que hiciste tarde o temprano.

Trixie no dijo nada durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente contesto – ¿solo tengo que enfrentar eso?

-¿Acaso le temes a algo más?

-Tal vez…- contesto vagamente.

Fluttershy miro de manera significativa a la peli-plateada pero no comento nada más sobre el asunto y se puso de pie.

-Quédate el tiempo que necesites- decía al tiempo que se retiraba –ven a este lugar las veces que quieras, es todo tuyo, puedes compartirlo con quien desees- una vez dicho eso se fue del lugar dejando sola a Trixie.

Varios pensamientos azotaron su mente, su padre, Chrysalis, lo que paso en OOO, sexto impacto, etc. Pero si lo analizaba bien, solo un pensamiento valía lo suficiente para estar en su mente, aunque el mismo causaba que su corazón se acongojara.

Justo como dijo Fluttershy, ya casi todas habían terminado su sesión con sus respectivas profesoras, más en específico Starlight, quien aún seguía tratando de desactivar a aquel robot que Rarity había diseñado, pero por alguna razón le estaba constando más trabajo de lo que debería y eso comenzaba a frustrarla.

-Starlight, linda, estas segura de que quieres continuar -hablo Rarity, quien ya estaba algo cansada de ver a Starlight.

-¡No! -respondió con fuerza –tengo que acabar con esto ya. –se levantó rápidamente encarando nuevamente al robot, ya había descubierto una forma de desactivarlo, tenía una pequeña abertura que daba al sistema de energía, solo tenía que acercarse más y lograría estropear el sistema. Solo que no podía acercarse más de medio metro sin ser rociada por alguna cosa extraña. Después de otros veinte minutos de rotundo fracaso, Rarity finalmente se dirigió hasta Starlight.

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente.

-¡No aun no! –dijo al momento que se dirigía nuevamente al robot y el resultado fue el mismo.

-De esa manera no lograras nada –pero Starlight ignoraba las palabras de Rarity, pero esta vez antes de ir nuevamente hacia su objetivo Rarity la detuvo.

-Escúchame, déjame explicarte.

-Yo puedo… -Rarity le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-Uff… sí que eres terca querida. Pero me tienes que escuchar, solo estás haciendo cálculos con la cabeza pero tus movimientos son torpes y predecibles, si no controlas tus movimientos serás derribada con facilidad.

Rarity retiro su mano de la boca de Starlight quien ya se veía con ganas de hablar.

-Pero es algo imposible, que clase de loco podría desactivar esa cosa sin uso de algún arma o algo.

Rarity sonrió ante las palabras de su alumna y se alejó un poco de ella –Observa querida.

Nuevamente Rarity activo al robot, se acercó en línea recta, los sensores se activaron y el rociador estaba listo para empapar a la modista, pero de un momento a otro la modista dio una vuelta con elegancia pero rápida para colocarse detrás del robot, el cual se volteó para realizar su cometido, Rarity se deslizo por debajo de las piernas del robot cosa sencilla debido al tamaño, se coló por su espalda llegando a la ranura la cual arranco fácilmente pues no estaba bien sujeta, una vez sin esa pieza con la otra mano Rarity arranco el cableado interno, causando así la falla del sistema y apagando el robot.

-Sencillo, ¿no? –dijo mirando a Starlight estupefacta –tómalo con calma, no está mal que calcules tus movimientos, pero debido a la fuerza física que posees un ataque directo es una gran falla, encuentra la falla y busca como llegar a ella, sin complicarlo más de lo que debería.

Starlight asintió levemente, pero no dejaba de sentirse inútil y ahora más viendo la facilidad con la que su maestra había acabado con aquel robot, y a ella le había tomado horas y ni así estuvo cerca de lograrlo.

-No te pongas así, lo harás bien.

-Si claro –Rarity noto la decepción en la voz de Starlight.

-Mira mañana cambiaremos un poco el entrenamiento y ahora se en lo que fallas, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Bien, si eso es todo me voy –dicho esto la chica se fue y Rarity suspiro con cansancio, esa chica iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Starlight caminaba por los pasillos, un tanto ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, pero el rumbo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido al chocar con alguien.

-Ouch –dijo mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su anatomía.

-Perdón no te vi Starlight –dijo con una sonrisa Trixie mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – Trixie estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes yo estoy igual.

-¿Entrenamiento duro?, o estabas pensando en los hechos de anoche –decían en tono burlón pero venenoso. Cosa que Starlight no noto debido a la enorme vergüenza que sentía.

-¡No te burles! –grito sonrojada.

-Jeje, es broma no te enojes, mejor vamos con las otras.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde se reunían, al llegar pudieron notar que no eran las únicas con un entrenamiento pasado. Todas las chicas de una cara de cansancio que te cansabas de tan solo verla.

Aria tenía los pies arriba de la mesa y aplicaba hielo a un enorme moretón en su pierna derecha.

-Esa cosa es enorme, ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Starlight.

-Uno de los autos de Rainbow me pego con el parachoques, lo peor es que me obligo a seguir con el entrenamiento, "si eso pasa en alguna misión, ¿descansarías?", fue lo que dijo o pero ya vera de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Y tú Adagio? –la rubia estaba desparramada en un sillón boca arriba.

-Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía –no era para menos los entrenamientos de Applejack eran totalmente dirigidos a la parte física de la cantante, por lo cual estaba totalmente exhausta.

Las miradas de todas se dirigieron a cierta amante de los tacos que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, estaba acostada de cabeza, por lo cual sus pies estaban recargados en el respaldo del sillón y su cabeza estaba a centímetros del suelo y estaba jugando con su Nintendo PCP, se quedaron viéndola durante unos segundos, pero Sonata simplemente no sentía las miradas de sus compañeras, hasta que Trixie le arrojo una pequeña piedra que había guardado en la bolsa de su pants, la cual pego justo en la cabeza de Sonata.

-¡Oye! –grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pero al hacer fuerza en el abdomen al tratar de levantarse dejo salir un gemido de dolor.

-Parece que alguien también quedo adolorida –dijo Aria.

-¿Qué te puso a hacer tu maestra? –pregunto curiosa Starlight.

Sonata se levantó completamente –bueno en realidad nos pusimos a jugar gotcha.

Todas pestañaron extrañadas ante lo que dijo la pequeña come tacos -¿jugar? –pregunto aun perpleja Adagio.

-Si –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –solo que perdí.

-¿Pero que no te hiciste invisible? –dijo Trixie quien no creía que la peli-rosa hubiera logrado darle tantos tiros a su amiga.

-Sí lo hice, pero aun así logro darme, miren como me dejo –Sonata traía puesta una camisa azul de mangas largas, asique llevo sus manos a los bordes y la subió hasta su pecho. Tanto el torso como la espalda de Sonata estaban llenos de pequeños moretones, Pinkie la había balaceado sin piedad –no usamos equipo de protección asique ya se imaginaran como dolía, yo solo logre darle algunos tiros, pero ella no tuvo piedad.

-¿Entonces no tenía lentes de luz ultravioleta para verte?

-No, era cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es igual de rara que tu –comento Adagio quien seguía inmóvil.

-Lo dice la lisiada –dijo Starlight al tiempo que se acercaba a Adagio y le daba un pequeño manotazo en la pantorrilla, logrando sacarle un grito de dolor.

-¡¿NO HAGAS ESO, DUELE?!

Todas estallaron en risas excepto la cantante quien aún tenía una mueca adolorida. Una vez que las risas se apaciguaron Starlight pregunto.

-¿Oigan han visto a Sunset?

-Uuuuh, tan rápido quieres repetir lo de anoche –dijo Aria de forma picara.

-N… no solo… que no la he visto desde la mañana –decía totalmente sonrojada y jugando con su cabello.

-Debe de estar en su castigo –dijo Trixie un tanto seria –después de ver la actitud de su maestra, creo que no la ha de estar pasando bien –Trixie recordó el momento cuando vio a Sunset besándose tan "delicadamente" con su maestra el día anterior, asique quien sabe que estarían haciendo.

-Mmm… acompáñame a buscarla Trixie –decía al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Trixie y la arrastraba a la salida.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque Trixie!? –pregunto la maga exaltada, no tenía ganas de ir a buscar al Tocino.

-Porque no quiero ir sola, la maestra de Sunset me da miedo, ándale porrrrrrr favorrrrrrr –decía al tiempo que imitaba a la maga al hablar y se le acercaba para poner su carita tierna y agrandar sus ojos de manera suplicante.

Trixie inmediatamente miro a otro lado con un tenue sonrojo, estaba acabada y Starlight lo sabía, pues siempre lograba convencer a Trixie en todo y viendo su actitud sabía que ya la tenía en la bolsa asique se le acercó un poco más, esta vez con un puchero -¿sí?

-Está bien –dijo derrotada –hazte para allá le robas el aire a Trixie –decía al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de ella y trataba de disimular un poco su sonrojo, un día de estos esa chica la haría explotar. Starlight por su parte dio un par de saltitos y tomo el brazo de la maga para salir corriendo a buscar a Sunset.

Las Dazzilings por su parte se quedaron en la sala –Starlight es muy ingenua –dijo Sonata al tiempo que recibía una mirada significativa de sus "hermanas" -¿Qué?

-Nada Sonata, ponte a jugar –dijo Aria mientras seguía curando su pierna.

…

En otro lugar más específicamente en los baños de la agencia cierta pelirroja no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-¡Un cepillo de dientes no hablas en serio!, no puedo limpiar un baño con esto –Decía Sunset mientras movía el cepillo de un lado a otro.

-Si no te gusta, hazlo con la lengua –decía Twilight en tono neutro.

-Bien podría hacerte otra cosa con la lengua. –Apenas termino de decir eso y un chorro de agua a presión la empapó -¡Deja de hacer eso! –grito desesperada la pelirroja, por cada palabra altisonante y por cada insinuación de su parte, su maestra la rociaba con un pistola de agua a presión. -¡No soy un gato!

-Entonces compórtate y cumple tu castigo.

No era el mejor día para Sunset. Primero el entrenamiento, habría terminado antes, pero el rompecabezas que estaba abajo del agua resultó ser sumamente difícil lo que le costó algunas descargas eléctricas más. Después de eso Twilight le dijo que analizaría su desempeño con sus poderes; con una maquina la alquimista le lanzaba todo tipo de objetos a Sunset, los cuales debía calcinar, pero de tantas cosas que le arrojaba más de uno termino dándole, terminando con uno que otro chichón en la cabeza o algún moretón. Pero lo peor era esa estúpida pistola de agua, todo el día había recibido chorros de agua, lo cual la tenia de muy mal humor, más el castigo, en realidad ella iba a hacer trabajos de fontanería, pero se les habían adelantado, por lo cual creyó que no habría castigo, ha pero su ingeniosa maestra tenía un as bajo la manga; lavar baños con un cepillo de dientes, que era esto una cárcel.

Entre dientes se dispuso a acabar con su castigo de una vez, lavar cada baño en la agencia, los cuales eran como unos treinta y adentro había unos diez WC, sin contar paredes y espejos, de tan solo pensar en eso sabía que terminaría hasta el amanecer. Menos mal no tendría que limpiar los baños individuales, ósea los que había en las habitaciones privadas, pero aun así sería un martirio. Se dobló el pants más arriba de las rodillas, se amarro la camisa de forma que su abdomen quedara expuesto y se amarro el cabello en una coleta desordenada, de esa forma seria más cómodo realizar su labor.

Twilight la mira atentamente, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, todo el día estuvo molesta con ella sin razón aparente, pero era inevitable. Esa necesidad de mantenerla alejada de Starlight no desaparecía y lo peor es que la chica ni siquiera tenía la culpa, solo quería tener a Sunset en un lugar donde la pudiera vigilar, se sentía tan irracionalmente posesiva. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se froto la nuca dando así con una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Nunca usaba el anillo de matrimonio en la mano ya que lo consideraba un tanto estorboso, asique por comodidad lo usaba como si fuera un dije o algo por el estilo. Tenía la cabeza un lio y ver a Sunset empapada y con las ropas acomodadas de esa manera no funcionaba para calmar sus nervios.

-Sunset, vengo luego, termina rápido –dijo para después salir. Sunset solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Sinsit, vingui ligui, tirmini ripidi –decía mientras imitaba a Twilight y hacia poses ridículas. –Esto es horrible todo es tu culpa.

 **A mí que me reclamas yo te dije que me vengaría.**

-Aaagggrrr, te odio.

 **Y me odiaras más.**

Sunset sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Starlight.

-¿Starlight?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a ver cómo te iba con tu castigo –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mira, que graciosa –respondió con sarcasmo la pelirroja –deberías irte Twilight volverá en cualquier momento.

-Trixie está vigilando, no te preocupes.

-Con mayor razón me preocupó si se trata de Trixie.

-No importa –dijo al momento que abrazaba a Sunset –no pude dejar de pensar en ti todo el día.

Sunset iba a corresponder el abrazo cuando de repente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

…

 **Fin del capítulo jajá, rayos no pensé tardar tanto en actualizar una disculpa por eso; chica ocupada.**

 **Como siempre un saludo a Sunlight Forevah, AngelMariaNF y AnToBeatriz por sus comentarios gracias (iba a decir otra cosa… bueno ya que) también un saludo a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.**

 **Sin escribir más y hacerlos perder más tiempo, me despido y hasta el próximo 11 de diciembre mmm… ya huele a navidad.**


	13. Mi hogar

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 12**

 **Mi hogar I**

" _ **¿Un juego?"**_

…

Sunset se encontraba ya en su habitación, estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tratando de analizar lo que sea que acabase de suceder hacer hace unos momentos.

Discord había llegado después de que Twilight se fuera, interrumpiendo así; el pequeño momento entre ella y Starlight, tal parecía que el señor del caos necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante, si bien su relación con él y con Celestia ya no era como aun tenia resentimientos contra ellos, por lo cual siempre evitaba hablar con ellos de cualquier tema, pero esta vez, su padre había insistido mucho en hablar con ella e incluso le propuso convencer a Twilight para quitarle el castigo o mínimo que no fuese tan pesado, por lo cual acepto hablar con Discord.

 **Flashback**

-¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar? –pregunto directamente Sunset, no quería que la conversación fuera más larga de lo debido.

Discord la miro de manera perspicaz – ¿tan mal te pone hablar conmigo?

-A estas alturas, esa es una pregunta estúpida.

-A veces odio que te parezcas tanto a mí, no pudiste sacar algo de Celestia.

Sunset quedo completamente callada y algo sonrojada, mientras inflaba los cachetes de forma infantil, no era común que le hablaran de su parentesco con sus padres, pero aunque lo negara, era algo que le gustaba, pese a todo.

-Bien ahora que te has callado –dijo Discord un tanto divertido al ver la expresión de Sunset, _"hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ pensó –lo que te quiero decir va relacionado con OOO. –Basto decir eso para que Sunset se concentrara totalmente en Discord.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Recibimos anomalías hace poco y enviamos a Las mensajeras de la luna…

-¡¿Qué, por qué hicieron eso?! , ellas apenas y conocen OOO, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Cálmate ya, de eso quiero hablar contigo, tampoco estoy muy convencido de que eso fuera una buena idea, además no hemos recibido noticias, y yo sé que todo lo que pase en OOO, es más importante para ustedes que para alguna otra persona de este lugar.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

-Celestia creyó que era mejor que terminaran su entrenamiento antes de que volvieran a ir a OOO.

Sunset se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agito su cabello de forma desesperada _"¿enserio?, esa es la excusa por lo cual no nos dijeron"_ , -creo que sabes perfectamente lo que hare ahora, la pregunta es, ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Porque es inevitable, tarde o temprano te enterarías, yo solo me adelante un poco a los hechos, además creo que te estoy dando una oportunidad.

-¿De qué?

-Sunset, tú y yo sabemos, que desde que te enteraste de la existencia de tus habilidades, siempre has tratado de demostrarnos a mí y a Celestia, que no solo eres capaz de usarlas con gran habilidad, sino también de que, serás mucho mejor que nosotros en algún futuro, y bueno tampoco se me hace justo que Celestia confié tan poco en ti, aunque tú tampoco confías mucho en nosotros o me equivoco.

 **Fin Flashback**

No había contestado a lo último y se había retirado a su habitación, donde ahora pensaba con mucho cuidado lo que había sucedido.

Las palabras de Discord, si bien eran entendibles, tenían mucho significado y tampoco podía tomar una decisión tan arrebatada como ir simplemente con las otras para ir a ver qué pasaba en OOO, no, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría.

Se levantó de su cama y fue directo con la única persona que había conocido en la agencia a quien podía recurrir en momentos como ese.

Zecora no vivía como todos los que trabajaban en la agencia, ella prefería tener una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de las instalaciones, para tener tranquilidad en sus horas fuera del trabajo, y justamente era esa cabaña a donde se dirigía la pelirroja. Se paró frente a la puerta, aun podía ver las luces encendidas en el interior asique supuso que la enfermera estaría despierta, toco un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a la mujer de cabellos blancos y negros.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Zecora la miro un momento, para después responder –Adelante Sunset Shimmer.

…

Sunset, no era la única que buscaba a alguien para conversar, ya que Twilight se encontraba en la misma situación, después de que Discord la convenciera de retirarle el castigo a su alumna, por lo menos ese día, aunque la verdadera razón por la que accedió, fue porque necesitaba alejarse un poco de ella, si quería hacer bien su trabajo debía serenar sus sentimientos en cuanto a la pelirroja. Por lo cual había decidido ir a buscar a su antigua maestra, ósea Celestia, por ello fue a su despacho, pero antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió.

-Ah, Twilight. –dijo Celestia al ver que había estampado la puerta en el rostro de su exalumna.

-Estoy bien –decía mientras se sobaba la nariz –pero quería saber si puedo hablar con usted.

-Oh, claro, ¿qué necesitas?... ¿acaso tienes problemas con Sunset? –.Pregunto temerosa –escuche que la castigaste.

Twilight sintió que la sangre se le helo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea, pero era muy tarde para irse así como así.

-En realidad no es con ella –mintió –yo quisiera hablar con usted de algo que, en realidad no tiene que ver con lo que vine hacer aquí.

-Entonces, quieres hablar sobre un problema externo.

-Si.

-Ven pasa a mi despacho hablaremos mejor ahí. –dijo al tiempo que le dejaba al paso libre a Twilight. La mujer de ojos lavanda se sorprendió un poco por la rápida aceptación, pero tal vez si le contaba un poco diferente su problema tal vez encontraría una solución razonable.

-¿Gustas algo de beber? –pregunto Celestia.

-Un café, que este bien cargado por favor –respondió al momento que tomaba asiento.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el café –comento Celestia, pues efectivamente Twilight no era alguien a quien le gustara la cafeína.

-Después de algunos años de maestra, creo que le he tomado agrado.

-Bien –dijo al tiempo que le ofreció una taza humeante -¿y qué es lo que pasa?

-Pues… -Twilight tomo un leve sorbo de su bebida, no sabía bien como empezar asique solo tanteo un poco el terreno -¿Qué piensa usted de la infidelidad?

Celestia abrió los ojos de la impresión e incluso el café se le atoro en la garganta, lo que provoco que comenzara a toser, Twilight se levantó de su asiento para ayudarla y comenzar a darle golpes en la espalda.

-Cof, cof… ya… cof, cof… ya estoy bien Twilight –dijo Celestia tratando de calmar su tos.

Twilight se alejó de ella esperando que efectivamente se encontrara mejor –yo… yo lo siento debió ser una pregunta muy fuera de lugar.

-Si, efectivamente lo fue, pero… me sorprende mucho esa pregunta viniendo de ti.

-Digamos que, he tenido emm… - _"no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarle a esto, venga Twilight ella entenderá, solo no hay que mencionar a Sunset y todo perfecto"_ -…he tenido, algunas… ¿tentaciones?... –la cara de Twilight era un chiste digno de contar, una mujer inteligente, con muchos conocimientos y con una vida hecha, tenía el rostro colorado y sus ojos divagaban en busca de alguna distracción, si le preguntan a ella, era una imagen muy patética.

Celestia por su parte, no podía digerir que su alumna estrella estuviera en esa clase de aprieto, la hubiera imaginado en cualquier tipo de situación menos en aquella, lo cual le resultaba bastante divertido, pero no le iba a decir eso, pues sabía que había reunido mucho valor para lograr preguntarle aquello.

-Bueno, Twilight, lo que me preguntas puede tener varios puntos de vista, malo desde el punto de vista ético; pues si estas con una persona que realmente amas y respetas no tiene por qué existir la infidelidad, pero si esta se presenta significa dos cosas, en realidad jamás amaste verdaderamente a esa persona con la que compartes tu vida, o aquella nueva persona te ha ofrecido algo diferente, fuera de la rutina, que te encanta y sientes que, lo que te ofrece esa persona es lo que necesitas, lo cual puede hacer que confundas esa necesidad con amor, ocasionando confusión, y que hieras a la persona que está a tu lado, para al final descubrir que, no era amor, era algo pasajero por lo cual abandonaste a la persona que verdaderamente estuvo a tu lado.

-¿Entonces no es amor?

-Yo no puedo saber eso, el amor es una cosa tan inconstante que no dudo que tenga sus excepciones, pero eso ya depende mucho de lo que tu sientas y de lo que realmente sienta esa otra persona por ti. Quien sabe, tal vez tú también seas una diversión para esa persona, pero como te digo, las cosas deprenden mucho de lo que los tres sientan, en especial la persona que es consciente de la infidelidad ósea en este caso, tu Twilight.

Twilight medito lo que Celestia acababa de decirle bien podría ser algo pasajero, tan pasajero que Sunset había estado en sus pensamientos los últimos tres años, pero ¿ella abra estado en los pensamientos de la pelirroja?, eso no lo sabía y la respuesta la angustiaba. Celestia miraba curiosamente a su exalumna, asique se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber quién causa tantos estragos en la que fue mi mejor alumna? –aunque aparentaba estar preguntando seriamente, Twilight noto un leve tono de burla en aquella pregunta.

-No… no es nadie que valga la pena mencionar –Twilight quería dar por terminada la plática de una vez antes decir alguna cosa que la delatara frente a Celestia. –gracias por su tiempo, yo me retiro.

-Twilight –llamo antes de que se fuera –ni una pista siquiera me darías. –La curiosidad de Celestia era mucha y aunque quisiera no parecer entrometida, era una situación única y quería saber lo más que pudiera.

-Dejémoslo –respondió –en que es un brillo de sol muy molesto.

Twilight salió de la habitación antes de que Celestia hiciera otra pregunta más. Por su parte la directora se quedó pensativa en su asiento, para después soltar una pequeña risa, la situación era muy cómica para sus ojos.

" _Oh Celestia, si lo supieras seguro me matarías"_ pensó Twilight.

…

En la cabaña de Zecora. Sunset observaba con desesperación a la dueña de la cabaña, le había contado lo que paso con Discord, pero aun no decía nada y eso comenzaba a desesperarla.

Zecora le dio un suave y lento sorbo a su té, para después mirar tranquilamente a la joven frente ella -¿y qué vas a hacer? –pregunto al fin.

-No lo sé, por eso vine contigo, si le digo a las demás van a querer ir a OOO inmediatamente, pero Discord lo sabrá y nos lo impedirá, y si no hago nada, ellas se enteraran se enojaran por no haberles dicho y de paso voy a estar preocupada por no saber lo que pasa allá, ¿entiendes mi posición?

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por lo que pueda pasar en ese lugar?

-Porque… porque… -Sunset se quedó callada, antes de atacar Canterlot, su preocupación siempre fue solo ella, luego conoció a Sexto Impacto, aunque al principio solo las veía como un método por el cual vengarse de sus padres, pronto se convirtieron en su familia, por lo cual siempre cuidaba de todas, aunque no lo demostrara con el paso del tiempo los lazos que las unían se fueron haciendo más fuertes naciendo así su amistad, aunque lo negaran por orgullo eso fue lo que paso, después, fueron derrotadas en OOO, y no solo eso ahí les hicieron ver que tenían un lugar, que podían ser ellas con o sin sus poderes y les otorgaron su perdón aun después de todo lo que hicieron lo cual hizo que Sunset sintiera una gran admiración por esas personas, comprometiéndose así a ganarse su confianza y reparar los daños, esa era la razón por la cual no se había ido de Canterlot y sabía que sus amigas pensaban lo mismo. Pues OOO se volvió su hogar ese era el "porque", -porque quiero proteger mi hogar Zecora. –respondió de la manera más sincera posible.

Zecora le regalo una amplia sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de la pelirroja, había crecido tanto desde que la conoció y aunque aún tenía muchas cosas que superar, esto era un gran avance –muy bien, entonces confía en tu equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu preocupación está en que, si les dices ellas simplemente actuaran e irán directo a OOO, pero ellas al igual que tu han entendido muchas cosas.

-¿Quién me asegura que no harán una tontería?

-Confía en ella como ellas confían en ti, o quieres cometer el mismo error de Celestia. –Antes de que Sunset preguntara algo mas Zecora continuo –el mismo error que ella cometió al no confiar que tu podrías controlar tus habilidades, lo que termino en esto.

–Hablare con las otras mañana antes de que pase otra cosa –respondió ignorando lo último que Zecora dijo. –Creo que debo irme –dijo con pesar, pues le gustaba mucho estar en compañía de Zecora, se había vuelto muy cercana a ella.

-¿Por qué sientes tanta vergüenza? –Pregunto Zecora con una sonrisa colocada en su rostro –solo tienes que decir que quieres estar aquí.

Sunset se sonrojó por la vergüenza, y a duras penas pudo preguntar -¿puedo… puedo quedarme aquí?

-Claro –respondió tranquilamente –hay un pequeño catre de madera, puedes dormir ahí.

Sunset se dirigió a donde le indico Zecora apreciando la decoración de la pequeña cabaña, no era nada extravagante, sino más bien humilde y con un aura de tranquilidad todo lo contrario a la agencia, se sentía realmente bien estando ahí, además no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en aquel lugar, cuando recién llego a la isla, antes de atacar Canterlot, se había ocultado ahí pensando que nadie se daría cuanta, pues se había colado en el avión de Celestia y Discord para llegar ahí, apenas y tuvo suerte que ellos no se dieran cuanta de su presencia en aquel entonces, fue la primera vez que se encontró con Zecora nunca supo porque no la delato o porque la dejo estar ahí sin decirle nada a Celestia, pero desde entonces sintió que podía confiar en aquella mujer con los ojos cerrados. _"Tú, tienes asuntos que atender, pero la manera en que quieres solucionarlos, no te traerá nada bueno"._ Eso fue lo que Zecora le había dicho cuando la conoció. _"Vieja decrepita que no sabe nada"_. Fue lo que Sunset pensó cuando sus oídos escucharon las palabras de Zecora, y ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba.

-Toma hace frio –Zecora le entrego una manta color gris que Sunset tomo gustosa.

-Gracias –dijo una vez recostada en el catre, Zecora se sentó al lado del catre en una silla de madera mientras miraba a Sunset.

-No hay porque… Sunset –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la chica cariñosamente, Sunset callo dormida casi al instante. Agradeciendo internamente el haberse encontrado con una persona tan sabia como lo era Zecora.

Esa noche durmió realmente cómoda, dándole un nuevo significado a la frese; "dormir como un bebe".

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para ir al encuentro con sus compañeras, les dijo rápidamente que se reunieran en cuanto acabaran el entrenamiento pues era urgente. Todas se quedaron extrañadas por lo que les dijo Sunset, pero sabían que si ella decía que era importante, era porque era importante. Por lo cual estuvieron muy ansiosas durante todo el entrenamiento.

Por su parte las Mane Six notaron la extraña actitud que mostraban sus alumnas, incluso Twilight se sintió rara al ver como Sunset acataba las ordenes de todo lo que le decía sin hacerle ningún tipo de insinuación, lo que la tenía muy confundida y más por lo que dijo Celestia; _"quien sabe tal vez tú también eres solo diversión para esa persona",_ si ella fue solo diversión para la pelirroja era bueno o malo y porque se sentía aterrada ante la respuesta, pues tan solo pensar en que ella había sido diversión para Sunset hacían que su corazón se estremeciera.

…

 **Okey eso sería todo, y bueno aprovecho también para darles un pequeño aviso, la cosa es que este será el último capítulo… si, el último capítulo de este año 2017 :v.**

 **Lo que pasa es que entrando el año tengo un evento importante, se trata de una muestra de pinturas o cuadros… la verdad no noto la diferencia, entonces se tiene que organizar desde ya y pues la organización me va a recortar mi tiempo asique no voy a actualizar hasta últimos de enero o a mediados de febrero la verdad todavía no me dan bien las fechas pero así está la cosa, asique solo les quería avisar.**

 **Como siempre, le mando un saludo a AngelMariaNF, a quien se le agradecen sus bellos comentarios, de igual manera un saludo a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir o agregar yo me despido y de paso les deseo felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo adelantado.**


	14. Confrontacion

**Estragos de un brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 13**

 **Confrontación**

" _ **Eres tan mentirosa y cobarde"**_

…

Sexto Impacto se encontraba reunido en la sala, todas esperaban la explicación de porqué tanta urgencia para reunirse, Sunset se encontraba algo pensativa observándolas a todas, hasta que Aria se desesperó.

-¿Vas a hablar o qué?

-Mandaron a las Mensajeras de la Luna a OOO. –respondió rápidamente en un tono neutro.

-¿eh? –Sonata de repente soltó el taco que tenía en la boca dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué hicieron en eso? –pregunto Starlight.

-Porque hay problemas allá, no sé muy de que se trate pero fue el mismo Discord el que me lo dijo.

-¿Discord? –Adagio fue la siguiente en hablar -¿Por qué te diría algo así?, lo normal es que no lo hubieran ocultado, como siempre. –lo último lo dijo con recelo.

-Lo sé –respondió Sunset –pero quiero creer que él también está harto de ocultarnos cosas.

-Pues debería –dijo Trixie –es tu padre debería tenerte confianza para ese tipo de cosas.

Sunset sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero decidió ignorar su sentir.

-No es por ser insensible o algo –dijo Aria –pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre los problemas familiares de Sunset.

-Es cierto –concordó Sunset –lo que quiero saber es; que es lo que piensan ustedes.

-No podemos precipitarnos a ir a OOO –dijo Starlight –sería muy obvio, Discord sabe que eso sería lo que haríamos, asique lo más seguro es que ya tenga sus métodos para tratar de impedirlo.

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. –argumento Adagio.

-Ambas tienen razón –dijo Sunset con expresión pensativa –no podemos tratar de atravesar el portal repentinamente, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

-¿Y entonces? –pregunto Sonata.

Sunset medito un poco la situación ya había planeado lo que podían hacer –Starlight puedes ingresar a las computadoras de la agencia, más específicamente donde se lleva acabo el contacto con las Mensajeras de la Luna.

-Eso es sumamente sencillo dame dos minutos –la hacker saco su laptop y comenzó a teclear.

-¿Qué planeas Shimmer? –pregunto Adagio mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Solo les daremos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo a que exactamente? –pregunto Aria.

-A que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y si no da resultado en… que les gusta tres semanas, tal vez el mes…

-¡Ya entre! –Interrumpió Starlight –y en menos de dos minutos, nuevo record.

-Starlight –la llamo Trixie -¿Cuántas veces exactamente has hackeado las computadoras de la agencia?

-Perdí la cuenta hace tiempo. –respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Bueno, bueno ya! –Exclamo Aria –Sunset puedes explicar de una maldita vez que quieres hacer.

-Muy bien pongan atención –sentencio la pelirroja –ahora que tenemos acceso a la comunicación entre la agencia y las Mensajeras de la Luna sabremos el progreso que llevan, les daremos un tiempo y si vemos que no avanzan, intervendremos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, era buen plan, pero…

-¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? –pregunto Aria de brazos cruzados.

-Entrenar –respondió Sunset –y entrenar duro, si al final llegamos a intervenir ¿a quién crees que mandaran a detenernos?

-Las Mane Six –dedujo rápidamente Starlight.

-Exacto –concordó la pelirroja –y por lo que he visto y aunque me cueste admitirlo estaríamos en una seria desventaja.

La habitación quedo en silencio no había como argumentar contra esa afirmación, las Mane Six no eran lo mejor de la agencia solo porque sí.

-En ese caso –hablo de repente Trixie –tendremos que fiarnos de eso de cuando el alumno supera al maestro.

Sunset asintió levemente –por esa misma razón, necesito que se concentren y dejan de lado todo lo demás, Trixie, por el momento debes de dejar los trucos de mágica enfócate en tu entrenamiento.

Trixie hizo un saludo estilo militar – ¡A la orden capitana Tocino!

Sunset sonrió levemente –lo mismo va para ti Adagio, deja de lado tu obsesión por la moda, además he visto las palizas que te da esa campirana. –Adagio gruño ante el comentario pero al final asintió. –Aria creo que por ti no me debo preocupar verdad.

-Ja, claro que no, yo si me enfoco a lo que tengo que hacer.

-Excelente, Sonata… –Sunset guardo silencio, luego de ver a la amante de los tacos dormida abrazando su peluche en forma de taco.

–Creo que… estará bien –dijo Starlight mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-De acuerdo –respondió aun mirando a Sonata –Starlight, lo mismo va para ti, los proyectos que tengas por el momento déjalos en pausa, y por favor avísanos si hay movimientos o algo importante en OOO.

-Claro –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Okey, eso es todo.

Adagio se levantó y comenzó a estirarse –bueno, Aria, ayúdame a llevar este costal de tacos a su habitación. –dijo refiriéndose a Sonata.

-Está bien, yo la sujeto de las manos y tú de los pies –y así lo hicieron llevándose a sonata estilo hamaca.

-eh… Sunset –llamo Adagio ya a una cierta distancia. – ¿puedes traer el peluche de Sonata?

Sunset miro el peluche en forma de taco, _"en serio aunque se la pasen peleando, creo que hasta yo envidio la manera de cuidarse de esas tres"_ la pelirroja tomo el objeto y siguió al trio de hermanas, aunque antes de salir quedo a de espaldas de Starlight momento en el que aprovecho para darle un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y finalmente salir.

-Parece que las cosas entre tú y ella están mejorando, ¿no? –dijo Trixie mirando a su amiga.

-Eso espero –respondió la hacker con una tímida sonrisa.

-Trixie también –susurro para ella misma.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto Starlight levantando la vista de la pc.

-Que Trixie se alegra por ti –la peli-plata le dedico una sonrisa –Trixie se va, suerte con tu trabajo Starlight, aunque no la necesitas eres una chica brillante.

-Gracias.

…

-Okey a la cuenta de tres la lanzamos –Adagio y Aria ya estaban en la habitación de Sonata y se preparaban para lanzarla a su cama, balanceándola de un lado a otro.

-Uno –conto Aria.

-Dos –conto Adagio.

-¡Tres! –gritaron al unísono

Sonata callo violentamente sobre cama, a lo cual solo gruño un poco y se movió acomodándose mejor.

-Bien ahora solo falta… –Adagio busco con la mirada a Sunset, quien entendió lo que quería y le entrego el taco de peluche. Adagio lo coloco en los brazos de Sonata y Aria la cubrió con una sábana.

-Eso es todo –dijo Aria al tiempo que salía de la habitación seguida de Adagio y Sunset –Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana –se despidió, dejando a Sunset y Adagio.

-Es una forma muy rara –dijo Sunset una vez que Aria se fue.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Adagio mirando a su amiga.

-Es una forma muy rara de fraternidad la que tienen ustedes, aunque siempre se están peleando y aunque no son hermanas de sangre, se cuidan, a veces lo envidio.

Adagio sonrió y le dijo –bueno que puedo decir, quiero a ese par de idiotas y ellas me quieren a mí, solo nos lo demostramos a nuestra manera, después de todo… –Adagio agacho la cabeza y sonrió aún más –siempre hemos estado juntas y sé que nunca me abandonaran ni yo a ellas. –Adagio volvió la mirada hacia Sunset, quien tenía la cara roja y se cubría la boca con una mano tratando de contener la risa. – ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! –grito al tiempo que tomaba las mejillas de Sunset y las apretaba.

-Losh shiento –respondió Sunset tratando de quitarse las manos de Adagio de su cara, continuaron su pequeña batalla hasta que Sunset logro quitarse de encima a la rubia –Jeje lo siento, eso fue demasiado adorable como para tratarse de ti.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Gracias –le respondió con orgullo –creo que ya me voy, no hay nada más que hacer y…

-Espera –la interrumpió antes de que se fuera –aún tengo algo de qué hablar contigo Shimmer. –Sunset la miro extrañada y espero a que continuara. –Tú dijiste que no nos distrajéramos y que nos concentráramos en el entrenamiento pero, ¿qué harás tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu querida profesora, no creo que sea conveniente que estés jugueteando con ella en la situación en la que estamos.

-Si ya lo había pensado.

-¿Y?

-La dejare en paz, por lo menos hasta que sepamos qué pasa en OOO. –Sunset miro a Adagio que tenía una cara que claramente decía _no te creo nada._ –hablo enserio.

-Pues no te creo, te conozco y conozco la historia que tienes con ella, eso es suficiente para decirte que no creo que la dejes en paz, no así como así.

-Créeme en este momento hay cosas más importantes, y yo para ella no soy mucho, asique no pierdo nada.

-Creí que te vengarías.

-Y lo hare, solo es cuestión de esperar, se lo que hago.

-¿Y tu novia?

-Estos días estará realmente feliz.

Adagio no comprendió lo exactamente a lo que se refería Sunset, pero tenía una idea. Ambas se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

…

Las semanas pasaban y Twilight cada día se sentía más ansiosa y confundida respecto a Sunset, ya no se comportaba como al inicio, parecía haber perdido el interés en ella y eso le dolía, le dolía y no le gustaba, " _porque, porque, dime porque, porque no me miras, porque la vez a ella, no quiero, quiero que me veas a mí y solo a mí, Sunset que me has hecho"_ , pensaba, ya hace varios días se había rendido ante sus pensamientos, no soportaba ver a la pelirroja junto a Starlight, no soportaba que le sonriera, se sentía agonizar.

Ahora se encontraban en un entrenamiento grupal, una pista diseñada por Rainbow, pero Twilight solo estaba atenta a cada movimiento de la pelirroja, a veces dando órdenes de manera firme, otras protegiendo a sus compañeras, cada que resplandecía con sus llamas que se mezclaban con su bella cabellera, no podía evitarlo le gustaba demasiado esa chica, era curioso hace tres años, solo lo consideraba como un experimento, que con el tiempo Sunset elegiría su camino y solo quedaría el recuerdo de una aventura entre profesora y alumna, no más, no era que en ese tiempo la pelirroja le importara menos, si, le tuvo aprecio pero sus sentimientos eran claros en ese entonces; simplemente era curiosidad y cariño por Sunset, pero ahora después de encontrarse nuevamente con ella, de ver que se había vuelto más hermosa, más inteligente, madura, tan sexy, la estaba volviendo loca ya no era una chiquilla perspicaz y problemática, ahora era una hermosa joven que de alguna manera la hipnotizaba, su voz, su cuerpo, su actitud, su mirada, esa prepotencia, dios hasta su andar le gustaba, hacia su corazón revolotear, era tan perturbador. No sabía qué hacer, sentía que su corazón bajaba a su estómago y su estómago ocupara el lugar de su corazón. Estaba perdida, si perdida y solo por ella, sabía que esos sentimientos tenían nombre, pero no, no y no, no debía ser, era tan terca, que no iba a ceder ante sus propios sentimientos, pero joder, era cada vez más difícil con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Valla parecen que han mejorado, ¿no crees Twilight? –Twilight despertó de sus pensamientos con la voz de Pinkie.

-¿He? –dijo con una expresión de idiota.

-¿Oye Twilight estas bien? –pregunto Fluttershy al ver la actitud de la mujer de ojos color lavanda.

-Claro que estoy bien –dijo irguiendo su postura – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno estos días has estado muy distraída –se unió a la conversación Rainbow y Fluttershy asintió.

-Tienen razón –concordó Pinkie.

-No es nada solo… no he dormido bien.

Antes de seguir con el interrogatorio una alarma se activó y todas pusieron la vista en la pista de Rainbow. El circuito media 500m lleno de obstáculos pero por lo visto las chicas lo recorrieron y superaron en 2:30 minutos.

-¡Que tan rápido! –grito Rainbow sin poder creerlo.

-¡Que pasa Rainbow! –Se burló Aria desde donde estaban –demasiada genialidad para ti. –la verdad Aria no era de las personas que les gustaba presumir sus logros o competir, ella siempre se centraba en lo que hacía, para ella era más importante concentrarse que ser la mejor; _un trabajo bien hecho se mide por la calidad del mismo, no de las opiniones ajenas",_ ese era su lema, pero desde la llegada de Rainbow y sus provocaciones, despertaron en ella ese espíritu de competencia y querer mejorar día con día hasta llegar a su límite, se sentía bien el poder ser la mejor y ahora podía demostrarle eso a su mentora, claro a su estilo.

Rainbow solo atinaba a verla, su orgullo estaba herido, Fluttershy se acercó a ella para darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda tratando de calmarla.

-Bien si eso es todo –Sunset fue la primera en salir de la pista seguida de Starlight –nosotras nos vamos, tenemos algo que hacer. –Su mirada se cruzó con la Twilight pero rápidamente la aparto, para después mirar a Starlight y pasar su mano por su cintura, las demás siguieron el mismo rumbo de su líder.

-Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no crees? –hablo repentinamente Rarity.

" _¿Qué?... acaso escuche bien"_ , Twilight robóticamente volteo a mirar a Rarity quien mantenía una sonrisa bástate tranquila.

-Sip, parece que se quieren mucho –concordó Pinkie.

-¿Pero que están diciendo? –pregunto Twilight, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

-Hay vamos querida, no me digas que no has notado cómo se comportan esas dos.

-No, no lo sé y no sé de qué hablas –mintió, _"claro que lo he notado nunca se separan y eso me… ¡molesta!"_

-Oh Twilight no te creo, de hecho hablando de eso, Starlight me pidió algunos consejos para su imagen –presumió la modista.

-Eso explica el cambio en su cabello –hablo Applejack.

 **Nota; Digamos que Starlight tenía el mismo corte de pelo que tenía cuando recién apareció en la serie y ahora tiene el corte que tiene actualmente.**

-Seguramente, Sunset ni lo ha notado –dijo respondió Twilight sin pensar.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto confundida Rarity. –Starlight me dijo que…

-¡Bueno ya no!, qué más da que se vean bien juntas, hay famosos que se ven enamorados y al final resulta que se odiaban –grito exaltada, provocando que la misma Rarity diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué corrales te pasa? –pregunto la rubia tomando a Rarity por los hombros.

-¿¡A mí!?... La verdadera pregunta es ¿¡qué les pasa a ustedes?!, festejando como si nunca hubieran visto una pareja en su vida, es mas de seguro ni siquiera se quieren –escupió sin ningún desdén.

-Creo que, necesitas estar sola Twilight –dijo Fluttershy captando la atención de todas –no sé qué te pase, pero no tienes derecho a desquitarte con nosotras, somos tus amigas, pero te comportas como una idiota –Fluttershy soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia las instalaciones de la agencia, las demás decidieron imitarla, pues todas estaban de acuerdo; la actitud de su líder no era soportable.

Aunque en realidad Fluttershy, si, tenía una idea que lo que le pasaba a Twilight.

 **Flashback**

Estaba en pleno entrenamiento con Trixie.

La peli-plata se encontraba confrontándose directamente con Chrysalis, lo cual era bueno Fluttershy quería saber qué era lo que esa versión de miedo encarnada por Chrysalis haría ahora que Trixie podía hacer algo más que estar de rodillas temblando.

-¡Trixie no tiene miedo de ti! –grito la peli-plateada, estaba demás decir que Fluttershy estaba bastante sorprendida con la resiente actitud de la amante de la magia y se preguntaba qué había pasado para de repente tomar tanto valor.

Chrysalis embozo una enorme sonrisa, lo único de su cuerpo que seguía intacto eran sus blancos dientes –Yo –su voz era rasposa y seca casi de ultratumba –soy tus miedos niña y puedo tomar más de una forma.

De repente el ambiente comenzó a cambiar y Chrysalis desapareció dejando un escenario que Trixie reconoció perfectamente atemorizada miro a Fluttershy – ¡no puedes ver esto! –Fluttershy la miro extrañada volteo la mirada hacia adelante encontrándose con Twilight y Sunset besándose con desesperación a lo que ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y ¿Por qué rayos estaba eso en la cabeza de Trixie? El escenario cambio y ahora mostraba a una devastada Starlight llorando amargamente, la cual levanto la vista y miro a Trixie con furia.

-Tú lo sabias –dijo con un tono lleno de resentimiento y odio, la misma Trixie dio un paso hacia atrás. –Y nunca me lo dijiste, ¡lo sabias y preferiste callar! –grito.

-No Star…

-¡No me llames así! –Interrumpió fuertemente – ¡Te odio!, me oíste ¡TE ODIO!

Fluttershy chasqueo los dedos y volvieron nuevamente a la realidad.

Trixie mantenía una expresión pensativa, Fluttershy solo se limitó a mirarla aunque tenía muchas preguntas esperaría a que Trixie reaccionara.

-¿Lo vio? –pregunto Trixie mirando a Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero, dime que lo primero que vimos no era un recuerdo tuyo.

Trixie sonrió falsamente y dijo –lo siento, pero su líder no es una blanca paloma y Trixie lo vio con sus propios ojos. Fue el primer día de entrenamiento, el entrenamiento había terminado y Trixie se dirigía nuevamente a la agencia, escuche la voz de Sunset y Trixie pensó que ver su entrenamiento sería buena idea, lo que vi fue esa escena.

Fluttershy soltó un suspiro aun sin poder creerlo, no creía que Twilight fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso o ¿sí?

-Mire a Trixie no le interesa lo que haga su líder, pero más vale que la mantenga lejos de Sunset, no es que me interese lo que haga Tocino, pero Starlight saldría lastimada y es lo último que Trixie quiere.

-Te importa mucho esa niña, ¿no?

-Es mi mejor amiga.

Fluttershy sonrió, se acercó a Trixie y acaricio maternalmente su cabello –no creo que ella te llegue a odiar.

-No puede asegurar eso.

 **Fin Flashback**

Fluttershy siguió caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos con la misma pregunta grabada en su mente _"¿Twilight está interesada en su alumna románticamente?"_

-Hola conejita –reconoció la voz de Rainbow detrás de ella, sentía como la corredora la abrazaba por detrás.

Fluttershy volteo levemente para ver el rostro de Rainbow, le sonrió levemente pero con cariño.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Rainbow caminando aun abrazada a la pelirrosa. –la forma en la que le hablaste a Twilight me sorprendió mucho y a las otras también hay algo de lo que quieras hablar.

-Creo que, necesito contarte algo.

…

Sunset y las otras se encontraban discutiendo de lo que harían pues el tiempo pasaba y aun no se decidían si irían a OOO.

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo –gruño Trixie –no sé ustedes pero… ¡Trixie quiere acción!

-Me temo que; el gran fraude tiene razón –concordó Aria. –comienzo a hartarme de estar tanto tiempo en la agencia.

Trixie comenzó una nueva discusión con Aria debido a eso último, Sunset se mantenía quieta con una sonrisa reservada mientras las miraba y eso capto la atención de Adagio.

-¿Y ahora que planeas? –pregunto mirando a la pelirroja.

-Nada –se encogió de hombros –Star, no hay novedad de las Mensajeras de la Luna.

-Nop –respondió con una sonrisa – ¿entonces se los diremos ya?

-Claro.

-¿Se van a casar? –pregunto de pronto Sonata. El tiempo pareció detenerse, Trixie y Aria dejaron de discutir, pero fue más porque la peli-plata se atraganto con su propia saliva, Starlight se le fue toda la sangre al rostro y la mandíbula de Adagio por poco caí al suelo.

-¿Qué? –Sunset miro a Sonata con una expresión extraña -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Han estado pegadas estos últimos días y pues pensé.

-No –respondió tranquilamente Sunset –en realidad lo que queríamos mostrarles… mejor síganme.

Sunset las dirigió hasta el hangar de la agencia, donde guardaban todos los vehículos, se detuvo en frente de un vehículo el cual estaba cubierto por una gran manta, la cual Sunset tomo preparándose para la presentación.

-Ahora, prepárense para ver el mejor vehículo todo terreno que hayan visto. –Sunset quito la manta de un jalón revelando lo que parecía una enorme camioneta de color azul metálico, pequeños detalles rojos en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera detalles morados, las puertas tenían un leve color plateado que la hacía resplandecer pero no demasiado, tenía un total de seis llantas, se veía que era bastante amplia, justo en la parte de enfrente donde iban las luces se encontraban las siglas SI.

-¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto Adagio.

-Sexto Impacto –dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba su mano por encima del vehículo –Ahora, ¿quién quiere subir primero?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y se abalanzaron contra el vehículo, la primera en subir fue Aria, seguida de ella Trixie y por ultimo Sonata, dejando a Sunset, Starlight y Adagio afuera.

-¿Asique han estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo? –pregunto Adagio mirando a sus amigas.

-Sí, ¿qué pensabas? –respondió Sunset con una sonrisa.

-No sé –dijo Adagio _"Asique este era tu plan para no pensar en tu profesora, un trabajo y Starlight"_ pensó con la intención de que Sunset leyera sus pensamientos lo cual paso, pues Sunset asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza. Adagio soltó una sonrisa dejando que sus dientes relucieran _"cabrona"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento y subió al auto junto con las otras.

A Sunset le pareció gracioso, nunca la habían insultado en un pensamiento con intención a que ella lo escuchara.

-Sunset –escucho que Starlight la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aún hay cosas que debemos refinarle, ¿te molesta si nos quedamos para darle una ajustada?

-No hay problema, después de todo la necesitamos lista para mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana mismo que? –pregunto Trixie sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la camioneta.

-Mañana mismo iremos de nuevo a OOO, retaremos a las Mane Six a una carrera con esta belleza –respondió Sunset mientras veía el vehículo.

-¿Y crees que ganemos? –pregunto Sonata sacando la cabeza por otra ventana.

-No ganaremos –dijo Starlight –ellas ganaran y nosotros ya estaremos en OOO.

-Así que –Aria de igual manera saco la cabeza por una de las ventanas –su plan es básicamente engañarlas.

-Si –respondieron al mismo tiempo Starlight y Sunset.

El plan era bueno asique no hubo negaciones o contradicciones hasta que Adagio grito desde dentro de la camioneta – ¡Starlight, Sunset, espero y no hayan hecho cochinadas aquí dentro!

Sunset rio fuerte mente, mientras que las otras se quejaban del comentario de Adagio y el rostro de Starlight se dibujaba de carmín.

…

 **Twilight**

Era mi imaginación o las horas pasaban más lento, no lo sé, llevaba no sé cuánto tiempo en la playa mirando como las olas se mecían me sentía miserable y patética, ¿cómo llegue a esto?, se suponía que yo no tenía estos sentimientos, por lo menos no de manera tan fuerte.

" _Y quien sabe tal vez también fue un juego para esa persona"_ las palabras de la directora Celestia se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza esos días, cualquiera diría que eso era lo mejor, que todo fuera un simple juego así ni ella ni yo sufriríamos por la otra. Pero yo estaba sufriendo, si lo aceptaba, estaba sufriendo por Sunset Shimmer, esa era la verdad, ¿por qué sufro por ella?, se me seca la boca de solo pensar la respuesta.

Me levante finalmente la marea estaba subiendo y la brisa comenzaba a ponerse fresca, camine nuevamente a la agencia, no quería ingresar a mi habitación, sabía que Pinkie estaría ahí y no quería que me preguntara nada, sabía que me había comportado como una idiota sin razón y mis amigas pagaron el precio de mi mal humor sin fundamentos, solo no quería que hablaran de Sunset y Starlight, no es que la chica sea mala, pero… no, no Twilight, me reprendí a mí misma por mis pensamientos, esa niña no tenía la culpa de nada, ni mis amigas, ni siquiera Sunset. ¿Qué carajos me pasa?, yo debí parar esa aventura hace años, es más debí evitarla, pero no lo hice no lo hice porque…

Porque…

Porque…

Porque…

No se…

Vague por la agencia, algunas cosas habían cambiado y otras siguen igual pero con algunos cambios, aun con el cerebro revuelto podía concentrarme en mi alrededor, llegue hasta el hangar de la agencia, era más grande de lo que recordaba. Camine entre los vehículos hasta que uno llamo mi atención, nunca lo había visto, me acerque para verlo de cerca; una camioneta, debo admitirlo tenía un excelente diseño, mis ojos se desviaron a la parte de abajo donde era fácil deducir que alguien estaba haciendo trabajos de mecánico, no sé cómo o porque, pero esa melena de fuego es inconfundible para mí, sin darme cuenta pronuncie su nombre.

-Sunset. –pronuncie débilmente.

La persona debajo del vehículo se detuvo y salió debajo de la camioneta, revelando a la pelirroja, su rostro tenía algunas manchas y sus manos estaban negras de aceite.

-Profesora –fue tan neutral que no supe cómo interpretarlo.

-¿Qué… que haces? –pregunte sin saber porque pero tenía que hablar con ella.

-Termino un trabajo, asique no me interrumpa asique puede irse.

-¿Tú la armaste? –ignore lo último.

-Entre yo y Star –respondió para volver a meterse debajo del vehículo. Sentía un extraño e incómodo hormigueo en mi abdomen, no me gustaba que la llamara tan familiarmente y a mí como… como su profesora. Apreté los puños con fuerza.

-¿Por qué aparentas? –dije sin pensar. Escuche la risa seca de Sunset para después verla salir de la camioneta y pararse justo enfrente de mí.

-¿Aparentar? –Dijo mientras me miraba – ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?, a hacer como que nada ha pasado o que me la pase cerca de la persona que SI está a mi lado.

Me quede sin palabras no sé cómo contestarle.

-Además –volvió a hablar –no entiendo porque se sorprende, usted fue quien me enseñó a aparentar, tuve una gran maestra en esa cuestión –me sonrió. –dígame, que se sentía, después de nuestras sesiones de besos, de nuestras largas conversaciones, regresar a casa besar a su esposo y abrazar a su hijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿llego a pensar en mi mientras lo hacía con él?, ¿nunca se le escapo pronunciar mi nombre?, ¿Cuándo entraba a aquella biblioteca donde fue mi último encuentro con usted, pensaba en mí?, ¿mi recuerdo llego a atormentarla?

" _si, Si, SI, ¡maldita sea sí!"_ pensé,me tenía atrapada, cada una de sus preguntas era como si me atravesaran el alma. La tome por el cuello de la camisa que usaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo en tono divertido.

Mis manos temblaban de rabia y mi rostro estaba enrojecido de enojo, sentí sus manos sobre las mías, retirándolas suavemente.

-Esto termino – _"No, no, no, Sunset por favor no"_ no sabía si me estaba leyendo la mente, pero de alguna forma sentía que no lo hacía –yo si quiero respetar a la persona que hoy está conmigo, por lo menos, a partir de ahora.

Mis ganas de golpearla y besarla en ese momento eran las mismas, no aguante más me arroje sobre ella sellando mis labios con los suyos, colgué mis brazos de su cuello, la sentí quedarse quieta, inmóvil.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –me separe abruptamente de ella, y mis ojos se cruzaron con la mirada azulada de Starlight que puedo asegurar que se asemejaba al mar cuando la marea se pone brava, corrió hasta donde estábamos y me empujo, alejándome de Sunset, poniéndose justo enfrente de ella, como quien defiende lo que es de su pertenencia. – ¿Quién se cree? –su tono estaba cargado de ira.

Levante la vista, tratando de encontrar la de Sunset, pero parte de su flequillo cubría sus ojos, después de eso, todo paso en cámara lenta.

Observe como lentamente pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esa chica, como quien busca refugio, sentí que el corazón se me detuvo, finalmente me miro con ese par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y dijo –yo a usted la deje atrás, hace mucho tiempo… –no llego a completar la oración, pero no significaba que no me había dolido, pero lo que vino después me destrozo. Tomo la barbilla de Starlight haciéndola voltearse, dejando sus rostros a centímetros.

" _NO LO HAGAS",_ me hubiera gustado gritarlo en vez de que se quedara como un pensamiento, así hubiera evitado el beso que le dio, justo enfrente de mí, Sunset besaba a una persona que no era yo.

Corrí, di media vuelta y corrí, sentía como cascadas salinas bajaban de mis ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba por Sunset, lagrimas que había guardado cuando se fue de mi vida y ahora porque tal vez definitivamente no la volvería a tener.

Starlight

Sentí que Sunset se separó de mí, Sparkle se había ido y yo me sentía enojada y confundida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con la mirada busque a Sunset que estaba sentada en el piso de la camioneta, me le acerque peligrosamente quería gritarle pero… vi que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y estaba ¿llorando?, solo la había visto así una vez; cuando me pidió que fuera su novia.

Me puse a su altura y puse mi mano sobre su hombro -¿Sunset?

-Perdón –escuche su voz quebrarse –perdóname Starlight –levanto la mirada, sus ojos tristes dejando caer grandes lágrimas, le limpie el rostro con mis manos. La abrace dejando que se recargara en mi pecho, sentía como me envolvía en un abrazo suplicante y se aferraba a mi ropa. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que sentí que su respiración estaba normal.

-Sunset –la llame, ella me miro –necesito saber qué pasa.

-Lo sé y te lo diré.

Twilight

Seguía corriendo hasta que choque con algo o más bien con alguien, topándome con la melena rosa de Fluttershy.

-¿Twilight? –me levante rápido e intente correr ignorándola, pero me detuvo, du mirada me analizaba, trague grueso esperando el interrogatorio, el cual no llego en vez de eso me arrastro por el edificio, llegamos a la cocina, escuche que preparaba algo y después de unos minutos enfrente de mí se encontraba una taza de té.

Mire a Fluttershy quien se sentó enfrente de mí y también se sirvió una taza humeante de té, hubo un silencio extraño en la atmosfera hasta que le dije –no responderé a nada de lo que preguntes.

-No preguntare –respondió tranquilamente y siguió bebiendo.

Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa, una parte de mi sentía que Fluttershy lo sabía todo, me sentía presionada y comencé a transpirar, ¿era enserio? la dulce y tranquila Fluttershy me estaba presionando aun sin decir nada.

-¿Qué planeas? –necesitaba hacerla hablar no me sentía cómoda con la posición en la que estaba.

-Nada, quiero que te tranquilices es todo.

Hice una mueca, comencé a mover mis piernas nerviosamente, porque no dice nada, comenzaba a sentir un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡De acuerdo te lo diré, pero di algo! –casi grite, Fluttershy me miro y sonrió disimuladamente.

-Te escucho.

Solté un largo suspiro y me prepare mentalmente –fue hace algún tiempo, yo ya conocía a Sunset.

-Tu alumna –dijo Fluttershy más para sí misma.

-Si

…

Starlight

-Fue raro al principio, no solo porque era mi maestra, ni porque fuera mayor que yo, era las sensaciones extrañas que causaba en mí –escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que Sunset decía y poco a poco iba armando un rompecabezas.

-Ella debió sentirse toda una pedófila –dije tratando de bajar la tensión en la atmosfera, pero Sunset solo se me quedo viendo raro –lo siento –me disculpe rápidamente.

-Como sea –dijo mirando hacia la nada –no te lo puedo explicar bien pero…

…

Twilight

-… me hacía sentir especial –dije mirando hacia la taza de té –como algo que te hace sentir bien me gustaba estar con ella.

…

Starlight

-Admito que me enamore de ella –esa afirmación por parte de Sunset me hizo sentir incomoda y enojada, pero no la interrumpí, me volteo a ver –y después me entere de que ya tenía una vida hecha.

…

Twilight

-No es que las cosas con Timber estuvieran mal, pero Sunset era diferente.

…

Starlight

Sunset se quedó callada su mirada estaba perdida, entre recuerdos con ella.

-No sigas –le dije –ya se lo que tenía que saber.

Me levante y quede enfrente de ella, sin decir nada me senté en su regazo.

-¿Qué… que haces? –me pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

Me acerque a su oído para susurrar –protejo lo que es mío.

…

Twilight

-Twilight –escuche como Fluttershy me hablaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa –esto es muy serio, pero tienes que enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Poniendo en orden tus prioridades, dime después de esto enserio serás la misma con tu familia, podrás dejar atrás otra vez a Sunset y hacer como que todo está bien.

…

Starlight

Sunset estaba recostada boca arriba y yo sentada a ahorcadas sobre ella, mis manos se dirigieron hasta el broche de sus pantalones, pero fui frenada por las manos de Sunset.

-Starlight no quiero seguirte mintiendo.

Me incline hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros una de la otra.

-Déjame curarte Sunset –sentí su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí, me incline más hasta que juntamos nuestros labios, ella correspondió el beso y quito sus manos de las mías dejándome seguir con mi tarea.

…

Twilight

-¿Quieres decir que luche por ella?

Fluttershy dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras me veía con resignación -¿de qué te sirve esa mente brillante si no la usas?, Twilight deja de hacerte la víctima y has algo.

-Pero…

Fluttershy levanto su mano callándome –pero nada, tú amas a esa chica, aunque me lo niegues una y mil veces, lo he visto.

Me encogí en mi silla y le di un sorbo a mi te ya frio –es que ella ya tiene a alguien.

-¿Qué esperabas?, tenía que seguir delante de alguna manera.

-Fluttershy, ella ya me dijo que no me quiere cerca.

-Te dijo que no te ama.

-Bueno, no exactamente…

-Ahí esta –me interrumpió –hasta que no te diga eso mientras te mira a los ojos con toda la seguridad del mundo, tú debes de ir por ella. O prefieres vivir tu vida pensando en lo que pudo haber sido de no haber sido tan cobarde.

No sé qué me molestaba más, que tuviera razón o que fuera la propia Fluttershy la que me dijera esas cosas.

…

Starlight

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, mientras veía estrellas, las posiciones habían cambiado, Sunset estaba encima de mí, mientras nuestras intimidades se unían debido a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, sentía mi cuerpo temblar debido al reciente orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Fije mi mirada en el rostro de Sunset pude sentir el sudor en su piel al acariciarla.

-Te sientes mejor –mi voz aún no estaba del todo normal, pero mis palabras eran entendibles

-Aun no terminamos –me sonrió de lado y de igual forma le correspondí.

…

Twilight

Me recargue totalmente en el respaldo de mi silla _"pelear por ella"_ eso no solo significaba que tendría que enfrentarme a Starlight en un tiempo dado, sino también dejar a mi familia, desprenderme de ellos, para ir por algo que he anhelado.

-¿No es capricho? –le pregunte a Fluttershy.

-¿Capricho? –Medito un poco antes de responderme – ¿tres años de puro capricho tendrían sentido?

-No –respondí.

-Twilight ya estas grandes como para saber lo que sientes, no me vengas a mí, con esas dudas de adolescente.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, solo que, es difícil.

-El amor es complicado y muy simple a la vez, escucha sé que amas a tu familia, pero tampoco es justo que sacrifiques lo que te hace feliz por hacer felices a otros, suena egoísta, pero es mejor a estarse lamentando de por vida. O dime Timber quiere verte infeliz a su lado.

-No, no creo que querría eso.

-Lo vez, si te ama de verdad te dejara ir porque sabría que tu felicidad estaría en otro lado, claro mientras le seas sincera y no te estés escondiendo como hace tres años, solo confía.

Me queje –me duele el cerebro de pensar tantas cosas.

Fluttershy sonrió –yo también empiezo a sentirme cansada, lo mejor es que vallamos a dormir ya mañana las cosas estarán más claras.

-Eso crees.

Soltó una pequeña risa burlona –no, pero ya sabrás que hacer.

-Voy a morir –me queje nuevamente.

-Arregla las cosas y muere feliz con tu pelirroja.

Me sonroje –no es, mi pelirroja.

-Pero quisieras, ya vámonos.

Fluttershy y yo salimos del lugar para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Buenas noches –le dije en el pasillo en el que nos separamos.

-Linda noche –me respondió.

-Shy –le llame y ella volteo –gracias.

Ella sonrió –no hay porque Twilight.

Solo espero tomar la mejor decisión.

…

Starlight

-Adagio nos matara cuando se entere de esto –le dije recordando lo que dijo en la tarde.

-Sí, pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hicimos aquí dentro –Sunset tomo mi mano y la beso –lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes, te amo –le dije y la bese. –hay que dormir ya tendremos que levantarnos temprano para arreglar este desastre –señale toda la ropa tirada por todo la camioneta que recién construimos.

-Tienes razón –se acomodó mejor y nos preparamos para dormir.

Sunset ya llevaba rato dormida, no tenía idea de que hora era pero estaba segura que era de madrugada, mire a Sunset, todo lo que me dijo lo tenía presente, me dijo que no debía preocuparme por Twilight y demás, pero algo en mi me decía que esa mujer intentaría algo y yo debía estar lista.

-No dejare que te alejen de mi –sabía que Sunset estaba dormida y no me escudaría –no ahora –la abrase posesivamente, acomodándome en su pecho –peleare por ti.

…

 **Por fin!, termine el capítulo se me hizo tan largo, pero bueno el chiste es que ya está aquí y que ustedes lo disfruten, la verdad no sabría decirles cuando volveré a actualizar pero espero no demorar demasiado, porque la verdad ya llegue a una parte de la historia que me gusta bastante ya verán a que me refiero.**

 **Como siempre un saludo a AnToBeatriz, por sus comentarios, gracias y de igual forma un saludo a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.**

 **Y asi sin mas que escribir o añadir me retiro.**


	15. Sentimientos en Guerra

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.14**

 **Sentimientos en Guerra**

" _ **Estoy en tu mente"  
**_ _ **…**_

 _Me encontraba de pie frente a un enorme ventanal, el cual me daba vista hacia un cielo nocturno, sin mi permiso, mi mente recordó su cabellera oscura azulada, así es, aun después de todo me encontraba buscándola en el color de la noche, suspire cansada, posando mi diestra en el frio cristal, sintiendo como el la temperatura de mi mano bajada debido al fresco ambiente, sin poder y sin querer evitarlo solté un suspiro recargando, de igual forma, mi frente en el ventanal, unos cuantos segundos pasaron y decidí dignarme a saber en qué lugar me encontraba._

 _Grandes estanterías repletas de libros y pequeñas mesas de estudio, eran las que me rodeaban, aunque no era esto lo que me hacía reconocer el lugar, sino los tatuajes de recuerdos que tenía impregnados; la biblioteca donde fue mi último encuentro con Twilight, y si se me permite añadir, el más importante._

 _Pasee mis ojos por todo el lugar hasta que la puerta produjo un chillido anunciada la llegada de otra persona, podía reconocer esa figura femenina donde sea. Twilight ingreso al lugar, podía ver aun con la oscuridad, sus implacables vestimentas, las cuales resaltaban su profesionalismo a la hora de ejercer su profesión, aunque para mí eso es lo que menos me interesa de ella._

 _En cuanto cruzamos miradas el ambiente cambio, no era tenso, pero tampoco cómodo o al menos para mí. El eco que provenía de sus tacones mato el silencio que, hasta hace unos segundos se imponía en la biblioteca y al mismo tiempo me advertía que aquella mujer se aproximaba hacia mí, cada resueno que emitían sus pies era como un canto maldito que resonaba en mis oídos._

 _-Sunset Shimmer –la manera en la que saboreo mi nombre al salir de sus labios, me hacía entrar en un estado de salvajismo que solo experimentaba con ella, pero aun así no demostraría el caos en el que entraban mis sentimientos al estar cerca de ella._

 _-Profesora –le respondí en forma de saludo, quería mostrarme serena e indiferente, aunque no lo parezca yo misma me torturaba con mi propia actitud._

 _-Por favor, Sunset –una cínica sonrisa que yo solo podía calificar como adorable corono su delicado rostro. –porque no, nos olvidamos de nuestros roles preestablecidos, tu misma los dijiste, aquí solo somos Twilight y Sunset, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?_

 _-Eso ya es pasado, pero si es lo que quieres Twilight –entre en su juego –no lo he olvidado, pero ya hay alguien en tu sitio._

 _Su lengua chasqueo contra sus dientes en un sonido de reprobación, no supe en que momento ya se encontraba junto a mí, poso suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo –grávate esto en tu linda cabeza –se acercó sutilmente a mi oído depositando sus palabras –mi sitio solo puede ser ocupado por una persona y esa persona soy yo. No te engañes._

 _En un giro violento mis ojos y los de ella se conectaron, "mierda", solo pude maldecir, pues es la conexión que he estado tratando de evitar –tú fuiste la única que me engaño._

 _-Tienes razón –su mirada se apartó, pero su mano libre se posó en mi otro hombro –tú eres transparente y yo, una cobarde que solo sigue los senderos de lo preestablecido y lo "correcto", pero aun así me sorprende que cada noche te trates de satisfacer tu hambre de mí, en su cuerpo, en busca de mí._

 _-Eso no… –fui silenciada por uno de los dedos de Twilight._

 _-No mientas pequeña, demuestra que eres mejor que yo. –no te como su dedo que hasta hace poco me callaba, ahora le daba una suave caricia a mis labios. –Sunset,_

 _Su voz me adormilaba, en un pequeño impulso me incline hacia su rostro más específicamente para que mis labios aterrizaran en los suyos…_

…

-¡Puta madre! –un estruendoso grito despertó de golpe a Sunset y a Starlight. Lo que las hizo encontrarse con cuatro rostros todos con diferentes muecas. Adagio a lenguas se veía que estaba más que furiosa, pues fue ella quien lanzo tremendo grito, Aria tenía una expresión seria mientras negaba con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo cubría los ojos de Sonata quien no parecía negarse. Trixie por otra parte tenía el rostro rojo como jitomate, se cubría los ojos con sus manos, pero separa los dedos de manera que no servía de nada para opacar su visión.

-¡Les dije que no quería que hicieran sus cochinadas aquí dentro! –Adagio volvió a gritar, provocando en Sunset una mueca de fastidio, tratando de ignorar a la rubia gritona, Sunset tomo una frazada que estaba por ahí y se la paso a Starlight a quien se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-Adagio, ya cálmate –aunque el tono de Sunset era tranquilo, se notaba que no estaba del mejor humor. Digamos tener ese tipo de sueños con su profesora, no era poco común, al contrario desde que esa mujer había vuelto a su vida, había estado soñando con ella frecuentemente, excepto cuando dormía con Starlight, pero tal parecía que ya ni en los brazos de la hacker estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué me calme? –Pregunto incrédula la rubia – ¡que me calme dices!, ¡¿Cómo coños quieres que me calme?! , te lo dije Sunset, les dije a las dos que no quería que se anduvieran revolcado aquí.

-Fue sin pensar, okey –Sunset también comenzaba a elevar su tono de voz.

-Si ya sé que fue sin pensar, ¡porque tú no piensas!

-¡Cállate! –como si la voz de Sunset fuera un trueno, silencio a Adagio y no solo eso el ambiente quedo en un silencio sepulcral. La pelirroja llevo sus dedos hacia sus cienes dando un leve masaje para despejar sus pensamientos y ordenar sus ideas, estaba alterada y sus sentimientos eran un ciclón que si no se detenía acabaría por destruir lo que la rodeaba. –Por favor, retírense, saldremos enseguida.

Las cuatro chicas salieron sin replicar, estaban sorprendidas y confundidas, Sunset era una persona dura, eso era verdad, pero pocas eran las veces que explotaba contra alguna de ellas, normalmente controlaba su mal carácter, pero esta vez parecía que algo intenso debió haber pasado para provocar ese tipo de arrebatos en la pelirroja.

-Adagio –llamo Aria. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pase a Sunset?

-No lo sé –esa repuesta no era del todo cierta, Adagio conocía bien a la pelirroja y de cierto modo tenía una corazonada de lo que podía estar pasando en la cabeza de Sunset. –Pero en este momento no es adecuado preguntar.

-Lo que digas –respondió la chica de cabello morado.

-¿Creen que haya pasado algo con Starlight? –pregunto Sonata.

-Trixie cree, que si no fuera por Starlight, Tocino estaría de peor humor.

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunto divertida Adagio. A lo que la maga solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto Trixie –dijo Aria – ¿Qué era esa cara de pervertida que tenías cuando encontramos a esas dos de esa manera?

\- ¿Q… que… de que hablas? –Trixie desvió el rostro enseguida para ocultar su rubor,

-Uuuuh, ¿acaso querías acompañarlas? –dijo Adagio en un tono más que malicioso.

Ambas hermanas se miraron cómplices, para después voltear a ver a Trixie, quien se le notaba más que nerviosa.

-Ustedes, planean algo –Trixie dio algunos pasos hacia atrás solo para chocar con Sonata – ¿Tú también?

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que digas lo que te pasa en realidad –respondió Sonata, y aunque su tono era tranquilo se podía ver la misma malicia de sus hermanas en sus ojos.

-¿Creíste que no lo notaríamos? –Dijo Aria acercándose a Trixie –es hora de que digas la verdad.

-Hay, Trixie está en problemas.

Y entonces Trixie murió…

Ok no.

…

Sunset había terminado de cambiarse y ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda a Starlight, sentía cierta culpa por haber soñado con Twilight, por lo cual no se atrevía a mirar a la pequeña hacker.

-Sunset –en un pequeño susurro Starlight llamo la atención de Sunset.

-¿Ya estas lista? –pregunto al aire. Ni siquiera espero a que la chica le dijera algo, se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de salir, pero se detuvo al instante, al ver que Starlight le faltaba ponerse la camisa. –Te tardas mucho –se quejó la pelirroja. – ¿lo haces a propósito o qué?

-Lo hago porque sé que de otra manera saldrás corriendo de aquí y no me dejaras hablar.

-¿Bueno, y que quieres? –pregunto con evidente fastidio.

-¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?

-¿Qué tono?

-Sunset.

-¿Qué?

-Dime que te pasa.

-No tengo nada.

-¡Odio cuando te pones así!

-¡Pues nadie te está pidiendo que me soportes!

-¡Tan solo ayer te aferrabas a mí!

Sunset gruño con lo último y comenzó a dar vueltas por el vehículo, mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-Es por esa mujer –Sunset se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la hacker.

-Son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, entiéndeme.

Starlight miro detenidamente a Sunset, quien volvía a estar de espaldas hacia ella. A paso lento y sin hacer ruido termino justo detrás de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de Sunset –Quiero entender, pero si te pones así no funciona. –A pesar de que Starlight no podía ver a la pelirroja sabía que estaba frustrada, quería hacer tantas cosas por ella, tener la capacidad de borrar a esa mujer de los pensamientos de Sunset, pero no podía, solo podía estar ahí para ella, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Sunset aparto las pequeñas manos de Starlight, para poder voltearse y quedar frente a ella. –Créeme que es mejor no entender algunas cosas. –La mirada de Sunset recorrió el rostro de Starlight, observando cada detalle; sus delicados rasgos que le daban un toque especial, sus ojos azulados que la miraban con ansias, todo lo contrario a la mirada de Twilight que era color lavanda, la cual siempre la veían con esos ojos expertos y curiosos… _"mierda, no, no las puedo comparar"_.

Sunset acaricio la mejilla de Starlight, tratando de huir de la senda de sus pensamientos traicioneros, no supo en que momento, pero Starlight ya tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros –Pero yo quiero entenderte a ti.

Sunset trago duro y bajo la mirada, solo para darse cuenta que Starlight seguía sin su camisa, la hacker en un principio no noto hacia donde miraba la pelirroja, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, sin poder ocultarlo dejo salir una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto con inocencia.

Antes de que Sunset respondiera un pensamiento asalto la mente de la pelirroja.

" _-Tienes razón –su mirada se apartó, pero su mano libre se posó en mi otro hombro –tú eres transparente y yo, una cobarde que solo sigue los senderos de lo preestablecido y lo "correcto", pero aun así me sorprende que cada noche trates de satisfacer tu hambre de mí, en su cuerpo, en busca de mí."_

En una fracción de segundo Sunset rompió todo contacto con Starlight, camino a donde se encontraba la prenda faltante de la chica para tomarla y entregársela.

-Star, creo que es mejor hablar de esto en otro momento, no estoy en condiciones para hacer locuras, ya es suficiente con lo que haremos hoy, asique mejor vístete y vamos con las otras, ¿okey?

Starlight bufo y finalmente se colocó la blusa –bien pero no te salvaras de mí.

-Lo sé. – _"ni de ella"_ Sunset se acercó a ella y deposito un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ambas salieron del vehículo solo para encontrarse con una escena muy peculiar.

Aria y Adagio, sujetaban los brazos de Trixie, al tiempo que Sonata le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Trixie di la verdad! –comenzó a presionar Aria.

-¡Vamos Trixie, la verdad te hará libre! –animo Adagio.

-¡Ya di la verdad! –Grito Sonata –ya se me están cansando los dedos.

 **Nota: Díganme que no soy la única tonta que mal pensó eso.**

-¡Ya suelten a Trixie, trio de lunáticas! –grito la maga, en medio de lágrimas y risas.

-¡Admítelo entonces! –presiono más Aria.

-¡Jamás!

Adagio cambio un poco su posición y termino sujetando a Trixie con una mano y con la otra comenzó a picar las costillas de la peli-plata.

-No… no… ya… ya, Trixie se rinde. –La pobre chica a duras penas podía retener el preciado oxigeno con ella. –Trixie admite que… no le gusta el aguacate.

Si las caras de Sunset y Starlight ya tenían una mueca de confusión, ahora tenían impregnado un enorme WTF en el rostro. La cara de las hermanas no era diferente.

-Trixie eso… –Sunset carraspeo un poco, interrumpiendo a Aria y llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas frente a ella.

-No sé qué hacen, ni quiero saber. –Sentencio la pelirroja, pero la verdad es que sabía perfectamente lo que en realidad querían que Trixie admitiera –ahora dejen de estar jugando y concéntrense en lo que vamos a hacer.

Starlight se había dirigido a la parte trasera de su vehículo y saco unas cajas, las cuales en el frente tenían marcado el símbolo de cada una de las Sexto Impacto. Starlight las coloco en el suelo y fue pasándoselas a cada una según el símbolo;

Adagio una clave de sol de color lila y al lado de esta un diamante dorado.

Aria una estrella plateada de cinco puntas.

Sonata un corazón violeta con una corcheta estampada.

Trixie una varita con una estrella de cinco picos en la punta, y de esta salían un par de estelas celestes.

Y Sunset su sol de atardecer.

Aunque para sorpresa de todas, la caja de Starlight también tenía un símbolo, una estrella morada de cuatro picos con cuatro destellos blancos saliendo de entre los picos, la cual se deslizaba de un par de estelas color celeste y turquesa.

-Starlight, ¿eso qué significa? –Trixie se había acercado hasta la chica y miraba atentamente la caja que sostenía.

-Pues todas ustedes tienen un símbolo que las identifica, la verdad me da un poco de envidia, ustedes son… no lo sé, no puedo explicarlo pero tiene algo que las hace especiales, son extraordinarias y no lo digo solo por sus poderes, todas han tenido situaciones difíciles, aun después de todo están aquí, confiaron las unas en las otras sin conocerse y el único vínculo que tenían era esa marca, fue lo único que necesitaron para ayudarse entre sí. Y yo, por otro lado, a pesar de mis conocimientos en el campo de la computación no soy como ustedes. Hice este diseño hace poco, con la única intención de sentirme más incluida con ustedes.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y pues, a pesar de que a veces discutían y en ocasiones no se soportaban había amistad, muy a su estilo pero la había, pues no dudaban en ayudarse las unas a las otras.

Starlight dio un respingo al sentir como unos brazos se ceñían a su cintura –por eso te quiero. –Susurro Sunset en su oído. –Pero –elevo la voz –no tienes por qué sentirte excluida, solo por una tonta marca, tu eres como nosotras con o sin poderes, asique no vuelvas a decir que no eres como nosotras, porque si lo eres, no por nada estas aquí.

Starlight no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente a las palabras de la pelirroja. Aunque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos en su totalidad no podía evitar amar a Sunset.

-Hey, par de enamoradas ya tuvieron suficiente diversión –regaño Adagio –parece que ya estás de mejor humor Sunset.

Sunset miro a la rubia y se encogió de hombros, la verdad la pelirroja aún tenía un asunto pendiente, su mirada paso de Adagio hacia Trixie, ambas chocaron miradas como entendiendo lo que se querían decir. Sunset fue la que le dio fin a su batalla silenciosa y se dirigió al resto de las chicas.

-Se han de preguntar que hay en las cajas –Sunset miro su caja –aunque en realidad es una sorpresa, vallan a sus habitaciones y póngaselo que hay dentro, y recuerden esto ya no es un entrenamiento, no hay espacio para errores, entendido. –Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa a excepción de Trixie, quien miraba fijamente a su líder –muy bien, nos veremos aquí.

Una a una se fueron retirando, Starlight se acercó a su novia, deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla y de igual manera salió del lugar, aunque no pudo evitar notar que Sunset y Trixie no se habían movido de su lugar.

Ambas se miraban fijamente; cian vs purpura.

Trixie fue la primera en hablar. –Habla de una vez Tocino, Trixie no tiene todo el día.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo contigo, asique seré directa, ¿Por qué te trasformaste en Adagio aquella vez?

-¿Tu porque crees?, además, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-La de las preguntas aquí soy yo, pero te diré que a mí nadie me puede ocultar nada. No me gusta que se quieran pasar de listos conmigo, aunque tu intención era… bueno no se ni que tratabas de hacer.

-¡Pues hacer que Starlight se sintiera mejor, genio!

-Eso no te da derecho a meterte en asuntos entre ella y yo, sé que tienes una amistad muy grande con ella, pero ella es MI novia, asique te voy a pedir, que no metas tus narices donde no te llaman, me entendiste.

-A Trixie le interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con Starlight, asique hare lo que tenga que hacer para verla feliz.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?, o acaso…

Trixie interrumpió bruscamente a Sunset – ¡Acaso nada Tocino!, es mi amiga y se acabó, asique más te vale que te comportes bien con ella.

-¿Eso es una amenaza Lula Moon? –Sunset se acercó amenazante hacia la maga.

-Tómalo como gustes, no me da miedo enfrentarte si es por ella.

Sunset quedo a unos pocos centímetros de Trixie, analizando lo que había dicho, la pelirroja embozo una enorme sonrisa sarcástica –No te preocupes por eso, yo nunca usaría mis poderes en contra de alguna de ustedes –Sunset se inclinó hacia ella y se acercó a su oído –después de todo, a ti te duele más que yo sea quien pueda hacerla feliz.

Trixie encaro a la pelirroja –Eres de lo peor.

-Gracias por el cumplido, también te quiero Fraude. –Sunset guiño su ojo y se despidió con una sonrisa sumamente arrogante.

Trixie solo bufo –estúpida Tocino.

…

Twilight se encontraba ya con reunida con sus amigas. A última hora y por insistencia de Fluttershy decidió contarles lo que paso y pasaba respecto a Sunset. Todas prestaban atención al relato de la peli-azul, sus rostros solo podían expresar; sorpresa y, porque no, algo de reprobación.

-… y esa es la razón por la cual me he comportado como una idiota –Twilight estaba más que avergonzada, no solo por lo que acaba de contarles, sino también, porque se había desquitado injustamente con ellas –asique yo, lamento mucho eso enserio, pero… –tomo una gran bocanada de aire –no soporto que hablen de Sunset con Starlight y ahora saben porque.

Todas se miraron entre sí, a excepción de Fluttershy, quien solo trataba de darle ánimos a Twilight con la mirada.

-Wau –la primera en hablar fue Applejack, quien tenía una sonrisa entre incomoda e incrédula –son muchas cosas que digerir, y más porque; Twilight, yo nunca esperaría que tú, bueno, que tu llegaras a tener un amante, mejor dicho, una amante.

Un rubor adorno el rostro de Twilight –a-a-a… bueno… yo… paso sin querer –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y levantando los brazos de forma inocente.

-Querida, para que esas cosas sucedan tiene que haber cooperación de ambos polos, asique creo que ya sabias a donde iba a parar todo eso –Rarity tenía razón, Twilight sabia en que momento debió pararlo pero simplemente no lo hizo, ¿Por qué?, muy simple, creyó que con el tiempo Sunset la superaría, claro que al final, tal parece que era al revés.

-No te ofendas Twilight –ahora era el turno del regaño de Rainbow –pero lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta, la enamoraste, engañaste y ahora te pones celosa de que esta con alguien más. No culpo a la chica por ignorarte.

-Gracias Rainbow, me siento mucho mejor ahora –respondió Twilight sarcásticamente. –Creo que el karma es más real de lo que pensé. –chilló.

-Pero hay una cosa que aún no entiendo –Pinkie se acercó hasta Twilight –si la reconociste enseguida, porque no le dijiste a la directora Celestia que no podías entrenarla a ella, digo no creo que te hubiera negado el cambio con alguna de nosotras.

-Si lo pensé –Twilight miro hacia otro lado –pero no quería que trabajara con ustedes.

-Twilight, ¿Cuándo hiciste tan posesiva? –pregunto Rainbow, no recordaba que se comportara de esa manera, a excepción de las veces que se enojaba cuando tomaba sin permiso sus libros de Daring Doo.

-Y yo que sé, todo es culpa de ella –trato de excusarse la oji-violeta.

-Oye –Pinkie volvió a hablar – ¿y Timber y Spike?

Twilight se rasco la nunca –no se Pinkie, pero no puedo seguir mintiendo de esta manera, yo sé que en lo que me metí es algo muy complicado, pero creo que ahora debo hacer bien las cosas y dejar de huir como antes.

-Cualquier cosa –Fluttershy finalmente hablo –sabes que cuentas con todas, ¿verdad chicas?

Todas sonrieron con aprobación, Twilight había metido la pata y de igual forma que ella siempre estuvo para todas cuando se equivocaban ellas estarían ahí para ella.

-Gracias chicas.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, aun tenía errores que enmendar, pero con el apoyo de sus amigas sería un camino más ligero, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ellas.

Ahora, tenía que pensar como enfrentar su dilema, ir tras Sunset o volver con su familia.

Sin querer su mente viajo a una noche en especial.

 **Flashback**

Era la noche de graduación, Sunset le había pedido ir a un lugar más privado, pues necesitaba preguntarle una cosa importante.

Twilight había aceptado y llevo a la pelirroja a la biblioteca, pues ella tenía la llave y estando ahí nadie las molestaría.

-¿Qué sucede Sunset? –el baile había sido con la temática de un baile de máscaras, por lo cual ambas traían un antifaz cubriendo sus rostros.

-Necesito preguntarle algo, pero antes, le puedo pedir un favor.

-Si dime.

-Yo, quiero que en este momento nos olvidemos de nuestros roles en esta escuela, me entiende quiere que en este momento solo seamos Sunset y Twilight, dejemos de lado nuestro trato de profesora y alumna, bueno creo que eso lo dejamos de lado hace mucho tiempo ¿no cree? –Sunset sonreía y pero en la forma en la que movía sus manos podía saber que la chica estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, creo que si –respondió divertida, esos últimos meses con Sunset habían sido indescriptibles, la chica frente a ella tenía muchísimas cualidades, había visto su lado sensible pero también la había esto haciendo dudar de que lo que ella y Sunset tenían era más que un placer pasajero.

Sunset llevo sus manos hacia su antifaz; era una pieza dorada con detalles negros los cuales enmarcaban sus ojos, haciendo destellar su iris cian dando le un toque elegante y misterioso, parecía que de sus ojos salía fuego. Lentamente retiro aquella pieza, y con cuidado la dejo en una mesa de estudio que estaba cerca. Con sigilo se aproximó hacia Twilight y de igual manera retiro el antifaz que ella usaba el cual era una pieza totalmente morada, liza con una flor en forma de estrella en el costado derecho, dándole un toque serio tan característico de la profesora.

-Twilight –al momento de retirar el antifaz acaricio el rostro de la mujer –por favor solo responde sí o no, okey.

-S… si –tanto misterio comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Crees que soy una niñata inmadura?

Twilight rio –Sí.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si.

-¿Llego a provocar algo, lo que sea, en ti?

-Si.

-¿Puedo aspirar a ser algo más que tu alumna?

-No.

-¿Alguna vez me has mentido?

Twilight sintió un nudo en la garganta –No.

-¿Podre seguir con mi vida después de esto?

-Yo espero que sí, Sunset.

-¿Twilight tú, podrás seguir sin mí?

Twilight miro atentamente a Sunset, tratando de buscar el origen de todas esas preguntas, pero a diferencia de otras veces donde Sunset mostraba sus ojos totalmente claro para ella, color cian brillante casi traslucido, esta vez se encontró con una barrera, sus ojos se encontraban de un tono oscuro casi esmeralda, escondiendo recelosamente un secreto de Sunset.

-No necesitas saber eso –contesto finalmente.

 **Fin Flashback**

…

Sunset se encontraba tomando un baño, dejando que la fría agua resbalase por su cuerpo desnudo, era una buena manera para despejar sus ideas, pero aunque intentaba no podía olvidar ese sueño. Twilight estaba ahí, en su mente, molestándola, importunándola y haciéndola pensar y recordar cosas que quería olvidar.

Era difícil de explicar, solo imagina que, una persona no solo te llevo al cielo, te hizo ver cosas que siempre viste pero de una manera tan hermosa que parecieran de otro mundo, que te mostrara de que va la vida, que te haga feliz sin fingir ser otra persona y tú, tú no sabes en que momento sucedió, pero es persona hizo que te olvidaras de viejos rencores y egoísmos, te hizo libre y en algún punto te preguntas; ¿Qué deseo hacer con esa libertad que me dio?, llega la respuesta, quieres ser libre para hacer feliz a esa persona, así de simple no hay ataduras solo lo quieres hacer porque eres libre para hacerlo. Así, así se sentía Sunset en esos momentos del pasado, en los que creía en la sinceridad de Twilight, pero luego se enteró del secreto resguardo de su profesora, en el que se dio cuenta de ella no valía lo mismo para su profesora. Ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Twilight no la iba a hacer feliz a ella, porque la profesora ya tenía a quien hacer feliz.

Y como aquel verso decía;

De fácil manera tú, alejaste mi inocencia

Perdiéndome en el éxtasis de tus piernas

Sumiendo mí pensar en la cálida demencia

Termino rendida a Twilight.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado, tomo la llave de la regadera cerrando el flujo del agua. Agarro la toalla que estaba cerca y la restregó sobre su rostro como si de alguna manera con tal acción pudiera eliminar cada pensamiento relacionado con Twilight. Paso la tela por todo su cuerpo eliminando todo rastro de agua, para después volver a colocarla en su cabello el cual sería más difícil de secar.

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar se topó, sin querer, con su reflejo. Se miró detenidamente, sin duda el tiempo podía cambiar muchas cosas, y aunque no lo había echo con sus sentimientos hacia la profesora, si lo hizo con su físico; empezando por su altura cuando conoció a Twilight, ella solo media 1.56m y ahora tres años después media unos agradables 1.70m, lo cual sin duda era muy agradable para la pelirroja, debido a que sus padres también eran altos, asique que medir menos que ellos hubiera sido un golpe muy duro para su ego. Otro detalle era su rostro el cual ahora carecía totalmente de rasgos infantiles, dando paso a finas y bellas facciones que hacían resaltar su belleza juvenil, los ojos de Sunset se concentraron en cada detalle de ella misma, su mirar descendió, su cuerpo de igual manera había cambiado, sus brazos se habían endurecido gracias a los continuos entrenamientos, y no me refiero a los que había tenido con Twilight, después de descubrir su poderes, se propuso a dominarlos, luego cuando estuvo en OOO, también entreno con las chicas para apoyarse mutuamente y finalmente en la agencia también había entrenado, pero eso último fue casi un juego de niños hasta que Twilight y su equipo aparecieron. Siguió su inspección, topándose ahora con sus senos, sonaría egocéntrico que ella misma lo admitiera, pero estos habían crecido un par de tallas los últimos años, aunque también miro el sol divido en su pecho, algunas veces ella misma pensaba que esa era la marca de su desgracia, si no tuviera eso, no tendría poderes, sin poderes Celestia y Discord nunca le habrían mentido y de ser así tal vez su comportamiento con Twilight hubiera sido diferente y se hubiera ahorrado tantas malas pasadas. Siguiendo su inspección la siguiente parte seria su abdomen ahora estaba ligeramente marcado, sus caderas eran más anchas, lo que la hacia lucir muy asinturada y para concluir sus piernas perfectamente torneadas. Ya no, en definitiva, ya no era una niña.

Sunset se dio un golpe mental, si seguía mirándose así terminaría por convertirse en una narcisista.

Finalmente salió del baño, solo con la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello, busco un conjunto de lencería negra, el cual enseguida coloco sobre su cuerpo, para después dirigirse a su cama donde descansaba la caja que unos momentos antes Starlight le había entregado.

Para Sunset el contenido de aquella caja también era desconocido, su chica solo le había dicho que quería que usara lo que había dentro, pues era algo que Starlight había hecho especialmente para cada una de sus amigas y que iba a ser de gran utilidad para esta ocasión y para muchas más.

Examino la caja antes de abrirla, no había ningún seño ni nada así que la abrió con facilidad al ver el contenido no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Espero que estés preparada Twilight –se dijo –porque esta vez la que va a salir ganando soy yo, y ni siquiera llegare primero.

…

 **Saben ningún capitulo me había causado tantos problemas, lo iba a publicar una semana después de haber subido el capítulo anterior, pero mi USB se echó a perder (es que no me gusta guardar las historias en mi pc) , asique todo lo que guardaba ahí se fue al caño y entre esas cosas estaba este capítulo completo y otros más a medias, y cuando intente volver a escribirlo pues quería que quedara como el otro, pero no quedaba, de hecho este está muy diferente a lo que era el capítulo perdido, pero bueno creo que al final no quedo tan mal y quedo más largo que el que había escrito en un inicio.**

 **Como siempre un saludo a AnToBeatriz a quien como siempre se le agradecen sus comentarios y claro de igual manera a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**

 **Y sin perder más el tiempo yo me despido y hasta el próximo especial.**


	16. Carrera

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 15**

 **Carrera**

" _ **El que gana, pierde"**_

…

Las Mane Six llevaban un rato esperando a Rainbow, quien había dicho que tenía que ir por algo, para el entrenamiento de ese día.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho? –pregunto Applejack a Fluttershy.

-No lo sé –respondió la peli-rosa –no me quiso decir a donde iba.

El rugido de un potente motor llamo la atención de todas. Al voltear se encontraron con un vehículo que parecía un auto de carreras, pero más grande de lo habitual, se dirigía hacia ellas a gran velocidad, y no tardó mucho en estar frente a ellas.

-¡Hola! –saludo alegremente Rainbow una vez que salió del interior de auto.

La cara de todas era un dignas de un retrato de por vida. La primera en acercarse fue Applejack, quien toco la parte superior del auto plateado.

-… ¿Cómo… como lograste que te lo entregaran? –pregunto la rubia aun estupefacta.

-Si yo también lo extrañaba –le respondió. –Pero Aria me ayudo a que me dieran permiso de sacarlo del almacén, asique… ¡PREPARENCE PORQUE EL RMS-6 ESTA DE VUELTA! –Rainbow dio un giro sobre su propio eje y comenzó a bailar a modo de celebración.

Applejack no pudo hacer más que abrazarse al escandaloso vehículo –extrañaba tanto esta hojalata con ruedas –expreso cariñosamente la campirana, ignorando completamente el aura tenebrosa que comenzaba a brotar de Rarity.

-Ya había olvidado el odio que le tenía Rarity, a nuestro vehículo de misiones –susurro discretamente Pinkie a Twilight, quien solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa, recordando todos los celos de Rarity hacia el auto.

El automóvil era de color plateado torna-sol, curiosamente, color elegido por la modista, quien en esos momentos trataba de alejar a su Applejack de la "hojalata con ruedas", parecía un auto escandaloso y nada más, con vidrios polarizados, con un raro estilo aerodinámico, que parecía solo tener la capacidad para dos personas, pero lo cierto es que, por dentro era mucho más espacioso, lo suficiente para las seis, esto debido a que Twilight había usado alquimia, para que tuviera suficiente espacio por dentro y por fuera pareciera más pequeño ayudándolo así a camuflarse fácilmente.

-Rainbow –llamo Twilight a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo dices que le hiciste para que te lo dieran?

-A pues, Aria me ayudo, quiere que hagamos una carrera –contesto con tono despreocupado, Twilight se acercó a ella tranquilamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de la corredora.

-¿Una carrera?

-Así es.

-¿Contra Sexto Impacto?

-¡Si!

-A ya veo –Twilight se dio vuelta caminando en dirección contraria a Rainbow, pero instantáneamente se regresó tomando a la corredora por el cuello de la camisa – ¡¿Estás loca, porque no lo dijiste antes?!

-Bueno, es que…

 **Flashback**

Aria y Rainbow se encontraban en el hangar de la agencia; la peli-arcoíris se mostraba ansiosa y dudosa.

-¿Enserio conseguiste que te lo dieran?

-Después de que me hablaras de tu genial nave, necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos y debo decir que estoy impresionada.

-Claro que si el RMS-6 es una reliquia aquí en la agencia, cualquiera estaría impresionado con solo verlo.

-Sí, pero yo preferiría ver su potencia –dijo con arrogancia la chica de las coletas.

-Ja, lo único que verías seria polvo.

-¿Acaso crees que nosotras no podríamos ganarle? –Aria estaba de brazos cruzados mirando con seriedad a su mentora.

-No creo, lo sé –ambas compartían una mirada retadora.

-Aquí está el vehículo que me pidió –la voz de uno de los empleados las distrajo, el vehículo de Rainbow era transportado por una grúa y estaba cubierto por una manta gris.

-Gracias déjelo ahí –agradeció la peli-morada, para después dirigirse a su mentora –hagamos una carrera entonces.

-Ja jajaja –Rainbow se soltó a carcajadas –no te ofendas, pero enserio quieres competir con la maestra.

-Yo no quiero competir solo contigo, Sexto Impacto contra las Mane Six.

Otra oleada de carcajadas de parte de Rainbow fue la respuesta –y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor, ¡qué buena broma!

Aria permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando como su mentora se tumbaba al suelo para seguir riendo.

Una idea maliciosa paso por la cabeza de la chica de ojos color lila, que comenzó a reír de forma seca.

-No es necesario ocultar tu miedo Rainbow –decía con superioridad captando la atención de la oji-cereza –solo tenías que decir que; no tienes los suficientes, para enfrentarnos, como sea, esperaba más carácter de tu parte –Aria dio unos cuantos pasos a la salida cuando sintió como alguien jalaba el cuello de su camisa y la hacía voltearse quedando frente a frente con su superior.

-Escúchame niña no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo –Rainbow se veía realmente molesta debido a los comentarios de su alumna –podríamos barrer el piso contigo y tus amiguitas.

Aria entro en una postura arrogante y desafiante ante Rainbow – ¡oh!, disculpa, no entiendo tus cacareos de gallina.

La corredora se hincho de orgullo –tu solo sabes hablar y hablar, mencionaste una carrera ¿no es así?, pues… ¡hecho!, y para que sea más interesante les avisare a mis amigas hasta ese día, ya verás lo que puede hacer el equipo estrella de Canterlot bajo presión.

-Pues para mí mejor, veamos si no solo eres una gallina correlona.

Rainbow apretó su agarre en la camisa de Aria –ya veremos quién es la gallina correlona –dicho esto soltó a la chica empujándola con agresividad, salió del hangar hecha una furia, sin observar la gran sonrisa que ahora poseía la peli-morada.

 **Fin Flashback**

-… y algo así fue lo que paso –dijo relajada la corredora.

-Dios –Twilight soltó a la corredora – ¿porque hiciste eso sin preguntarnos?

-Tenemos que demostrar de lo que somos capaces. –Argumento Rainbow.

-Hay tontita –Pinkie se metió a la conversación –pero si ya lo hemos demostrado, la primera vez con Discord, luego lo que paso con Luna y Sugarcoat, seguido de eso la amenaza más grande Tirek –Pinkie dejo salir una enorme sonrisa –si creo que ya lo hemos demostrado.

-Pero no a ellas, es hora de que sapan cuál es su sitio.

Twilight iba a decir otra cosa, pero…

-Rarity no te pongas así –Applejack trataba de que la modista le hiciera caso, pero la oji-azul simplemente seguía ignorándola –Rarity por favor, ya pasamos por esto, no puedes superar lo que paso hace más de diez años.

-¡Pues a mí no se me va olvidar así pasen cincuenta años!

-Hay no ma… –Applejack se calló al notar lo que iba a decir.

-¿No qué? –Se podía ver como una pequeña vena saltaba de la frente de la oji-azul –vamos Applejack, ¡termina lo que ibas a decir!

Todo esto acontecía ante las atentas miradas de las otras cuatro mujeres.

-¿Creen que Applejack pueda con esto? –susurro Pinkie.

-No sé –contesto Rainbow.

-La última vez que vi algo así, no se hablaron en dos meses. –comento Fluttershy con tono temeroso.

-Sí, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguna sabe cómo se reconciliaron aquella vez? –pregunto Twilight.

-Yo si se –dijo con tono burlón Rainbow.

-A si, pues cuenta –dijo ansiosa Pinkie.

-No seas chismosa –regaño la peli-arcoíris –pero después de eso, el sabor favorito de Rarity era manzana.

-Ya no quiero saber nada –chillo Pinkie.

Un grito llamo su atención – ¡Rarity es solo un auto!, ¡UN PUTO AUTO! –vociferaba la rubia.

-Pues parece que estas mejor con ese metal con ruedas que conmigo.

-¡Al menos ese "metal con ruedas" como tú lo llamas, no me cela por estupideces!

Un sonido de bulla se hizo presente por las otras mujeres, pues Applejack acababa de firmar su sentencia gracias a su honestidad.

-Conque esas tenemos –dijo la modista con evidente fastidio, llevando sus manos a sus caderas – ¡bien si la honesta Applejack prefiere un trozo de hojalata a costa de su esposa! –Gritoneaba la oji-azul – ¡pues púdrete con el yo me largo! –Rarity comenzó a dar grandes zancadas con la única intención de largarse del lugar.

Twilight iba a interferir, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas por Rainbow quien sonreía tipo FanGirl –espérate no lo arruines –susurro la peli-arcoíris.

-¿Qué? –atino a decir la peli-azul, para después mirar a donde estaban Rarity y Applejack; la rubia tenia tomada de la muñeca a la modista deteniendo su avanzar, aunque lo interesante era el aura que las rodeaba, cosa que Twilight noto y entendió todo. Aunque eso no evito que mirara confusa a Rainbow quien le sonrió.

-Rarijack –susurro Rainbow.

-Estás equivocada, yo te prefiero mil veces a ti –pronuncio Applejack con la mirada fija en Rarity.

Rarity aún no muy convencida solo miro a Applejack para que prosiguiera.

-Rarita –pronuncio la campirana sacándole una sonrisa a la modista –yo solo te quiero a ti –Applejack la miro con ese par de ojos verdes que sabía que le encantaban.

-No podría estar enojada contigo Jackie –Rarity se acercó a Applejack.

-Así como se enojan, se quieren –dijo Pinkie mirando la escena.

-Sí, se les notaba desde que éramos novatas –respondió Fluttershy.

-Mi OTP –pronuncio Rainbow.

-¿Ya hay que pararlas no? –dijo Twilight mirando como sus amigas se estaban acaramelando de más.

Y no era para menos, Rarity y Applejack ya se estaban comiendo a besos.

-Pinkie podrías… –Twilight no necesito seguir hablando pues su amiga entendió lo que quería.

-Yo me encargo –Pinkie camino hacia la parejita, cosa que no notaron, y dejó caer tres pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una canica para luego regresar a su sitio. –Tápense los oídos –dijo la fiestera, las demás obedecieron sin dudarlo.

Tres mini explosiones trajeron devuelta a la realidad al par de tortolitas, Rarity grito y salto hacia Applejack al estilo Scooby Doo. Ambas miraron molestas a sus amigas.

-Era eso o una demostración de amor que nadie quería ver –dijo Twilight divertida.

-Aguafiestas –se quejó Rainbow.

Antes de que alguien argumentara algo más, el sonido de un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Twilight inmediatamente reconoció aquella camioneta, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. El vehículo se estaciono frente a las seis.

La primera en salir, dando una entrada triunfal como era su costumbre, fue Trixie.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ante ustedes –Trixie salió dando un salto, pero traía puesta una capa morada, bastante larga con la cual se atoro y termino cayendo.

-Trixie –Starlight salió al rescate de su amiga –te dije que sí la capa te quedaba muy larga me lo dijeras.

-Pierdes tu tiempo con el poderoso Fraude –se burló Aria saliendo también de la camioneta.

-¡Sonata esta cosa tiene seis puertas y tú quieres salir por la misma donde yo voy a salir! –Adagio capto la atención, como solo ella podría.

-Lo siento –Sonata trataba de zafarse pero, parecía que ambas habían quedado atoradas por la anchura de la puerta –tu gordo trasero no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-Yo las ayudo –la voz de Sunset fue lo que escucharon antes de que Adagio sintiera que le pateaban el trasero, lo cual funciono y ambas lograron salir de la camioneta, aunque terminaron cayendo. Sunset por el contrario salió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –Se burló la pelirroja, mirando a ambas hermanas –de lo contrario seguirían ahí atoradas.

Adagio se levantó molesta mirando a Sonata –y mi trasero no está gordo, yo tengo el trasero digno de una diosa griega.

-He visto mejores –susurro Sunset, aunque su comentario logro llegar a los oídos de Starlight, quien no la miro de manera muy agradable. Sunset solo trato de ignorarla.

Las Mane Six, por otro parte analizaban a sus alumnas, en especial sus ropas, pues no eran las mismas que usaban en los entrenamientos.

Trixie como ya se ha dicho llevaba una capa morada con un estampado de estrellas la cual le llegaba a los tobillos, traía puesto un jumper celeste hecho a la medida que llegaba más arriba de medio muslo con mangas a un cuarto, con un cinto negro atado con una gran hebilla a la cintura, botas moradas las cuales estaban a un cuarto antes de llegar a su rodilla, pero no mostraba tanta pierna gracias a las grandes pantimedias azules que solo dejaban ver un poco de piel entre estas y el final del jumper, la misma tela le daba un toque sexy pero reservado. Sus manos eran galardonadas con un par de guates azul oscuro que llegaban a sus codos. Claro sin olvidar el toque final, sobre su cabeza llevaba su enorme e inseparable sombrero de maga, tan característico de ella.

Adagio, llevaba una blusa morada strapless cerrada con un listón amarrado en zig zag que iba desde su pecho terminando en su vientre con un moño blanco, una torera lila de mangas abullonadas cubría sus hombros, traía unas mallas semi-traslucidas y encima de estas un short morado. Botas del mismo color que su short, las cuales llegaban debajo de su rodilla, con una hebilla dorada rodeando su talón en sus manos un par de guantes que solo cubrían la palma de su mano.

Sonata, llevaba una chaqueta guinda de cuatro botones con cuello alto, traía una falda fucsia, en sus piernas botas negras altas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus muslos, traía un brazalete de púas en la muñeca derecha.

Aria, a diferencia de sus hermanas, tenía un estilo más dirigido a una chica mala, llevaba una blusa blanca que terminaba en "v", dejando una vista hacia su abdomen, al igual que Adagio, llevaba una torera, pero esta ere verde militar con las mangas rotas, un pantalón fucsia ceñido al cuerpo y con bordes blancos, en sus pies unas burras azul zafiro. Su mano izquierda tenía tres brazaletes azules, uno en su palma y los otros dos en su antebrazo.

Sunset, traía puesta una blusa celeste libre de estampados o costuras, encima de esta llevaba una chamarra de cuero negra al estilo rock biker y botas al juego, un pantalón azul rey con detalles de llamas a los costados. En ambas manos guantes estilo motociclista de color negro con detalles rojos.

Starlight, algo que llamaba mucho la atención eran los guantes que llevaba en las manos que llegaban hasta la altura de sus codos pero solo cubrían la superficie de sus manos dejando sus palmas libres. Traía un top celeste, un short holgado de mezclilla negra, con un cinturón de piel, en su cabeza un gorro lila con estrellas blancas.

-¿Creí que siempre usaban la misma ropa para los entrenamientos? –Aunque la pregunta de Twilight era seria, Starlight noto enseguida como se comía con los ojos a Sunset. Lo que le provoco un tic nervioso en el ojo, la hacker ya estaba a acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, gracias a que era novia de una coqueta desvergonzada, pero ya tendría su momento para marcar su territorio.

-Pensamos que por ser una ocasión especial debíamos vestirnos más seriamente –contesto Sunset –después de todo –Sunset comenzó a caminar hacia Twilight deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de ella –no todos los días se tiene el privilegio de competir con lo mejor de la AC.

Pinkie se acercó a Fluttershy y le susurro – ¿también sientes lo pesado del ambiente?

-Si. –Contesto Fluttershy.

-Lo que me recuerda –una sonrisa se coló en el rostro de Sunset, quien giro su cabeza para mirar a Starlight –cariño, los diseños te quedaron fantásticos, gracias. –le guiño el ojo de forma picara.

Starlight giro el rostro ocultando su sonrojo –No… no hay porque, pero fue Rarity la que me enseño.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la modista quien sonrió.

-¿Tu lo sabias Rarity? –pregunto Twilight incrédula.

-Sabia de los trajes, querida, no de cuando los usarían –se excusó la modista.

-Creo que los secretos son muy incomodos, ¿verdad? –Twilight se paralizo al oír la voz de Sunset en un susurro, además de sentir una revoltura de estómago muy incómoda.

-Lo mejor es comenzar ya –hablo Aria, aun recargada en la camioneta con sus brazos cruzados –quiero ver si lo que dijo Rainbow no solo eran fanfarronadas.

-¡Y no lo son! –Grito la oji-cereza, camino hasta Twilight y la tomo del brazo, para dirigirse hacia RMS-6 –vamos hay una carrera que ganar.

Sunset hizo una seña y las demás se aproximaron a su vehículo para comenzar con el espectáculo. Antes de entrar a su respectivo auto, Starlight miro a Twilight quien le devolvió la mirada, ambas se miraron con recelo e inocentemente con algo de ira, aunque de momento la cara de Starlight mostro una mueca de malicia, se aproximó a Sunset por la espalda, sin la menor vergüenza y bajo la atenta mirada de Twilight, Starlight puso su mano en la espalda baja de Sunset y en una caricia lenta y sensual su mano bajo a esa parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre, donde apretó el glúteo de la pelirroja causándole un respingo. Sunset miro a su novia un poco extrañada, pero al final solo le sonrió y ambas siguieron a su equipo.

Twilight se quedó ahí quieta, sin hacer nada más que apretar sus puños, la sensación de que alguien la miraba se hizo presente y al voltear se topó con el rostro sonriente de Pinkie.

-Esa podrías haber sido tu –dijo la peli-rosa, quien solo se ganó una mirada enfurecida de parte de Twilight.

-Sin ofender pero cállate –Twilight sentía una revoltura de estómago que estaba lejos de ser agradable, estaba muerta de los celos y su orgullo por los suelos, ahora lo único que podría de alguna manera reconfortarla era ganar ese fastidio de carrera, al menos le animaría un poco ver perder a Starlight.

Ambos vehículos se alinearon, los rugidos de los motores no se hicieron esperar. Adagio hizo que un clon suyo diera la señal de partida, disparando una bengala al cielo, una vez que el humo rojo hizo acto de presencia los vehículos arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Rainbow estaba en el volante aplicando sus mejores maniobras, la piloto de Sexto Impacto no era otra que Aria, ambas aceleraban y maniobraban casi en excelencia, aunque esto era más que velocidad.

Starlight se encontraba de copiloto –parece que no están jugando –decía al sentir como los metales chocaban con violencia en un intento por sacar de la carretera al contrincante.

-Solo hay una solución a esto –dijo Adagio para después mirar a Sunset, ambas chicas se encontraban en el último par de asientos del vehículo, Sunset miro a su amiga y una mueca maliciosa apareció en el rostro de ambas.

-A la hora que tú digas –respondió la pelirroja. Sunset presiono un botón a su lado y ambas salieron por el techo, sin que las Mane Six se dieran cuenta.

-Adagio, sujétate fuerte de mis hombros, si te chamusco no es mi culpa.

-Quemas mi cabello y te mueres –Amenazo la rubia, Adagio tomo los hombros de Sunset y se concentró, una luz dorada brillaba en su pecho y lo mismo pasaba con Sunset solo que esta era rojiza, varios clones de Sunset se hicieron presentes y estos lanzaron llamas hacia el auto de las Mane Six.

 **Flashback**

-Starlight estos trajes están súper –festejaba Sonata.

-Estoy de acuerdo –hablo Aria –supiese combinarlos muy bien con nuestras personalidades –la chica de ojos morado se miraba disimuladamente en el metal de la camioneta.

-En realidad, pueden hacer mucho más que eso –respondió la hacker con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunto Sunset.

-Han pensado en la posibilidad de combinar sus poderes.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas esperando una explicación más detallada de parte de Starlight.

-A ver Aria toma a Adagio por los hombros –así lo hicieron –bien Adagio clónate por favor.

Enseguida un clon de Adagio se hizo presente.

-Ahora Aria usa tus poderes en el tiempo pero que los use el clon, Adagio tu piensa a que espacio-tiempo quieres que valla –Ambas hicieron lo que se pedido. El clon aparentemente desapareció y luego de unos segundos Sunset sintió como alguien le daba un golpe en la nuca.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –Sunset miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada, después el clon volvió a aparecer.

-Parece que funciona bien –se burló Adagio.

-Esto no se quedara así –sentencio Sunset.

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Alguien más siente que la temperatura está subiendo y no de forma agradable? –pregunto Pinkie quien comenzaba a sudar, saco un pañuelo de su cabello con el cual retira el sudor.

Twilight se mueve por el vehículo, no nota solo las llamas, sino también las varias Sunset encima del techo del vehículo.

-Si siguen así, se nos va a sobrecalentar el motor –Twilight comenzó a pensar rápidamente –Applejack te necesito, puede cambiarle el lugar a Pinkie.

La campirana, que estaba de copiloto, acato la orden y se acercó a donde se encontraba Twilight.

-Mira –Twilight le señalo las llamas.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto la campirana.

Twilight se giró y tomo una manguera que estaba conectada a un ducto de agua –al final creo que la idea de Pinkie no era tan descabellada –Applejack asintió y tomo la manguera comprendiendo lo que quería lograr Twilight con esta acción.

-Rainbow activa el modo nocturno cuando yo te diga. –Ordeno Twilight.

-¿Qué?, no sé si lo notas pero el sol está en su punto –renegó.

-Tu solo hazlo cuando yo te diga. –Rainbow solo levanto su pulgar –Lista Applejack –pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Tu solo da la orden Twilight –contesto Applejack preparándose para abrir la ventanilla del techo del auto.

-¡Ahora! –cuando Twilight grito Applejack libero la presión de agua la cual se impactó con las llamas creando una cortina de vapor.

-¡Rainbow ahora! –Rainbow activo el modo nocturno, el cual le daba una buena vista del camino a pesar de la enorme cantidad de vapor del ambiente.

Aria por otro lado tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir se del camino haciéndola detenerse forzosamente. Las Mane Six por otro lado siguieron su camino. Una vez que el vapor se disipo las seis chicas bajaron de la camioneta al principio todas tenían una cara seria, hasta que de manera extraña Aria comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tanto, que se tuvo que agarrar el abdomen de tanto reír, las demás siguieron su ejemplo riendo como un montón de lunáticas desquiciadas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Grito Aria, aun riéndose –tu estúpido plan funciono. –dijo dirigiéndose a Trixie, a quien le quito su gorro y comenzó a hacerle el llamado "cerillito".

 **Flashback**

-¡Jajaja esto es genial! –Trixie sujetaba de los hombros a Sunset mientras esta se reía y hacia levitar a una furiosa Adagio –sigo sin entender porque no te gustan tus poderes –decía la pelirroja aun jugando con la gravedad de Adagio.

-Porque esto se terminara rápido –las palabras de la peli-plata eran ciertas muy pronto Adagio caería al suelo cual piedra.

La ilusión se terminó y Adagio cayó al suelo hecha una furia, arrojándose contra Sunset.

-Bueno, y hablando de cosas más importantes –Aria se acercó a Adagio y la separo de la pelirroja –ya sabes cómo haremos para engañar a las Mane Six.

-En realidad no –Sunset se levantó y se puso pensativa.

Trixie saco una de sus bombas de humo –fácil solo hay que desaparecer como la gran y poderosa, ¡Trixie!

La maga como era de esperarse lanzo la bomba al suelo, creando la cortina de humo que al disiparse mostro a Trixie en el suelo, pues se había tropezado con la capa.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero Sunset parecía pensar algo, se acercó y tomo el plástico roto de aquella bomba de humo.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea –al pronunciar aquello, toda burla se cortó.

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Quién diría que Trixie nos daría tan gran idea? –dijo con sorna Adagio.

-La ideas de Trixie son como Trixie –presumió la peli-plata.

-Dejémonos de idioteces, tenemos que irnos antes de que se den cuenta –Adagio comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la roca que llevaba a OOO. Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar había dos guardias.

-Aww que tierno dos soldaditos –dijo Adagio con un sarcasmos más que abundante.

-Acabemos con esto rápido –Trixie iba directo a ellos, pero Sunset la detuvo.

-Si nos ven mandaran una alerta a la agencia y todo esto será en vano.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? –pregunto Aria.

Sunset cerró los ojos y levanto su mano, al principio nada pasaba, pero ambos soldados parecían moverse sin su propio control, en sus rostros de veía pánico y desesperación al no entender lo que pasaba, ambos tomaron sus armas y se movieron en dirección contraria a su compañero al estar lo suficientemente secar ambos de golpearon noqueándose al mismo tiempo.

Sunset abrió sus ojos y soltó un suspiro pesado –listo vámonos. –Sunset camino hacia su objetivo dejando a sus amigas atrás.

-Ese poder siempre me va a dar ansias –comento Sonata para después seguirle el paso a la pelirroja. Las demás asintieron levemente y siguieron hacia su objetivo.

Ya listas para pasar la grieta entre dimensiones el sonido de plantas moviéndose y ramas crujiendo puso alerta al grupo. De entre las plantas la figura de Zecora se hizo presente.

-¡Zecora! –exclamo el grupo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la primera en hablar fue Starlight.

-Tenía la corazonada de que estarían aquí –contesto Zecora.

-¿Bienes a detenernos? –pregunto temerosa Sonata.

-Si no detuve a Sunset hace tres años ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? –Respondió con una sonrisa –solo vine a despedirme, no las veré en algún tiempo.

Las chicas se mostraron conmovidas ante tal revelación y sin vacilación se vieron envueltas en un abrazo grupal con aquella enfermera que les había dado su confianza y consejos como nadie.

Al separarse la primera en hablar fue Sonata.

-Extrañare esas mentas que me dabas –le dijo con una sonrisa para luego cruzar la roca.

La siguiente fue Aria –no sé cómo voy a aguantarlas sin tus meditaciones.

-Solo cuenta hasta que te calmes –aconsejo Zecora. Sin más Aria cruzo siguiendo a Sonata.

Adagio no dijo nada solo abrazo a la mujer y se dispuso a irse –cuídalas bien –alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Zecora, haciéndola sonreír.

-No extrañes a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie –alardeo Trixie recibiendo una mirada significativa de la enfermera, a lo que Trixie solo dio una pequeña sonrisa –Trixie te va a extrañar.

Trixie cruzo con las otras. La siguiente fue Starlight iba a decir algo pero Zecora no se lo permitió.

-Cuídate y cuídala –Starlight sonrió y asintió, cruzo el portal al igual que las otras.

Zecora dirigió su mirada hacia Sunset –te iras sin decirle adiós.

-Ella no se merece nada que provenga de mí –respondió la pelirroja.

-Debes tener más cuidado con tus sentimientos que con lo que enfrentaras allá.

-Mientras no me la vuelva a topar todo está bien.

Zecora suspiro y se acercó a ella – ¿estas segura de que no quieres volver a ver a Twilight Sparkle?

Sunset se quedó callada, pero no evito que sonriera –Adiós Zecora.

Sunset se dirigió al portal lista para cruzarlo pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia Zecora y dijo –me hubiera gustado que Celestia se pareciera un poco a ti. –Dicho esto se fue.

…

 **Y con eso concluimos este capítulo, y me gustaría tomar esto como un final de temporada por lo cual me gustaría darles unos adelantos de lo que vendrá en capítulos próximos. Espero y lo disfruten.**

…

 _ **El contrato llegó a su fin**_

 _Twilight caminaba hacia sus amigas luego de una larga plática con Celestia._

 _-¿Twilight que fue lo que te dijo? –Rarity fue la primera en hablar._

 _-Tal parece que ya no necesitan de nuestros servicios aquí –contesto la oji-lavanda –nos han dado la orden de volver a casa._

 _ **Siempre hay una primera vez para todo**_

 _Twilight miraba una foto donde se encontraba con Timber y Spike._

 _-Lo siento –pronuncio como si pudiesen oírla, guardo la foto y se dispuso a salir de su habitación._

 _-Perdón directora, esta orden no la puedo obedecer._

 _ **La amistad se hace presente para una nueva aventura**_

 _-¡Ni hablar iremos contigo! –exclamo Rainbow mostrando una sonrisa._

 _-Pero y… –Twilight se vio interrumpida por Applejack._

 _-Manzanita se lo que vas a decir, pero creo no es conveniente que te vayas sola y quien mejor que nosotras para acompañarte._

 _ **Bienvenidas poco gratas**_

 _-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Sunset mirándola fríamente._

 _-Tenía que hablar contigo –respondió Twilight con un nerviosismo exagerado._

 _ **Celos que se triplican**_

 _-Debo decir que es un gusto volver a verte –Néfele se acercó a Sunset coquetamente, rodeando el cuello de la pelirroja con su brazo –Lla-mi-tas._

 _Sunset sonrió cómplice, ignorando el par de auras negras que despedían Twilight y Starlight._

 _ **Reencuentros amistosos…**_

 _-Finn que bueno que estas bien –Sonata se acercó al chico, abrazándolo como buenos amigos._

 _-¿Y yo qué? –renegó Jake al ver que era ignorado._

 _-Ese perro hablo o la manzana que me comí estaba echada a perder –cuestión Applejack._

– _Jake y Finn fueron los que nos enfrentaron cuando intentábamos apoderarnos de OOO –explico Starlight –pero ahora estamos del mismo lado._

… _**y otros no tanto**_

 _Néfele guiaba al grupo con quien podría ayudarlos –él les dará una idea de lo que está pasando en OOO –decía la chica nube._

 _Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la figura de un hombre de cabello naranja, lentes redondos y con barba._

 _-Les presento a Sunburts._

 _ **Es hora de sincerarse**_

 _-¡Dímelo! –Gritaba Sunset histérica – ¡Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres de mí! –el pecho de Sunset baja y subía debido a la rabia que sentía, al tiempo que clava su mirada en Twilight._

 _-Sunset yo…_

 _ **Y el enfrentamiento que todos quieren ver**_

 _-¡Eres una perra resbalosa! –la voz de Starlight resonó al tiempo que su mano azotaba el rostro de Twilight._

 _ **Es que a veces necesitas cumplir tus deseos para saber qué es lo que necesitas**_

 _ **Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**_

…

 **Y eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir y sin hacerte perder más tu tiempo yo me despido.**


	17. Fin del Contrato

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap. 16**

 **Fin del Contrato**

" ** _Quedas revocada de tu puesto y de la vida de mi hija"_**

…

¿Cómo paso eso?, ¿en qué momento se descuidaron?, ¿Por qué no lo predijo?, ¿Cómo dejo que se burlaran delante de sus narices?, ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!?

Twilight se frotaba las cienes desesperada, fue en ese momento cuando sintió la presencia de Rarity.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —pregunto la oji-lavanda.

—No, Twilight se esfumaron. —Contesto la modista.

—Ellas no se esfumaron —ambas mujeres voltearon para encontrarse con Discord— ellas simplemente fueron a un lugar donde las necesitaban más y de paso se burlaron de ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres ahora? —Twilight enfrento a Discord quien solo sonrió.

—No me hablas enserio Twilight, parece que el estar fuera de servicio te ha hecho un tanto ingenua, ¿Cuál es el lugar donde Sunset estuvo estos ultimo tres años?, y no me refiero a la agencia.

Twilight se quedó impactada, era tan obvio que no lo vio, esos jueguitos de provocación, solo eran una distracción para no ver lo que había sido planeado desde un principio. Pocas veces se había sentido de esa manera, engañada frente a sus narices, solo Discord había podido jugar de esa manera con ella en su tiempo, y quien lo diría, ahora su hija le hacía lo mismo, que deja vú tan absurdo.

—No puedo creerlo —Twilight cubrió su boca, en una expresión de pura indulgencia— Ellas están en OOO, era tan obvio.

—¿Escuchan eso? —Discord puso su mano en su oído como si en verdad hubiera escuchado algo— Es el sonido de la estupidez.

—Siempre tan amable —Rarity lo miro sin humor y se acercó a Twilight— Querida sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Lo de siempre —Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia las instalaciones de la agencia— Informare a la directora Celestia de la situación y esperaremos órdenes. Reúne a las demás por favor.

Rarity miro con reproche a Discord.

— Pudiste ser menos severo con ella —Le dijo seriamente Rarity.

— A estas alturas lo que ella necesita es severidad, pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte

— Habla, te escucho.

— ¿Qué hay entre ella y Sunset?

Rarity se tensó totalmente, claro que sabía que pasaba entre Twilight y Sunset, pero como decirle eso a Discord.

— No se ha que te refieres —contesto firme la modista.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —pregunto Discord tomando la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a verlo a los ojos— te recuerdo que pese a todo sigo siendo el mismísimo señor del caos, y Sunset es muy importante para mi asique destruiré, sin excepciones, a todo ser que se atreva a hacerle algún tipo —de daño —declaro de manera lúgubre al tiempo que sus escleróticas se iluminaban con un sombrío color amarillo.

Recuerdos del pasado nada agradables se metieron en la mente de la modista, de forma brusca se separó de aquel sombrío hombre.

— N-no te at-t-treverías —tartamudeo.

— Por la hija del caos lo que sea. —dicho eso, Discord se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rarity dejo salir un pesado suspiro y paso su mano por entre su bien cuidado cabello. — Twilight, habiendo tantas personas en este mundo, tantas alumnas en la escuela donde trabajas, tenías que serle infiel a tu marido con la hija del caos.

…

Twilight daba pasos presurosos hacia la oficina de la mayor autoridad de AC, estaba nerviosa sobraba decirlo, pero la cobardía no era parte de ella (por lo menos no en ese aspecto), toco la puerta, rápidamente recibió permiso para entrar.

La imponente figura de Celestia se mostraba ante ella, su rostro se mostraba serio e impasible como pocas veces lo había visto. Los ojos lila de su superior se clavaron en Twilight, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la oji-amatista, pues tal vez no eran iguales, pero había parecido entre Celestia y Sunset, cosa inevitable pues eran parientes, y eso le incomodaba de cierta manera.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera comentarme, Twilight? —la voz de Celestia era autoritaria y firme, tal y como un líder debe hablar, pero a Twilight jamás le había hablado así, claro hasta hoy.

Twilight trago saliva, sentía como la adrenalina fluía en sus venas, algo andaba más que mal y tenía el presentimiento de que no solo era por el repentino desaparecimiento de Sexto Impacto.

— Así es —trato de sonar los más tranquila posible, pero su voz temblorosa la delataba— creemos que Sunset…

— ¡Sunset! —Celestia exclamo divertida el nombre de su hija, interrumpiendo a Twilight— que sorpresa que la señales a ella primero, ¿no crees? —Celestia llevo su taza de café hacia sus labios saboreando la amarga bebida.

— N-no… no le veo lo sorpréndete —las palabras se congestionaban en la boca de Twilight y aduras penas logro decir aquella frase.

— Tienes razón, no hay nada de sorprendente —Celestia camino hacia una de las pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad— al igual que esto tampoco es para sorprenderse.

Celestia presiono un botón activando una de las grabaciones.

Twilight sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies, y se puso más pálida que un fantasma, la boca se le seco y su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

La grabación que era mostrada ante sus ojos, eran los hechos sucedidos aquella noche en la que hablo con Sunset en el hangar, donde sin pensarlo se había arrojado a sus labios para besarla, justo en ese instante la grabación fue detenida por la propia Celestia.

— ¿Conque un brillo de sol muy molesto? —Celestia miro a Twilight— en algún punto estuve tentada a que las cámaras de seguridad solo grabaran las imágenes y que quitaran el audio… me alegro tanto de no haberlo hecho.

Celestia puso play en la grabación para que siguiera su curso, después de que Twilight se fuera con la aparición de Starlight, Twilight pudo escuchar como Sunset le contaba todo lo que habían pasado en su época colegial. La grabación fue detenida cuando Twilight vio que Starlight se sentaba en las piernas de Sunset.

— El resto de la grabación es algo que no quiero volver a ver —dijo Celestia mirando a otro lado, pues a ninguna madre le gustaría ver algo así— ahora entiendo varias cosas, pero antes de mi veredicto final, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

Twilight medito un momento, se encontraba en un debate mental, su más grande ejemplo a seguir posiblemente ahora la odiaba.

— Nada de lo que diga enmendara los errores que cometí con Sunset, y creo que la lastime…

Celestia levanto su mano en señal de que se callara.

— ¿Crees?, aun tienes el descaro de ¿creer?, te confié lo que más quiero en este mundo, jamás pensé que Sunset tuviera esa clase de antecedente, pero aquí no cabe duda que TÚ te aprovechaste de mi niña. —La mente de Twilight viajo a ese momento en el que por primera vez había probado los labios de Sunset, bien podría decir que, en efecto si llego a aprovecharse un poco de la inexperta Sunset, pero si se pudiera defender diría que Sunset tampoco era un angelito. Pero bueno ni como contradecir a una madre enojada.

— Directora, yo sinceramente no tengo nada que argumentar, lo que paso entre Sunset y yo fue… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo.

— ¡Porque el jugar con un corazón inocente no tiene nombre! —finalmente la mujer de cabellera multicolor alzo la voz, haciendo que Twilight retrocediera de temor.

Twilight pudo ver el enojo en el rostro de Celestia, ni siquiera podía defenderse ante ella y cualquier cosa que dijera podía costarle muy caro. Pero no la culpaba, en su lugar ella habría reaccionado igual.

Celestia al no ver respuesta alguna, volvió sus pasos hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron? —pregunto indiferente.

— Sun… Sexto Impacto fueron hacia OOO y, esperamos sus instrucciones.

Celestia giro su silla de manera en la que quedara dándole la espalda a Twilight.

— En ese caso puede retirarte.

— ¿Iremos a bus…?

— Celestia interrumpió— No me está entendiendo Twilight Sparkle, puede retirarse de sus labores.

— ¡Pero directora…!

Celestia se levantó de golpe de su silla, pero no se volteó a mirar a Twilight— Lo que pase de hoy en adelante en la AC ya no es asunto de The Mane Six, y lo que pase en adelante en la vida de mi hija tampoco es su asunto, queda revocada de toda responsabilidad en este lugar y lo mismo va para el resto de su equipo. Usted ya no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar, empaque sus cosas, mañana temprano volverán a su vida normal.

Twilight quedo petrificada, lo único que pudo musitar fue un;

— A la orden Directora Celestia —giro sobre sus talones, y camino hacia la puerta, su temblorosa mano tomo la cerradura de la puerta para salir del lugar, una vez a fuera la puerta fue cerrada lentamente.

Celestia quedo en soledad, sus mente era un lio, aun no acaba de asimilar lo que había pasado, recargo sus manos en el escritorio, inclino su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que su vista chocara con una foto que descansaba en la orilla de su escritorio. Esterero su mano hasta el objeto, tomándolo con delicadeza como si en cualquier momento este se fuese a desmoronar. Acaricio el marco de fina madera y paseo las yemas de sus dedos por el frágil cristal. La foto mostraba a una pequeña Sunset de nueve años montada en los hombros de Discord, quien tomaba por la cintura a su esposa.

— Mi pequeña Sunset, ¿en dónde estuve cuando creciste? —Celestia inclino su rostro dejando que su cabello cubriera parte de sus ojos, lentas y saladas, las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos— ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que pasaste?, yo también soy responsable de tus lágrimas.

— No lo cargues tu sola —Celestia dio un brinco y se dio rápidamente la vuelta encontrándose con aquel hombre canoso, con el que compartía sus días— Sunset también es mi hija, yo también deje que se fuera— Discord paso su mano, recubierta por un guante amarillo, por el rostro de Celestia.

— Discord —Susurro la mujer antes de sumergirse en llanto, Discord no lo dudo y paso sus manos por la espalda de su mujer atrayéndola hacia él, donde Celestia se refugió en su pecho.

— Ambos tenemos un porcentaje de culpa en esto, pero por ahora, llora, llora y déjame consolarte, aquí en mi pecho no es necesario que seas fuerte. Deja que el caos, sea tu tranquilidad.

…

Rarity aviso a las otras lo que habían descubierto ella y Twilight, justo en esos momentos guiaba al resto de las chicas al encuentro con Twilight a quien encontraron más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Twilight también logro verlas _y camino hacia sus amigas, no quería decir mucho luego de la plática con Celestia._

 _— ¿Twilight que fue lo que te dijo? —Rarity fue la primera en hablar._

— _Tal parece que ya no necesitan_ _de nuestros servicios aquí —_ _contesto la oji-lavan_ _da— nos han dado la orden de volver a casa_

— _¿Qué? —pregunto Rainbow— y es que quiere decir._

— _Lo que oyes —respondió Twilight de forma automática— de ahora en adelante lo que suceda en la AC, no es nuestro proble_ _ma, empaquen sus cosas. —Twilight comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo._

— _¿Y tú que harás? —pregunto Pinkie deteniendo el andar de Twilight._

— _Necesito estar sola —dicho esto retomo su camino._

— _Me preocupa —menciono Applejack._

— _Por el momento es mejor dejarla sola, querida._

 _Resto asintió aun dudosas de dejar a Twilight sola, pero era mejor que aclarara sus ideas y eso solo lo lograría estando sola._

…

Twilight caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la agencia, todo lo pasado golpeaba su mente de forma violenta. Ahora una de las personas que más admiraba no la bajaba de ramera arrastrada, así es Celestia no dijo eso, pero su mirada hablaba por ella. En toda su vida nunca se había sentido de esa manera y ahora, ahora, no había nada, sentía como la depresión y la miseria se arraizaban en su ser de forma tenebrosa, sombría, de la misma manera en que Sunset había entrado a su vida. Paso su mano por su rostro, evitando la salida de agua salina de sus ojos, llorar seria lo último que haría en ese momento, no quería desahogarse, quería fuerza, fuerza para decidir qué era lo que le esperaba en el porvenir.

Pero si era tan obvio, la misma Celestia lo dijo, ella volvería con su familia o había otra opción.

Se detuvo por un momento; una opción.

Twilight miro a su alrededor no lo había notado, sus pasos la había llevado al pasillo de honor, un lugar muy importante en la AC, donde la imagen de las personas que dejaron una marca en ese lugar era galardonada en un marco de oro como un símbolo de respeto y admiración por sus grandes hazañas.

Al entrar había seis pilares, y cada uno tenía la imagen de una persona en particular, el primero era Star Swirl el científico que había descubierto las anomalías entre dimensiones e ilusiones, y la ruptura de la realidad, en los demás pilares se encontraban sus colegas; Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Rockhoof y Somnambula. Ellos tenían ese lugar no solo por sus grandes investigaciones o por sus hazañas a la hora de enfrentarse con seres de lugares "alucinantes", no, su mayor hazaña y el motivo de reconocimiento fue por haber salvado a su amigo Stygian, quien fue intoxicado por energía oscura al descubrir la dimensión llamada Zona Hueca, quien es el fundador oficial de la AC, pero la salvación de Stygian significo el sacrificio de sus seis amigos a quienes se les denomino como los pilares de AC, pues su conocimiento fue la base de todo lo que era hoy en día la AC.

 **N/A; No profundizare en estos personajes ni en su historia por ahora, pero son muy relevantes en la trama de este finc, asique tal vez les dé un especial o ¿algo más?**

Twilight camino entre los pilares, ordenados en pares y en medio de las dos hileras que formaban estaba el retrato de Stygian o "Señor de las sombras", título ganado por las acciones tan sombrías que cometió estando intoxicado.

El pasillo se extendía hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban los retratos de las sucesoras de Stygian, que no eran otras que sus hijas Celestia y Luna.

 **Dato Curioso; Si prestan atención, Sunset no solo es hija del Señor del Caos, sino también, nieta del Señor de las Sombras, mira si le di buena procedencia a la desgraciada.**

Y ahí, justo en ese lugar estaban otros seis cuadros, todos colocados de forma elegante, uno al lado del otro y en la parte central de los seis se encontraba la inscripción; The Mane Six, los retratos de ella y sus amigas se encontraban justo frente a sus ojos, todas como las heroínas que eran se mostraban orgullosas y con la frente en alto.

Miro fijamente su imagen; una joven fuerte y decidida, a la cual a simple vista se podía ver su faceta de líder, eso era lo que estaba retratado en ese cuadro enmarcado en oro, pero y que podías decir de la persona que estaba frente a él.

La Twilight de hoy en día no se podía comparar con aquella recia joven en el cuadro.

Una agonía se apodero de su cuerpo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se fue alejando dando pasos hacia atrás, la frustración y decepción que sentía consigo misma solo la había experimentado una vez en su vida. Pequeños recuerdos se instalaron en su mente.

 **Flashback**

— _¡Vas a estar bien! —Twilight cubría con sus manos la herida de muerte que Flash tenia a un costado— ¡Te vas a salvar!, ¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A PONER BIEN!_

— _Twi, pro-prométeme, u-una cosa —Flash coloco su mano en las de Twilight captando su atención_

— _Nunca, nun-ca, t-te des por ven-vencida._

— _¡¿De qué hablas?! deja de hablar así, ¡no digas esas cosas!— pronuncio histérica la chica tratando de detener la hemorragia._

— _Promételo —presiono el chico, subiendo su mano hacia el rostro de Twilight, acariciando su mejilla— por favor._

— _Te lo prometo —contesto Twilight sosteniendo la mano de su primer amor._

— _Gracias —dicho esto el chico comenzó a cerrar sus ojos._

— _¡No!, ¡NO!, ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!, ¡FLASH!_

 **Fin Flashback**

Twilight metió su mano en su bolsillo presionando su celular con fuerza. Temiendo haber roto aquella promesa.

 **Flashback**

— _Estas llena de secretos, ¿verdad? —pregunto con picardía aquel peli-verde._

— _Todos tenemos secretos Timber —contesto Twilight sonriendo— o, ¿acaso tú no tienes?_

— _Algunos cuantos —contesto, posando su mano sobre la de Twilight—supongo que está bien tener secretos, mientras no lastimes a otros._

 **Fin Flashback**

Nuevamente la mirada de Twilight se fijó en su retrato, llenándose de ira contra ella misma, lanzo su celular contra aquel fino cuadro, el cual se estrelló provocando que el cristal se rompiera.

 **Flashback**

— _¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunto risueña, siguiendo a su inquieta pelirroja._

— _Quiero mostrarte algo pero cierra los ojos —Sunset se detuvo frente al salón de artes._

— _Bien —Twilight cerró los ojos aun con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Sintió como Sunset tomaba sus manos y la guiaba al interior de la habitación, escucho las cortinas abrirse._

— _¡Ábrelos! —Twilight hizo lo pedido, lo que se encontró la dejó boquiabierta. Era la pintura de un hermoso fénix alzando vuelo, la imagen estaba impregnada en un lienzo negro haciendo que sus colores, amarillo, rojo y blanco destacaran mucho más, como si de verdad el ave estuviese en llamas._

— _Sunset, es hermosa. —Contesto cautivada._

— _Esta pintura —Sunset hablo— la hice yo, usted, usted me ha inspirado en ella —Sunset se acercó a Twilight y tomo sus manos— Twilight eres la chispa que me ha hecho brillar en mi oscuridad._

 **Fin Flashback**

Debido al fuerte impacto, el retrato no tardo en comenzar a caer al suelo, justo en esos instantes Twilight caía sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos empapados en llanto.

Había fallado, había fallado, LES HABÍA FALLADO.

Sintió como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían y su cuerpo se volvía pesado, de un momento a otro no supo de ella, sus parpados se volvieron pesados y todo se tornó oscuro.

…

— ¡Muévanse! —ordeno Sunset al tiempo que esquivaba a una extraña criatura de dulce, la cual tenía varios tentáculos de goma, no tenía una forma definitiva, pero esos tentáculos salían por todos lados.

— Este monstro me recuerda a los videos nocturnos de Aria —hablo de repente Sonata.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! —grito Aria con un inusual sonrojo en su rostro, causando risa en las demás, pero eso no descartaba la extraña situación en la que estaban.

Las cosas estaban muy extrañas en OOO, bueno más de lo normal, aquella dimensión de encontraba fragmentada en cuatro, cada fragmento era uno de los elementos que componían a aquellas tierras; dulce, fuego, hielo y slime. Y tal parecía que cada fragmento quería tener el dominio de todo lo que pisara su región.

En esos momentos Sexto Impacto se encontraba en el fragmento de dulce, y se les estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de permanecer ahí, sin llegar a convertirse en seres de dulce.

— ¡Trixie cuidado! —Starlight corrió hasta su amiga posicionándose a sus espaldas, de los guantes que traía salieron chispas eléctricas alejando, uno de los tentáculos de la criatura, de su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto a su amiga una vez fuera de peligro.

— ¿Eh?... Trixie está bien, pero ¿desde cuándo te sale electricidad de las manos? —pregunto Trixie impresionada.

Starlight miro sus manos y sonrió —estos guantes me permiten generar electricidad de las manos y usarlo como método de defensa, son geniales verdad.

— Claro, no tanto como yo, pero si son geniales.

Starlight rodo los ojos con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

— ¡Hey! —grito Adagio— odio interrumpirlas pero necesitamos ayuda. —Starlight y Trixie asintieron, pero cuando se prepararon para atacar a aquella criatura pegajosa, una risueña risa salió de aquel ser de dulce.

Las chicas quedaron pasmadas y esperaron el siguiente movimiento de la bestia de caramelo la cual se transformó dejando a sus ojos a una chica, que aparentemente estaba hecha de malvaviscos, una sonrisa amigable en su rostro de la cual sobresalían un par de colmillos.

Sunset la miró atentamente, a pesar del cambio logro reconocerla, gracias a que la cicatriz en su cuello seguía intacta.

— ¿Marceline? —pregunto perpleja— ¿Marceline eres tú?

— Ojojo, ¿quién es esa tal Marceline?, yo soy Malvadina Reyna del campamento. —indico con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Qué?, Marceline deja de jugar y explícame que cojones sucede aquí —exigió la pelirroja entre asustada y confundida.

— ¡Oh!, creo que alguien está un poco agria el día de hoy —canturreo, mientras levitaba alrededor de Sunset— ¿Tu qué opinas Lunet? —de unos arbustos de dulce salió una mujer, al igual que Marceline su cuerpo estaba compuesto por caramelo, siendo lunetas las que componían su estructura.

Fue ahí cuando Sunset supo que ya lo había visto todo.

— T-t-ti… —Las palabras no salían de su garganta y había entrado en shock, fue Aria la que finalmente logro decir la identidad de aquella mujer.

— ¡Sub-directora Luna! —en efecto aquella mujer no era otra que la severa hermana de Celestia, bueno, ahora era todo menos severa.

— Oww, mira esas caras largas —musito Luna con una voz incluso más dulce que la de su hermana, lo cual causaba escalofríos en las chicas. —pero no se preocupen ella las arreglara.

— No me gusta cómo suena eso de "arreglar". —dijo Adagio con preocupación.

Las dos mujeres de dulce comenzaron a recitar "todos los agrios deben ir a la torre", al tiempo que se acercaban de manera peligrosa a las seis chica.

— Aria, ¿no crees que lo dicen por ti? —pregunto Sonata, mirando de manera nerviosa a Luna y a Marceline.

— ¡No es momento para bromas! —grito Aria enojada.

— ¡Corran! —ordeno Sunset.

Las seis chicas comenzaron a correr, con el par de mujeres muy cerca de ellas.

— ¡Trixie! —llamo Adagio— creo que necesitaremos una de tus grandiosas bombas de humo.

— ¡Adagio eres un genio! —felicito Sunset al comprender lo que la chica quería hacer.

— Trixie no entiende —confesó la maga.

No hay tiempo para explicar, ¡lanza la bomba!—rápidamente la maga lanzo la bomba, creando una cortina de humo que no duro más que unos segundo.

Las seis chicas salieron de la misma cortina aun siendo perseguidas por Marceline y Luna, o eso fue lo que pareció. Pues en realidad esos habían sido clones creados por Adagio con la forma de cada una de ellas. Mientras ellas se escondían en un arbusto o un árbol.

Starlight no solo les había hecho trajes, sino también, comunicadores con los cuales podían mandar mensajes con solo pensarlos sin la necesidad de dar órdenes verbalmente. Gracias a eso Sunset pudo ordenarles rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer al momento de que el humo apareciera.

— Eso fue muy extraño —hablo Starlight.

— Tú lo dijiste —respondió Adagio— ¿Tu que piensas Sunset?

La pelirroja no contesto, tenía la mirada perdida, dio un suave giro para encarar a sus amigas, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos con una expresión de somnolencia, suavemente musito.

— Yo… me siento mal —apenas dijo aquellas palabras, Sunset cayó desmayada.

— ¡Sunset! —exclamaron todas al unísono, alarmadas se acercaron hasta ella.

Starlight tomo su rostro y comenzó a buscar el origen del repentino desfallecimiento de su novia.

— Starlight —hablo Aria— mira.

Aria apunto hasta el pecho de Sunset, justo donde su marca brillaba con fuerza.

…

 **Hola… ¿Qué?, ustedes querían actualización y ahí la tienen, ¿Qué si fui cruel con Twilight?, nha como creen, va a salir de esta, asique estará bien, no se preocupen por ella. ¿Qué, qué le pasa a Sunset?, pues no pasa de que se muera… ok no… dejemos las preguntas para otra ocasión.**

 **Nada mal para ser el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, ¿verdad?**

 **Saludos a BlackRoseGJ a quien se le agradece su comentario, de igual forma un saludo a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.**

 **Así que sin más que decir y sin quitarles más su tiempo yo me retiro.**


	18. Ligada a ti

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.17**

 **Ligada a Ti**

" _ **Te lo demostraré, te lo juro por mi vida"**_

…

 _Abrí mis ojos amatistas, pero una luz cegadora me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, mis brazos cubrían mi cabeza, sentí mi cuerpo en una posición extraña pero familiar. Nuevamente me removí en el lugar donde estaba, finalmente pude erguir mi cuerpo, talle mis ojos con mis manos, logrando ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba, paulatinamente reconocí aquella estancia, quede en shock, no podía ser, me encontraba en uno de los salones de clases de la secundaria Everton. Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, tratando de asimilar la situación, hace unos instantes me encontraba en la agencia, sintiendo lastima por la situación en la que me hallaba, y luego de eso… me desmalle, pero ahora estaba en uno de los lugares de mi cotidiana vida._

 _Mis ojos viajaron por la instancia en la que me encontraba hasta que me topé con un par de orbes cian que me miraban con una expresión de sorpresa._

— _¿Usted? —note en su tono de voz una clara confusión. Pero que puedo decirle si yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no puedo decir que esto era un sueño, pues sus ropas eran las mismas con las que vestía la última vez que la vi._

 _Me moví hacia ella como si una enorme fuerza magnética me guiara a ella, afortunadamente ella no parecía rechazarme o algo por el estilo. Logre llegar a ella, estire mi mano hacia su bello rostro con la única intención de tocarla, necesitaba tener uno, aunque sea un contacto con ella. Mi palma acaricio paulatinamente su mejilla, note como inclinaba su rostro concediéndome un tacto mayor a su piel._

— _Quería verte. —No mentía, antes de desmayarme solo la anhelaba a ella._

— _¿Algún día dejaras de mentirme? —Detuvo mis caricias con su mano pero no me aparto, su mirada me analizaba con los ojos entreabiertos._

— _Estoy siendo lo más honesta que puedo. —Respondí con una mínima esperanza a que ella me creyera. Enderezo su cabeza separando mi mano de su rostro._

— _A mí ya no me puedes engañar, ¿qué ganas con esto? —apretó mi muñeca, causando dolor, esto no era un sueño, pero tampoco era la realidad—. Yo no…_

 _Lo vi, su titubeo, ella estaba titubeando, note que temblaba por su agarre en mi mano._

— _Yo ya no… —Sunset apretó sus ojos y vi su mandíbula tensarse, sus ojos se abrieron, me miraba molesta— Twilight Sparkle, ¿Por qué no sales de mis pensamientos?_

 _No supe que responder en ese momento, comenzó a avanzar provocando que por obviedad yo retrocediera._

— _¿Por qué no te apartas de mis pensamientos?, ¿Por qué tengo que encontrarte siempre y en todo lugar?, ¿Por qué, porque no me dejas olvidarte?_

 _Mi espalda choco contra una de las paredes del lugar, deje de respirar por lo tensa que me habían puesto sus preguntas._

— _Responde… —musito, aún tenía el agarre sobre mi muñeca. En un movimiento brusco aprisionó mi mano contra la pared a la altura de mi rostro— ¡Responde! —exigió— Tu ni siquiera sientes algo por mí, ¡¿Por qué me atas a ti!?_

— _¡Yo no quería esto! —grite en desespero— No me supe medir, no fui fuerte, ¡Fui una cobarde, eso querías escuchar!_

 _Se burló, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de lastima._

— _No te hagas la víctima —su voz sonó sombría y… sensual— fui tu juguete, tu fantasía —su mano libre delineó mis curvas, de forma pausada y candente, se inclinó hacia mi posando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello, donde dio una larga lambida de abajo hacia arriba, provocando que contuviera la respiración y apretara los ojos. Su lengua llego a mi oreja donde mordió y chupo el glóbulo de mi oreja, coloco su boca justo en mi oído para susurrar— fui soló, tu tentación y tu pecado._

 _Su mano dio una última caricia a mi cintura, para bajar a mis caderas y descender a mis glúteos dándome un fuerte apretón, sin poder evitarlo deje salir mi respiración en forma de suspiro disfrazado de gemido._

— _N-no… —su mano comenzó a masajear mi trasero cortando mi respiración, dejándome sin habla._

— _Perdón, ¿Qué dices? —su tono estaba cargado de burla— no te entiendo si hablas entre gemidos._

— _No, no quiero que pienses eso… ah —succiono con avives la piel de mi cuello, posiblemente con la intención de dejar alguna marca._

— _Cállate ya, solo me molestas —Sunset se separó de mí, sus ojos se plantaron en mí y transmitían un sentimiento de reproche— no creo nada de lo que dices, ya admítelo, solo querías una aventurilla conmigo y luego de estar satisfecha me votaste como si fuera un trapo viejo._

— _Eso no es verdad —coloque mis manos detrás de su nuca— es más que atracción física lo que siento por ti._

— _Mentirosa, y aunque fuese verdad lo que me dices, ya es tarde._

— _Nunca es demasiado tarde —frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja divertida._

— _Siempre me gusto escucharte hablar —su mano se metió debajo de mi blusa, recorrió mi espalda mandando un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo— aún tengo gravadas en mi mente todas esas palabras de aliento y cariño que me decías —su otra mano se metió en mis pantalones, no supe en que momento los había desabrochado, dio un respingo y un jadeo se escapó de mi boca— pero he aprendido que la labia puede ser engañosa, las palabras más sinceras pueden ser mentiras, asique prefiero las expresiones corporales._

 _Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron de forma circular acariciando mi centro, aun por encima de mi ropa interior, gemí un par de veces por aquel gesto y sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban gracias a las caricias en mi espalda._

 _Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, de que la única manera de volver a tener a Sunset en mis brazos era jugando de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. Las palabras no eran suficientes, ni tampoco me servirían._

 _Mientras ella me seducía y luego me alejaba, yo haría lo mismo pero la atraería hacia mí._

 _Antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que aun poseía, ajuste mi agarre a su nuca y atraje su rostro al mío, la bese con desesperación, sentí que como se quedaba quieta, naturalmente no esperaba que yo hiciera eso, en un gesto rápido succione su labio inferior para después morderlo, abrí mis ojos en medio de aquel impulsivo gesto encontrándome con la sorpresa en sus ojos, sonreí aun reteniendo su labio entre mis dientes, aun podía llegar a ella, sus ojos me lo decían. Finalmente libere el agarre de mis dientes, me pare sobre las puntas de mis pies para llegar a su oído._

— _Te lo demostrare… te haré sentir mi amor._

 _Ilusión rota._

…

Twilight despertó, estaba en el suelo, con la mirada desorientada poco a poco se ubicó en el lugar donde se encontraba, poco a poco logro ubicarse. Quedo arrodillada sobre sus rodillas mientras frotaba sus manos contra su rostro, una sonrisa rebelde se instaló en su rostro.

De cierta forma se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, estaba por hacer la apuesta más grande de su vida. Así es, apostaría todo lo que tenía, todo lo que poseía y era ella, por Sunset, y si ganaba tendría una gran recompensa, pero también corría el riesgo de perderlo todo; su familia y por todo lo que había luchado. Pero ya lo había decidido, iría por ella, pelearía por ella, la recobraría a ella, enmendaría sus errores por ella y… la amaría solo a ella.

Miro su muñeca, estaba roja, _"En verdad no fue un sueño, de verdad hable con ella"_

— Iré por ti Sunset, esta vez seré valiente por ti —se dio ánimos, pues lo que estaba planeando era una locura, pero valía la pena, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para volver con Sunset, sabía que había el riesgo de fallar y todo estaba en contra, pero debía intentarlo, era hora de demostrar que su amor era sincero.

Se apoyó sobre su rodilla para ponerse de pie, con una gran sonrisa pero esta desapareció enseguida al sentir cierta humedad en su entrepierna. Una mueca de vergüenza se alojó en su rostro.

" _En definitiva no fue un sueño, debo cambiar mi ropa interior"_ pensó, para enseguida dirigirse a su habitación, mientras caminaba de forma graciosa, debido a la pequeña situación entre sus piernas.

…

 **Dimensión de OOO**

Sunset se despertó de golpe, irguiendo de forma violenta su cuerpo, con una maldita sensación de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, se froto los brazos de forma desesperada.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en la guarida que Sexto Impacto tenía en OOO, más específicamente en su habitación. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, maldijo a su suerte por haberse cruzado en el camino de esa mujer.

¡Maldito el día que la dejo entrar en su vida!

Se levantó de su cama de forma violenta, la única prenda que le faltaba era su chaqueta, revelando la blusa turquesa sin mangas que llevaba. Comenzó a sentir un escozor en sus brazos, seguido de un ardor que quemaba su piel, al tratar de ver el origen de su malestar…

— ¡Putas llamas azules! —exclamo al ver aquel fuego azul que le causaba tanto dolor. Sunset sabía que no había mucho que hacer en su situación asique solo espero a que pasara, presiono su mandíbula con fuerza para evitar dejar salir algún tipo de quejido, haciendo que la quijada y los dientes le dolieran, las llamas se disiparon un poco más lento que la última vez dejando yagas en su piel.

La pelirroja se llenó de ira, odiaba no tener control sobre su cuerpo, odiaba no entender lo que pasaba, odiaba que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, LA —ODIABA A ELLA.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Sunset descargo su ira contra un mueble de madera que estaba al costado de su cama, lo tomo por la parte de arriba y lo lanzo hacia una esquina, este gracias a la fuerza y al impacto termino destrozándose— ¡MALDITA SEAS! —aun no conforme con su arrebato, le dio una fuerte patada a la cama, esta se impactó contra la pared, no contenta, Sunset tomo el colchón y lo arrojo dejando la base de la cama a su merced— ¡HIJA DE PERRA PORQUE NO TE MUERES! —la pelirroja alzo su pie golpeando la madera de la base haciéndola añicos al instante, pero su rabieta aún no estaba concluida, lanzo una llamara de fuego al colchón que estaba en una esquina encendiéndolo en llamas al instante.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a las cinco compañeras de la pelirroja.

Starlight inmediatamente se acercó a Sunset en un arrebato de angustia al verla en ese estado.

— ¿Sunset, que te…?

— ¡Suéltame! —trato de tocarla pero al instante Sunset la empujo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera— ¡No me toques!

Trixie inmediato salió a defensa de Starlight, aunque nadie se imaginó de qué manera, sin aviso ni advertencia, se acercó hasta Sunset plantándole tremendo puñetazo.

— ¡A ella no la tratas así! —Sunset quedo con la cara volteada, pero poco a poco giro la cabeza para encararse con Trixie. Cabe destacar que los ojos de Sunset estaban inyectados en ira pura cegándola de lo que acababa de hacer y de que haría aproximación.

Le devolvió el puñetazo a Trixie, pero Sunset le pego en la boca del estómago haciendo que Trixie se inclinara hacia delante sofocada, después, y aprovechando su postura de eso le dio un rodillazo en la nariz— ¡Yo trato a quien yo quiera como se me pegue MI PUTA GANA!

Pero Trixie no se iba a quedar quieta, se abalanzo contra Sunset haciendo que cayeran sobre la base de la cama que ahora no era más que añicos de madera gracias a Sunset. Ambas chicas rodaban por el suelo tratando de someter a su contraria, en un descuido, Trixie termino por quedar encima de la pelirroja, pero antes de hacerle algo, Sunset reacciono, estiro la mano golpeando el mentón de Trixie haciendo que la peli-plata se mordiera la lengua.

Aprovechando eso Sunset tomo el cabello de Trixie y de un fuerte jalón la dejo a su merced, levanto su puño con la intención de golpearla pero sintió como la detenían y la alejaban de su víctima.

— Ustedes agarren a la otra —ordeno Adagio a sus dos hermanas que enseguida fueron a detener a Trixie, quien tenía toda la intención de arremeter de nuevo contra la pelirroja.

— ¡Suéltame! —grito Sunset forcejeando con el agarre de Adagio quien había hecho varios clones para retener a Sunset.

— ¡Ya basta y cálmate! —Adagio tomo de los hombros a Sunset obligándola a mirarla— Vamos afuera —sentencio la rubia— Sonata, trae agua o algo para que apaguen esa cosa —ordeno señalando el colchón que seguía en llamas.

Dicho eso Adagio se llevó a rastras a la pelirroja. Ya lejos Adagio llevo a Sunset a una parte de la cueva donde era un tipo de cocina, de un fuerte tirón hizo que Sunset se quedara sentada en una silla.

— Bueno, ¿y tú que chigados traes?

Sunset se le quedo mirando pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

— Sunset mírame —Adagio la tomo por la mandíbula, pero Sunset giro los ojos— Shimmer —Adagio tomo por completo el rostro de Sunset y esta vez no pudo esquivar el reclamo de la mirada magenta de Adagio.

— ¡Ya quítate! —Sunset quito las manos de Adagio de su rostro— de acuerdo te diré —se resignó la pelirroja.

— Bien habla —Adagio saco del bolsillo de su short una crema que Sunset conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué haces con esa crema? —pregunto de inmediato, pues era con eso que Zecora curaba sus heridas cuando usaba las llamas azules.

Zecora me la dio, ya sabe lo idiota que eres y pues me la dio, ahora cuéntame mientras deja te unto esta cosa —Adagio tomo el brazo izquierdo de Sunset y empezó a esparcir aquel ungüento verde con olor a yerbas sobre la piel lastimada de la pelirroja.

— Bien, lo que paso fue que hable con Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Fue un encuentro por telepatía onírica.

— A ya me acorde, ¿no fue eso lo que Discord te heredo?

— Si, ya sabes, la hija del caos debe de tener al menos una cualidad de su progenitor no crees, y yo bueno parece que Discord no solo me heredo una total deficiencia en el control de ira sino también la telepatía.

Déjame adivinar, toda esa ira que dejaste salir contra los muebles de tu habitación y contra Trixie es por tu falta de control de ira.

Sunset miro hacia otro lugar— la razón de mi ira tiene nombre; Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿De que hablaron? —Adagio ya había comenzado a vendar el brazo de Sunset para pasar a curar su otro brazo.

Sunset no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al recordar como había tocado el cuerpo de esa mujer, pese a todo lo pasado, se sentía tenebrosamente atraída a Twilight, lo único malo era que era una atracción tanto física como sentimental.

— De nada importante, solo me molesto lo último que dijo, por eso hice mi rabieta. Y creo que tengo que hablar con Trixie y Starlight.

— Eso es un hecho, tienes que hablar con ambas, ¿pero qué fue lo que te dijo que te puso como una loca?

— A la mente de Sunset llegaron aquellas palabras: _"Te lo demostrare… te haré sentir mi amor."_

" _No… no lo harás_ —pensó para ella misma— _estás equivocada si crees que puedes engañarme de nuevo, Twilight Sparkle, por tu propia seguridad, no vuelvas a mí."_

Tomo una respiración profunda y se relajó.

— Mentiras igual que siempre —respondió mirando a Adagio con una sonrisa opaca y miserable— lo más seguro es que, en estos momentos este empacando sus cosas para volver a donde pertenece.

— En eso no discuto, ¿Qué probabilidades hay en que la vuelvas a ver?

— Eso ni en mis tristes sueños.

Adagio frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte golpe en brazo, causando que Sunset se quejara.

— ¡Auch!, ¡¿Y eso porque, cabrona?! —Sunset tomo a Adagio del cuello de su torera, pero la rubia solo le sonrió.

— Cada que hablas de esa mujer te pones nostálgica, es mejor verte enojada. —Adagio retiro un pedazo de madera enredado en la cabellera de Sunset.

— Estas loca —Sunset la soltó y se dirigió a la salida— debo hacer algo, te veo luego aún tenemos que resolver lo que pasa en OOO.

A la orden capitán —se burló Adagio viendo a su amiga irse.

Sunset se encamino a la salida de la cueva, donde sabía perfectamente a quien encontraría.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de que siempre que algo pase vengas a este lugar? —pregunto Sunset a la persona frente a ella.

Cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda a Sunset, Starlight miraba el panorama que OOO ofrecía, cuatro fracciones perfectamente divididas.

— ¿Porque debería responderte sin golpearte primero? —respondió la hacker aun dándole la espalda a Sunset.

— Porque Trixie ya me dio mí merecido… o bueno algo así —Instintivamente Sunset llevo su mano hacia la esquina de sus labios, estaba algo hinchado y tenía una herida, ardía un poco pero nada comparado con las quemaduras de sus brazos.

Starlight giro un poco su rostro para mirar a Sunset. Sus ojos azules detallaron la figura de su novia. No conocía realmente el motivo del actuar de Sunset, pero algo si sabía, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado involucraba a Sparkle y no concebía el hecho de que esa mujer fuera capaz de poner a Sunset al límite de sus emociones lo cual la hacía enojar e hincharse de rabia.

El estado de Sunset era deplorable, sus brazos vendados desde la palma de sus manos hasta sus hombros, su cabello tenia pedazos de madera, su ropa estaba desaliñada y un hematoma estaba creciendo al lado de su boca.

— ¿Llegas hasta ese extremo solo por ella? —Sunset supo de inmediato a lo que Starlight se refería con esa pregunta.

— Si te dijera todos los extremos que cruce por ella, te darías cuenta de porque no me la puedo arrancar de la cabeza. Además no creo que "ella" sea un tema adecuado para que tú y yo discutamos.

— ¿Así?, pues yo creo que la mujer que ronda los pensamientos de mi novia, es un tema bastante interesante —Starlight estaba que se ahoga en celos e ira, si pudiera, estrangularía a Sunset en ese mismo instante solo para desquitar un poco de su enojo.

— Starlight, no tiene caso, ya se fue, no la volveré a ver, se acabó.

— ¡¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso allá adentro?! y ni se te ocurra mentirme, porque yo sé que, todo es por su culpa.

— ¡Muy bien, si eso quieres adelante!, ¡hable con Twilight Sparkle por telepatía onírica, me enoje tanto que destroce todo lo que se atravesó enfrente, incluso la cara de Trixie! —Sunset dejo salir todo el aire que su cuerpo contenía, dio una pequeña bocana de aire para decir lo siguiente más tranquila, no podía seguir siendo tan cruel con ella, no soportaba verla sufrir por su culpa, Starlight merecía algo mejor— y tú, Starlight, no mereces ser tratada de esta forma, no soy buena para ti, no es justo que sea tan egoísta y no puedo retenerte a mi lado de esta manera, déjame hacer algo por ti. —El corazón de la hacker dio un brinco de dolor, ya sabía a donde iba todo lo que Sunset decía— Es muy hipócrita de mi parte darle la espalda a quien más me ha apoyado, a quien de verdad a demostrado que me ama, perdón no quiero hacerte más daño, no quería decírtelo, pero no puedo controlarme, tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a Twilight…

— Tu no entiendes —Starlight interrumpió— tú no puedes decidir lo que es bueno y malo para mí, eso no depende de ti, cuando comenzamos a salir yo sabía lo que me deparaba, sabía que tu corazón no me pertenecía, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que yo decidiera luchar, ¡Luchar por ti!

— No soy como ella, eso lo sé, y jamás seré capaz de borrar lo viviste con ella, pero no soy ninguna cobarde, sé por lo que lucho, y sé que mi objetivo eres tú, no me vengas con cosas como el que me hare daño, si algo vale la pena y es porque dolerá. Y estoy dispuesta a aguantar el dolor, después de todo, ¿Qué es el amor sin un poco de dolor? —Starlight miro al suelo, meditando lo siguiente que diría, tomo una buena cantidad de aire, alzo la mirada directamente a los perspicaces ojos de Sunset— además, yo jamás permitiría que quien yo quiero terminara de esa manera —señalo el aspecto de Sunset— asique has lo que quieras, pero te lo digo de una vez, ¡yo no voy a renunciar a ti!

Una vez que acabo su discurso, Starlight cerró los ojos apretando sus parpados, esperando cualquier acción proveniente de Sunset, temblando de miedo por lo que vendría después, pero segura de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. Escucho los pasos de Sunset, pero luego desaparecieron tales sonidos, a lo mejor y se había ido, tal vez sus palabras no le llegaron como quería, tal vez…

Su mente queda en blanco y cada uno de sus sentidos se activan.

Sentía el roce de sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia ese calor corporal que tan bien conocía, sus bellos se erizaron al sentirla tan cerca. Inhaló su perfume, ese olor a melocotón que tan característico de ella, esa esencia que la adormila y arrulla, al tiempo que calentaba su pecho. Sus oídos se deleitaban con el suave compás de su respiración suave y tranquila, todo lo contrario el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón. Abrió sus ojos cautivados por la vista del rostro enigmático de Sunset, haciéndola suspirar con desespero. Y finalmente su gusto fue compensado con el sabor de los labios de Sunset sobre los suyos, degustándola y disfrutando de su tacto, un beso bien acoplado, sus labios en perfecta sincronía y el delicioso sabor que desprendía su compañera. ¿Palabras para qué? el mejor lenguaje es el de los sentidos.

Pero nadie vio, nadie lo noto y nadie se percató, que a espaldas de aquella escena un corazón se destrozó.

…

 **Agencia Canterlot**

Twilight, había terminado de empacar todas sus cosas, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y bien ordenado, a excepción de una fotografía, imagen que retraba a Timber junto con Spike y a ella. La tomo, y miro a detalle, ahí estaba su vida tranquila, casi perfecta, con una hermosa familia, esa era la recompensa que la vida le daba, por lo bueno o lo malo que había hecho, ahí tenía algo seguro y un cálido hogar al cual volver.

Pero esta vez no iría a lo seguro, apostaría su logro más grande por amor, un amor incierto y desconocido, iría tras algo casi imposible, pero su cobardía ya le había quitado mucho, era hora de luchar por lo que realmente quería, y tenía una pequeña ventaja de doble filo. Aún estaba en el corazón de Sunset, pero Twilight sabía que el amor se puede convertir en odio, pero eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, apostaría, jugaría y ganaría, y que eso nadie lo dude.

Porque amar significa renunciar. Coloco el marco sobre la maleta.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, como si ellos la escucharan— esta vez, seguiré lo que el corazón dicta, aunque sea una locura.

Se aproximó a la salida de su habitación— Es la primera vez que desacato una orden Directora Celestia. —Twilight agarro aire y se dirigió a una parte de la agencia en la que no había estado en mucho tiempo— pero el camino correcto no es el que me llevara a ella.

…

 **Y así se concluye otro capítulo de esta historia, y uff finalmente llegamos al clímax, y casi todas las cartas están en la mesa. Y la pregunta del millón, ¿Quién saldrá victorioso de este triángulo amoroso?**

 **Un saludo a Eledina a quien se le agradece su comentario, y de igual forma a todos aquellos que siguen y leen esta historia.**

 **Asique sin más que decir yo me despido.**


	19. Tras el ocaso

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.18**

 **Cuenta con nosotras**

" _ **En tu más grande locura, estas dementes están contigo"**_

…

Todos los escuadrones de la AC tenían un lugar donde guardaban sus trajes, herramientas y todos los artículos que utilizaban en las misiones, estos lugares recibían el nombre de "recintos", pues solo el escuadrón correspondiente tenía acceso a aquel lugar.

Twilight se dirigía a ese lugar precisamente, la puerta era ancha con seis símbolos marcados en esta, cado uno simbolizaba a una de sus amigas.

La vista de la peli-azul se situó en el símbolo que le correspondía a ella, una estrella de seis picos de color morada con un destello blanco saliendo de entre los picos, a su alrededor, seis destellos de color blanco.

Twilight puso su mano sobre su símbolo y este brillo reconociendo a su portadora, la puerta concedió el acceso, entro al lugar.

Era un lugar amplio, en su tiempo el mejor lugar para pulir sus habilidades junto con sus amigas, aprendiendo en conjunto y dándose apoyo cuando había que enfrentarse por individual, el lugar estaba lleno de bellos recuerdos, otros tal vez amargos pero siempre juntas. Había un total de 9 secciones, 7 secciones estaban diseñadas para una de ellas, la octava sección era para trabajo en equipo y la novena estaba dividida en dos; duchas y donde se guardaban los trajes o artefactos de combate y ese era el lugar a donde Twilight se dirigía.

Al ingresar a esa sección grande fue su sorpresa.

— Hola, querida —saludo Rarity provocando que Twilight diera un brinco, la mujer estaba sentada en una de las bancas frente a los casilleros donde se guardaban las cosas.

— ¿Rarity? —Twilight no cabía en su sorpresa, pero de alguna forma era de esperarse, ¿no?

— No, es solo ella —la voz de Fluttershy fue la siguiente en aparecer, a su lado venia Rainbow.

— Eres un tanto predecible, tontita —Por alguna extraña razón Pinkie salió por detrás de Twilight, esta vez lográndola asustar y que pegara un buen brinco, que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Applejack logro frenar su encuentro con el suelo, sosteniéndola por los brazos.

— Gracias Applejack —Agradeció ya una vez a salvo.

— Bueno Twilight, estamos a tus ordenes, ¿Cuándo partimos? —pregunto emocionada Rainbow al tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos.

Twilight las miro, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero enseguida desapareció.

— Chicas, yo les agradezco mucho esto, pero no puedo pedirles que vengan conmigo, además, ¿Cómo supieron que vendría aquí?

— ¡Uh!, ¡Uh!, ¡Yo!, ¡pregúntame a mí!, ¡Twilight yo sé! —gritaba la peli-rosa mientras agitaba su mano de manera entusiasta, estiraba su brazo como si de esa manera lograra conseguir ser la elegida.

Twilight miro a Pinkie con una sonrisa— Anda Pinkie, dime.

— ¡YAJUUUU! —festejó— después de que te fuiste, volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, para empacar todo, porque, tu sabes, la directora ya no nos quiere aquí porque tu…

— Ve al punto —irrumpió Twilight, pues aún tenía muy fresco su enfrentamiento con Celestia.

— A sí, lo siento, pues teníamos el presentimiento de que, conociendo tu carácter, no te ibas a rendir tan fácil, asique solo esperamos.

— ¿Ustedes, simplemente esperaron?

— Bueno, no es que me guste esperar…

— No me refiero a eso —Twilight interrumpió a Rainbow— ustedes, confiaban en que yo tomaría la decisión correcta desde un inicio —Twilight llevo el dorso de su mano a impedir la ruta de una lagrima furtiva— yo, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, estoy feliz porque ustedes confiaron en mí y porque están aquí para apoyarme, pero por otro lado me siento como idiota, yo dude tanto, tuve tanto miedo pero ustedes simplemente confiaron en que haría lo mejor.

— Ohw, vamos Twilight no te pongas sentimental, ya pareces Fluttershy, sin ofender Shy, a ti si te queda bien ser sentimental —Rainbow se acercó hasta su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de Twilight.

— Perdón, tengo los sentidos alterados en todos los aspectos —Twilight dio un suspiro— les agradezco mucho que estén aquí, pero no puedo pedirles que vengan conmigo, a ustedes las están esperando en casa.

— A ti también te están esperando Twilight —hablo Fluttershy acercándose a su amiga— sin embargo aún tienes cosas que arreglar aquí, ¿no es verdad?

— Sí, pero mi asunto es diferente, yo debo ir tras Sunset, debo decirle que… —Twilight llevo su mano a su boca y toda su sangre se subió a su rostro, si bien sabías exactamente lo que sentía por Sunset, le costaba mucho expresarlo con palabras.

— ¡No se diga más! —grito Pinkie, para después cantar— a Twilight le gustan menores de esas que llaman embriones.

— ¡Pinkie! —grito Twilight callando a su amiga— solo me haces sentir más pedófila, pero dejando de lado el tema de la edad, debo ir tras ella, no puedo simplemente regresar a mi vida normal, no podría soportar dejarla ir de nuevo, mínimo tengo que hacerle saber lo que siento por ella disculparme e intentar convencerla de que me deje entrar en su vida de nuevo, el resto será decían de ella. Pero ese es mi asunto, no quiero que se sientan obligadas a seguirme, puedo hacerlo sola.

— Twilight no hacemos esto por compromiso —aseguro Rarity— lo hacemos porque queremos, y cuando nos vayamos de la AC lo haremos juntas al igual que hace 12 años.

— Pero…

— ¡Ni hablar iremos contigo! –interrumpió Rainbow mostrando una sonrisa. — llegamos juntas aquí y nos vamos juntas, y eso te incluye a ti.

— Pero y… –Twilight se vio interrumpida por Applejack.

— Manzanita se lo que vas a decir, pero creo que no es conveniente que te vayas sola y quien mejor que nosotras para acompañarte.

— Además estoy segura de que será divertido, ¡una nueva dimensión que no conocemos! —apoyo Pinkie.

— Vas a ir a un lugar desconocido, y Sunset no estará muy contenta, asique que mejor apoyo que nosotras —opino Fluttershy.

— Esta decidido querida, estamos contigo, además he preparado nuevos trajes de batalla.

La modista salió de la escena, pero así como se fue regreso con los trajes cada uno en su respectivo maniquí.

— Rarity, pudimos haber usado los trajes viejos. —Sugirió Applejack mirando los trajes. — Además los anteriores también los habías diseñado tú.

— Ojojo, cariño, tú lo has dicho, son trajes viejos, es momento de innovarnos. Y lo más seguro es que, Twilight quiera causar una buena impresión, ¿no es así? —Rarity dirigió una mirada quisquillosa hacia la peli-azul, que no pudo hacer más que mirar a otro lado avergonzada.

— Cuarenta y veinte, cuarenta y veinte, es el amor lo que importa y no lo que diga la gente —cantó Pinkie mientras le daba vueltas a Twilight.

— ¡Ya para con eso! —regaño Twilight.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿treinta y dieciocho? —Inquirió Pinkie con sutileza.

— Ya, olvídalo —se rindió la peli-azul, quien iba a imaginar que la persona con quien Twilight quería estar sería más joven que ella, el amor sí que era un enigma, pero que más daba, estaba decidida a ir tras ella y a luchar, porque Twilight sabía que Sunset sentía lo mismo que ella, pero, ¿realmente podría enmendar los errores cometidos con la pelirroja?, solo quedaba persistir en su cometido y el resto que Sunset lo decidiera.

— Gracias por su apoyo chicas —Twilight las miro a todas— jamás voy a poder pagarles lo que hacen por mí.

— Así es la amistad —comento Rainbow— ¡Pero que esperamos!, ¡A prepararnos!

El grupo asintió contento, se aproximaron a Rarity, para que les indicara cuál era su respectivo traje.

La primera fue Fluttershy, su ropa consistía en una blusa de manga a un cuarto con los hombros descubiertos de tirantes muy delgados de color lima, con tres mariposas bordadas en una esquina, unas mallas azul celeste y encima una mini falda rosa a juego con su cabello. En sus pies unos botines marrones que llegaban un poco más arriba de su tobillo.

Applejack llevaba en los pies unas botas vaqueras de piel color marrón que iban sobre su pantalón negro, traía un cinturón que por hebilla llevaba una manzana dorada, llevaba una camisa verde esmeralda de botones abrochados hasta el cuarto botón con un amarre dejando su torso al desnudo, complementada con una chaqueta de cuero estilo torera, de un café casi negro. ¿Qué si Rarity dejo a la vista el abdomen de la vaquera a propósito?, sí, sí lo hizo a propósito.

Para Pinkie, su conjunto comenzaba con, un par de tenis de color blanco con detalles rosas, de suela ancha, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas pantimedias con un listón salmón en los extremos. Una falda estilo cola de pato de tres holanes, color blanco y de color magenta en los extremos. En su abdomen un corset liso de color azul, cubriendo sus hombros una torera de color blanco en un costado de esta, estaban estampados tres globos, dos azules y uno amarillo en medio de estos.

Rainbow Dash llevaba una sudadera azul rey, bajo esta un top blanco que tenía centrada una nube y de esta salía un rayo tricolor; azul, amarillo y rojo. Llevaba un pantalón de licra a juego con la sudadera y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Para Twilight fueron un par de botas largas moradas hasta la rodilla que tenían una estrella de seis picos en los extremos, short tipo falda azul zafiro, en la parte de arriba una blusa sin mangas color lila.

Por último Rarity ella llevaba unas botas blancas con tres diamantes azules añadidos a los costados que llagaban poco más abajo de la rodilla pantimedias negras, una falda tableada corta de tiro alto y una blusa blanca con detalles azules en el cuello.

— Rarity, ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —pregunto Fluttershy mirando su vestuario.

— Pues cuando le enseñe a Starlight a hacer vestuarios, me dio un ataque de inspiración, y he aquí el resultado.

— Pues que excelente maestra tuvo, debo admitir que los trajes de ellas le quedaron bastante bien. —el alago de Applejack era para Rarity, pero a cierta persona no le deba gracia escuchar el nombre de su rival de amores.

— Chicas —Twilight llamó la atención de todas— aún falta añadir una última cosa, ¿no creen?

Comento Twilight disimulando sus celos lo mejor que pudo. Todas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia una especie de casillero que correspondía a cada una de ella.

Pinkie pasó al lado de Twilight y le susurro— Tranquila Celostina.

Twilight solo hizo algo cercano a una mueca y siguió con lo suyo.

Cada una de ellas se posiciono frente a su respectivo casillero; un pequeño cubículo pero que resguardaba una pertenecía que siempre llevan consigo en cada nuevo desafío que tenían.

Pinkie saco un par de pegatinas que coloco en las suelas de sus zapatos, estas eran de un materia mu flexible que le daba la habilidad de saltar varios metros de altura, también saco varios cinturones lleno de pequeñas esferas los cuales eran explosivos diseñados por la pelirrosa. Puso uno en su cadera y otro par en cruzaba su torso formando una "x".

Rarity saco un par de brazaletes, estos eran multiusos, pues no solo le permitían crear hologramas de cualquier cosa o persona, también podía ingresar a cualquier tipo de información, además de que esos brazaletes tenían un hermoso conjunto de pendientes, que también tenían su funcionamiento en el campo de batalla, pero eso era una sorpresa que ni la autora sabe.

Fluttershy al igual que Rarity llevaba unos pendientes, pero estos tenían la función de entender a la perfección a los animales, también llevaba un par de lentes de contacto, estos le daban la capacidad de hipnotizar a cualquier persona o animal, aunque solo lo usaba en emergencias.

Applejack saco unos guantes los cuales aumentaban de forma sobrehumana su fuerza física, saco un cinturón de cuero el cual coloco en sus caderas, este llevaba todo tipo de armas lo suficientemente pequeñas para que no fueran estorbosas.

Rainbow doblo sus pantalones de forma que sus rodillas quedaran al aire, colocó un par de rodilleras de color azul y una cinta del mismo color en su cadera. Estos artefactos aparentemente comunes liberaban adrenalina que al ser liberada en las zonas correctas le daban a Rainbow la capacidad de superar la velocidad normal de un humano.

Twilight saco unos guantes de color blanco que le llegaban al codo, también un pequeño chip que se colocó en la nuca **(N/A. ¿han visto el hombre araña 2?, me robe un poco la idea del Doctor Octopus)** este chip creaba una relación entre las ondas cerebrales de Twilight y los guantes que eran de tela y fibra óptica, con la preparación debida Twilight podía hacer uso de la telequinesis con ese artefacto.

— ¿Listas? —preguntó Twilight mirando a su equipo.

Rainbow guiño un ojo y levantó el pulgar, Applejack hizo fuerza con su brazo mostrando su bíceps haciendo que Rarity se desmayará, Fluttershy dio una sonrisa y Pinkie dio un gran saltó que la hizo estrellarse con el techo justo donde se veía que habían arreglado varias veces anteriores.

Twilight sonrió con un único pensamiento _"hay cosas que nunca cambian"_.

El grupo salió del lugar, y se adentró a la abundante selva sin llegar a ser detectadas.

— Okey, estamos adentro de la selva, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Rainbow pues no estaba acostumbra a caminar sin un objetivo fijo.

Twilight se dio un golpe mental, pues no sabían dónde estaba exactamente el portal y no pudo investigarlo por el lio mental que tenía con Sunset.

— Yo ya me adelante, querida —pronuncio Rarity, posiciono uno de sus brazaletes al frente mostrando un mapa que daba a la ubicación del portal. — supuse que te haría falta algo así.

Señalo a Twilight, quien solo le agradeció con la mirada, todas se dejaron guiar por Rarity hasta que llegaron a la gran roca que era el portal.

— Bien, henos aquí —murmuró Twilight viendo el portal que ocultaba a su amor prohibido.

Aunque la roca era grande se ponía apreciar la puesta del sol ocultándose tras de ella, un precioso ocaso que poco a poco se ocultaba de los ojos amatistas de Twilight de tras de la roca. _"Iré tras de ti Sunset, te recuperaré"_

El pecho de Twilight se llenó de valentía para después decir de forma firme y autoritaria y decidida— ¡Andando!

…

 **Guarida de Sexto Impacto**

— Mira Sunset —señalo Starlight la puesta del sol— es una hermosa vista, ¿no crees?

Sunset miro a donde señalaba su novia, aun se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva, pero algo en ella vibro al fijar sus ojos en aquella vista.

— Vamos adentro Star —dijo— hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ambas entraron y para darles su merecido recibimiento Trixie estaba esperándolas.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó la peli-plateada que tenía una gasa en la nariz, a diferencia de Sunset, Trixie ya se había desecho de los pedazos de madera en su cabello y su ropa también estaba mejor acomodada.

— Amm, oye Trixie… — Sunset trató de hablar pero Trixie levantó la mano en señal de que no la quería escuchar aun.

— Starlight, me dejas hablar con ese pedazo de tocino mal mascado.

Starlight bacilo un poco pero sintió como Sunset tomaba su mano y le daba un sutil apretón.

— Está bien —aceptó la oji-azul— las esperamos en la sala principal.

La chica se fue dejando atrás una tensión que fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

— Tocino ya tuvimos esta platica —la primera en hablar fue Trixie— y tal parece que fue inútil.

— Tan inútil como tu continuo empeño en ser la guardiana de Starlight.

Trixie hizo una mueca deforme, en verdad eso había dolido mucho.

— Bien, no te pedí que hablaras conmigo para que me presumas. —Trixie se quitó el sombrero y miro fijamente a Sunset— yo sé que tú nunca corresponderás los sentimientos de Starlight de igual manera que ella nunca me corresponderá a mí.

— Sé más clara.

La oji-purpura apretó la mandíbula, en verdad jamás pensó que cuando llegara el momento de expresar sus sentimientos, tendría que hacerlo frente a Sunset y para colmo Starlight ni siquiera estaba presente.

— Lo que Tri… lo que yo quiero decir es que, AMO A STARLIGHT y como tal quiero que sea feliz, también me doy cuenta que ella te ha elegido a ti, mientras que a mí solo me ve como su amiga, y lo voy a aceptar pero, ¡pero yo quiero que me hagas una promesa!

Sunset quedo helada, de cierta forma ya conocía los sentimientos de Trixie, pero no espera que se sincera y menos frente a ella, pero ahí la tenía; una pobre miserable enamora que de alguna manera le recordaba a ella misma. Era como verse en un espejo.

No podía rechazar su pedido, Sunset sentía en deuda con Trixie pues, le había robado, tal vez sin querer, la oportunidad de ser amada por quien ella ama.

— Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no vas a decir que la amas en mi presencia.

Trixie sonrió— ¿Acaso te disgusta algo de lo que digo, o es el hecho de que tal vez ambas estamos en la misma situación?

— Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres antes de que cambie de opinión.

— Cásate con Starlight.

— ¡Estás loca! —Sunset sintió que perdió toda la sangre y se mareaba ¡Matrimonio ella con Starlight!, el escuchar una risilla burlona evito que se desmayara.

— Sabía que dirías eso —Trixie volvió a colocar su sombrero sobre su cabeza— solo hazle un favor a Trixie, trata a Stalight como Trixie lo haría, hazla sentir amada.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Harías lo primero?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el casi desmayo de la pelirroja, que solo pudo frotar su cara con su mano en un intento por no desfallecer. Si había algo que le atemorizara de verdad a la pelirroja, era el compromiso.

— Mejor olvídalo, apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia y no quiero que por mi culpa mueras de un infarto.

La maga no espero respuestas y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala principal, Sunset aun quedo unos segundos en su letargo prematuro, pero logro reaccionar para seguir el mismo rumbo que la peli-plateada.

Ya reunidas ambas chicas recibieron varias miradas de sus compañeras, Starlight se miraba un tanto nerviosa al principio pero tal parecía que poco a poco se relajaba al ver que no se habían matado entre sí.

— Bueno, ¿ya terminaron de besarse o qué? —pregunto Adagio causando una mueca de asco en ambas rivales.

— No seas cochina —recrimino Trixie— ya todo está arreglado si era lo que preguntabas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el fraude —concordó Sunset— pero hay que concentrarnos en lo que sucede.

— Hablando de eso —Starlight llamó la atención del grupo— recuerdas las nubes que me pediste investigar, pues son el origen de todo esto.

Starlight cliqueo algunos botones y salió una gran pantalla de una pared mostrando un diagrama mientras Starlight explicaba.

— Tal parece estas nubes sufrieron una mutación, lo que generó una lluvia acida por decirlo de alguna manera, pero…

Starlight se quedó callada mientras miraba los gráficos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aria.

— Que no sé qué fue lo que causo la mutación.

Antes de que alguien más dijera nada, el sonido de algo así como una explosión llamo la atención del grupo. Todas salieron y vieron algunas explosiones, que surgían en el lugar donde se encontraba el portal entre ambas dimensiones.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Sunset, enseguida todas fueron detrás de ella.

…

 **Algún otro lugar en OOO**

El pequeño Swift Pie se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con un poco de miedo ante lo que pasaba, si bien ya no había peligro la situación era muy rara ante sus infantes ojos.

— Hey niño —el pequeño giro su cabeza encontrándose con un encapuchado— ¿no deberías estar con tus padres?

— Yo… ellos ya no son como antes.

— Sí, todo parece haber cambiado —el encapuchado dio una vista a su alrededor.

— ¿Tú también eres de dulce? —preguntó el pequeño.

La persona sonrió y se inclinó ante el mostrándole su brazo— Mira soy de carne igual que tú.

En el rostro de Swift Pie se mostró una gran sonrisa, el encapuchado froto su palma sobre la cabeza del chico desordenando su cabello.

— No te apures, las cosas se ajustaran en menos de lo que crees.

El encapuchado se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el chico.

— A arreglar un asunto.

…

 **Y así concluimos este capítulo, pues esta historia no solo es romance, en fin toca escribir un especial de esta historia asique si quieren que se trate de un personaje en especial solo díganme, dicho esto creo que no hay nada más que resaltar.**

 **Y sin hacerles perder más su tiempo yo me despiso.**


	20. Precaución

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.19**

 **Precaución**

" _ **¿Qué es más peligroso, el campo de batalla o…?"**_

…

Sexto Impacto corría abriéndose camino entre la densa vegetación de dulce, por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Sunset bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo de manera frenética, como instinto y aun corriendo llevo su mano hacia donde se encontraba su marca como si le quisiera dar aviso de algo en especial, algo curioso, pues era la misma sensación que sintió al cruzar la puerta del salón de clases el día que conoció a Twilight.

Sus piernas corrían a todo lo que daban, incluso comenzaba a dejar atrás a sus amigas. Pero ni siquiera lo notaba, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de llegar al lugar donde las explosiones sucedían.

— ¡Sunset, baja la velocidad! —Adagio era la más cercana a la pelirroja, y aprovecho para tratar que disminuyera el ritmo, pues Starlight no lograría seguir el ritmo.

— ¡Casi llegamos, no molestes! —Contestó de forma tajante, pues Sunset le era totalmente fiel a su instinto, y sí su instinto decía que debía correr, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a su amiga, ojala hubiera parado cuando pudo, ojala… nunca la hubiera conocido.

Pero ahí estaba ella y las Mane Six rodeadas de las Mensajeras de la Luna que estaban convertidas en una versión hecha de dulce… espera, ¿Qué?

— Parece que las Mane Six están en problemas —Aria miraba la escena de forma analítica— ¿les ayudamos?

La pregunta iba dirigida hacia Sunset, quien sintió una gran presión pues sentía la mirada de Trixie penetrarle la nuca, giro su visión solo para encontrarse con la expresión neutra de Starlight. No era que su respuesta molestara a ambas chicas, el problema era que Twilight estaba entre medio de la situación. Es decir ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila con la presencia de Twilight, la vigilancia de Trixie y la culpabilidad que le causaba hacerle daño a Starlight?

¿Por qué rayos no se ahogó cuando cayó a la piscina aquel día en la escuela? En fin había una decisión que tomar.

— Ellas no conocen este lugar —detrás de las Mane Six apareció Marceline quien se convirtió en un monstro con tentáculos dificultándoles más las cosas— y están en problemas, asique andando.

Ordenó Sunset resignada, de seguir las cosas de esa manera necesitaría terapia.

Se lanzaron al ataque, cada una se dirigió a ayudar a su respectiva maestra, pues a pesar de todo y aunque lo negara había creado un lazo de confianza entre ellas gracias a los entrenamientos, claro, a su forma.

Starlight corrió entre los innumerables tentáculos de la ferocidad en la que se había convertido Marceline, dejo salir una poderosa descarga eléctrica justo en el tentáculo que tenía aprisionada a Rarity.

— Gracias querida —agradeció la modista, pero antes de decir algo más, la que parecía ser Sunny Flare se abalanzó contra ambas, lograron esquivarla para después mirarla a detalle.

Al igual que todos en ese lugar tenía una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo era de caramelo y se mostraba terroríficamente alegre.

— ¡Vamos! —habló Sunny en un todo dulce— un cambio no les vendría mal, quedaran perfectas al igual que ella y nosotras.

La chica de cabello lila coloco sus manos en el suelo, al instante el piso pareció convertirse en arenas movedizas que atrapo a Starlight y Rarity. Starlight entro en pánico, pues sus compañeras estaban centradas en sus propios asuntos, cosa que Rarity notó.

— Mira y aprende —Starlight volteó a ver a Rarity quien se quitó uno de sus pendientes y lo dejo caer al suelo. — Querida, dime que tus botas son de cuero.

— ¿Eh si?, ¿por? —al instante que el pendiente tocó el suelo, una poderosa descarga le llego a Sunny electrocutándola dejándola tendida en el suelo seminconsciente.

— Para evitar la descarga —respondió la peli-morada con una sonrisa.

Aria daba saltos en el tiempo esquivando cada golpe de Indigo Zap quien se interponía en su camino para ayudar a cierta peli-arcoíris gritona, cosa que era muy sencilla pues al prevenir cada ataque de su rival solo se burlaba de Indigo.

— ¡Ya deja de jugar y ayúdame! —gritoneaba Rainbow, provocando una mueca de aburrimiento en Aria.

— Sabes, tal vez dejar que te conviertas en dulce no sea tan mala idea —dijo sin humor la peli-morada.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Aria esquivo otro ataque de Indigo, apareció a sus espaldas y le dio un golpe en la nuca. Después se dirigió a Rainbow, escalo el enorme tentáculo.

— ¡Trata de acercar alguna parte de esta cosa a mis pies! —ordenó Rainbow a gritos.

— ¡Si no dejas de gritar te voy a dejar aquí! —Aria contestó de igual forma, a gritos.

— ¡Si no puedes solo dímelo!

— ¡Mira como sí puedo! —Aria hizo lo que pudo para doblar el tentáculo quedando este en los pies de Rainbow, quien comenzó a moverlos sobre la criatura, debido a la velocidad con la que sus pies se movían generó ardor a la bestia haciendo que soltará a Rainbow y chicoteará lanzando a Aria.

Ambas cayeron al piso, para después mirarse.

— Te dije que podía —presumía Aria con una sonrisa.

— Igual puede haberlo hecho yo sola.

Pinkie se zangoloteaba, tratando de liberarse pues el agarre del monstro era muy fuerte en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ey!… pst —Pinkie escuchó un murmullo, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, aunque no la pudiera ver sabía que Sonata estaba ahí.

— Yo me encargo —la voz de Sonata se escuchaba cerca y de pronto un mordisco apareció en la bestia de dulce quien rugió liberando a Pinkie.

Debido a que se sacudió violentamente Sonata salió volando, pero su caída se vio detenida, pues Pinkie había saltado logrando atraparla.

— ¡Wow!, necesito unos zapatos como esos —alago Sonata mirando los zapatos de Pinkie.

— Y yo necesito darle un mordisco a algo en este mundo, ¡Todo está hecho de dulce! —vocifero la peli-rosa emocionada.

— ¿Por qué no beben esto? —a sus espaldas apareció Lemon Zest, quien bebió algo que retuvo en sus mejillas para después dejarlo salir, era como una especie de burbujas rosas que se dirigían hacia Sonata y Pinkie.

Pero Pinkie, gracias a su Pinkie sentido ya lo veía venir, saco una de sus famosas bombas la cual lanzo, pero esta era una bomba de pegamento que dejo a su rival totalmente inmóvil.

— ¿Quieres un chicle? —Pinkie ofreció a Sonata, quien solo respondió con un "Uuu" para después comerse la goma de mascar marca bomba.

Applejack por otro lado logro zafarse del agarre de Marceline con la fuerza extra que le daban sus guates, cayó de pie sobre el piso y se sacudió la ropa.

— ¡Oye! —Applejack miro a sus espaldas y se topó con Adagio, a los pies de la oji-magenta se encontraba una inconsciente Sour Sweet— creo que me debes una, aunque esta chica habla más de lo que hace.

— Bienvenida a mi mundo —respondió Applejack con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy se encontraba bastante calmada y no mostraba ningún tipo de preocupación, Trixie llegó hasta la chica.

— ¿¡Estás loca?! —Gritó Trixie una vez cerca de su maestra.

— No, estoy calmada —Fluttershy comenzó a deslizarse pues al no hacer ningún movimiento y ser paciente, el monstro se olvidó de ella, la chica aterrizo suavemente en el suelo. — ves.

Pero la atención de Trixie se fijó en aquella chica de cabello blanco, que portaba una tenue sonrisa, de inmediato supo que atacaría a Fluttershy por la espalda. Trixie dio un salto y lanzo una alucinación hacia Sugarcoat dejándola en algo así como una jaula.

— Sí, sí vi la grandeza de Trixie —respondió la maga, para después tropezar con su capa y caer.

Sunset se corría ágil entre los tentáculos de aquella criatura, pronto logro ubicar cierta cabellera azul dueña de sus pesadillas, hizo un cálculo rápido, tomo impulso sobre su rodilla y dio un salto para después desplegar sus dos alas de fuego.

Twilight apenas logro ver a aquella flameante joven atravesando el tentáculo que la mantenía prisionera, partiéndolo, la gravedad hizo lo suyo y Twilight comenzó a caer pero enseguida fue interceptada por Sunset.

Mas el precio por haber dañado el cuerpo de Marceline tenía un costo, la criatura se sacudió y alcanzo a darle un mal golpe a Sunset haciendo que ambas cayeran y rodaran por el suelo. Pero eso no fue todo, Luna salió enfrente a ellas dispuesta a sepultar a ambas bajo una montaña de chocolate, Sunset como último recurso, lanzo una llamarada que la cubrió tanto a ella como a Twilight como un escudo frente al ataque de Luna.

Ambas se vieron envueltas por las brasas por fuera de veía como una esfera de fuego, por dentro se veía como estar encerrado en un remolino de fuego, pero el fuego no tocaba a ninguna pues estaban en un hueco.

Estaban dándose la espalda. Twilight miro a Sunset sobre su hombro, la pelirroja le daba la espalda, manteniendo su atención en las llamas que utilizaban como escudo.

— Sunset… —Twilight quiso hablar pero Sunset la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Sunset giro su rostro y la miro, la miro con una mirada gélida y fría, además de hablarle con un tono severo y mesurado.

— Tenía que hablar contigo —respondió Twilight con un nerviosismo exagerado, giro su cuerpo en dirección a la pelirroja— hablar de verdad.

Sunset ejerció presión sobre su mandíbula y todos sus músculos se tensaron— yo no quiero hablar contigo. —De nueva cuenta se giró su cabeza, para no ver a quien le robaba la tranquilidad, pero que al mismo tiempo le brindaba paz. ¿Irónico?

Twilight suspiro, pero no fue a ese lugar para recibir una negativa— ¿Quién miente ahora?

Sunset sintió que se desarmaba, además de que un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se apodero de su cuerpo. El color de las llamas comenzó a cambiar, el tono rojo comenzó a desaparecer dándole paso a un color azul, cosa que Sunset no percibió pero Twilight sí lo hizo.

— ¿Sunset?, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Twilight observando como las llamas amenazaban con acercarse hacia ellas, como si Sunset hubiese perdido el control sobre sus poderes.

Pero Sunset no contestó, por un momento pareció entrar en shock debido a la pregunta anterior de Twilight.

— ¡Sunset, reacciona! —Twilight se acercó a la chica, calvando sus palmas en los hombros ajenos hizo a Sunset girar para quedar frente a ella, sus miradas hicieron colisión. — Quiero volver a estar contigo.

Twilight susurro lo último, como si fuera un secreto que solo le pertenecía a ella y Sunset

Antes de que Twilight volviera a abrir la boca, Sunset desvaneció su escudo improvisado. Las demás se acercaron, cada quien a su respectiva líder, claro que notaron un pequeño e insignificante detalle, Twilight se aferraba al cuello de Sunset, mientras se fundía en un abrazo añorante que Sunset no supo, ni quiso responder.

Starlight sintió como una oleada de rabia se apodero de su razonamiento, como una furia se acercó a tal escena, Sunset pudo divisar a su novia y por la cara que tenía era fácil saber lo que por la mente de Starlight pasaba.

Sunset alejo a Twilight de su cuerpo y el "paf" de una cachetada resonó.

Starlight no supo que sentir, sí alivio por descargar sus emociones o mucha más rabia e ira porque Sunset había usado su propio rostro para impedir cualquier daño en Twilight. Así es, Starlight había ido para golpear a Twilight, pero Sunset lo impidió exponiendo su rostro ante la furia de Starlight.

— Sunset —masculló Twilight, pues también estaba sorprendida por la acción de la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Por qué la proteges?! —gritó Starlight, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se fuera a desmoronar.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset solo se sobó su maltrecha mejilla y dijo— no es momento para esto.

Efectivamente no era el mejor momento para aquello, pues pronto se vieron rodeadas por una gran cantidad de seres de dulce que recitaban "todos los agrios deben ir a la torre" como si fuera un mantra maldito.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sunset —comentó Pinkie mientras retrocedía asustada por las acarameladas criaturas de dulce que sonreían de forma tétrica, era como estar en un apocalipsis de zombis de dulce.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Don Juan? —preguntó Aria a su líder, estaban rodeadas, pues ya no solo eran las Mensajeras de la Luna y Marceline, muchos más aparecieron como; Limón Agrio, Ferm, Tronquitos, el Señor Cerdo, BMO, y varios habitantes del Dulce Reino. Era un ejército y esta vez no podrían escapar, mucho menos hacerles frente.

Sunset comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no parecía haber escapatoria, a no ser que… Sunset volteo a mirar al cielo, donde las nubes se movían tranquilas al compás del viento.

" _Sunset Shimmer… de seguro quieres morir joven"_ Sunset se reprendió mentalmente.

Se abrió un poco de espacio y lanzó una llamarada hacia el firmamento.

 **Flashback**

— _Una cosa antes de que te vayas —Sunset volteo a ver a Néfele— si de verdad van a ir a ese lugar deben buscar una buena fuente de oxigeno ya que en esa zona escasea y por la buena noche que me diste si tienes algún problema allá abajo, lanza una llamarada de fuego al aire, con gusto te ayudaré._

— _Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, yo también la pase bien anoche. —Dicho esto salió del despacho._

 **Fin Flashback**

¿Qué conflicto seria el encontrarse con una amante de una noche?, tal vez ninguno si es que no llevas contigo a tu primer amor y a tu novia, o espera… Sunset estaba haciendo justamente eso. Por un momento convertirse en un zombi de dulce no parecía tan mala idea.

Bueno a Sunset solo le quedaba encomendarse a una fuerza superior, pues su vida amorosa de apoco se iba al caño al igual que la dimensión de OOO.

De pronto una densa niebla, o mejor dicho nube cubrió al grupo de mujeres.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó alarmada Adagio.

— Estaremos bien, confíen —dijo Sunset, pero la verdad tener tan de cerca, a Twilight y Starlight no le daba ninguna sensación de bienestar.

Aprovechando la distracción de todas, Starlight logró acercarse hasta Twilight, sin que nadie lo notará, para susurrar sin que nadie lo notará— Vuelve a tocar a mi novia y te juró que te desfiguro la cara.

Twilight escucho claramente aquella advertencia, pero ya había sido muy cobarde en el pasado.

— ¿Qué pensara Sunset respecto a eso?, después de todo a quien defendió fue a mi —presumió Twilight.

Starlight se tragó sus ganas de arrancarle el cabello, como dijo Sunset no estaban en la situación adecuada para discutir sobre aquello, pero cada una sabia por lo que luchaba; por el amor de Sunset. La guerra estaba declarada.

Pronto la gran nube comenzó a desaparecer, el brillo del cielo hizo que las hizo entrecerrar los ojos debido a la luminosidad.

Frente a ellas apareció una chica vestida de forma casual, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sobre unas nubes en forma de pilar pero que mantenía un semblante elegante y con una mano recargada en su pierna sostenía su mentón mientras veía al grupo con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sean bienvenidas al Reino Nube. —Saludo Néfele.

…

 **¿Qué tal?, ojala les haya gustado pesé a lo corto que esta, pero es un poco complicado escribir porque la letra "h" de mi teclado no funciona muy bien. Creo que necesito una computadora nueva y yo sin ni un quinto.**

 **Como siempre un saludo a Eledina, gracias por tus comentarios que me motivan aún más y de igual forma saludos a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**

 **En fin no les quito más su tiempo, yo me retiro.**


	21. Reputación que Trasciende

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.20**

 **Reputación que Trasciende**

" _ **No soy como antes, gracias a ti"**_

…

Néfele observaba a sus invitadas con una sonrisa socarrona impregnada en el rostro, pues no negaría que estuvo impaciente por ver que aquellas llamas destellaran en el cielo como aquella noche en el club.

— ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? —se excusó la chica de piel blanca, descendió de forma elegante de aquel pilar en el que estaba sentada.

Aterrizó perfectamente de pie, camino hacia el grupo de mujeres a quienes les dio una leve reverencia en señal de que ella descendía de un noble linaje.

— Mi nombre es Néfele Graycloud, soberana del Reino nube al cual les doy la bienvenida. —Pronunció en tono empático ocultando su doble cara.

— Que amable —musito Fluttershy.

— Así se debe ser —respondió la chica— Aunque debo admitir que esto es una reverenda sorpresa. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda a una persona, sin embargo aquí hay once, sin contarte a ti, llamitas.

Sunset comprendió que Néfele se refería a ella, asique se aproximó quedando frente a la Graycloud.

— Bueno creo ya debes estar enterada de la situación haya abajo. —Se excusó Sunset.

Néfele soltó una risita con la boca cerrada— Claro que estoy al tanto de lo que pasa en el continente, pero sabes, no importa si hubieses traído cien personas, pues debo admitir que es un gusto volver a verte.

La chica se acercó con coquetería a la pelirroja, su brazo termino por rodear el cuello de Sunset en un gesto seductivo— Lla-mi-tas.

Sunset sonrió cómplice, pues si de defectos hablamos, la desfachatez era el más grande defecto que la pelirroja poseía.

A sus espaldas Twilight y Starlight veían la escena mientras sus entrañas eran consumidas por los celos. El par de auras oscuras que despedían eran pesadas y llenaban de temor al resto del grupo.

— ¿Crees que haya madrazos? —preguntó Pinkie al oído de Fluttershy.

— Yo…

Antes de que Fluttershy respondiera, Rarity hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, se acercó a Starlight por la espalda, susurro en su oído algo que nadie escucho y le dio un empujón haciendo que la chica irrumpiera todo contacto entre Néfele y Sunset, debido a la falta de equilibrio que el empujón provoco en Starlight, Sunset termino sosteniéndola en un abrazo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sunset encarando a Starlight mientras su rostro se llenaba de confusión.

— ¿Eh?... —Starlight estaba algo confundida también debido a la acción de su maestra, pero recordando lo que le dijo supo que hacer en ese momento— Lo lamento Sunny, pero el viaje me dejo algo aturdida, ¿puedo sostenerme de ti?

Sunset ni siquiera pudo contestar pues Starlight ya la tenía bien sujeta del cuello, en un gesto más de posesión que de ayuda.

— Aww, ¡que linda pareja! —festejó Néfele para sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Sunset perpleja de la reacción de la chica nube.

— Ay, no seas modesta y sujeta bien a tu novia después de todo, eso hacen las parejas, ¿Qué no?

Sunset no sabía que pensar, nunca le comentó a Néfele sobre su situación sentimental, es más, en el rato que convivieron lo último que hicieron fue hablar.

— ¿Sabías que ella es mi novia? —preguntó Sunset.

— ¿Y porque no lo sabría? —en el rostro de Néfele se formó una sonrisa inquisitiva y burlona. — yo tengo mucho cuidado con quien me involucro. Pero miren el sol se está ocultando, deberían ir acompañarme el show de esta noche comenzara en breve, además hay personas con las que seguramente querrán hablar.

— ¿Cómo quién? —preguntó Aria con desconfianza hacia la chica.

— Los héroes de OOO tal vez —respondió Néfele sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Al escuchar eso Sexto Impacto se miró entre sí, en verdad reencontrase con Finn y Jake sería algo reconfortadle después de todo el lio que encontraron en la superficie de OOO. De esta forma todo el grupo siguió a la enigmática chica nube.

Aunque Twilight aún tenía una pequeña pregunta para Rarity, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Twilight un poco brusca.

De momento Rarity no entendió pero casi al instante una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro— Perdóname Twilight, pero, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? De cierta forma la que se debe enojar por el comportamiento de Sunset es Starlight, se vería muy fuera de lugar que fueras tú la que le reclame, al fin y al cabo solo eres…

— Su profesora —terminó de decir Twilight, dio un suspiro casi desesperado— es horrible tener celos sin tener derechos a sentirlos.

— Se lo que se siente querida —Rarity le regaló una sonrisa— pero vámonos que parece que tu pelirroja le gusta a más de una.

Twilight asintió y comenzó a caminar. Para ella era algo raro que Sunset logrará cautivar a más de una sin sentirse incomoda pues en el pasado, las situaciones amorosas y Sunset no eran una muy buena combinación.

 **Flashback**

 _Para ese tiempo, Twilight y Sunset aún no tenían tanta cercanía, pero un sentimiento de confianza comenzaba a brotar en ambas, eso gracias al apoyo que le brindaba Twilight a Sunset a la hora de superar su fobia._

 _Twilight caminaba por los pasillos, fue ahí cuando encontró a Sunset bastante absorta mirando un papel más específicamente una carta, no es que Twilight fuera metiche pero que Sunset estuviera quieta era algo muy raro._

— _Shimmer_ — _pronunció Twilight captando la atención de Sunset, quien de inmediato guardo la carta en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta._

— _Eee… ¿se le ofrece algo profesora?_ — _Twilight estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas groseras y tajantes de Sunset, pero aquella respuesta más que grosera se mostró nerviosa._

— _Nada en realidad_ — _respondió ella restándole importancia aparentemente_ — _parecías inquieta solo eso._

 _Twilight giró sobre sus talones en señal de retirada pero aquella retirada no pudo ser concluida._

— _Profesora_ — _le llamó Sunset._

 _Twilight volteo pero jamás pensó encontrarse con tal imagen; Sunset se veía cohibida, casi avergonzada, tenía la mirada baja y una adorable sonrojo en su rostro. Twilight no supo cómo interpretar aquello; la más rebelde y problemática de sus alumnos se veía tan… vulnerable, algo un poco más que inocente._

— _¿Te pasa algo?_ — _preguntó Twilight de forma robótica, por un momento se vio perdida en Sunset y fue la propia voz de la pelirroja la que le guio de nuevo a la realidad._

 _Sunset agachó la mirada, era obvio que le causaba vergüenza decirle lo que le sucedía, pero, ¿a quién acudir si su profesora se había vuelto lo más cercano que en esos momentos tenia?_

— _Tengo un problema_ — _Sunset metió la mano a su chaqueta sacando aquella carta que hace unos momentos ocultaba con recelo y se la entregó a su profesora_ — _no sé qué hacer, es mi amiga y no sé qué decirle._

 _Twilight tomó la carta, al leerla pudo darse cuenta que más que una carta era una confesión, una confesión que iba dirigida hacia Sunset en donde la citaba para que le diera una respuesta ante aquellos sentimientos, aunque, algo curioso era que el remitente de aquellos sentimientos amorosos hacia Sunset era otra chica._

 _No sabía que te gustaran las mujeres_ — _fue lo primero que Twilight dijo al terminar de leer aquella declaración, aquel comentario hizo que el rostro de Sunset se encendiera en vergüenza, trató de ocultar aquel rubor cubriéndose con sus manos._

— _N-no, es que… y-yo, ella… no lo sé_ — _Sunset balbuceaba y Twilight era cautiva por la ternura que representaba Sunset en ese momento._

— _Ey, tranquila_ — _Twilight apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sunset captando la atención de está quien de inmediato fijo toda su atención en su profesora, más específicamente en su mirada que de alguna manera le relajaba._ — _¿acaso es la primera vez que te sucede algo así?_ — _indagó Twilight._

 _Sunset asintió moviendo su cabeza_ — _jamás me había puesto a pensar si me gustaban los hombres o las mujeres_ — _confesó, era verdad la crianza que sus padres le dieron a Sunset fue el permanecer alejada de las personas por lo cual nunca se pudo sentir ni un poco atraída hacia otra persona además de que en su cabeza no existía tal ansia por formar una relación o un sentimiento del tipo romántico._

— _¿La rechazaras?_ — _la voz de Twilight se mostró ansiosa, pero Sunset no lo notó gracias a sus propios nervios._

— _No tengo idea, es mi mejor amiga no le quiero hacer daño_ — _y ahí esta otra faceta nueva; Sunset preocupándose por alguien más. Twilight estaba sorprendida, no es que dudara que Sunset portara buenos sentimientos, para nada, solo que jamás pensó que se los llegará a mostrar a ella._

— _Ensaya conmigo_ — _propuso Twilight._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Sunset no comprendió, acaso escucho bien, la profesora Sparkle le estaba proponiendo; ¿practicar?_ — _¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?_

 _Déjame ayudarte, ella te cito en 20 minutos, es tiempo suficiente para que ensayes como ser sutil con ella y yo te ayudare te haré una confesión y tú me rechazaras, te daré consejos de como debes tratarla para que puedas darle a entender que simplemente ni siquiera sabes si las mujeres te gustan, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Sunset quiso replicar pero no pudo, no le gustaba sentirse inexperta en las cosas, pero esa era la verdad; Sunset Shimmer ingenua, torpe e inocente ante el romanticismo o coqueteo, inexperta en el arte de amar. Amante joven sin una amada._

 **Fin Flashback**

Twilight miró a Sunset a la distancia y no pudo evitar preguntarse; _"¿Algo de aquella niña aun reside en tu interior?"_

El grupo siguió su camino hasta aquel club que Sunset y Adagio habían visitado no hace mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor no entrar. Dentro aquel lugar habían muchas personas en su mayoría habitantes del Reino Nube, los demás eran afortunados que habían logrado encontrar refugio en aquel lugar, pero aun con la grave situación que se vivía en la superficie de OOO el ambiente seguía siendo el de un club nocturno; extravagancia, diversión y exclusividad. Cabe destacar que la presencia de Sunset no pasó desapercibida, pues un espectáculo como el que dio aquella noche no era de los que se olvidaban claro además de la reputación que Sunset tenía en OOO le hacía muy reconocida ya fuera por sus enfrentamientos con los héroes de OOO unos años atrás, o porque no, también era reconocida por su fama de buen amante y gracias a eso muchas miradas se posaron en ella, unas de respeto y otras lascivas acompañadas de gestos lujuriosos que tenían como intención provocarle.

Starlight notó aquello, estaba acostumbrada claro, pero aún tenía en la mente el consejo que Rarity le había dado, asique se pegó lo más que pudo a Sunset demostrando que aquella flamante pelirroja tenia dueña, claro aquello también lo hizo para demostrarle a Twilight que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con Sunset, pero Twilight obviamente no pensaba lo mismo.

— Ahí están sus amigos —dijo Néfele señalando una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario.

Algo particular del reino nube era que podía cambiar su forma tanta veces y como quisiera; ese día, o mejor expresado esa noche el lugar parecía un club de jazz tradicional, la cortina roja del fondo llamaba la atención total hacia el escenario, la visibilidad era lo suficiente para mirar por donde caminabas pero no para distinguir las siluetas ocultas en las mesas y el lugar era reinado por la calma del amante que está a punto de lanzarse hacia su presa.

El grupo se dirigió a donde se encontraban Finn y Jake, junto a ellos se encontraban una dama y un caballero que de momento no conocieron pero eso no era lo que les importaba.

— ¡Finn!, ¡Jake! —Sunset casi grita sus nombres pero supo contenerse lo suficiente. Ambos hermanos se levantaron, sorprendidos de ver a las seis chicas, claro, también algo consternados por sus otras acompañantes.

— Sunset —el rubio se aproximó a Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Que bien que estén normales. —dijo una vez que se cercioró que todas las chicas estaban tal cual las recordaba.

— Ni que lo digas allá abajo es una locura, bueno, más loco de lo normal.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Sonata se lanzó contra Finn dándole un singular abrazo— Que bueno que no seas de dulce, aunque serias un chico vainilla muy adorable.

Antes de que Finn respondiera Jake carraspeó aparentemente ofendido— ¿Y yo que?

Esto provocó que el grupo de Twilight se sorprendiera y la primera en decirlo fue Applejack— Ese perro habló o la manzana que me comí estaba echada a perder.

— ¡Oh, genial! —dijo con sarcasmo Jake, recordando lo sucedido en aquella islas repletas de humanos de donde casi no vuelven a manos de la posesiva madre biológica de Finn— más gente con problemas con los perros que hablan, ¡soy un mutante! —gritó lo último mientras alargaba sus brazos y los movía como espaguetis en el aire.

Al ver aquella confusión Starlight decidió darles una pequeña explicación a las Mane Six— Jake y Finn fueron los que nos enfrentaron cuando intentábamos apoderarnos de OOO —comenzó— pero ahora estamos del mismo lado. Esta dimensión es un mundo pos apocalíptico donde la raza humana por poco es extinta gracias a un cataclismo nuclear causado por una maldad conocida como el Lich. En fin para no dar tantos detalles, el cataclismo provoco destrucción y dificultades para la raza humana aquí conocida como la guerra de los champiñones, la radiación causa estragos en la tierra provocando nueva vida con muchas mutaciones, y bueno ahora los humanos viven aislados en islas artificiales para su supervivencia a excepción de Finn.

Finn asintió, aún estaba un poco sensible por el reciente encuentro con su madre biológica, pero bajo la crisis que sucedía en OOO el héroe no iba a mostrar debilidad.

Las Mane Six quedaron sorprendidas, el estar demasiado tiempo inactivas las había oxidado un poco ante aquellas situaciones de dimensiones, pero solo era cosa de que comenzaran a tomar el ritmo de las cosas.

— Bueno, bueno y ¿Cuándo nos presentaran a estas preciosidades? —preguntó un hombre de traje refiriéndose a las Mane Six, tenía barba blanca metida entre su abrigo, con la piel azul.

Sunset parpadeo un par de veces tratando de reconocerlo, no podida ser cierto— ¿Rey helado? —preguntó temiendo a que sus ojos le engañaran.

— En carne y hueso —respondió alegre. — Ahora, ¿en que estábamos? —preguntó acercándose de manera pretensiosa a Twilight, tomó su mano con intensión de besarla pero una ráfaga de energía le golpeo el trasero.

— ¡Por Dios Simon, compórtate! —reclamó la anterior dama que enseguida Sexto Impacto supo ubicar como Betty, la mujer que viajo en el tiempo para tratar de recuperar la cordura de su viejo amor, lo cual tal parecía no estaba funcionando del todo.

— De acuerdo creo que lo mejor es presentarnos —sugirió Aria— Finn, Jake, ellas son las Mane Six han estado entrenándonos para ayudarles con los resientes cambios en OOO y bueno según tengo entendido fueron lo mejor que tuvo la Agencia Canterlot.

— ¡Ey!, ¡Ey! —reclamó Rainbow— ¿Qué es eso de fueron?

— Así es, ahora nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor —se bufó Aria con una sonrisa presumida con toda la intención de provocar a su tutora, que casi se le echa encima pero Applejack le detuvo.

Twilight hizo una sonrisa incomoda y se acercó a Finn. —Un gusto Finn, me llamó Twilight y ellas son Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie.

— ¡Hola! —gritó Pinkie sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Finn sonrió de igual manera— Un gusto, yo soy Finn, mi hermano Jake —señalo al perro amarillo, ganándose unas muecas de desconcierto por parte de las Mane Six, pero bueno que se podía esperar de una dimensión donde el apocalipsis era gracias a unos zombis de dulce. — él es el Rey Helado o antes conocido como Simon y ella es Betty. —Finn señalo a la rara pareja.

— Esta dimensión es genial —dijo Pinkie ganándose ser el centro de atención por un momento, a lo que Twilight solo dijo.

— Es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie no le hagan caso.

El comentario provoco sonrisas en los presentes y una que otra mueca que decía "no entendí", fue ahí cuando Trixie tomo la palabra.

— ¿Y entonces, alguien tiene algún plan para solucionar lo que sea que esté pasando?

— Si —respondió Finn— Betty cree que puede usar el Enchiridion nos puede ayudar para eso.

El grupo siguió hablando de como poder fretar aquella cris que acontecía en OOO, todos ponían toda su atención en el tema, todos a excepción de Starlight quien venía sintiéndose incomoda desde hace unos momentos, y esta vez no era debido a su rival de amores, no, era una sensación de intranquilidad, como cuando alguien tiene la mirada clavada en ti, se sentía de alguna forma asechada por algo o alguien. Starlight miro a todos lados para tratar de encontrar el origen de tal sensación pero tal parecía todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sunset al estar tan cerca de Starlight de inmediato se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su novia.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó en un susurro para no llamar tanto la atención.

— Estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa forzada que Sunset de inmediato supo reconocer. Pero prefirió no indagar mucho, no le gustaba presionar a Starlight prefería que ella misma le contara lo que le pasaba, asique optó por hacer un simple acercamiento; paso su mano por la cintura de Starlight, y le tomó de la mano de esa manera dándole a entender que estaba a su lado.

Esto generó una gran sonrisa en Starlight quien solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset, sintiendo su calor tan cerca, se sentía segura en los brazos de Sunset.

Todo eso aconteció bajo la mirada recelosa de Twilight, en verdad odiaba ver ese tipo de escenas, aunque de cierta forma sentía como si esa fuera su penitencia por todo el daño que le causo a Sunset en el pasado.

Pero Starlight no estaba tan errada al tener aquella sensación de incertidumbre, pues en la parte alta del club, un encapuchado mantenía su mirada fija en ella, no perdía detalle alguno, cada uno de los movimientos de Starlight era fijamente analizados por aquel encapuchado.

— ¿Has oído que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas? —el encapuchado se irguió totalmente al escuchar aquella voz encontrándose con Néfele quien sigilosamente se había apartado de sus invitados sin que se dieran cuenta.

— Si —respondió el encapuchado fijando de nueva cuenta su vista hacia Starlight— pero no lo soporto, quiero verla sufrir y que todo su mundo se desmorone.

Néfele rio con gracia— Tranquilo, ya tendrás tu tiempo, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

El encapuchado asintió, de una de sus bolsas saco una bolsa transparente que aparentemente tenía en su interior unos cabellos castaños, y prosiguió a entregársela a Néfele.

— Cabello del hijo del Lich —dijo maravillada mirando aquella bolsa— Swift Pie es un encanto, espero y lo hayas tratado bien.

— No te preocupes, solo basto acariciar su cabello, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hice.

— Perfecto. —Néfele se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el encapuchado la freno.

— Espera, ¿Qué hay de Glimmer?

Néfele sonrió de forma coqueta— No te preocupes, aunque no tengo nada en su contra debo cumplir la promesa que te hice, después de todo, soy mujer de palabra. Después del show te veré en el despacho, te presentare con ellas, y bueno ya le darás una cucharada de su propia medicina, mientras que yo… —Néfele hizo una pausa— para que te explico tú ya sabes el resto. Además, creo que alguien podría facilitarnos el trabajo sin siquiera sospecharlo —la mirada de Néfele se dirigió a Twilight— algo me dice que esta será una noche muy larga.

— No entiendo como ella nos ayudara —dijo el encapuchado también con la mirada en Twilight.

— Intuición femenina —Néfele le dio una par de palmadas en la espalda para después darse media vuelta— te veré más tarde.

Todo esto acontecía ante la ingenuidad de aquel grupo preocupado por la situación. Pero fue en ese instante cuando las luces se apagaron y el único lugar iluminado fue el escenario. Una nube de humo fue lo siguiente y enseguida la presencia de Néfele se corono en el lugar.

— Vaya, eso fue mejor que tus trucos de pacotilla —Aria susurro aquello cerca del oído de Trixie quien solo la miro con reproche.

— Trixie no discutirá ahora —respondió la maga, algo un poco desconcertante para Aria lo usual era que Trixie le contestara y así comenzar una de sus tantas discusiones.

— Mis estimados anfitriones de esta noche —Comenzó a hablar Néfele— todos los aquí presentes estamos conscientes de la situación que se atraviesan en la superficie de las tierras de OOO, algo muy lamentable debo añadir. —la chica adopto un semblante decaído y melancólico allegado a comprensivo, pero enseguida levanto la mirada y mostró una mueca totalmente diferente— sin embargo, aquí estoy y aquí estamos, y lo único que se puede hacer ante la tragedia es festejar, ¡Festejar hasta caer borracho que la vida se hizo para gozar! —con un movimiento de muñeca Néfele atrajo una copa de vino hacia ella tomándola con su mano izquierda, levanto su mano derecha e hizo un chasquido enseguida sus ropas cambiaron a un vestido de noche color zafiro, con escote en "v" que daba hacia una rajada justo en medio de su torso mostrando una parte de sus pechos, estaba ceñido al cuerpo y le llegaba a un cuarto más arriba de la rodilla, con pequeños bordados en los bordes del escote y en los tirantes, en sus pies unos tacones altos transparentes— esta noche yo les pido que brinden conmigo —al momento a todos los presentes se les ofreció una copa, la cual todos— Brinden conmigo esta noche, ¡Por las personas que perdimos —al decir aquello fijo su mirada en Twilight quien miraba de forma añorante y triste a cierta parejita, lo que provoco que Néfele sonriera— y por quienes hoy están con nosotros y son motivo de nuestra sonrisa! ¡Salud, mientras estemos vivos!

El "salud" resonó fuerte y claro, Néfele se bebió entera la copa para después arrojarla contra el suelo.

— Y ahora, me toca a mí darles un buen show, así como si fuera el ultimo, ¡MUSICA!

Una guitarra comenzó a tocar desde el fondo del club y a forma tranquila Néfele comenzó su canción.

 _Uhm, uhm ¡Yeah!_

 _Yo ya no tengo miedo de morir mañana_

 _Ya no tengo planes ni de amar ni nada_

 _Hoy solo quisiera emborrachar mi alma_

 _Con la vida y con palabras, palabras que_

 _Dibujen lo que quiero ser, mi karma_

 _palabras que produzcan en mi ser la calma palabras que me envuelvan y me lleven a la cama, palabras que no dejen a mi voz callada palabras que eh contado cantando mi pasado, lo turbio de mi vida hoy se ve tan claro..._

Néfele comenzó a caminar por el escenario, bajo de forma elegante, su rostro se mostraba, alegre, tranquilo como quien no carga culpas, se aproximó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus principales anfitriones, su mirada se fijó en cada uno de los presentes.

 _Soy el bien, soy el mal, soy la vida_

 _Una eterna rival o tú amiga, una fiera fatal, una loca de atar, celebrando al final que estoy viva, celebrando al final que estoy viva._

Tomó a una de las chicas de una mesa de al lado, le dio una vuelta con su mano libre tomó a Sunset quien algo desorientada termino de frente a la chica desconocida quien le sonrió de forma coqueta.

 _Me he vuelto la gitana de mi propio mantra, amo cosas simples como caminar descalza, hoy solo quisiera emborrachar mi alma con la vida, con palabras..._

Sunset quedó un tanto atónica, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a los coqueteos o insinuaciones de otras chicas, pero justo en ese momento era observada por Starlight y por Twilight, asique no estaba del todo cómoda con la situación.

 _Con todos mis errores, mis viejas adicciones, tatuajes, cicatrices y más de mil amores, las cosas que se dicen me vale una ¡Chingada!_

 _no importa si ahora canto Pop, Reggae o una balada, hoy puedo equivocarme y nada lastimarme, mientras tenga una almohada donde pueda desahogarme, todo lo que he cantado contando mi pasado, lo turbio de repente hoy se ve tan claro..._

La chica desconocida, que cabe destacar traía unas copas de más, casi al momento se lanzó con la intención de besar a Sunset, frente a todos.

 _Soy el bien soy el mal soy la vida, una eterna rival o tu amiga, una fiera fatal una loca de atar celebrando al final que estoy viva, celebrando al final que estoy viva, viva, viva, viva, vivita._

Y justo cuando Néfele termino su canción, Sunset hizo aquello que no había hecho desde hace mucho, rechazó a la chica que se le insinuaba y se sitio junto a su actual pareja; Starlight.

— Perdón, ya hay alguien a mi lado. —Aquella afirmación fue un detonante de felicidad para Starlight, quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Sunset volteo a mirar a Néfele con algo de reproche— te agradecería que respetaras más a mi novia, asique por favor no vulvas a hacer eso.

Eso lo saben muchas personas Sunset —Néfele rebatió— pero igual también muchos sabemos que te encanta andar de cama en cama.

El bullicio del público no se hizo esperar, y eso a Sunset no le agrado, no le agrado nada, la forma en la que Néfele había soltado tales palabras, había sentido como si tratara de ofenderla, Sunset sabía que ella era un vividora que no rechazaba a ninguna mujer pero que esa mujer se lo dijera tan descaradamente en su cara le enojaba, pero pues a quien le gusta que le embarren sus verdades en la cara.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? —Sunset había dejado de hablar, ahora su orgullo era el protagonista— piensas que no me llegaría yo a tomar una relación enserio.

— Mmm… quieres que te responda o seguimos tratándonos bien. —Sunset sintió que una vena en su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de ira; hacer a Sunset enojar era más fácil de lo que parecía y gracias a su enojo ya no estaba razonando. — Pero no te apures, igual todos somos mejores amantes que conyugues, eres _igual_ que el resto al final del día.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si algo detestaba Sunset era que le consideraran como una persona más en el montón. Y ese fue su error cayó en la trampa de Néfele y le iba a costar caro, Néfele había sabido jugar, había ganado, había presionado bien a Sunset y ahora la estaba forzando sin que Sunset sospechara, la primera parte de su juego ahora estaba lista.

— Te equivocas —remató Sunset— y te lo voy a demostrar.

Jaló a Starlight de forma que quedara frente a ella, he hizo justamente lo que Néfele quería; se arrodillo frente a la hacker, tomando sus manos.

— Starlight Glimmer, ¿te casarías conmigo?

…

 **Apuesto lo que quieran a que eso no se lo esperaban, bueno ahora les pregunto, ¿que piensan que sucedera ahora?**

 **Igual que siempre le mando un saludo a** **Eledina que siempre es genial ver sus comentaios, y de igual forma a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**


	22. Máscara de Venganza

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.21**

 **Máscara de venganza**

" _ **Arrástrate y sumérgete en tu dolor; eso me llena de placer"**_

* * *

 _Esa mañana no había sido normal para Trixie, pues al despertar no se encontró con la imagen durmiente de su compañera de habitación._

Te perdí

 _El refugio que habían encontrado en esa nueva dimensión era reconfortante, y lo era un más con la compañía de Starlight, y que fuera su compañera de habitación lo hacía aún mejor._

Pero, ¿acaso te tuve?

" _Tal vez ya está afuera" fue lo que Trixie pensó, y tal vez así era, lo que no pensó fue que tal vez esa estrella estuviera alumbrando a alguien más._

Esa sonrisa, ¿no era para mí?

 _Salió de la habitación, lo único que tenía en mente era verla, con su cabello desordenado debido al profundo sueño, con sus ojos azules desorientados y esa mueca de pereza, escuchar su buenos días vestido de bostezos que rogaban por ciado minutos más de sueño. Solo quería ver esos detalles mañaneros que le fascinaban._

Tal vez, solo nací para apreciarte…

 _Trixie movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando que su visión captara aquella persona que le producía un anhelo profundo, diviso una silueta que ingresaba a la cueva, que inmediato supo distinguir como Sunset Shimmer, pero, ¿Por qué llevaba en sus brazos a Starlight?_

… y observar, como buscabas calor

 _Antes de que Trixie logrará preguntar algo Sunset colocó su dedo índice en sus propios labios en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Se dirigió a la habitación que Starlight y Trixie compartían, la maga no se quedó atrás y siguió a Sunset hasta la habitación donde pudo ver, como la pelirroja posaba el frágil cuerpo de Starlight en su cama, le arropó y para tortura de Trixie, Sunset deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de Starlight._

Te perdí, baje la guardia y te perdí

 _Ambas salieron de la habitación, y lo siguiente que le dijo Sunset a Trixie fue el detonante que le dio a entender que, toda oportunidad que pudo tener con Starlight había desaparecido._

— _La conoces más que yo, y no te diste cuenta que Starlight tiene episodios de miedo y ansiedad, ¿Cómo puedes hacerte llamar su protectora y dejas que el sueño te venza y que a ella las pesadillas le acosen?_

Soy tu protectora, sí, pero no soy tu poseedora

…

 **Presente**

 **Reino Nube**

Starlight Glimmer, por favor, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? —ante tal declaración el lugar quedó sumido entre el silencio y el asombro, ¿en verdad aquello estaba pasando?, Sunset Shimmer; mujeriega e impertinente en las relaciones amorosas, se había lanzado directo a las fauces del compromiso.

Los presentes quedaron atónicos, y ni que decir de Sexto Impacto y las Mane Six, jamás pensaron que ese día llegaría. Y dos corazones agrietados terminaron por destruirse casi completamente, pues para que su destrucción total culminara, aún faltaba una respuesta por oír.

Starlight había entrado en shock sus manos transpiraban por dos razones, la primera; el calor que le proporcionaba la unión entre sus manos y las de Sunset, segunda; estaba idiotizada, pues aquella pregunta no la esperaba ni en sus más íntimos sueños. Sintió como Sunset apretaba sus manos, fue de aquella manera que Starlight logró salir de su letargo conectando sus azuladas perlas, con esos lagos gélidos de color cian.

De inmediato Trixie reconoció esa mirada, esa mirada que significaba la dicha del corazón de Starlight y la afición de Trixie. No lo soporto, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Nunca te tuve, nunca te perdí

La acción de Trixie fue captada por un par de orbes morados de expresión indiferente que más tarde serian un pequeño bálsamo para la inminente herida de su corazón.

Por otro lado Twilight estaba sujeta de la mesa sus manos temblorosas le brindaban un pequeño soporte pues sus piernas le podían fallar en cualquier momento, se sentía desfallecer quien diría que la tristeza podría azotar su corazón con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, no, no estaba destrozada por lo que Sunset dijo, estaba despechada, desecha y destrozada porque Sunset, la niña de su corazón, le había dedicado aquellas palabras a otra mujer que no era ella. Sunset le había propuesto un futuro juntas, y a ella, a ella con eso le estaba dejando en claro que la quería lo más lejos posible, lo cual le martirizaba el alma.

Starlight, estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, en su mente estaba grabado aquello:

" _Starlight Glimmer, por favor, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?"_

" _¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?"_

" _Se mi esposa"_

Fue cuando comenzó a sentir un temblor en sus manos, pero para su sorpresa no eran sus manos las que temblaban, ¡era Sunset quien temblaba!

Sunset estaba transpirando víctima de sus propios nervios, soltó aquella pregunta en medio de una provocación por lo cual ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para sumirse en su arrebato y demostrarle a Néfele que sus palabras estaban equivocadas, que ella podía tener una relación seria con un futuro prometedor y de momento hacer aquello parecía lo ideal, pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Y lo que era aún peor era que Starlight aún no le respondía.

Entonces el momento llego. Starlight estrujó las manos de Sunset, sus miradas se conectaron estableciendo así, una conexión entre ambos corazones, Starlight abrió sus labios y dijo:

— Sí, acepto —sus manos se ciñeron aún más a las de Sunset— ¡Acepto! ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa! —sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus parpados— ¡Seré tu esposa! —su felicidad se desbordo, se arrojó contra Sunset tumbándola al tiempo que la abrazaba con amor y fervor. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besitos alrededor del rostro de Sunset, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, no lo pensó más, sin dar tiempo de nada más unió sus labios con los de Sunset demostrándole en un solo beso, en una sola acción, la felicidad en la que ahora se inundaba su pecho regocijaba y un huracán de mariposas arrasaba en su abdomen.

Su beso fue correspondido, las manos de Sunset le abrazaban con fuerzas, era real, ¡ERA REAL!

Se sentía flotar, se sentía dichosa, pues el calor de Sunset estaba ahí con ella y ahora, era seguro que ese calor estaría con ella durante el resto de sus mundanos días. De haber podido se hubiera quedado de esa manera por siempre, lastima, los sentimientos son tan volátiles como los suspiros.

Para su lamento el sonido de aplausos distrajeron a la pareja del hípnico toque de sus labios, todo el salón se llenó de aplausos y porque no, una que otra pobre ilusa lloraba porque la "heartbreaker" renunciaba a su puesto para comprometerse de una vez por todas.

Twilight quedó ajena a toda situación, su mirada se concentraba única y exclusamente en Sunset.

 _Sé muy bien que te vas y no piensas hablar_

 _Y que al menos pretendes nunca regresar_

 _Pero vida, déjame que te bendiga porque así es la vida y sé que volverás_

La pareja fue felicitada, el primero fue Finn pues al rubio siempre le pareció que ambas hacían una muy buena pareja, enseguida el resto de las Sexto Impacto también le dieron sus felicitaciones.

— Espero y sepas lo que haces —susurró Adagio a mitad del abrazó que le dio a Sunset.

— Yo también —le respondió de igual forma

Aria y Sonata también se unieron a felicitar a sus amigas, la última mucho más emocionada que Aria, pues brincaba de un lado a otro mientras preguntaba que darían de comer en la boda.

Y contra toda probabilidad, Twilight; primer amor de Sunset, que aun con el corazón sollozando de dolor se atrevió a conectar su mirada con la de Sunset, sus labios se movieron más sonido alguno no emitieron, Sunset entendió aquellas palabras sin voz, las cuales le confundieron. Pues ¿Por qué los labios de la profesora deletrearon un _Ojalá te haga feliz_?

 _Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar_

 _Comparar otros besos y formas de amar_

 _Soy humano y lo entiendo_

 _No detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad_

Con cabeza baja, cubrió la mitad de su rostro, su palma obstruyó su visión por dos razones, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría estar observando aquello, aquella radiante sonrisa que coronaba el rostro de Starlight, el ver como abrazaba a Sunset, y segundo, pues no podía permitirse ahogarse en llanto en ese momento, no, no, no, no, por el poco orgullo que aun portaba no se quebraría en ese momento.

— Oigan —Néfele habló entre el vocifero del lugar— ¿y el anillo? —y de reojo miró como Twilight descubría sus ojos solo para poder observar lo que estaba por pasar.

 _Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor_

 _Y que es algo normal_

 _Que estás en tu derecho_

 _Y no lo puedo evitar_

— Cierto —esta vez fue Rarity la que habló, pues la modista muy en el fondo y por el aprecio que le tomó a Starlight apoyaba la relación de Sunset y Starlight— ¿Qué clase de pedida de mano es esta sin un anillo?

Starlight miró a Sunset con la intención de decirle que no había necesidad de que le diera nada pues ella estaba totalmente satisfecha solo con saber que Sunset la había elegido a ella. Pero Sunset se adelantó.

— ¿Finn, tienes una moneda de oro?

El chico sonriente como siempre, buscó en su inseparable mochila verde y como siempre tenía de todo logro encontrar una pequeña moneda de oro proveniente de alguna de sus locas aventuras.

— ¡Toma! —le lanzó aquel pedazo de metal el cual Sunset logró interceptar enseguida.

A curiosidad de muchos, Sunset apretó con fuerza aquel metal en sus manos y no solo eso comenzó a moverlas buscando moldear aquel objeto, cosa sencilla pues su habilidad con las llamas le permitía amasar el metal como si fuera un herrero. Cuando finalmente obtuvo la forma deseada.

— ¡Ey Rey Helado, atrápalo! —gritó al tiempo que lanzaba el objeto al desprevenido Rey, que para sorpresa de todos logró acachar el pequeño pedazo de metal.

— ¡Uuh!, ¡Uuh!, ¡Caliente, caliente! —hacia malabares, hasta que por su misma naturaleza helada, el objeto se enfrió lo suficiente. — Mira nada más —dijo mientras veía el anillo dorado que había quedado en sus manos.

Pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Sunset le quitó el anillo, pues conociendo al demente helado podía mal interpretar todo eso. Nuevamente se acercó a Starlight a quien le extendió la mano en señal de que le permitiera su palma.

 _Pero no la beses como a mí_

 _Pero no la toques nunca así_

 _Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso cuando me tropiezo por ahí_

 _Pero no la mires como a mí_

 _No la acaricies nunca así_

 _Por tu bien lo digo_

 _Porque si lo haces, te vas a acordar de mi_

Starlight le entregó su mano temblorosa, donde Sunset colocó, justo en el dedo medio, aquel anillo donde señalaba que Starlight era de ella.

— ¡Te amo! —gritó con voz quebrada gracias al llanto de felicidad. Y beso a Sunset.

Twilight sintió como sus entrañas se convulsionaban ante tal escena, pero aun no huiría, aun no se retiraría, necesitaba ver aquello que hasta ahora no había visto. Se separaron del beso, se miraban y las manos de ambas se ceñían al cuerpo de la otra, pero había algo que a Twilight aún no le convencía y hasta no ver ese algo no se retiraría.

 _Tal vez creas que estoy loca por pensar así_

 _Por dejarte partir y alejarte de mí_

 _Pero vida se te olvida que eres mío_

 _Y tu partida solo es parte del vivir_

— Que miserable te ves —Twilight dio un respingó, volteó solo para encontrarse con el perfil de Néfele.

— ¿Qué dices? —cuestionó.

Néfele bufó divertida, mostró una sonrisa socarrona— Mira, solo conozco dos emociones que no se pueden ocultar, tal vez puedes aparentar más no ocultarlas, felicidad y desdicha.

Twilight le miró con desconfianza, ¿A dónde quería llegar esa mujer con esas afirmaciones?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy desdichada?

— Yo jamás dije que fueras desdichada.

Twilight la observo de pies a cabeza, la chica tenia encanto eso no lo negaba pero también demostraba ser una persona realmente astuta, y esa mayéutica inversa que utilizaba lo confirmaba.

— Sinceramente no comprendo a que viene tu interés por mí. Además, si no me equivoco hace unas horas le estabas coqueteando a Sunset, ¿a qué viene este cambio de actitud?

— Oye, no tienes que ser tan esquiva, si tu pregunta es; ¿Qué si estoy interesada en Sunset y vengo a compartir mi desdicha contigo?, la respuesta es no, y lo del coqueteo fue meramente un experimento.

— ¿Experimento? —eso ultimo logró captar su atención— ¿con qué fin?

— Bueno, la verdad yo solo sabía que Sunset tenía novia pero no la conocía, asique simplemente le coqueteé para saber quién era, pues la que se pusiera celosa por obviedad esa sería su novia, aunque debo decir que lo dude un poco. No esperaba que tú y la otra chica, que si no me equivoco se llama Starlight se pusieran celosas, en fin, cuando note que fue Starlight la que hizo algo al respecto y se lanzó a demostrar que Sunset era su novia y digo era porque por lo que veo ahora es su prometida —eso ultimo causo en Twilight un sentimiento de profunda decepción— supe que tu solo eras una más del harem de la "heartbreaker" de OOO, ¿o me equivoco?

— A todo eso tengo una pregunta.

— Te la has pasado todo este rato preguntando, otra pregunta no me haría daño.

— Aquí Sunset parece tener una reputación un poco… eh… llamativa por decirlo de alguna manera.

— Venga, se clara mujer que no tenemos toda la noche —había algo que desquiciaba a la monarca de las nubes y ese algo era que perdieran el tiempo con vacilaciones que no llevaban a ningún lado— has tu pregunta y que sea directa.

Twilight bufó y dirigió la mirada a Sunset— ¿Sunset en verdad es una amante de cama en cama?

Néfele no oculto su desconcierto, la reputación de Sunset era algo muy conocido en las tierras de OOO desde su llegada. Asique si alguien no sabía de eso era porque vivía bajo una roca.

— Claro que sí —respondió con seguridad— desde que esa chica llegó a este lugar ha hecho dos cosas, causar un gran lio a la dulce princesa, a la reina vampiro, a Finn, a Jake y ni que decir de la princesa flama, ella perdió en un duelo frente a frente con Sunset, pero que se le puede hacer a esa princesa humeante se le dan más las rimas que los golpes —se burló— y ni que decir de su escuadrón de locas —dijo refiriéndose a todo Sexto Impacto— pero no era algo que me preocupara, el Reino Nube no es político, simplemente es una fiesta eterna o bueno algo así —lo último lo dijo con recelo cosa que Twilight notó— me desvié del tema, lo segundo que ha hecho aparte de destruir casi medio OOO es destruir corazones, te lo pondré de esta manera, muchas mujeres terminaron cautivadas por su facha de matona asique Sunset simplemente las enamoraba un noche y al día siguiente ni de sus nombres de acordaba y esos rumores gracias a una bola de grumos morada chismosa se esparcieron rápidamente, ya cuando las cosas se calmaron, que la misma agencia esa de su dimensión también metió las manos, y finalmente Sexto Impacto se rindió esos rumores casi desaparecieron pues fue casi por esas fechas que se supo que Sunset ya tenía novia. Pero pocos meses después se volvieron a rumorear, pues se decía que la pobre Starlight tenía más cuernos que un venado y que Sunset no había dejado de lado su faceta de Don Juan.

Cuando Néfele termino de hablar, Twilight se quedó pensativa, era una cosa que no podía creer, sin duda la Sunset de la que Néfele le había contado no era la misma Sunset que conoció en la secundaria Everton, aquella Sunset que no podía si quiera concebir la idea de estar con alguien y a quien le avergonzaba hablar de romance ahora era una persona diferente aunque seguía conservando esa esencia que la había cautivado hace tres años. Si lo analizaba bien, lo que diferencia a la Sunset de 15 años de ese entonces a la Sunset de ahora era que se había vuelta más astuta y audaz además de seductiva.

— Y —Twilight habló— ¿tú crees que enserio le haya sido o le sea infiel a Starlight?

A Néfele se le atoró el vino que bebía debido a la pregunta y a algunas memorias que se colaron en su maliciosa mente. Como pudo termino su trago tratando de disimular una poco la carcajada de cinismo que estaba conteniendo, ¿Qué si ella creía que si Sunset le había sido infiel a Starlight?, ¡Por favor!, si ella misma tuvo la oportunidad de tener a Sunset en su cama, bueno en su caso sería en su escritorio y parte de la alfombra.

— Lo lamento, pero una dama no tiene memoria —respondió regalándole una sonrisa burlona.

Claro que Twilight jamás sospecho a lo que se refería realmente la chica nube— Comprendo, supongo que debes ser una persona bastante comprensiva si cuidas de esa manera la reputación de otras personas.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad Néfele hubiese estañado en risas, pues ahora tal parecía Twilight no la tenía en un mal concepto todo lo contrario se había ganado su confianza y eso sumaba puntos a su favor, lo que le motivaba a hacer su siguiente jugada.

— Claro que soy una persona comprensiva —se señaló— por eso prefiero no involucrarme en esos asuntos, Stalight tiene suficiente tiene con saber que Sunset es una mujeriega, solo espero que logre domarla, en verdad me gustaría ser su dama de honor. —Néfele rio— Es broma, no me gustan las bodas.

Twilight agachó la mirada, su semblante se volvió lúgubre— yo no quiero que se case con ella —musitó.

¡Bingo!, no era que Néfele tuviera algo en contra de Starlight es más eso era lo último que le interesaba pero había alguien a quien si le interesaba ver a la chica de ojos azulados sumida en la desesperación y Néfele tenía un trato con esa persona a quien le dio su palabra de ayudarle con su venganza asique a ella solo le quedaba preparar el terreno para que esa persona culminara su pequeño desquite contra la hacker.

— Desahógate —aconsejó Néfele al tiempo que tocaba su hombro— tal vez pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Tu? —una sonrisa hueca se posó en el rostro de Twilight— ¿ayudarme?, no lo creo, pero si tienes una máquina del tiempo tal vez podrías hacerme un favor.

— ¡Bha! —exclamó— eso no soluciona nada, si vas a hacer algo tienes que pensar dejar de pensar en el pasado y en el porvenir, si quieres algo debes ir por ello ahora, tal vez no lo hiciste antes pero ahora tienes la oportunidad.

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que le hice —lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de los ojos de Twilight— me merezco esto, yo lo sé, me merezco ver como reconstruye su felicidad mientras me deja en el olvido.

— No llores, te lo suplico en serio no comiences con esas cosas —se expresó con hastió— no soporto que la gente se victimice y se ahogue en un vaso de agua, si te digo que te puedo ayudar es porque tengo la capacidad de hacerlo pero si tu no quieres y te quieres quedar en un rincón llorando por lo que no fue adelante, pero te diré algo, lo que no fue, puede ser soló mientras hagas algo en el presente y sino pasaras tu futuro llorando por el pasado.

Twilight se le quedó mirando a Néfele intoxicada por sus palabras.

— Si quieres mi ayuda —Néfele le entregó un papel azul y un papel rojo— me entregas el papel azul al final de la velada y si no quieres mi ayuda me entregas el papel rojo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, si eliges mi ayuda tendrás que obedecer cada cosa que yo te diga, y te aseguró que esta noche no la pasaras en soledad. Te doy mi palabra.

Dicho aquello Néfele abandonó a Twilight para unirse al marmullo de la gente que felicitaba a la pareja del momento, Twilight se quedó mirando aquellos dos papeles mientras se preguntaba, ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?

Mientras que a las afueras del club un alma solitaria buscaba el remedio adecuado para su corazón rechazado que ni la oportunidad tuvo del desahogo.

 **...**

Pov. Trixie

La brisa era tranquila, apenas y podía percibir la baja de temperatura que se sufre cuando la noche llega a su apogeo, mis pies se balanceaban a la altura de aquella nube en la que me encontraba sentada, la noche aún era joven eso lo podía saber fácilmente pues la luna llena aun no llegaba a su máximo punto en el firmamento. Sentía cierto escozor en los ojos posiblemente a estas alturas los tenga irritados de tanto llorar en silencio, pero creo que tengo derecho a llorar por última vez debido a mi amor platónico, esta noche daré mis últimas lagrimas por ella aunque nunca lo sepa.

De momento me estremecí al sentir que alguien retiraba mi sombrero de su lugar. Al voltear me encuentro con un par de ojos morados de toque malicioso.

Aria termino por colocarse mi sombrero y sentarse a mi lado imitando mi posición con los pies al aire.

— Trixie creía que le tenías miedo a las alturas. —le dijo con la mirada fija en ella.

— El que sepas mi secreto no te da derecho a recordármelo.

— Tu siempre estas molestando a Trixie, es justo que Trixie también te moleste a ti.

— Ja, yo que vengo a hacerte compañía y así me agradeces. No volveré a tener consideraciones contigo.

No pude hacer más que sonreír ligeramente, debo admitirlo fue un lindo gesto el que hizo, lo cual es raro pero cualquier cosa considerada de su parte es rara.

— No pareces tan triste como pensé —mire fijamente a Aria, ella sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que yo estaba enamorada de Starlight, eso por un pequeño accidente que involucra un amuleto de alicornio, la cordura de Trixie perdida y un beso, pero eso no es un asunto relevante.

— Trixie está bien —conteste con tranquilidad— debe ser así como se siente por fin dejar algo.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya no amas a Starlight? —me preguntó con confusión.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondí de inmediato— ¡estoy loca por ella, la amo más que a mis trucos de magia!, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero ella es feliz con la tocina mal cocida, ¿no?, si ella está bien con eso, ¿Qué derecho tiene Trixie a destruir su felicidad?, lo mejor que Trixie puede hacer es dejarla ir pero no porque la deje ir significa que la deje de amar, simplemente su Trixie lo acepta ella será feliz y Trixie también.

Aria me miró de forma extraña, de un de repente se me acercó demasiado para poner su mano en mi frente.

— ¿Te dio fiebre o algo?

— ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡No! —la empuje un poco para que diera algo de espacio— En verdad lo digo, estuve hablando con Fluttershy sobre eso, y Trixie creé que dejar ir a Starlight es lo mejor. Además me siento mejor así, ella está bien y Trixie dejara de martirizarse por su amor no correspondido.

— Wow, y yo que pensaba que tu cabeza solo servía para sostener el sombrero.

— ¡Ey!, sabes que, devuélvele su sombrero a Trixie. —me arroja contra Aria en un intento por tener devuelta mi sombrero, rodamos en las nubes hasta que lo conseguí.

Ambas terminamos boca arriba con la vista en el cielo nocturno el cual estaba obstruido por algunas nubes, Aria quedó a mi lado derecho, todo parecía muy relajado, creo que nunca me había sentido de esa manera, tan en paz, tenía un dolor tremendo en el corazón pero estaba bien, mi amor estaba feliz y yo aceptaba que esa felicidad no era gracias a mí, he insisto me duele pero es un dolor que vale la pena y sé que con el tiempo podré reparar mi corazón pero por el momento estoy en paz. Y todo aquello se lo debo a mi maestra, aunque al inicio Fluttershy fue muy molesta, la chica tenía mucho conocimiento, supo darme los consejos adecuados y no solo eso ahora puedo controlar mejor mis poderes.

— Oye Aria.

— Que.

— Mira —levante mi mano derecha, el cielo se encontraba parcialmente nublado, me concentre, tome una larga respiración y deje salir aquella ilusión, el firmamento se llenó de estrellas regalándonos un paisaje digno de admirar.

Y aunque Aria no me lo dijo, por su expresión pude saber que le había sorprendido.

— Ja, presumida, ¿Cuánto durara esto? —me preguntó con su usual tono de indiferencia.

— Hasta que Trixie quiera —respondí pues ahora mis ilusiones duraban el tiempo que yo quisiera, mis poderes estaban bajo mi control, al igual que mis emociones.

Aria sonrió— Tal vez no eres un gran fraude como yo pensaba.

Solté una tenue risita— Sí, tal vez Trixie no es un fraude pero tú si eres una amargada.

Le escuche reír una cosa realmente rara— Es un don.

…

Twilight se reunió con su equipo, todas esperando cualquier orden de su parte, bueno, casi todas.

— ¡Oh, querida!, ya pensaste en el color del vestido —Rarity no paraba de atosigar a Stalight con ideas sobre vestuarios, decoración y todo ese tipo de cosas para celebraciones conyugues.

— Este… —Starlight trataba de dar alguna opinión pero la parlanchina boca de Rarity no se callaba.

— Tal vez un azul haría juego con tus ojos, o con una decoración de invierno.

Sunset trató de ir en auxilio de Starlight, pero es que aún no conocían la demencia que poseía a la modista a la hora de celebraciones de ese tipo.

— No es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas —dijo Sunset, lo que provocó que Rarity la mirara de una forma casi asesina.

— ¿Qué si es muy temprano?, ¡muy temprano dices! —Rarity tomo el cuello de la chamarra de Sunset— cada minuto cuenta y es mejor que vayamos pensando en que te vas a poner.

La modista siguió acosando por unos momentos más a la pobre pareja, y a la distancia su equipo le miraba.

— Jeje, pobrecillas, y eso no es nada comparado con lo que tuve que pasar cuando planeamos nuestra boda —decía Applejack con la mirada fija en Rarity.

— Parece que se encariño mucho con Starlight —Twilight se expresó sin animo alguno, aun con las palabras de Néfele rondándole la cabeza.

— ¿No estas molesta? —le preguntó Fluttershy, temiendo por el semblante decaído de su amiga.

— No, Rarity puede hacer lo que quiera y si quiere ayudar a una boda está bien, pero, ¿en verdad se realizara esa boda? —Twilight miraba con toda atención a Sunset, sin saber que pensar o hacer, estaba confundida, de todas formas ¿Qué perdía si aceptaba la ayuda de Néfele?

— ¿Qué planeas? —Rainbow tomó la palabra— digo ya le pidió matrimonio, que puedes hacer tu contra eso.

Twilight llevo su mano a su cuello, en donde ella portaba el anillo de bodas que compartía con Timber.

— Tal vez no aplique en todos los casos —tomó la cadena de su cuello y dio un jalón arrancándola de su lugar— pero ni anillo, ni un papel determinan que se esté enamorado de esa persona, o que se pasara el resto de la vida con esa persona.

El grupo se miró entre sí, preguntándose que era lo que su líder planeaba y más que nada esperaban que eligiera lo correcto. Pero, ¿Qué es lo correcto cuando de asuntos del amor es de lo que se trata?

— Oigan, ¿Dónde está Pinkie? —preguntó Rainbow al no ver a su amiga explosiva por ningún lado.

Fue en ese momento que las luces señalaron el escenario mostrando a Pinkie con el micrófono.

— Esta va dedicada para la jodida —comenzó Pinkie— digo, perdón, para la que se acaba de comprometer. Un pequeño consejo; —y así Pinkie comenzó a cantar— Aguas, aguas, cuando llegue tu vieja, si tus amigos te invitan una copa y les dices que ya no traes para más todos en coro te comenzaran a cantar. Eres casada y te regaña tu señora, y ya no puedes andar entre la bola. ¡Todos en coro! —alentó Pinkie— Eres casada y te regaña tu señora, y ya no puedes andar entre la bola.

Todo el club comenzó a cantar, la pobre Sunset no pudo hacer más que cubrirse la cara de vergüenza, sus días de heartbreaker habían terminado. Su equipo comenzó a hacerle burla debido a eso y también se unieron a la bulla, en poco tiempo en todo el club sonaba.

"Eres casada y te regaña tu señora, y ya no puedes andar entre la bola."

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que esa poca alegría que se contagiaba en esos momentos estaba a punto de terminar.

La noche seguía su ritmo, como cualquier noche en el Reino Nube, la gente bailaba y tomaba como si nada pasara. Para Betty aquello era algo desagradable, envidiaba a aquellas parejas que gozaban de su compañía, mientras que su Simon estaba en aquel retardo maldecido por su corona, Betty lo miraba en su intento por bailar acompañado de Jake y Finn ambos hermanos dejaron sus penas solo por esa noche en un intento por olvidar por unos minutos el peligro en el que sus amigos se encontraban, y que la tierra de OOO parecía cada vez más perdida.

— No pareces divertirte mucho —Néfele había llegado hasta donde estaba Betty sentándose en una de las sillas alrededor de la mujer mágica.

— No pienso retroceder a instintos involucionados y ariscos como la diversión —exasperó de forma déspota.

— Pero si Simon fuera el que te propusiera divertirte, estoy segura de que bailarías hasta la canción más ridícula por él.

Betty observo al Rey Helado, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, tal vez jamás podría tener devuelta a aquel hombre torpe, simpático y brillante del que se había enamorado hace cientos de años.

— ¿Qué sabe alguien como tú, de sentimientos como los míos?

Néfele se encogió de hombros— Tal vez mucho, tal vez poco, las personas viven el amor como mejor les place. —Néfele se giró un poco, su vista se fijó en el libro sobre la mesa— No soy fan de la lectura, pero este es en verdad interesante.

Néfele tomó el Enchiridion y le dio una ojeada, no pudo evitar sonreír esa noche la suerte estaba de su lado, pues su colega había estado por mucho tiempo buscado aquel libro, y helo esa noche ahí en sus manos, sin duda la vida tenia formas muy raras de jugar.

— Planeaba usarlo para restaurar la memoria de Simon —reveló Betty— pero no hay nada ahí que me ayude.

Néfele continuo mirando el libro, y después observo a Betty— Tienes razón aquí no hay nada que te ayude, pero…

Y fue ese "pero" el que captó la atención de Betty pues ella usaría cualquier cosa, cualquier mínima esperanza para que Simon fuera el mismo de antes.

— No te garantizo nada —decía Néfele— es solo una corazonada.

— Pues eso es mejor que nada —Betty se puso frente a Néfele— si puedes hacer algo con el estado de Simon cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Néfele torció los labios, era verdad las habilidades de Betty le serían muy útiles, pero el arte del engaño no era lo suyo, podría aparentar ser una persona distinta a lo que era, ser la mejor actriz del mundo, pero no era una mentirosa, tal vez hipócrita pero nunca mentirosa, esa era la única virtud que aún le quedaba, lo único bueno que su ser aún conservaba.

— No te prometo nada —respondió Néfele— pero adelante, inténtalo.

— Lo haré, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Cuando todos se vayan, ya bastante tarde como en la madrugada mi socio saldrá por esa puerta —señalo la entrada— yo ya le daré instrucciones tu solo has lo que él diga y esperemos que esto salga bien, pero enserio te lo digo no sé si esto funcione con Simon.

— Aunque la probabilidad sea mínima —Betty miró a Simon— debo intentarlo.

— Como quieras.

Néfele caminó rumbo al escenario, era hora de concluir la noche y de escuchar cual era la respuesta de Twilight, aunque ya se imaginaba cual sería la respuesta. Tomó el micrófono y dio la despedida de la noche, muchos abuchearon pues no querían retirarse, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez Néfele pidió a todos que se retiraran con excepción de sus invitados, las Mane Six, Sexto Impacto y los héroes de OOO, le dio a todos los demás un ultimátum de 15 minutos para irse. Lo que nadie noto fue que esa era la despedida definitiva, pues las puertas de aquel club no volverían a abrirse.

— Bueno es hora de que les de mi pequeño aporte para que soluciones el problema de los elementales —dijo Néfele dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

— ¿En verdad, puedes ayudarnos con lo que les paso a las princesas? —preguntó Sunset quedando frente a Néfele.

— Yo no, pero hay alguien que si les puede dar una explicación más detallada. Síganme —Néfele dio la vuelta, pasando justo al lado de Twilight, quien disimuladamente le entrego uno de los dos papeles que Néfele le había entregado al principio de la velada.

La chica nube comenzó a guiar al grupo, miro su mano y efectivamente un papel azul descansaba en su palma.

" _Has elegido bien"_ pensó.

— No deberían confiar en ella —aquella advertencia se perdió entre los murmullos, casi nadie la notó a excepción de Adagio quien frenó sus pasos.

— ¿Quién? —Adagio miró a todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz, era una voz masculina, ya la había escuchado antes, comenzó a buscar entre la bola de gente que aún estaba en el club, hasta que lo vio parado en la barra de bebidas.

Era un chico proveniente del Reino de Fuego, eso era fácil de notar por su anatomía, la flama de su cabello y su piel naranja, tenía los ojos azules con un leve verde rodeando su pupila, pero él era particular pues Adagio lo conocía.

— ¿Flare Glare? —Dijo Adagio acercándose al chico— ¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que aún no perdonas a Sunset por lo que le hizo a tu prima.

Flare hizo una mueca de enfado, él tenía muchas deudas con Sunset en especial después de la humillación que sufrió la Reina Flama a causa de la pelirroja, y aun después de que Sunset le pido perdón, Glare Flare no aceptaba que Phoebe haya perdonado a Sunset, además de que siempre que Flare y Sunset se encontraban terminaban peleando pues ambos no se soportaban ni un poco.

— Eso es un asunto aparte Adagio —respondió el chico— pero supongo que era de esperar encontrármelas aquí.

— Supongo, pero y tú, ¿Cómo escapaste del apocalipsis loco de allá abajo?

— Yo ya estaba en el Reino Nube cuando paso eso.

— Déjame adivinar, andabas tras alguna presa inocente, sinceramente comprendo por qué tú y Sunset no se llevan bien, son tan parecidos que pueden estar en el mismo lugar.

— ¡No me compares con ella! —se puso a la defensiva— además por lo que vi, la idiota ya se comprometió con Starlight, pobre chica dale mis condolencias.

— Tú sí que le tienes miedo al compromiso, pero ya dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Solo te lo diré si me das un beso —Flare le sonrió de forma coqueta.

— Púdrete Flare —Adagio dio media vuelta con tal de alejarse de aquella molestia.

Pero no pudo concretar su acción cuando sintió que el chico le tomaba de la muñeca y la atraía hacia él quedando los dos muy cerca del otro.

— Habló enserio, no deberían confiar en esa mujer —el tono de voz de Flare se volvió más serio.

— ¿Y quién me asegura que debo confiar en ti? —el aliento de Adagio chocó contra los labios de Flare.

— Porque este tipo de confianza no se le da a muchos.

Antes de que Adagio comprendiera aquellas palabras Flare unió sus labios con los de ella.

 **N/A: Para no meterme con temas de física, aquí voy a romper la regla de que todo lo que tocan las personas del Reino de Fuego se queman, y lo dejare en que ellos simplemente queman lo que quieren quemar, ósea que controlan su calor a conciencia.**

…

Néfele guiaba al grupo con quien podría ayudarlos— él les dará una idea de lo que está pasando en OOO —decía la chica nube.

Caminaban en silencio, pero en ese momento fue cuando Sunset se percató de algo.

— Oye Sonata —Sunset se dirigió a la pequeña come tacos— ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

La peli-azul miro a todos lados y lo único que atino a hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

— Tampoco he visto a Trixie —renombró Starlight quien apenas se daba cuenta de la ausencia de su mejor amiga.

— Ellas estarán bien —Rainbow giro su cabeza para mirar al grupo incompleto por encima del hombro— conozco a Aria, lo último que espero de ella es que este en un problema, más bien ella es el problema.

— Lo mismo pienso de Adagio —Ahora era Applejack quien hablaba. — Esas dos son un par de huesos duros de roer, lo último que les puede pasar es estar en problemas.

Sunset quedó sorprendida por aquellos comentarios, pues no esperaba que las Mane Six entablaran tan buenas relaciones con sus amigas.

— Yo también confió en Trixie —Fluttershy habló de repente— estoy segura de que esta bien.

Sunset no era la única sorprendía, también Twilight estaba impresionada pero al mismo tiempo alegre pues aun con los problemas que ella tuvo con Sunset le alegraba saber que sus amigas sí pudieron alcanzar el objetivo principal de su estadía en AC, entrenar y apoyar a Sexto Impacto, lástima que ella y Sunset no podían establecer esa clase de lazos, pues a ellas las unían lazos mucho más pesados.

— Llegamos —Anuncio Néfele ya una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su despacho la cual abrió, en el interior todo parecía tranquilo, pero entre las sobras la figura de un hombre resalto, este estaba encapuchado, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su jefa.

— Las estaba esperando —el hombre guio sus manos hasta su capucha mostrando su rostro, el cual para sorpresa de todas a excepción de Néfele estaba cubierto por una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara.

Su cabello era color naranja, tenía puestos unos lentes redondos que aun con la máscara podían acoplarse perfectamente a su rostro, sus ojos eran azules y se podía apreciar su barba perfectamente delineada, podría pasar por alguien atractivo sino fuera por aquella máscara de color blanco que obstruía exactamente la mitad de su cara.

— Les presento a Sunburts. —Anunció Néfele al grupo.

Pov. Starlight

Ese nombre… no era posible, por favor no ahora que mi felicidad esta en plenitud, esta sombra de mi pasado no puede aparecer nuevamente, destino cruel dime qué precio he de pagar para que mi felicidad no sea volátil.

Di un paso hacia atrás, irremediablemente termine por tomar la mano de Sunset en busca de protección, de forma afortunada Sunset la tomó, como un animal en peligro busque su calor, con ella estaba secura, con ella está bien, pero si era así, porque…

Porque la mirada tétrica de Sunburts me acongojaba el alma, me helaba la sangre y cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se erizaba víctima del miedo.

Le mire, me atreví a mirarlo, me sonreía, me sonreía y eso me ponía de nervios, comencé a temblar, me aferre a Sunset, y a todo aquello, ¿a qué se debía aquella media máscara, qué ocultaba tras ella?

— Star —la voz de Sunset fue como un pequeño analgésico para mi inquietud— ¿te pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza— tengo frio —le dije, no quería que ella supiera lo que hice en el pasado, no quería que conociera ese lado de mí, no quería que supiera que fue capaz de traicionar a un amigo con tal de salvarme a mí misma, no quería, no quiero que Sunset piense mal de mí.

— Ya veo —sin vacilación Sunset se deshizo de su chaqueta y me la colocó en los hombros— cúbrete.

Y lo hice, me envolví en aquella prenda en la que su aroma estaba impregnado, en la cual esperaba disipar mis miedos.

Fue en ese momento que me percate de algo; Sparkle, ella también tenía la mirada fija en Sunburts, pero al contrario de mi ella lo miraba con rabia, casi con odio, lo cual me confundió, sus palmas estaban hechas puños y pude ver como su quijada estaba totalmente tensa. ¿Acaso Sunburts tiene algo que ver con ella?, y si así fuera, ¿Qué relación tienen ambos?, la verdad no me sorprendería, ambos trabajaban en la AC antes de que nosotras llegáramos ahí, no me sorprendería que se conocieran pero, esa mirada de odio que Sparkle le dedica, ¿Qué significa?, además, si tuvieron problemas en el pasado no es lógico que ambos se odien sin embargo para Sunburts la presencia de Sparkle no parece significativa, mientras que la mía, parece tener toda su atención en mí.

Estoy confundida y… tengo miedo.

…

 **He aquí otro capítulo de esta loca historia, un poco más largo que el anterior, peor yo sé que a ustedes les encantan este tipo de capítulos bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque enserio le puse mucho empeño.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos; a Guest, a Eledina y a dheyluz a quienes se les agradecen sus comentarios, y para los que me aparezcan como Guest lo tomaré así si solo hay un usuario que me aparezca de esa manera y si me llegan a aparecer más de uno lo tomaré como Guest I, Guest II… y así sucesivamente pues para mi cada comentario cuenta.**

 **A y Eledina lo siento pero creó que Twilight no va a necesitar consuelo, igual se agradece tu intención.**

 **En fin, de igual manera le mando saludos a todos aquellos que leen y siguen esta historia.**

 **Ahora sí, sin quitarles más su tiempo yo me despido.**


	23. Penitencia I

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.22**

 **Penitencia I**

…

 _ **"La inocencia murió hace años**_  
 _ **Asesina de mis ilusiones**_  
 _ **Protagonista de mis añoros**_  
 _ **Dueña de mis primeros amores.**_

 _ **Te creí olvidada, enterrada junto a mí pasado**_  
 _ **¿Acaso buscas quien fui?, lastima, de mi pasado ya nada queda**_  
 _ **Pero, en mi desgracia eres tú a quien sigo amando.**_

 _ **Lecciones de falacia me has enseñado**_  
 _ **Desamor y engaño en mi examen final**_  
 _ **Y aprobé con el corazón arrastrando**_  
 _ **Me propuse olvidar tu enseñanza fatal**_

 _ **Tutoras nuevas me busqué**_  
 _ **Pero en una noche olvidaba sus lecciones**_  
 _ **Está noche, busco graduarme**_  
 _ **Para decir para siempre, adiós a tus lecciones"**_

…

Pov. Twilight

"Sunburts", ese nombre, es, ¡el nombre de una de mis desgracias!, una desgracia muy personal, nadie sabe de aquello que me acongojó en mis años de adolescencia, salvo Sunset, a quien le corte una parte de mi historia, pero me reserve aquel nombre. Por obviedad sé que él no sabe quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién es él, él fue el causante de aquella explosión en la A.C. hace 18 años, explosión que se cobró la vida de mucha gente, gente importante para mí. Jamás me dejaron enfrentar a aquel idiota causante de aquello, pues me desvíe de ese objetivo cuando me asignaron como líder de las Mane Sin, pero conseguí saber el nombre y una fotografía del causante de mi pérdida, y de años de humillación de parte de las Shadowbolts, ahora conocidas como las Mensajeras de la Luna, quienes fueron mis compañeras antes de conocer a mis actuales amigas. Aunque comparando su apariencia con la de la fotografía que encontré hace años, concluyo que ha tenido cambios, por ejemplo, esa máscara de medio rostro blanca que portaba en esos instantes, además de que en aquella foto se veía mucho más joven, podría decirse que hasta falto de malicia, sin embargo, ahora que lo miro en persona puedo deducir qué; este sujeto no me da buena espina

Tome aire, en un intento por disimular mi cólera, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella tragedia, sin embargo, el conocer finalmente al causante me ha avivado aquel rencor y aquel resentimiento que me guarde por tantos años.

— Buenas noches —Sunburts saludó, se levantó de aquella silla y se aproximó hacia nosotras— me han hablado mucho de ustedes —observe cada uno de sus movimientos, su mirada iba totalmente dirigida a… ¿qué?, ¿¡Porque Starlight trae puesta la chaqueta de Sunset?!

Twilight —sentí un jalón en mi hombro, me encontré con una angustia Applejack— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —al decir aquello me zafé del agarre de Applejack, pero fui más brusca de lo que hubiese querido.

— No… —Applejack me miró de arriba a abajo— no pareces tu misma.

Cerré los ojos, relaje las facciones de mi rostro, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba, sabía que a Applejack no podría mentirle, pues ella no solo era la honestidad encarnada, sino también, un detector de falacias andante.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos para encararme con mi amiga oji-verde, le sonreí con cansancio.

— Estoy en perfecto estado —respondo, giro mi cabeza en dirección a Sunset, note, fue un segundo, pero lo note, su mirada se cruzó por la mía en un breve segundo y después volteé a ver a Néfele quien me mostró la sombra de una sonrisa para después beber de su copa, como si brindara conmigo— Applejack —hable nuevamente y me dirigí a mi amiga— creó que voy a cometer una estupidez, y lo peor es que no me remuerde la conciencia.

Applejack torció los labios, espere otra respuesta pero esta nunca llego. Me sentí fragmentada, yo no debía estar ahí, lo mejor era dejar ir a Sunset, que hiciera su vida, pero… no, ¡No puedo dudar!, la necesito, tal vez le haga daño y yo me destruya en el proceso, pero, si la he de dejar ir, necesito decirle aquello que nunca le dije, y dejar un último recuerdo en ella.

Empuñe mis manos, acción que no pude concluir al sentir algo en mi palma, era el papel rojo que Néfele me había dado al principio de la velada, apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que este estaba doblado por la mitad, con cuidado lo desdoble y me encontré con una pequeña nota.

" _Sabrás el momento exacto, lleva a Sunset a la habitación 1628, es la única oportunidad que te doy, aprovéchala. Recuerda, la noche sin estrellas solo mejora con la llegada del crepúsculo"_

No entendí a qué se refería, ¿el momento exacto?, ¿y cómo voy a saber yo eso?, a todo esto, ¿Cuál es la tal habitación 1628?, Ahora solo me queda esperar, si lo que decía la nota era verdad tendría que estar atenta a cada nuevo detalle.

Fin Pov.

— Bueno, Néfele me contó que ustedes tienen interés con respecto al actual estado de OOO —Sunburts se dirigió al grupo.

— Así es —confirmaron Sunset y Finn al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que ambos se miraran divertidos.

Finn se encogió de hombros y le cedió la palabra a Sunset, a lo que la aludida asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes al respecto?

Sunburts sonrió de lado, pues Starlight se había ocultado casi detrás de Sunset y se aferraba al brazo derecho de la pelirroja, eso significaba que lo recordaba, y mejor aún, podía ver en los ojos azulados de Starlight que le tenía miedo, eso provocaba un deleite en Sunburts.

— ¡Ey! —Sunset captó la atención de Sunburts pues, Sunset había notado que el peli-naranja observaba demasiado a su novia, y eso le causaba molestia— ¿Qué tanto miras? —le pregunto de forma tosca.

— Nada señorita —respondió Sunburts con tranquilidad— solo que su acompañante me es familiar, ¿acaso nos hemos visto en otro lugar?

Starlight se tensó totalmente al sentir la mirada de Sunburts sobre ella, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?, el responder la pregunta de Sunburts la terminaría evidenciando y eso provocaría que Sunset le quisiera hacer preguntas y eso era lo que menos quería, no podría soportar que Sunset la mirara con repudio.

Lamento meterme en su conversación —Rarity dio un paso al frente capturando la atención de todos— pero venimos a tratar un asunto serio, no ha recordar pasados que no conocemos.

Starlight se sintió agradecida con aquella intervención por parte de Rarity, Starlight miro a su maestra quien le guiño el ojo en señal de que había notado que necesitaba ayuda, y para Starlight aquel había sido un gran favor, tal parecía que tener a Rarity de su lado le serviría de mucho.

— Tiene razón, lo lamento. —Sunburts se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar— síganme por favor.

Sin embargo aquel comportamiento había capturado mucho la atención de Sunset, lo que provocaría que vigilara muy de cerca a aquel chico, lástima que su atención seria robada, más tarde, por alguien más.

Sunburts se dirigió a una de las estanterías, dio un jalón a un libro y la estantería se abrió como si fuera una puerta.

— ¡Un pasadizo secreto! —tanto Sonata como Pinkie gritaron al unísono. Ambas se giraron para dedicarse una sonrisa, para levantar el pulgar al mismo tiempo en señal de triunfo… o algo así.

— Que… peculiares —dijo Sunburts mirando a maestra y alumna de forma rara, _"par de raras"_ pensó para luego adentrarse al pasadizo que abrió pero se dio cuenta de que Néfele no tenía intenciones de abandonar el despacho. — ¿Tu no vienes?

— No —respondió la chica nube, se bebió la onceaba copa de la noche— los asuntos "serios" no van conmigo, diviértanse.

Sunburts asintió y se llevó al grupo consigo.

Néfele observo aquello, recargo su rostro sobre el dorso de su palma y una sonrisa relajada se posó en su rostro, elevo su copa observando el líquido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, acarició el fino cristal de la copa y dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

— Ay, el amor, el amor, pero que despistados nos vuelve —le dio un leve giro a sus silla y sus ojos se posaron en un retrato clavado en la pared— esta va por ti, ¡salud!

Y bebió aquel vino de jalón. De uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacó otra botella para servirse otro trago— No debería hacer esto, pero, muy probablemente no pueda volver a degustar otro tequila como este en mi vida, igual, sería la primera vez que me pongo ebria.

Soltó una risa, imaginándose la cara que pondrían sus invitadas cuando se dieran cuenta de su tetra, pero, por esa noche las dejaría disfrutar, se rio mentalmente, enserio que buena distracción eran esos sentimientos banales que poseían, y esa distracción era la principal ventaja que tenía Néfele sobre ellas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacando a Néfele de su deleite, tomó la llamada y la voz al otro lado de la línea le provoco una enorme sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, las cosas están saliendo MA-RA-VI-LLO-SAS.

— ¿Problemas?, jaja, Buba, ellas son su propio problema.

— No te aflijas por eso, OOO se restaurara eso es un hecho, además no entiendo tus dudas, tú y tus dos "familiares" también se restauraron, asique no te preocupes, más tarde podrás reunirte con tu querida sobrina, ¡Sera una gran reunión familiar!

— Te iré a ver mañana, tal vez un poco tarde, ¿me pregunto qué tan mal se ha de sentir una cruda?, además alguien tiene que cuidar a nuestras invitadas, pero probablemente Sunburts este con ustedes antes del amanecer, y la mágica Betty nos ayudara con nuestra pequeña causa, la mujer está loca con tal de volver a tener a su querido Simon. Nos vemos luego, socio.

Néfele colgó la llamada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de nueva cuenta su atención se centró en el retrato frente a ella.

— Estoy perdiendo la razón, y todo por tu culpa —se sirvió otra copa— creo que, no soy tan diferente a ti. —Bebió y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— No, yo soy mucho peor que tú.

Néfele se levantó hasta quedar frente al retrato, sus dedos acariciaron el marco donde venía una inscripción que leyó en voz alta— "El amor será cruel con quien lo atraiga, el amor tendrá sacrificios", ¡vaya!, que irónico que, una persona sin amor pueda hablar de tal sentimiento.

…

Pov. Sunset

Caminábamos tras este tipo, que me daba una mala espina, algo me decía que él era la razón del extraño comportamiento de Starlight, si pudiera leer la mente de Starlight me resolvería muchas dudas, pero, le prometí que no usaría aquel poder sobre ella. Aunque le prometí aquello en lo cualquiera diría que esa era una promesa de juguete, para mí una promesa era algo sagrado, pues sé lo que se siente que te rompan una promesa, asique no haría aquello con Starlight, esperare a que ella me explique lo que sucede.

— Es aquí —Sunburts abrió la puerta hacia lo que parecía una oficina de seguridad, grandes pantallas nos rodeaban, las paredes tenían varios escritos cifrados que no pude interpretar, ¿Quién rayos era este tipo?

— Bien señoritas, caballero y can les explicare lo que sucede —nos dijo, prendió una gran pantalla, de momento mis ojos se encandilaron, pero cuando me recupere en la pantalla se mostraba un mapa de la tierra de OOO.

La pantalla se dividió en dos, el mapa de OOO termino a la derecha y lo que parecía un círculo dividido en cuatro secciones apareció del lado izquierdo.

— Lo que ven a su izquierda es el símbolo de los elementales —Sunburts comenzó a explicar— estos representan los elementos fundamentales para la subsistencia de OOO, fuego, dulce, hielo y slime, por lo que he estudiado, en esta dimensión, todas la bases se fundamentan en estos cuatro elementos y no solo eso —Sunburts cambio la imagen en donde se veían las cuatro princesas— siempre hay un representante de dichos elementos, y como en este caso, la Dulce Princesa, la Reina Flama y la Princesa Slime son las representantes actuales de estos elementos.

— ¿Y qué hay del hielo? —preguntó el Rey Helado con cierta indignación.

— A eso voy —la pantalla ahora mostraba a una mujer de redondos y oscuros anteojos, con el cabello recogido en un chongo un tanto alto, su tez era azulada— esta viejera del tiempo desequilibro a los cuatro elementos, Patience, al querer alcanzar el estado perfecto de las elementales se deshizo de, bueno, nosotros lo conocemos como humanidad.

— Alto ahí hermano —Finn interrumpió la explicación de Sunburts— quieres decir las princesas, alcanzaron, no sé, algún tipo de estado mítico de deidad.

— Yo no le llamaría de esa manera —refutó Sunburts con una odiosa sonrisa, había algo en el que no me hacía gracia, y lo iba a descubrir. — he estado haciendo varios trabajos de campo en OOO desde que paso todo este cataclismo, y analizando el comportamiento de las princesas he llegado a una conclusión; el hechizo que Patience uso no solo les da la facultad de expandir su territorio e inducir a toda cosa o ser en esté a convertirse en algo así como parte de ellas.

— No entiendo —dijo Sonata rascándose la cabeza.

— Es simple —por primera vez desde que Sunburts apareció, vi a Starlight alzar la voz— el hechizo que Patience utilizo en OOO, hizo que las princesas pudieran convertir a todo lo que estuviera cerca de ellas en zombis, ya sea de, dulce, hielo, fuego o slime.

Sonata agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo— Sigo sin entender pero gracias.

Eso provocó que Starlight pusiera los ojos en blanco.

— Jajaja —Sunburts rio, ¿pero qué le causa tanta gracia a este tipo?

— Disculpa —le dije de forma tosca— pero no entendí el chiste.

El me miro divertido como si viera lo más gracioso del mundo.

— Perdón, pero es que ya recordé de donde conozco a tu… emm

— Prometida —le dije de forma firme, con la intención de que supiera que Starlight era mía, de cierta forma sentía que con eso le demostraría, que sí se le ocurría siquiera tocar alguno de los finos cabellos de Starlight con gusto le rompería la otra mitad de cara.

— Hey, tranquila, mi intención no lo que tú crees, no es necesario que te pongas tan agresiva —fue hasta que dijo eso que me di cuenta de que casi lo tenía contra la pared, retrocedí un poco, pues aunque me cueste admitirlo este pendejo está siendo útil.

— Pero a lo que iba —de nuevo volvió a fijar su mirada en Starlight— veo que la pequeña estrella de ahí sigue siendo tan engreída como siempre.

— De acuerdo basta de juegos —dije, estaba comenzando a enojarme— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Starlight?

Note como una patética sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Sunburts, pero antes de que me respondiera…

— ¡Sunset! —la voz de Starlight llamó mi atención— yo te lo explicare todo, pero, primero deja que Sunburts termine de explicarnos que es lo que pasa aquí, y después déjame hablar con él… a solas.

— ¿Qué?, no estaba hablando en serio, pero la expresión que tenía Starlight claramente me dictaba que era enserio lo que me decía y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

— Pero… —trate de replicar, pero no me dejo.

— Por favor —sentencio.

— Debería hacerle caso —La voz de Sunburts me retorció las entrañas, su tono, era como si se burlara de mi— no querrá hacerle su primer desaire a su prometida, ¿verdad?

Apreté la mandíbula, como pude me trague mi orgullo y asentí— Continua.

— Bien, como decía, el fin de Patience era formar elementales perfectos, pero su ecuación salió errónea, pues ella es un elemental del pasado, por lo tanto y para una explicación más simple, ella no encaja con las princesa lo que causo una inestabilidad, por eso, ella aún conserva su conciencia.

— Eso explica porque ella no actúa como una psicópata sin escrúpulos como la Dulce Princesa —argumento Jake, para después voltear a ver a Finn— hermanito si salimos de esta no le digas que la llame psicópata desquiciada.

Finn solo hizo una seña, como si estuviera sellando sus labios.

— En eso tienes razón mi canino amigo —señalo Sunburts— actúan de esa manera, porque al ganar esos poderes ancestrales perdieron la razón.

— Dudo que las podamos llevar a un hospital psiquiátrico para elementales —dijo Pinkie con gracia, mostrando una blanca sonrisa.

— Para eso vamos a necesitar más que un hospital psiquiátrico —Sunburts comenzó a caminar como si al hacer eso las repuestas aterrizaran en su cabeza— digamos que su mente, su verdadera conciencia está en coma, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero no es un coma normal, es como si estuvieran durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

— Explícate —exigió Rainbow.

— En mis investigaciones, solo tome fragmentos de dulce y de slime, dado que la elemental de hielo si está en pleno uso de su conciencia y que no me puedo acercar al territorio de fuego porque me achicharraría en un instante, me di cuenta que su conciencia está dormida, como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño, pero no cualquier sueño, el sueño ideal. Y lo pondré simple.

Sunburts se dirigió hacia Applejack— Supongo que usted ha tenido sueños en los que desearía no despertar —ante esto Applejack asintió— dígame, como personas que somos, ¿Qué nos gusta más, la fantasía a nuestro gusto o la realidad caprichosa que en ocasiones no están agradable?

— Pues muchos prefieren la fantasía. —respondió la rubia con seguridad.

— Respuesta correcta —felicitó Sunburts. — Ellas, en su mente están en una realidad perfecta para su conveniencia, donde todo se amolda a su gusto y eso nos complica las cosas, ellas no quieren despertar de su realidad perfecta.

— Pero debe haber otra forma, ¿no? —preguntó Finn con ansias.

— Tal vez —dijo Sunburts, pero algo en su tono decía claramente que ni él daba que podíamos hacer— tengo una hipótesis, tal vez al retirar sus gemas reales seamos capaces de intervenir en ese "sueño ideal", pero eso conllevaría muchos riesgos. Necesitaría hacer más investigaciones para encontrar una forma más segura de "despertar" a las elementales.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —pregunte incrédula— ¡esto no nos lleva a ningún lado!

Sunburts adoptó un semblante más serio, me miro de forma gélida y déspota, yo le respondí una mirada agresiva.

— Yo nunca dije que les daría una solución, dije muy claramente que les diría todo lo que sabía respecto a la situación, en fin Néfele me dijo que podían quedarse esta noche, si siguen derecho el pasillo encontraran una serie de habitaciones, pueden quedarse en la que más les guste, ahora si me disculpa, tomare prestada a su prometida

— No te intentes pasar de listo —le amenace obstaculizando su camino hacia Starlight.

— Sunset, por favor —Starlight tomó mi hombro, apartándome de su paso— no te preocupes no pasará nada— ojala le pudiera creer, pero algo no me gustaba, antes de objetar, Starlight me dio un casto beso en los labios.

— Vendré luego —Sunburts abrió la puerta dejarla pasar primero, después de eso salió él dedicándome una sonrisa burlona que me hubiera gustado calcinar de solo un movimiento.

— Tranquila —mire hacia atrás encontrándome con Rainbow— si te ama, volverá.

Tomé un breve respiro, y me recargue en la pared cruzada de brazos, _"¿debí insistirle más?"_ me pregunto.

— Bueno bro, yo si tomare la propuesta de ese amable hombre —Jake se dirigió a Finn— dormiré un poco, estoy molido.

— Adelante, yo iré a patrullar un poco —conocía a Finn, estoy casi segura de que tampoco está muy convencido de esta situación, es un chico listo, sé que encontraremos la solución a todo esto.

Ambos hermanos salieron del lugar, dejándome en compañía de las Mane Six.

— Sunset —Sonata camino hacia mí— yo iré a buscar a mis hermanas y a Trixie.

Pude notar preocupación en el rostro de Sonata, por lo tanto asentí a su petición, sabía que ese trio de hermanas era inseparable e incluso era raro el que se separaran así tan de repente.

— Yo iré contigo —Pinkie se acercó hasta Sonata— creo que las encontraremos rápido entre las dos.

Sonata asintió de forma alegre.

— Nosotras también nos vamos —anunció Applejack.

— ¿Qué?, pero yo aún no tengo sue… —Rainbow no pudo concluir sus palabras porque Fluttershy le dio un codazo en las costillas.

¡Ohw, no puede ser posible!, pensé al captar las intenciones que tenía el grupo frente a mí, ¿Qué raro que de repente todo el mundo quisiera irse, no?, y que Twilight aparte de mi sea la única que quede, de forma inconsciente una sonrisa hueca se instaló en mi rostro, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Las Mane Six salieron de dos en dos, Rainbow con Fluttershy y Applejack con Rarity, una vez que estuve a solas con Twilight el lugar quedo en silencio sepulcral, silencio que de cierta forma me carcomía el alma, note como sus labios se abrieron en un intento por dirigirme la palabra pero le interrumpí forma abrupta.

— Le dije que no quería hablar con usted —le dije de forma tajante, deje de lado mi posición de estar recargada a la pared y me dirigí a la puerta con toda la intención de abandonarla en ese lugar.

Pero la puerta se cerró de forma bruta lo que me sorprendió bastante, me gire para encararla.

— Lo lamento —dijo ella.

— ¿Eso lo hiciste tú? —exclame de forma algo histérica.

— Esto —señalo sus guantes— me permite tener la habilidad de telequinesis, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Y porque debería escucharte siquiera?

— Yo sé que no tengo derecho a tal honor, pero, por favor —se acercó hacia mí, sus manos se colocaron en mis brazos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. — Te suplico, te imploro por favor, solo escúchame una última vez. No quiero irme sin decirte lo que siento.

Mi mente y corazón fueron atropellados por sentimientos contrarios ante aquella petición. Solo hay una simple y congruente razón por la cual no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra que provenga de ella, y es que soy vulnerable ante ella, así era, esta mujer que me ha herido tanto y me ha destrozado el corazón, aun después de eso, aun después de todo, puede manejarme como mejor se le antoje, era mi debilidad, debilidad a la he estado expuesta desde que la conocí. Y eso no podía ser, no podía permitirme sentir aquello por alguien que me ve como su juguete, no podía permitir que de nuevo me tuviera a sus pies, mi orgullo se negaba rotundamente a caer de nuevo ante sus pies. Pero, la forma en la que me había suplicado que la escuchara, era como si se aferrara a una última esperanza, aunque, eso es por lo que yo pasé, yo también tuve ese sentimiento de súplica en el que le rogué que fuera honesta conmigo, que me dijera la verdad, tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de perdonarla, sin embargo, me dejo ir con el corazón desecho, jamás tuvo la decencia de decirme porque yo no podía estar con ella, y ahora viene a mí, a pedirme una oportunidad para que la escuchara, ¿pero que me podría decir ella?, ¿más mentirías igual que antes?, estoy cansada de ellas, yo le di una oportunidad de que me dijera la verdad, pero prefirió esperar tres largos años para pedirme que le escuche. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesito para vengarme de ella, de negarme y hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí cuando me dejo sola en aquella biblioteca, con el corazón en la mano y sentimientos hacia ellas, cualquiera podría concluir que no se merece siquiera que le mire con respeto, sin embargo, algo en mi interior no se puede negar, algo en mi la quiere escuchar.

¡No!, yo no puedo pensar siquiera en tener compasión de ella… sí, me he de vengar de ella, hacerle pagar por todas esas cicatrices que aun hoy día no me sanan, ella tomó mi esperanza y la rompió en mil pedazos, pues bien, yo le daré esperanza y después la destrozaré una forma mucho peor.

— Bien —acepte de forma neutra— escucharé lo que tengas que decirme.

— Gracias —dijo ella dejando salir el aire que estuvo reteniendo en la espera por mi respuesta.

Se separó de mí, abrió la puerta y me invito a seguirla.

— Ven —me dijo— cualquiera podría entrar aquí de repente.

Su mano se extendió hacia mí, mire hacia otro lado, dejando muy en claro que no la tomaría, pero fue cuando sentí que su mano se estiraba para tomar la mía, comenzó a jalarme sacándome de aquel lugar donde me encontraba, me llevo por los pasillos del lugar, su mano tenía un firme agarre sobre la mía, miraba todas la puertas como buscando una en específico, ¿Qué tanto busca? Me pregunte.

Terminamos frente a una puerta con un 1628 impregnado en ella, Twilight abrió la puerta, dejándome ver una habitación, algo elegante pero no era impresionante, parecía la habitación de un hotel. Las paredes eran de un color marrón reservado, una cama en el fondo cubierta por sabanas bastante finas, había una ventana que daba vista hacia el cielo nocturno, un pequeño mueble que tenía un espejo, a la derecha una puerta que parecía dar a un baño, había bastante espacio, frente a nosotras una pequeña sala de dos sillones, podría jurar que era como si ese lugar estuviera previamente precepto para nosotras.

Divague un poco por el lugar, decidí sentarme en uno de los sillones.

— Adelante, te escucho —le dije.

— Ella se sentó frente a mí.

Comencé a detallarla, tocaba su rostro, se cubría la boca, durante casi un año me dedique a analizarla, observarla y a fácilmente con cada uno de sus detalles, asique fácilmente y sin leer su mente sé que está buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme lo que piensa. Tomó una larga respiración llenando sus pulmones de aire.

— Perdóname —soltó sin más, se puso de pie, camino hacia mí y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, acción que me tomo desprevenida, termine con el cuerpo todo rígido— Sunset, yo me arrepiento tanto de lo que te hice —sus manos se ciñeron a las mías— sé que están en tu derecho de odiarme, también tienes todo el derecho de buscar ser feliz con alguien más y tú no sabes, no sabes lo agradecida que me siento, porque la vida me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme de una persona tan maravillosa y hermosa como lo eres tu…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —interrumpí

— Que lo siento…

— ¡No!, es o no —tomé sus manos y me levante haciendo que ella también se pusiera de pie— repite lo que dijiste al final.

Me miro, de momento sin entender a lo que me refería, y yo sentía que me moría, no era verdad, ¡Lo que ella decía no era verdad!

— Que estoy enamorada de ti —me quede atónica— Sunset, yo te amo, aunque, lo lamento, lamento haber llegado a tu vida, pues lo único que hice fue lastimarte.

— Es mentira.

— ¿Eh?

— Que es una mentira —dije al borde del colapso— tú no puedes amarme, ¡JUAGASTE CONMIGO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ME AMAS?!

— ¡Porque lo siento! —sus manos pasaron de sujetar mis manos a colocarse en mis hombros, no me di cuenta de que la distancia entre las dos iba disminuyendo— porque siento que te amo, porque desde aquella vez que cruzaste esa puerta con el numero 17 grabado, te robaste mi atención, siempre te buscaba entre la multitud, porque cuando llegaba a casa solo me podía sentir ansiosa porque sabía que al día siguiente te podría ver. Sé que te amo, por el simple hecho, de que durante los últimos tres años que no te pude ver lo único que tenía en mente, en lo único que pensaba cada mañana al despertar era en ti, en que ese día no te vería en el salón de clases, en que no tenía razón para patrullar porque la chica problemática había desaparecido de mi vida. Estos últimos tres años, he tratado de convencerme, convencerme de que lo que tuve contigo fue algo pasajero, pero no sirvió de nada, no sirvió porque el amor que siento por ti no es pasajero, mi intención no fue jugar contigo, jamás quise jugar contigo, yo quería ayudarte, quería conocerte y entender, porque en una niña tan inteligente y hermosa existía tanta amargura, amarte no estaba en mis planes.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, algo en mi aun no me permitía creer aquello, toda persona que me haya mentido en el pasado en automático perdía toda mi confianza y credibilidad ante mis ojos. Asique ¿Por qué haría una excepción con Twilight?

— No te creo —le dije con pesar y un millar de sentimientos atascado en mi garganta— no puedo creer lo que me dices, después de que te fuiste esa noche llegue a la conclusión de que; yo no valía ni un centavo para ti, y eso es lo que he creído durante los últimos años de mi existencia, ahora dime, como jodidos crees que una creencia que he tenido durante tres años va a desaparecer en 10 minutos, ¡Eh!, ¡Dime! —en medio de mi arrebato la tome por los brazos de forma tosca— ¡¿Qué ganas diciéndome que me amas, cuando ya te odio?! ¿¡Eh!? ¿atormentarme te causa placer o algo así?, porque esta situación me parece de todo menos placentera, ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADA Y CONTESTA!

Su silencio me profanaba, su mueca asustada me desarmaba, y sus ojos a punta de llanto me destrozaba, pero sus acciones pasadas me llenaban de cólera e ira.

Con la paciencia destruida y la incertidumbre carcomiéndome la acerque a mí de forma violenta.

— ¡Dímelo! —Grite histérica— ¡Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres de mí! —mi pecho baja y subía debido a la rabia que sentía, al tiempo que clavo mi mirada en Twilight.

— Sunset yo… —finalmente habló, destense un poco mi cuerpo al oír su voz— yo ya te dije lo que tanto he retenido —su voz comenzó a quebrarse— pero tienes razón, hay algo que te quiero pedir, no me complace verte sufrir, tienes todas las razones válidas para odiarme, y si me pides que me vaya de tu vida con gusto lo haré, solo te pido una cosa y cumpliré con tus demandas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —demandé saber.

Por sobre toda respuesta, Twilight, se acercó a mí, depositó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y fundió sus labios con los míos. Era un beso simple, solo masajeaba sus labios sobre los míos a un ritmo, tranquilo, lento, ¿cariñoso acaso?, pues eso era lo que me transmitía, cariño, mi cuerpo respondió, mi sistema nervioso mando agradables descargas eléctricas a toda mi anatomía, los vellos de mi piel se erizaron al instante, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca. Aún tengo los ojos abiertos, podía apreciar mejor sus largas pestañas gracias a que sus párpados estaban cerrados, su expresión añorante al besarme era única, y aunque lo niegue será una imagen que no olvidaré.

Y cometí pecado, me dejes llevar, cerré mis ojos correspondiendo a su beso, mis rebeldes manos tomaron su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo de forma demandante, Twilight guio sus manos a masajear mi cabello de forma placentera. El beso comenzó a perder fuerza y de apoco nuestros labios se fueron separando, más, nuestro agarre no desapareció, nuestros cuerpos se oponían a una separación total.

— ¿Esto... es lo que me querías pedir? —pregunte víctima de la irregularidad de mi voz, debido al largo beso anterior.

— En parte —respondía abochornada con un rubor en su rostro— te dije que me iría de tu vida, pero a cambio te pido; una noche, solo una noche que se pierda en el tiempo, de la que nadie hable y que la pueda conservar en mi memoria, un noche en la que sí puedo ser honesta y al hacer el amor poder decirte que te amo, sin miedo a un mañana.

Me planteé sus palabras por unos instantes, su petición a mi parecer era algo muy simple, igual podría contar como mi despedida de soltera, sonreí ante ese pensamiento y si al hacer aquello me liberaría por siempre de Twilight Sparkle, con gusto lo haré.

— Yo no puedo hace el amor, Twilight —respondí sería, mis manos subieron por encima de su blusa, era un blusa lila, en la parte del cuello portaba un listón morado que hacía un especie de moño en la parte de enfrente y a la vez formaba un broche situado en la nuca de Twilight, lo desate, haciendo que la blusa quedará floja— yo no puedo hacer eso porque no te lo mereces.

Comencé a dar pasos guiándola hacia la cama matrimonial que estaba a sus espaldas.

— Sin embargo —Twilight chocó contra aquella cama y la obligue a sentarse— con todo gusto haré, que mañana y todos los días de lo que te queda de vida, cada que abras los ojos lo primero que pensarás será en mi —tome el borde de su blusa y se la saque con facilidad, dejándome ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, su cintura, su ombligo y sus caderas, todo eso a mí merced.— Yo no te haré el amor Twilight, porque yo haré arte contigo en esta cama. —flexione mis rodillas hasta quedar a su altura, acaricie sus hombros y fui bajando hasta el valle de sus senos— Grabaré mi nombre en cada uno de tus lunares.

— Sunset... —jadeó mi nombre. Esa pequeña acción hizo que mi sangre hirviera de excitación.

Me abalancé contra ella, su espalda chocó contra el colchón y nuestros labios hicieron colisión. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero el sabor de su boca seguía siendo exquisito, era un afrodisíaco, mi afrodisíaco. Saque mi lengua en busca de hacer contacto con la de ella, ni siquiera pedí permiso para adentrarme a su cavidad oral, simplemente, cual ladrón me infiltre, para que nuestras lenguas se encontrarán en el vals más lascivo que pudiera ejecutar.

Con mis propios pies me deshizo de mis botas, no quería perder tiempo en eso, Twilight también imitó mi acción, a punta de besos y caricias nos colocamos en una posición más cómoda sobre aquella cama. Nos recorrimos con las manos tratando de reconocer el cuerpo de la otra, caricias obscenas, y otras no tanto, encontramos nuestros cuerpos.

Sus inquietas manos se adentraron a mi blusa, el cálido toque de sus manos me provocaban espasmos de placer, a cálidas caricias y a tirones desesperados, Twilight, de mi blusa se deshizo.

— Te extrañe —me dijo, lo cual me dejo con un inquietante sentimiento en mi pecho.

Debido a esa distracción, el beso que Twilight me dio me aturdió, no esperaba que me dijera aquello, el beso era profundo, el baile de nuestras lenguas era tan deleitable, y placentero. De pronto Twilight invirtió la posición y quedó sentada en mi pelvis.

Me miró, y me dedicó una sonrisa ladina, oscurecida por deseo, lujuria y tal vez, solo tal vez, había amor en su mirada.

De estar sentada, se puso de pie sobre la cama, y sin dejar de mirarme, sus manos se dirigieron a su bra el cual desabrochó, dejando sus pechos a mi vista, sus senos, redondos y perfectos, tan solo con verlos ya se me olvidaba como se debe respirar de forma apropiada, su tamaño era perfecto, ni grandes, ni pequeños, simplemente eran hermosos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre ellos, en un acto puramente te sexual que me provocó una tormentosa excitación. Pero eso no fue todo, sus manos se deslizaron sobre el broche de su falda, la cual término a sus pies, dejándome apreciar sus largas y deliciosas piernas, a este punto ya sentía mi intimidad víctima de una incómoda humedad debido a lo editada que estaba. Pero eso no era todo, pues cuando Twilight se deshizo de sus bragas, mientras contorneaba sus caderas de forma sexy, provocó que quisiera tomarla en ese mismo momento y hacerla gritar mi nombre hasta que se quedará afónica.

Ahora, en ese mismo instante, tenía sobre mí a una diosa desnuda incitadora al pecado, tomó mi mano y la guio hacia su pecho, donde pude percatarme de dos cosas; su pezón completamente erguido, y del palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón. De alguna forma me sentí dichosa, pues ambas manifestaciones de su cuerpo eran provocadas por mí, y sólo por mí.

— Tócame, Sunset —me invitó— tócame, mira hasta donde me puede llevar un solo roce de tus manos, mira que me siento más humana al estar en tus brazos, déjame demostrarte con mi cuerpo el amor que me atormentará por el resto de mi vida.

Sonreí— Esto pasa cuando el pecado se convierte en penitencia. Twilight, desnúdame.

Me levante quedando sentada frente a ella, Twilight entendiendo lo que le dije anteriormente me despojo de mi sostén, arrojándolo a alguna parte de la habitación. Me volví a unir con ella en un voraz beso, cuando sus labios me dieron todo de ellos me deslice por su barbilla, le hice que su cabeza quedará hacia arriba dándome acceso completo a tu cuello, en cual deje visibles marcas que indicaban claramente que su cuerpo era mío, lo tocará quien lo tocará, mis manos tomaron sus caderas, con la fuerza suficiente hice que quedará arrodillada, lo que me dio acceso a sus senos, mis manos subieron hasta ellos aprisionado sus pelones entre mis dedos, acción que provocó que Twilight me regalará un placentero gemido. Twilight colocó sus manos en mis hombros, buscando algún agarre, pues el temblor de su cuerpo era una clara señal, de mi trabajo sobre ella era excelente.

Su espalda de arqueaba, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras desde el fondo de su garganta un compás perfecto de gemidos emergía, "Hermosa melodía", pensé, deje mis manos entretenidas en sus tetas, mi entras repartía besos en su abdomen, con cada beso y lambida mía, sus gemidos y jadeos resonaban en aquella habitación, aprovechando aquello, le di una mordida en el hueso de la cadera.

— Ahg... ¡Sunset! —exclamó, no pude evitar sonreír, el salado sabor de su piel era una fina bebida, pero, sabía que aún no había probado lo más exquisito de Twilight.

Mis manos dejaron de jugar con sus senos, las deslice hacia abajo, acaricie su espalda y sus nalgas. Mi rostro descendió, mi aliento chocó con su ardiente vulva, Twilight tembló, terminó por sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama, mientras mi rostro se adentraba entre sus piernas.

— Date... Ah, prisa, —su súplica me conmovió pero, yo aún iba a jugar con ella.

Bese sus muslos, y mordisqueaba su ingle, pero jamás toque directamente su intimidad, lo cual la desesperaba.

— Deja de jugar —me exigió casi enojada.

— He esperado tres años para esto, tú podrás esperar un poco más.

Jugueteé un poco más, aunque yo también estaba bastante ansiosa por aquel acto. Tal pareció su paciencia se agotó, pues una de sus manos tomó mi cabello tirando de él con brusquedad.

— Sunset... Shimmer, por favor, si no me tocas creo que moriré.

Bien, me dije a mi misma, en cuanto Twilight término su súplica mi lengua se infiltró en su vulva, a gloria era a lo que sabía ese lugar, mi legua se movió en círculos sobre su clítoris, y con una mano, dos de mis dedos se adentraron a su vagina, su cuerpo se estremeció sus paredes variantes aprisionaban mis dedos, su mano seguía enredada en mi cabello incitándome a darle más. Mis dedos iban en un aumento de velocidad, su cuerpo convulsionaba y el mío estaba en llamas, me empeñe en hacerla gritar, en tatuar esa noche en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

— ¡AH!, ¡Santo Baldor!, ¡ve más rápido, Sunset!

Al escuchar eso, puse más empeño en mi actuar, hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció y de aquel santuario sus fluidos se dispararon a mi boca, el cual chupe gustosa.

Unos minutos pasaron, y yo ya tenía sobre mi pecho a una Twilight tratando de volver a regular su respiración. Ya más tranquila, Twilight se levantó sobre mi cuerpo quedando frente a mí.

Me observó de arriba a abajo, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, formando una conexión que no requería de palabras, acerque mi mano a su rostro, detallando, la belleza de Twilight aún me cautiva tanto como la primera vez, su mano se posó sobre la marca de mi pecho, comenzó a acariciarme y yo no hice nada para impedírselo.

— Soy tuya, Sunset —como balde de agua fría, su confesión me dejo atónica, pues aquella noche en la biblioteca yo balbuce en su oído, le pedí que fuera mía, y tal parece hasta hoy me respondió.

Twilight se levantó para despojarme de los pantalones que aún vestía, pero detuve sus manos.

— Espera, así no, hazlo con la boca —me miró sorprendida y con un rubor en su rostro.

— Está bien —dijo sin replicar, con sus dientes desabrochó la prenda, y tiró de ella hasta sacármela por completo. Lo mismo sucedió con mi ropa interior.

Me miró, en una mezcla de ternura y ardiente lujuria.

— Has crecido —me dijo embelesada— eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

— Tu tampoco estas nada mal —le dije sentándome frente a ella.

Atraje su rostro al mío, la bese con fuerza, mordí sus labio inferior y jadeé en su boca, ella se aferró a mi cuerpo, son juntamos a tal grado que no se podía saber dónde empezaba mi cuerpo y donde terminaba el de ella.

Abrí sus piernas, he hice que nuestras intimidades se unieran, en un encuentro tan íntimo que ambas terminamos gimiendo de forma gutural.

Nos frotamos la una con la otra, dejando que el cuerpo hablará lo que nuestras bocas no querían decir, que los gemidos entrarán por nuestros sentidos, por las parras que no queríamos oír. Así, hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Terminamos, cansadas, recostada la una en la otra, con un vestido de sudor en nuestros cuerpos y una respiración anormal.

Twilight me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Te amo, Sunset Shimmer.

Y con una sonrisa cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yo por otro lado, me quedé viendo al vacío, más asustada que nunca en mi vida. Amaba a Twilight, pero dos dimensiones y dos anillos de compromiso nos separan. Lágrimas salinas brotaron de mis ojos, odio amar a esta mujer.

 **...**

 **Despacho de Néfele**

Sunburts junto con Glare entraron al lugar.

— Ya está todo listo —habló Glare.

Néfele estaba sentada viendo una pantalla que mostraba la habitación donde Twilight y Sunset pasaron la noche. Cosa que Sunburts noto.

— ¡Estuviste espiándolas! —le reclamó el oji-azul a Néfele.

— Oye tranquilo —le dijo en un tono arrastrado gracias a la ingesta de alcohol que había ingerido anteriormente— no me iba a perder ese espectáculo, esa par son muy divertidas.

— Ósea que estuvimos haciendo tu trabajo sucio mientras tú veías porno lésbica—reclamó Glare.

— Eh, puede ser —Néfele le restó importancia a las palabras de Glare— ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

— A las únicas que no pude capturar fueron a Aria y Trixie.

— Ya veo —respondió Néfele, acto seguido estampó una botella de vidrio contra la cabeza del chico— ¡Te atreves a reclamarme, cuando ni siquiera pudiste hacer bien lo que te pedí!

Exasperó la chica, pero después su rostro volvió a la serenidad. — Más vale que eso no nos cause problemas.

Glare se levantó y sólo pudo asentir.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó volviendo su vista a Sunburts.

— Tuve éxito —respondió Sunburts.

— No le hiciste nada, indebido a Starlight, ¿verdad?

— No, aunque, si te puedo decir que la destrocé emocionalmente.

— Bien, ahora escuchen, Betty los está esperando afuera. Ella tiene el Enchiridion, lleven con Gumbald y que comience con el plan. Yo me quedaré aquí, alguien tiene que darles los buenos días a nuestras invitadas.

Sentenció con una sonrisa retorcida.

…

 **Aquí estoy luego de un tiempo, pero bueno, parece que nada es lo que parece, y creo que les deje ciertos espacios en blanco, pero no se preocupen todo es parte de la historia.**

 **En fin, quiero mandarle un saludo a dheyluz, Eledi y xenahort x, por sus comentarios.**

 **Y a xenahort x, sí, la verdad sí tengo un problema con los signos de puntuación pero sigo aprendiendo. Igual trataré de ir mejorando.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir yo me despido.**


	24. Penitencia II

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.23**

 **Penitencia II**

" _ **La traición hacia el corazón leal"**_

…

Starlight caminaba al lado de Sunburts, quien mostraba un semblante sereno, cosa que le traía una gran inquietud a Starlight, pues, pese a que había sido ella quien había insistido tanto en hablar con Sunburts no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que el oji-azul buscaba de ella, aunque, de algo sí estaba segura; Sunburts no tenía buenas intenciones con ella.

…

— Oye Aria —Trixie se encontraba recostada boca arriba y a su lado se encontraba Aria, ambas observaban el cielo nocturno con suma tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Aria con el ceño fruncido, pues estaba comenzando a disfrutar la agradable atmosfera que se había formado entre ambas chicas

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando en el club?

— No lo sé, tal vez medio mundo ya está ebrio, y muchos han de estar besándose con desconocidos, y te diré algo, no me interesa.

— ¿Crees que el resto del grupo este bien?

Aria se incorporó, fijo su vista en su acompañante observándola con su clásico ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas preocupada por el grupo, o más específicamente por Starlight?

Trixie sonrió— Sé que dije que si ella era feliz, yo sería feliz, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Pero enserio Sunset será capaz de eso?

— No lo sé.

Trixie se veía inquieta— Aria, no sé qué me pasa —la peli-plateada guio una de sus manos a su pecho— es como si Starlight estuviera en problemas.

Un sentimiento de preocupación e incertidumbre se adueñaron del pecho de Trixie, quien se puso de pie como si una fuerza más grande que ella la motivaran a ir a buscar a Starlight.

— Aria —menciono Trixie, mirando a Aria con una mirada de súplica— ayúdame a buscar a Starlight, solo quiero sabe si está bien.

Pero Aria no sabía qué hacer, pues ella sentía lo mismo, sin embargo, la sensación de Aria le dictaba que tenía que reunirse con sus hermanas, eso la colocaba en una situación complicada, pues ella quería ayudar a Trixie, pero su instinto le dictaba que se dirigiera a otra dirección.

— ¡Aquí están! —Trixie y Aria voltearon al escuchar un par de voces, las cuales eran pertenecientes a Rarity y Applejack.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Aria.

— Tu hermana te está buscando —contestó Applejack.

— ¿Adagio?

— No, la chica de cabello azul —dijo Applejack— las está buscando a las dos y nos pidió que le ayudáramos y…

— Espera —interrumpió Aria— ¿Adagio y Sonata no están juntas?

— No, Sonata y Pinkie fueron a buscar a Adagio y casi nos suplicó a mí y a Rarity que te buscáramos, la pequeña se veía bastante inquieta.

Aria apretó los puños en señal de desespero.

— Mierda —la peli-morado llevo las yemas de sus manos a sus sienes, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Adagio?, debía ir a buscarla, pero tampoco quería dejar a Trixie por su cuenta.

— Applejack —Aria se dirigió a la rubia— ayúdame a buscar al par de idiotas que tengo por hermanas, p-por favor —aquel por favor hizo que la boca del estómago le ardiera, Aria no estaba acostumbrada a ser amable de ninguna forma, pero por sus hermanas lo haría— y Rarity, eres maestra de Starlight, Trixie la está buscando, podrías ayudarla.

Trixie miro con sorpresa a Aria, pero poco tiempo después sonrió, debía admitirlo, Aria también poseía liderazgo, pero su mal carácter lo echaba todo a perder.

— Claro, querida —Rarity acepto la proposición de Aria— además, ya sabemos con quién esta Starlight.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron como un bálsamo temporal a la ansiedad de Trixie— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Trixie ansiosa.

— Se fue con un tal Sunburts —respondió Rarity con tranquilidad, sin saber que aquella respuesta le helo la sangre a Trixie, pues ella sabía del pasado que Starlight y Sunburts tenían.

— No puede ser —susurro y salió corriendo.

Rarity quedo impresionada y salió tras ella— Espera, ¿Cuál es la prisa? —pregunto, tratando de alcanzarle el paso a Trixie.

— ¡Starlight está en peligro! —dijo Trixie acelerando todo lo que podía, en serio eso no podía estar pasando. Rarity le seguía lo más cerca posible.

Applejack y Aria se quedaron estáticas un momento.

— Creo que debemos empezar a buscar a Adagio —pronuncio Aria rompiendo el silencio, a lo que Applejack asintió.

…

Sunburts y Starlight salieron por la puerta trasera del club. Sunburts sonrió y mantenía la mirada fija en Starlight.

— Entonces —Sunburts hablo— ¿has dejado de ser una chiquilla impertinente?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Starlight— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Oh, vamos Starlight, no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber cómo te ha tratado la vida todos estos años, por ahora solo sé que estas comprometida con una chica que ni siquiera te ama.

Las palabras de Sunburts, surtieron un gran impacto en Starlight.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sin embargo, antes de que Sunburts respondiera, una agitada Trixie apareció ante ambos.

— ¡Starlight! —gritó la peli-plateada y corrió hasta Starlight— ¿Estas bien, no te hizo nada? —Trixie volteo a ver a Sunburts— ¿Él es Sunburts?

Starlight asintió suavemente, cosa que hizo que Trixie mirara el chico de forma agresiva— Si te atreviste a hacerle algo…

— ¿Qué? —interrumpió Sunburts cínicamente— ¿sacaras un conejo de tu sombrero?

Trixie quedo muda al escuchar aquello, ella jamás había visto a ese tipo, sin embargo, Sunburts no parecía estar sorprendido de verla. La cara de incredulidad de ambas chicas, hizo que Sunburts sonriera, de verdad estaba disfrutando aquello.

— Permítanme iluminar sus inútiles mentes —dijo— después de que mi querida amiga Starlight, me traicionara, y me dejara solo a merced de la AC, tuve un terrible castigo, por varias cosas a decir verdad; algunos agentes que se encargaron de mi castigo tenían familiares que fallecieron en la explosión que provoque, asique decidieron embellecer mi rostro.

Sunburts llevo sus manos a su máscara, la cual retiro con cuidado mostrando que la mitad de su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado, era como si le hubieren prendido fuego, su piel estaba carcomida y tenía un color rojizo, su ojo izquierdo se veía totalmente inservible, se podía ver que en aquella zona ningún cabello crecía, además su oreja también se veía afectada, puesto que le faltaba una parte. Era una imagen horrorosa.

— Si lo sé, soy asqueroso —menciono con repudio Sunburts al tiempo que volvía a colocar su máscara en su lugar— me dejaron casi muerto, en medio de la isla, al día siguiente solo dirían que morí de hipotermia, pero su erros fue; que me dejaron muy cerca del portal que daba a esta dimensión, pero estaba muy débil, además de moribundo, en lo personal pensé que moriría, pero entonces conocí a Néfele, quien me ayudo, me pregunto varias cosas, como de donde venía y como llegue, la verdad, pensé que no me creería, sin embargo, me creyó y se mostró muy interesada en la dimensión de dónde provenía.

 **Flashback**

 **Hace 4 años**

Las risas de los soldados eran prominentes, mientras que el peli-rojo rodaba por el suelo.

— Vaya, vaya, no sabes hace cuánto tiempo esperaba esto —dio uno de los soldados pateando la cara de Sunburts, dejándolo poca arriba.

— ¿Por… porque? —gimió de dolor.

Aquella pregunta provoco carcajadas en los soldados, el más bajo de estatura se inclinó hacia él y lo tomo del cabello.

— ¿Por qué?, aun preguntas porque, ¿acaso has olvidado la explosión de hace 10 años?, la misma razón por la cual te relevaron de tu cargo en los laboratorios.

La mente de Sunburts hizo memoria, aquella explosión no solo se cobró las vidas de muchas personas, entre ellas también la del fundador de la agencia Stygian, además de otros miembros importantes, sino ahora también le daba desgracias a su presente.

— No fue… mi intensión —los golpes que le habían dado, inmovilizaban su cuerpo, su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes recibidos, además sentía una fuerte contusión en el tobillo.

— ¡No me importa cuales fueron tus intenciones! —grito el soldado, dándole una patada en el estómago que cuso que Sunburts escupiera sangre— ¡Lo que digas no traerá a Shining de vuelta!

Los otros dos soldados tomaron a su camarada por los hombros.

— Cálmate —dijo uno— este bastardo tendrá lo que merece.

El otro le mostro un pequeño galón el cual contenía un líquido verde— Creo que ya es hora.

El trio asintió, uno tomo el rostro de Sunburts dejándolo boca arriaba— Ahora —ordeno el que parecía ser el líder.

Ambos subordinados acataron las órdenes y vertieron aquel líquido, el cual resultó ser un ácido sumamente potente, en el rostro de Sunburts. El alarido de dolor del pobre hombre retumbo en toda la selva. Sunburts gimoteaba y se retorcía, los soldados reían, orgullosos de su hazaña.

— Vámonos de aquí —ordeno el líder— si sobrevive la noche lo pondremos en una bonita celda —rio para después dar una patada en el ya maltrecho rostro de Sunburts. — Y si muere, diremos que el frio lo mato.

Los soldados salieron de la escena, por otro lado Sunburts no quería morir ahí, él tenía deseos de vivir, y ahora, también tenía deseos de venganza y la conseguiría a cualquier costo.

Se arrastró buscando un refugio o una salida de aquella isla, aunque la última opción parecía más que imposible. Sin embargo, y para su suerte, el lugar donde lo dejaron los soldados no estaba lejos de donde la explosión había sucedido. Fue ahí cuando encontró la entrada hacia la dimensión de OOO.

Con todas sus fuerzas el chico cruzo el portal, apareciendo en un mundo que a sus ojos era muy extraño pero a la vez familiar. Pero Sunburts estaba muy débil, sus manos temblaban y de sus piernas, toda fuerza alguna había desaparecido.

Creyó que moriría, pero escucho la voz de su salvación.

— ¿De dónde saliste? —fue ahí, cuando Sunburts conoció a Néfele.

 **Fin Flashback**

— La soberana de las nubes me ha ayudado mucho, debo admitir. —reconoció Sunburts— posiblemente, sin ella estaría muerto. Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de lo que Néfele hizo por mí, sino de lo curiosa que es la vida.

— ¡Trixie no le ve lo curioso a esto! —a Trixie no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Sunburts dejo salir una nítida risa— Hablo de mi encuentro con Starlight, metiche. Desde hace 4 años he esperado por una oportunidad, la oportunidad de vengarme de esa estúpida niña —dijo señalando a Starlight— y tú me ayudaras —señalo a Trixie.

— ¡Estas demente!, ¿Qué te hace creer que Trixie te ayudara?

Sunburts sonrió ante las palabras de la peli-plata. — He estudiado sus habilidades desde que llegaron a OOO hace 3 años.

— Créeme que sé lo que digo.

Sunburts, se quitó la gabardina de un tirón, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir y zapatos a juego, llevaba un chaleco café y bajo este una camisa blanca de manga larga. En sus manos se podía ver unas prótesis de acero oscuras.

— Bueno, veamos a qué punto llegas por tu amiga —sentencio Sunburts, quien arremetió contra ambas.

Trixie, se puso en guardia esperando el ataque del chico, ataque que nunca llegó, pues Sunburts quedó paralizado.

— Lo siento, querido —una voz femenina sonó a espaldas de Sunburts.

— Rarity —susurro Starlight aliviada al ver a su mentora.

Rarity le había lanzado una red eléctrica que había inmovilizado a Sunburts.

— Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo la modista acercándose al par de chicas. — ¿Están Bien?

— Trixie pudo haberse encargado —dijo con recelo.

Lo que causó que Rarity sonriera, sonrisa que pudo durar más, de no ser por el intenso dolor que sintió, en su pierna que en ese momento fue atravesada por una cadena que se incrustó en su muslo.

Rarity, soltó un chillido de dolor, al voltear se toparon con que el atacante era Sunburts, de las prótesis de sus manos salían cadenas que él controlaba a su voluntad.

— Fue una red muy efectiva —reconoció Sunburts— pero yo también tengo mis sorpresas. —declaro, para después jalar a Rarity dejándola tendida en el suelo.

— Verán, gracias a la golpiza que me dieron los soldados, mi columna sufrió graves daños, por lo que tuve que diseñar un soporte, que va desde mis espalda hasta mis brazos y cadera. Pero no quise dejarlo ahí, encontré material que sólo existe en esta dimensión, que es más fuerte que el acero, más liviano que el papel y funciona también como un aislante, por eso tu patética red eléctrica fallo.

Sunburts extrajo la cadena que se había incrustado en la pierna de Rarity, pero ese movimiento le causó un tremendo dolor, lo que hizo que gritara.

— Maestra —Starlight se acercó a Rarity en su auxilio.

— No te preocupes —Rarity trato de calmarla.

Trixie vio la escena lo que la hizo enfurecer.

— Suficiente pedazo de imbécil —Trixie se puso en guardia— no dejaré que les hagas daño.

Sunburts sonrió, era verdad, él quería enfrentarse a Trixie desde un inicio, pero no porque fuera alguien con quien deseaba batirse, sino que, él tenía un interés especial en sus poderes. Además de que quería probar su nuevo invento.

 **...**

Aria y Applejack corrían por los pasillos del club, en busca de Adagio. Búsqueda encabezada por Aria, pero gracias a lo vacío que estaba el club, el lugar parecía un laberinto.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruño Aria— ¿Dónde se metieron estas tontas?

— ¡Mira! —Applejack señaló una habitación, de la cual salían una serie de luces. — Hay que ir.

Aria asintió, ambas se aproximaron al objetivo, a paso lento, pero ya estando a unos pocos metros, una bola de pelos rosas se abalanzó contra ambas.

— ¿Pero qué…? —pregunto Aria, se topó con la mirada azulada de Pinkie.

— No creo que sea bueno que entren ahí —dijo Pinkie, con un inusual tono serio que hasta cierto grado espanto a Aria y a Applejack.

— ¿Pinkie? —pregunto Applejack— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo con preocupación.

Aria recordó que Pinkie estaba con Sonata, según lo que Rarity dijo.

— ¿Dónde está Sonata? —pregunto inmediatamente Aria.

— Esta ahí —Pinkie apunto hacia la habitación a la que antes se dirigían— Adagio también está ahí.

— ¿¡Entonces porque nos detuviste?! —Aria se puso enfrente de Pinkie, y le dirigió una mirada retadora.

— Si entran así —Pinkie señalo los ojos de ambas— ustedes también necesitaran ser rescatadas. Adagio estaba con un tipo naranja, y tal parece que puede controlar la hipnosis con un extraño movimiento del fuego.

— ¿Fuego dijiste? —Aria rápidamente relaciono esas características con una persona— ¡El idiota de Glare esta con mis hermanas! —gritó con furia.

Aria, tomo un pedazo de sus ropas y las rompió— Ese imbécil, tiene una labia muy convincente, y si, también tiene poderes hipnóticos… —Aria quedo callada un momento y volteo a ver a Pinkie— poderes hipnóticos —susurro.

Sin esperar más Aria arremetió contra Pinkie, la espalda de Pinkie choco violentamente con la pared, mientras que el antebrazo de Aria presionaba su garganta.

— ¡¿Te volviste loca?! — Applejack estuvo a punto de ir en auxilio de Pinkie.

— ¡Alto ahí! —demando Aria sin bajar la guardia— piénsalo un momento, si Glare tiene poderes hipnóticos, y Sonata y ella iban juntas, ¿no te parece sospecho que Pinkie no sea víctima de los poderes de Glare?

Applejack unió piezas, lo que decía Aria tenía mucha lógica. Pero antes de que la rubia dijera algo, una risa retumbo en el lugar, una bola de fuego apareció revelando a Glare y a sus costados se encontraban Adagio y Sonata.

— Tan astuta como siempre, Aria —la aparición de Glare fue un distracción, justo en ese momento Pinkie libero una bomba de humo que hizo que la visibilidad fuera inútil.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Applejack reacciono— ¡Aria, espalda con espalda!

Aria acato la orden, y ambas juntaron sus espaldas para cubrirse.

— Esto no servirá de nada —dijo Aria con molestia.

— ¿En qué consisten sus poderes? —pregunto Applejack, tratando de formar un plan.

— No debemos ver sus llamas —Aria se colocó el pedazo de tela que antes había arrancado de su ropa— cubre tus ojos, Glare no es un contrincante fácil, la única persona que conozco que lo puede enfrentar cara a cara es Sunset.

— Pues Sunset no está aquí —Applejack cubrió sus ojos tal y como Aria dijo— nos encargaremos de este cuatrero.

Gracias al entrenamiento que Applejack tuvo durante años, podía tener luchas a ciegas, pues había desarrollado un oído muy fino. Esa habilidad le permitió prever el golpe, que Adagio le propinó, estando bajo el poder de la hipnosis de Glare.

Aria, por otro lado, recibió un ataque combinado de parte de Sonata y Pinkie. Y tener los ojos vendados le dificultaba mucho defenderse.

Glare, observaba todo silenciosamente, no le gustaba estar bajo las órdenes de Néfele, pero su ambición era muy grande, y estar del lado de Néfele le beneficiaria para su cometido.

 **...**

Trixie se lanzó hacia Sunburts, quien bloqueo el golpe que le propinó la maga.

— Idiota —dijo Trixie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acto seguido, con la mano que Trixie tenía libre, le dio un rápido golpe al ojo de Sunburts, acción que lo hizo retroceder. — ¡Ilusión tenebrosa!

La ilusión tenebrosa, era un ataque que consistía en recrear los miedos más profundos justo en frente de los ojos del adversario. Una técnica muy efectiva.

Sunburts se alejó de Trixie al instante, mientras se cubría pero, Trixie no lo dejo ir, lo sujeto por el cuello y le dio un duro cabezazo.

— ¡Esto es por amenazar, a mi Starlight! —Trixie le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que deshabilito al chico haciéndolo tambalear.

Trixie se alejó jadeando, esperando a que el efecto de la ilusión tenebrosa hiciera efecto en Sunburts, pero contrario a lo que Trixie pensó, Sunburts comenzó a reír, levanto la cara y quito su mano de su rostro.

— Tus poderes sí que son interesantes —comento— tu poder surtió efecto unos segundos. ¡Oh!, pero no me mires así.

Trixie permanecía estática, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, porque no se veía afectado, es más, parecía como si Sunburts estuviera esperando que Trixie usara esa técnica.

— Sunburts la miraba con burla— Te dije que estuve investigando sus poderes, y los tuyos, Trixie, sedujeron mi curiosidad, ¡La habilidad de crear ilusiones! Y ahora es mía.

— ¿Qué…? —Trixie quedo en shock, y no pudo prever la patada que Sunburts le dio en la cara, derribándola al instante.

Sunburts la tomo por el cuello, con su otra mano hizo que la prótesis que traía, pequeñas y afiladas pues sobresalieron— Cuando usaste tus poderes —explico— no me hizo efecto por esto —Sunburts giro levemente su cuello y Trixie pudo observar pequeños fierros que eran idénticos a las prótesis que Sunburts tenía en las manos— mis prótesis van desde mis manos a mi espalda y de mi espalda a mi cadera, recompensan las vértebras que me rompieron los soldados hace tiempo y, las he estado preparando para copiar tus poderes.

Trixie abrió los ojos impresionada, con ambas manos se aferró al brazo con el que Sunburts la sujetaba, tratando de alejarse. Acción de la que Sunburts se burló.

— ¡Suéltame! —demando Trixie mirando las púas que sobresalían de los dedos de Sunburts, las cuales le hacían recordar a Chrysalis.

— Espero que no le tengas miedo a las agujas —Sunburts rasgo parte del jumper que llevaba Trixie, exponiendo la marca de su pecho, clavo sus dedos en la marca perforando la carne de Trixie.

Trixie gimió de dolor, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a correr por su pecho, pero además de eso, sentía que la vida se le iba, sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo, mientras veía la asquerosa sonrisa de Sunburts. Pero ni siquiera pudo expresar su enojo, cuando menos lo previo sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se entregó a la inconciencia.

Sunburts dejó caer a Trixie y fijo su objetivo en Starlight quien seguía con Rarity.

— ¡No te acerques! —grito Starlight mirándolo con temor.

Sunburts la miro con una sonrisa cínica.

— Ni si quiera me debo de acercar —Sunburts empuño su mano, y soplo, de su mano salió una nube de humo— es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste, veamos que sientes, al sentir el rechazo y traición de quien más amas.

Starlight se vio rodeada de aquella nube, el lugar donde estaba parecía incluso desaparecer. Pronto se encontró a ella misma, en el lugar donde Sunset le propuso ser su novia, y frente a ella, se encontraba la misma Sunset mirándola.

Algo que hay que sobresaltar de los poderes de Trixie, era que, si hacia la ilusión sobre alguien, esta misma persona se olvidaba de que lo que miraba mentira. Su mente era engañada, y la persona creía que aquella ilusión era real.

Y Starlight estaba bajo esos efectos.

 **...**

 _El atardecer era el fondo que adornaba la escena, ambas estaban paradas sobre un risco, además de que un silencio era el contexto de aquel encuentro._

 _— Sunset —Starlight fue la primera en romper el silencio y trato de acercarse a Sunset, pero Sunset no le permitió tal acción._

 _— Que ridícula eres —le dijo, mientras que le dirigía una mirada gélida._

 _Starlight quedó impactada ante las palabras de Sunset, pues jamás se le había dirigido de forma tan cortante y grosera._

 _Starlight arrugo el ceño, como tratando de entender a que venía aquella ofensa._

 _— Sunset —le llamó de forma tranquila, pero sus palabras denotaban angustia— cariño, ¿qué sucede?_

 _— No me llames de esa manera —detono casi con vergüenza, vergüenza de que Starlight si quiera le dirigiera la palabra— no eres nadie para hablarme así. Ni siquiera eres apta para llevar ese anillo._

 _Starlight miro su mano en la que residía aquel anillo de compromiso._

 _— Pe-pero..._

 _— Cállate —demando de forma abrupta— ¿es que aún no lo entiendes? —Pregunto de forma burlona— solo eres un juego, la consolación que use durante muchos años, pobre e ingenua Starlight_

 _Aquellas palabras tocaron las fibras más sensibles de Starlight, ella no podía procesar todo aquello Sunset decía._

 _— ¿Que dices?_

 _Sunset sonrió, metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón— Creíste enserio que alguien como yo, se fijaría en tan poca cosa._

 _El corazón de Starlight dio un brinco de dolor, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos._

 _— Que patética, solo estoy diciendo tus verdades no es para que te pongas a llorar. Solo fuiste mi entretenimiento, afortunadamente para mí, justo a tiempo llegó ella._

 _Sunset señaló hacia las espaldas de Starlight, por inercia Starlight volteo solo para encontrarse con la silueta de Twilight, quien a paso lento y tranquilo llegó hasta Sunset quien la tomó de la cintura de forma cariñosa, cariño que a Starlight jamás le mostró._

 _— Ella si es una mujer —le restregó a Starlight— y me refiero tanto mentalmente y físicamente... Ah, y es mucho mejor en la intimidad. — Pero, pero Sunset —Starlight estaba en shock, cada palabra que Sunset le decía, era como un puñal que le atravesaba el corazón, todas sus esperanzas y sueños futuros al lado de la pelirroja se derrumbaban, como si un fino cristal fuera destrozado y aquellos cristales rotos se clavaran de la forma más cruel en su corazón— tu... Tú dijiste que te querías casar conmigo._

 _— Si, yo dije eso, también te propuse que fueses mi novia y eso no me impidió acostarme con cualquier puta que me encontrará, yo nunca te quise, solo te usaba para tenerte de mí pendeja. Y lo del compromiso, solo fue para tener a alguien a asegurado y quien mejor que la ingenua y torpe Starlight._

 _Starlight cubrió su rostro, sentía que se moría, Sunset siempre fue su meta, cuando la conoció se sintió impresionada, su corazón había sido cautivado desde el primer instante en el que la conoció, y después, aquella seguridad que Sunset le transmitía término por enamorarla. Y ahora, que Sunset la rechazaba de la peor manera, se sentía tan miserable y ropa, como si arrancarán lenta y tortuosamente un fragmento de su alma._

 _— ¡¿Porque?! —Demando saber— ¡Si yo te amo tanto!, ¿¡Porque eres tan cruel!?_

 _Sunset la miro, y después giro su rostro a mirar a Twilight, acarició de forma suave la mejilla de la oji-lavanda._

 _— Preguntas porque —Sunset miro a Starlight de la peor manera— la respuesta es, porque no eres ella —señalo a Twilight— y ahora, que la persona a quien realmente amo ha vuelto a mí, ya no te necesito. ¡Hasta nunca Starlight Glimmer!_

 _Sunset tomó el rostro sonriente de Twilight entre sus manos, la acariciaba y le sonreía justo frente a los ojos de una destrozada Starlight._

 _Starlight cayó de rodillas, cuando vio como Sunset tomó la nuca de Twilight y la atrajo así su rostro para besarla con fervor y pasión, sin importarle lo que Starlight sintiera ante tal escena._

 _Una vez que se separaron, fue Twilight quien le dirigió la palabra._

 _— Espero que no hayas creído que tenías alguna oportunidad para ganarme, el corazón de Sunset ya me pertenecía antes de que tú llegarás a su vida._

 **...**

Sunburts mira fascinado, como el rostro de Starlight reflejaba todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le causaba aquella ilusión.

— ¡Starlight!, ¡Starlight! —gritaba Rarity, desesperada tratando de sacar a su alumna de aquel trance.

— No pierdas tu tiempo —le aconsejo Sunburts. — No podrás sacarla de esa ilusión de pescadilla por más que la llames.

— Malnacido —Rarity trato de levantarse, pero la llaga en su pierna se lo impidió.

Sunburts se burló de los intentos en vano de Rarity por hacerle frente.

— No te muevas mucho —le sugirió Sunburts— mis cadenas están bañadas en veneno, y si te mueves de más sólo harás que el veneno corra más rápido por tu sangre.

 **...**

Dos fuertes estruendos retumbaron en el club, Aria y Applejack habían sido superadas en número, pues las fuerzas unidas de Pinkie, Sonata y Adagio eran demasiado para que ambas chicas pudieran hacerles frente.

— Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé —declaro Glare. — Adagio, Sonata, me gustaría ver lo que sus voces combinadas pueden hacer.

Aria de inmediato reaccionó y encendió los protectores de oídos que Starlight había diseñado.

Ambas hermanas tomaron aire, empezó como una nota grave y de baja frecuencia, para después convertirse en una nota aguda y alta muy potente, que causó que la estructura del club se derrumbara, cayendo sobre Aria y Applejack.

…

 **Aquí, una parte más de esta historia, el primer capítulo del año. Y como siempre y para no perder la costumbre, le mando un enorme saludo a, xenahort x, dheyluz y Guest que escuche la canción que recomendaste, muy buena melodía debo admitir.**

 **Y así sin más yo me despido.**


	25. Penitencia III

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.24**

 **Penitencia III**

" _ **Que noche tan larga fue esta"**_

…

Un zumbido molesto torturaba mis oídos, abrí mis ojos de forma lenta, sentía que un camión de carga me había arrollado, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mi vista era muy borrosa, como sí de dos grandes bloques de concreto se tratase, logre abrir mis parpados, poco a poco mi vista se iba tornando nítida. Pero no me mostro nada agradable, a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba el bastardo de Sunburts, estaba a espaladas de mí y más adelante, Starlight estaba arrodillada, con ambas manos en su cabeza, no necesitaba ser muy lista, ella estaba llorando, lograba escuchar sus jadeos, también ubique a Rarity, que parecía dar grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, pero la llaga de su pierna se lo impedía. Trate de respirar, pero una horrorosa presión en mi pecho se hizo presente, sentía que me asfixiaba. Y aun en esta penosa circunstancia, me pregunto, ¿Qué carajos me hizo ese mal nacido?

Pero, mi cuerpo tembló cuando sentí que alguien ponía mi cuerpo boca arriba, hasta ese momento fui consciente de que mi posición inicial era estar boca abajo. Me topé con el rostro preocupado de mi maestra, ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí? Gire un poco mis ojos, Sunburts se había dado cuenta de su presencia, corre hacia nosotras, me gustaría ayudarla, y alertada de las habilidades que tiene, pero mi boca está seca, de mi garganta solo puedo sacar un débil quejido. Sin embargo, Sunburts jamás llega hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, una gran capa amarilla nos cubre. Tal parece huimos del lugar, Fluttershy se acerca a una de las "paredes" de nuestro refugio, de la cual se asoma la cara de Jake, trato de sonreír, pero no tengo fuerzas, este perro loco y mi profesora me salvaron, quisiera hacerles preguntas, pero hasta mantenerme consciente es una tarea muy difícil para mí en estos momentos. Los ojos se me cierran nuevamente, aunque lucho porque eso no pase, trato de buscar fuerzas, pero no tengo, quiero decírselos pero no puedo, mi cuerpo me reclama descanso y pierdo esa batalla, caigo de nuevo en la inconciencia, solo me hubiera gustado decir, "Starlight se quedó allá, hay que ir por ella".

…

Aria, hizo una mueca dolorida, ese derrumbe había sido horrible, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar, noto una pequeña lesión en su frente, de la cual salía un poco de sangre, pero no parecía algo que la debiera preocupar. Pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, sobre ella, había un cuerpo, y no necesitaba ser adivina para descubrir de quien era esa cabellera rubia.

— Maldición —Aria, miro a su alrededor, estaban sepultadas— ¡Applejack! —agito a Applejack, pero la mujer estaba inconsciente, al mover su cabeza, Aria se dio cuenta de que los oídos de Applejack estaban sangrando.

Eso le hizo recordar, que al recibir el ataque sónico de sus hermanas, Applejack no tenía protección en los oídos, además, por la posición en la que estaba, la rubia la había protegido del derrumbe, era por ella que Aria no tenía tantas lesiones, como se supondría, pues Applejack, actuó como un escudo. Eso hizo que Aria gruñera de impotencia. Lo más probable era que, afuera, Glare les esperara para capturarlas, estaban acorraladas, pues el estar ahí abajo tampoco era una opción, pues el oxígeno se iba a volver cada vez menos.

Aria, se quedó unos segundos pensando lo que debía hacer.

— Debo estar loca —se dijo, las decisiones arrebatas no eran su fuerte, pero quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, no solucionaría la situación.

Arranco los protectores que tenía en los oídos, y los coloco en las orejas de Applejack. Tomo una bocanada de aire, dispuesta dejar salir su poderosa voz, para crear un túnel y salir de ahí. Tal como lo planeo, su voz salió en poderosas ondas que le abrieron paso a la superficie, una vez sin obstáculos, logro incorporarse con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no duro mucho al ver el estado físico de Applejack.

La rubia tenía una piedra afilada incrustada en la espalda, su brazo izquierdo parecía roto y sus piernas no se miraban mucho mejor, además de que su respiración era lenta y parecía que se le dificultaba. Aria la miro con horror, pero antes de hacer algo escucho una voz que su parecer era odiosa.

— Pobre idiota —dijo Glare mirando a Applejack y después a Aria— si no te hubiera protegido, su cuerpo estaría en mejores condiciones.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó Aria, pues la palabras de Glare le enfurecían.

— Ja, ¿crees que con decirme: cállate, solucionaras todo? —Glare miro hacia el cuerpo herido de Applejack— Que tonta, me pregunto qué pasaba por su cabeza al tratar de protegerte.

Aria quedo impactada, pues las palabras de Glare le recordaron a cierta lección que Rainbow le había dado.

 **Flashback**

— ¡Atrapa! —Rainbow le lanzó un costal a Aria, el cual logro acachar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto tomando el costal bruscamente.

— Hey, trata bien a Robert.

— ¿Eh? —Aria giro el costal y vio que este tenía dibujada una cara— que hago con este… ¿Robert?

Rainbow se alejó unos metros y comenzó a estirar sus músculos— Es tuyo, cuídalo.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Aria no pudo terminar, cuando de repente, un cuchillo atravesó a "Robert" dejando salir la arena que contenía en su interior.

Sorprendida, Aria miro hacia el origen del cuchillo, el cual no era otro que Rainbow.

— Te dije que lo cuidaras —dijo Rainbow mirándola con expresión despreocupada.

La corredora saco otro costal y se lo lanzó de igual manera. — Él es Robert 2, cuídalo.

— Oye, oye —Aria apenas y logro interceptar el siguiente costal— ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¿Qué?, Robert 2 es tuyo, y te estoy ordenando que lo cuides —nuevamente Rainbow le lanzó un cuchillo, que Aria logro esquivar, pero no pudo prevenir un ataque frontal de parte de Rainbow, que la hizo tambalearse un poco, pero logro recuperarse.

Rainbow siguió atacándola, pero sus ataques no iban dirigido a Aria precisamente, sino al costal que Aria llevaba en una mano, el cual le dificultaba el defenderse. Esa situación, irrito a Aria, lo que provoco que soltara el costal, haciendo que se rompiera en el suelo, ahora sin aquel obstáculo, Aria pudo hacerle frente a los ataques de Rainbow, pero, Rainbow pronto la dejo de atacar.

— ¿Por qué paras? —pregunto Aria.

— Mi objetivo no eres tú, yo quiero el costal.

— ¡Es un costal!, no sé si no te has dado cuenta pero no se puede defender.

— Esa es la idea —remato Rainbow— ¿Qué pasa si fuera una de tus compañeras?, ¿las dejarías ahí a que se defiendan solas?

— Ellas pueden cuidarse solas.

— ¿Y sí no?

Aria quedo en silencio, pero su pequeña meditación fue interrumpida al recibir otro costal.

— Anda, empecemos de nuevo.

 **Fin Flashback**

Ahora, Aria comprendía mejor aquel entrenamiento que había considerado absurdo, Applejack estaba herida, pero era porque la había protegido, ahora ella debía protegerla, eso era lo que hacían los compañeros de equipo.

Aria se puso en guardia, aunque al hacerlo noto que tenía un desguince en el tobillo, pero lo ignoraría. No sabía cómo, pero debía salir de ahí junto con Applejack.

Glare sonrió con burla al mirar que la chica aun quería dar batalla.

— Si eso quieres. —Glare estaba a punto de mandar una orden, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— Oye, Cerillin —la voz de Finn, perturbo a Glare, y no solo eso, al querer encarar al rubio, lo único que recibió fue un tremendo puñetazo de parte de Finn.

— ¡Quema!, ¡Quema! —se quejó Finn agitando sus nudillos quemados.

— Finn… —exclamo Aria con alivio.

— No solo él —sintió como alguien la tomaba por el hombro, para encontrarse con Rainbow— vinimos cuando escuchamos el derrumbe, espero haber llegado a tiempo.

A Applejack, le hubiera gustado que llegaran antes —Aria señalo a la rubia.

— Hay que sacarla con cuidado —Rainbow se aproximó a Applejack— debemos quitar esa roca. —señalo la roca que estaba incrustada en la espalda de su amiga.

Glare y Finn, estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, pues con el brazo robótico de Finn, el héroe tenía un punto a su favor. Contario a Glare, pues pronto su hipnosis terminaría, pues solo era un efecto temporal.

Aquello le complicaba las cosas, no pensó que aquello demoraría tanto, además de que no tenía contemplada la presencia del héroe.

Finn soltó un golpe que derribo a Glare.

— Hasta aquí llegaste —le dijo Finn.

— Eso lo dudo —sentencio Glare, a su alrededor aparecieron sus llamas, cubriéndolo, y también cubriendo a Sonata, Adagio y Pinkie, pronto aquellas llamas se extinguieron sin dejar rastro de Glare o de alguna de las cuatro chica.

— Escapo —escupió Finn con recelo— maldito cobarde.

— Y se llevó a mis hermanas —dijo Aria sintiendo una gran impotencia, tanta que se dejó caer en las rocas— maldita sea —susurro— ¡yo debía protegerlas! —alzo su puño y lo estrello contra el suelo, abriéndose las muñecas.

En silencio comenzó a derramar lágrimas, hasta que sintió que la tomaban del hombro, alzo la mirada y vio a Rainbow.

— Anda, levántate —Rainbow le tendió la mano para que se levantara— no te apures, iremos por ellas, pero por el momento, necesitamos llevar a Applejack con las demás.

— ¿Las demás?

 **...**

Fluttershy llego junto con Jake, a una especie de iglú, Jake volvió a su forma normal con Trixie en brazos.

— Vaya, se tardaron mucho —del iglú salió el Rey Helado que ya los estaba esperando— pero, aun no extiendo por que salimos tan rápido de la fiesta, y me pusieron a hacer eso —señalo el iglú.

— No le hagas caso, se le boto la canica —le susurro Jake a Fluttershy. — Bien, llevemos a esta jovencita adentro.

Los tres, entraron al pequeño refugio.

Jake deposito a Trixie en una pequeña cama de hielo, Fluttershy no perdió tiempo y comenzó a revisar a la peli-plateada.

— No parece ser nada grave —dijo Fluttershy con alivio— solo se desmayó de cansancio.

Un leve toque a la puerta se escuchó, el Rey Helado, por poco y se apresura para abrir la puerta, pero Jake lo detuvo, Fluttershy se asomó para ver que se trataba de Rainbow, Finn y Aria, pero se alarmo al ver el estado en el que Applejack se encontraba. Rápidamente abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto al ver a Applejack.

— Primero, hay que recostarla —le sugirió Rainbow.

El Rey Helado, creo una nueva cama de hielo, para recostar a Applejack. Rápidamente, Fluttershy comenzó a revisarla.

— ¿Alguien tiene un kit de primeros auxilios? —pregunto Fluttershy, un tanto incrédula de sus propias palabras, ¿Quién llevaría algo así en aquellas circunstancias?

Pero, para su sorpresa, Finn, se quitó la mochila y se acercó a ella.

— Siempre estoy preparado —dijo el chico, sacando algunas vendas y gasas— todo puede pasar en una aventura —le dijo sonriente.

Aria miraba de reojo, los labores de curación de ambos.

— Tú también necesitas atención —Rainbow se le acerco y señalo su tobillo— note que cojeabas.

— Estoy bien —le respondió secamente, y su mirada se fijó en Trixie— ¿También Trixie?

— Parece que Sunburts no es tan amable como nos hizo creer —respondió Fluttershy, aun con sus manos ocupadas en las heridas de Applejack, en especial ese agujero en su espalda— ni siquiera sé lo que ese hombre hizo para dejar a Trixie en ese estado, no quise correr riesgos y no pudimos llevarnos a Starlight y a Rarity de ahí.

— Se las llevaron igual que a mis hermanas —dijo con ira Aria entre dientes— este lugar es una trampa, iban tras nosotras desde un inicio.

Fluttershy termino de vendar a Applejack, pero se veía preocupada.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —pregunto Rainbow al ver su expresión.

— Parece que tiene un pulmón perforado, pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud en este tipo de condiciones —dijo Fluttershy con pesar— tiene una costilla rota, el musculo de su pierna se desgarro, además, el tímpano se le trono.

Aria miro a otro lado— Es mi culpa, si no me hubiera protegido, ella estaría mejor.

— Hey —le llamo Rainbow— está bien, no te preocupes, Applejack ha salido de peores situaciones, además, de no haberte protegido, tal vez se las hubieran llevado a ambas.

— A todo esto —Finn llamo la atención— ¿Qué creen que este pasando?, las cosas se pusieron muy raras.

— Al idiota de Glare ya lo habíamos conocido antes —comenzó a explicar Aria— tiene una rivalidad enferma con Sunset, además, es primo de la Reina Flama y capitán de la guardia del Reino de Fuego. Pero sí OOO, está en caos en estos momentos, no sé qué esté planeando.

— Pues lo que sea que planeé —dedujo Fluttershy— no lo hace solo, Sunburts está con él.

— Mencionan mucho a ese Sunburts —Aria nunca había oído hablar de Sunburts— y Trixie, salió corriendo cuando escucho su nombre, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

— El tipo nos explicó que: las princesas estaban en modo elemental, porque su mente esteba en algún tipo de sueño ideal, y que su voluntad estaba atrapada en ese sueño, lo que hacía que su naturaleza elemental actuara en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Vaya, hermano! —alago Finn— si pusiste atención.

— ¿Y de qué sirve eso? —renegó Rainbow— como veo las cosas, eso solo fue una finta para que bajáramos la guardia, mira en donde estamos.

Aria se dejó caer en el suelo, era verdad, ni siquiera estaban en un lugar segura, en cualquier momento los podrían encontrar, además de que estaban vulnerables.

— ¿Crees que Sunset esté bien? —pregunto Finn acercándose a Aria.

— No lo sé, ha estado muy rara estos días, y proponerle matrimonio a Starlight tan apresuradamente, esa chica ha estado actuando rara desde que ustedes llegaron.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se miraron, era obvio que Aria no sabía nada del pasado romántico entre Sunset y Twilight, que era esa misma razón por la cual, las habían dejado solas. Claro que no tenían contemplado que un par de lunáticos las trataran de capturar.

— Aria —Rainbow le llamo— ¿tú sabes que Twilight y Sunset ya se conocían?

Aria le miro con confusión, ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

— Explícate —exigió.

— Te contare, yo me entere hace poco, por labios de la propia Twilight, pero Sunset es tu líder y quiero pensar que también tu amiga, asique creo que es mejor que lo sepas para que no te lleves sorpresas.

…

 **Despacho de Néfele**

Desde aquel despacho, por la ventana, Néfele podía ver aquel iglú que servía de refugio para aquellas que se salvaron de su ataque.

— Deben irse —dijo Néfele volteando a ver a sus dos subordinados— llévense el Enchiridion y a Betty. No tardaran mucho en buscar a las demás, en los límites de OOO, se encontraran con Gumbald, ya le di instrucciones.

Sunburts y Glare se miraron, la verdad el plan de Néfele no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero habían aprendido a no cuestionar las decisiones de la chica, pues había demostrado que su actuar, que parecía improvisado, era muy efectivo, tanto que ahora ya tenía capturadas a una buena parte de los objetivos, y sin mencionar que las líderes estaban muy ocupadas para notar los problemas en los que sus equipos se encontraban.

Glare fue el primero en, asentir y salir del despacho, por otro lado, Sunburts aún se quedó un poco más.

— Nunca me has dicho —Sunburts se dirigió a Néfele— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi dimensión?

Y es que había una cosa muy curiosa, el portal que conectaba a OOO con la dimensión actual, soló lo podían cruzar los que provenían de la dimensión actual, nadie originario de OOO podía cruzar a la otra dimensión, y Sunburts desde que había llegado a OOO, noto el insaciable deseo de Néfele por cruzar.

Néfele se dio la vuelta, y miro hacia el cuadro que colgaba en el despacho, que retrataba a una pequeña niña, o mejor dicho, a ella misma de niña, junto a ella, un hombre canoso con una barba larga, de expresión amenazante.

— Cosa de familia —respondió— ahora vete, necesito bajarme lo borracha.

Sunburts ya no dijo nada, y salió del lugar.

Néfele, miro aquel retrato— Y pensar que… creyeron que te habían derrotado —Néfele estiro la mano hacia aquel hombre— no te preocupes, concluiré lo que empezaste, primero Star Swirl y su seguidores te robaron a tu discípulo, y luego Emeral Shimmer te condeno a aquel encierro, quien diría que yo me encontraría con su nieta —Néfele soltó una pequeña risa— Sunset, ¿me pregunto qué tanto sabes realmente de tu familia?

…

— ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! —grito encabronada Aria— sé que Sunset es de lo peor, pero, ¿¡desde la secundaria?!

— Tal como lo oyes —dijo Rainbow.

Aria comenzó a caminar en círculos— Sabes, no hace falta hacernos una idea de lo que está haciendo, ¡ESTAN COGIENDO!

— No creo que Twilight… —Fluttershy ni pudo acabar de hablar, porque Aria le interrumpió.

— ¡Tú no conoces a esa malnacida!, de repente ya tiene a alguien nuevo en su cama, y créeme, que sí tu lidercita ya probó el encanto Shimmer, no veo otra posibilidad que no sea esa. —Aria sobo sus sienes— y yo aquí con el pie jodido. Estúpida calenturienta, cuando la vea le voy a dar un puñetazo que le dolerá hasta a sus vidas pasadas.

— En ese caso —Jake se estiro hasta Aria con unas vendas— hay que vendar ese piecito tuyo, e ir a rescatar a tus compañeras.

— Jake tiene razón —dijo Finn— no podemos estas aquí sin hacer nada, si queremos arreglar a OOO, tenemos que ir por las demás. Y saber cuáles son los planes de los malos.

— Así se habla hermanito —dijo Jake vendando el pie de Aria.

Rainbow miro a Fluttershy y se sentó junto a ella.

— Oye, ¿crees que la chica nube tenga algo que ver en esto?

Fluttershy se recargo en el hombro de su pareja— En estos momentos, no nos podemos confiar en esas personas.

Rainbow, asintió, por el momento, solo tenía un objetivo: rescatar al resto de sus compañeras.

La noche envejeció a paso lento para todos, el silencio reino en OOO, la luna recorría su camino en el firmamento como si nada, ojala ese camino fuera eterno, pues de esa manera, el amanecer no anunciaría: el inicio de la desgracia.

Sunburts y Glare llegaron a los límites de OOO poco antes del amanecer, les acompañaba Betty, quien en todo el trayecto no dijo ni una sola palabra. No tardaron mucho en ubicar a Gumbald junto con Rubber y la tía Lolly.

Gumbald llego hasta los recién llegados, y con la mirada busco a Néfele, pero no la encontró, lo cual le extraño.

— ¿Dónde está Lady Graycloud? —pregunto en seguida el hombre de chicle.

— Tiene que encargarse de unos asuntos —respondió Sunburts— por el momento hay que empezar con los preparativos.

— De acuerdo —accedió Gumbald— hemos estado trabajando en esto durante meses, ¿traes lo que faltaba?

Sunburts le mostro los cabellos de Swift Pie, y el Enchiridion, además de la presencia de Betty. Gumbald se acercó hasta la mujer mágica.

— Usted nos ayudara con el hechizo, ¿cierto?

— Sí ustedes cumplen el trato —respondió Betty de forma fría.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Gumbald, quien miro con confusión a Sunburts.

— Quiere que le ayudemos a restaurar a Simon.

— ¡Oh!, ya veo, bueno, si nuestra transferencia sale exitosa, no le veo problema a arreglar al viejo del hielo.

Aquel comentario puso de malas a Betty, quien miro con odio a Gumbald por lo que había dicho.

— Gumbald —llamo Glare— te sugiero que tengas cuidado con tus palabras.

— Bien, bien, me disculpo por eso, ahora vamos, esto va a ser un procedimiento complicado, y debe salir excelente para que lady Graycloud obtenga el poder del Lich.

Betty cambio la cara al escuchar eso— Espera, ¿Qué quieren hacer que cosa?

— Lo que oyes —respondió Gumbald— lady Graycloud quiere obtener el poder del Lich.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —señalo Sunburts, callando a Betty— tú quieres restaurar a Simon, y nadie cuestiona tus motivos.

— Todos aquí quieren algo en particular —complemento Glare— y que Néfele tenga el poder del Lich, nos garantizara eso. Ahora, a trabajar.

El grupo puso manos a la obra. Todos guiados por una cosa, ambición y codicia.

…

 **Bueno, volví antes lo planeado, pero yo sé que les encanta que los capítulos salgan así de rápido, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, espero que les haya gustado, y que muchas cosas ya hayan quedado claras. Esta es la última parte de Penitencia, y estoy muy emocionada, porque ya entramos al nudo de esta historia, en los próximos capítulos se aclararan muchas cosas, además, Sunset por fin se decidirá entre sus dos amores, que es en algo en lo que he trabajado mucho.**

 **Y ahora, le quiero mandar un gran saludo a Guest por su comentario, que se agradece infinitamente.**

 **Dicho esto, yo me despido.**


	26. Llamas Mortales

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.25**

 **Llamas Mortales**

" _ **Y dime, ¿conoces al enemigo?"**_

…

La tensión muscular que sentía en ese momento era insoportable, incluso mis huesos estaban entumidos, me sentía fatal y una migraña azotaba mi cráneo. Me removí en una superficie fría, ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que recuerdo era…

 _¿Preguntas porque?... simplemente tú no eres ella…_

Aquellas palabras tan duras apretaron mi corazón de forma dolorosa, finalmente abrí mis ojos, sentía escozor en ellos prueba de que sentía inmensos deseos de llorar. Sabía que Sunburts había usado los propios poderes de Trixie sobre mí, pero aun así aquella ilusión me había dejado muy dañada sentimentalmente. Sunset jamás me diría algo así, ¿verdad?, ella no es tan cruel como para destruirme de esa manera, ¿verdad?...

Puede haber indagado más mientras miraba aquel techo tan gris, hasta que escuche un quejido, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Sunburts nos había atacado, Trixie me defendió y… ¡¿Y qué pasó con Trixie?!

Me incorpore lo más rápido que pude, lo que causo un mareo pero no le di mucha importancia, evalué rápidamente el lugar en el que me encontraba: una celda gris, inmediatamente repudie el lugar, pues me recordó el tiempo que permanecí como prisionera en Canterlot, me pare y me percate que en una esquina del lugar estaba Rarity, no se miraba muy bien y me acerque rápidamente a ella.

— ¡Maestra! —ella sudaba frío y parecía tener escalofríos.

Con dificultan abrió sus ojos y me miró con una sonrisa. — Despertaste… —me dijo de forma débil.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —comencé a revisarla antes de que diera una respuesta, su pierna izquierda tenía una profunda perforación, entonces recordé que Sunburts la había herido con aquellas cadenas que portaba en las manos.

— Veneno —respondió con dificultad— creo que estoy algo oxidada —dijo tratando de sonreír.

Observe la herida, era profunda y ya tenía varios coágulos formados en los alrededores, tenía también un color morado me preocupaba que estuviera infectada. Y el veneno, ni siquiera sabía que veneno era el que Sunburts había utilizado.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —no tenía ningún tipo de herramientas para tratar algo así, necesitaba sacarla cuanto antes.

Camine hacia las rejas que me alejaban del exterior y quede sorprendida, había otra celda frente a mí, y en ella Sonata, Adagio y Pinkie se encontraban inconscientes, ¿Quién más estará aquí? Me pregunte, inmediatamente pensé en Sunset.

— Ojala estés bien —pensé en voz alta.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana que daba a aquella singular habitación, aquellos rayos impactaron primeramente en la piel bronceada de aquella pelirroja de expresión despreocupada. Al sentir esa molestia giro su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados, buscando permanecer en aquel mundo de sueños.

Su nariz detecto un olor agradable que la llevo a buscar el origen de dicho manifiesto, una sensación suave deleito a su sentido del tacto, abrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose con una cabellera profundamente azul.

— Twilight… —pronuncio, pues ese azul solo era característico de ella, las manos de Sunset buscaron tocar aquel cuerpo con el cual compartía aquel colchón.

La mujer se revolcó en sus brazos, aceptando la calidez que Sunset le ofrecía. Poco a poco la conciencia de la pelirroja volvía a hacerse presente, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa debido a sus actos traicioneros.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la larga cabellera de Twilight, buscaba tratar de pensar con tranquilidad, recordó cada mínimo detalle de la noche anterior, y también lo que Twilight le había dicho.

" _Solo será esta noche"_

Eso fue lo que Twilight le quiso decir la noche anterior, aquel acto que cometieron, aquella traición a la cual no podrían llamar "hacer el amor", era la despedida de dos almas que intentaron estar juntas, pero las circunstancias no parecían querer permitir esa unión.

…

En aquel refugio improvisado una debilitada Trixie comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

Lo primero que sus ojos purpuras observaron fue la melena blanca del Rey Helado y en un rincón Jake dormía hecho bolita.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo levantándose lentamente, el Rey Helado se dio cuenta de eso y se aproximó a ella.

— Vaya estas viva, creí que no despertarías.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? —pregunto acariciando su frente, los recuerdos llegaron inmediatamente alarmándola.

— Ay no fue tanto —el Rey Helado le restó importancia a la situación— una noche.

Trixie quiso levantarse pero la debilidad de sus piernas se lo impidió, _"Ese mal nacido"_ fue lo que pensó al recordar a Sunburts.

— No deberías moverte tanto —Trixie inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Applejack, la rubia está en una cama boca abajo, todo su torso estaba vendado, y en sus oídos tenia algodón.

— ¿Pero qué te paso? —Trixie se sorprendió al ver a Applejack en ese estado.

— Créeme he estado peor, y no te preocupes las demás junto con Finn se fueron a buscar a las hermanas de Aria, así como también a Starlight, a Pinkie y… —Applejack quedó muda, aun no concebía el haber permitido que Rarity fuera capturada, estaba muy preocupada.

— Rarity también —dedujo Trixie, pues una parte de su conciencia aun recordaba que se encontraba con la modista y con Starlight— ¿Hace cuánto se fueron?

— No hace mucho, recupere la conciencia hace poco y ya estaban preparando las cosas para irse, y debido a mi condición no pude acompañarlas, pero confió en que las encontraran.

Applejack recostó su cabeza nuevamente, se sentía tan impotente al no poder ayudar al resto, el quedarse quieta no era natural de ella, pero estaba demasiado lastimada no podía ni incorporarse.

— Debo de ir con ellas —Trixie nuevamente trató de levantarse, las piernas le temblaron pero pudo permanecer de pie.

— Estas muy débil —Applejack se percató enseguida de la condición de la peli-plateada.

— Mira tú tienes un agujero en la espalda, asique esta fuera de discusión que no estas apta para hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo, pero mi situación es diferente me puedo mover… algo lento pero lo hago, estas nimiedades no son nada contra, ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! Asique si me disculpas debo ir por…

Applejack sonrió al ver que Trixie no pudo terminar la oración.

— No tienes por qué ocultarlo —Applejack habló en tono tranquilo— se nota que Starlight te atrae.

Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Applejack por otro lado movió su mano hacia el cinturón de su cadera y saco un pequeño frasco.

— El desgaste físico es muy grande y más en una persona como yo que nunca toma descansos, Twilight fabrico estas proteínas cuando éramos novatas para poder dar un mayor rendimiento, creo que te ayudará solo ponla en tu boca y se disolverá por si sola.

Trixie se acercó a tomar aquel frasco que contenía unas capsulas pequeñas. Saco una y la colocó en su boca, tal y como Applejack dijo la capsula se disolvió rápidamente. Trixie espero a que hiciera efecto, pronto sintió que su cuerpo se revitalizaba y sus fuerzas volvían.

— Yo la veo igual —dijo el Rey Helado sin notar ningún tipo de cambio.

— El cambio no se nota superficialmente —dijo Applejack— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor —Trixie comenzó a moverse, su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor, pero aún tenía una duda.

Desabotono los primeros botones de su jumper, a diferencia de sus amigas, Trixie no acostumbraba a mostrar la marca en su pecho, una vez que su pecho quedo expuesto reviso su marca, tenía pequeñas yagas alrededor de su marca debido a la perforación que Sunburts había hecho, toco superficialmente su pecho, las heridas cicatrizaban y sanaban rápidamente, viéndolo de esa manera todo parecía normal, pero aún no se sentía tranquila.

Asique estiro su mano izquierda se concentró un poco y un par de estrellas brotaron de sus manos, aquello hizo que Trixie sonriera aliviada, temía que por su encuentro con Sunburts sus poderes se vieran afectados, pero tal parecía no era así y todo estaba en orden.

— Ay eso está mejor que disfrazar a Gunter de reguetonero —dijo el Rey Helado maravillado por lo que hizo Trixie.

— Apresúrate para que las alcances —apresuro Applejack.

Trixie asintió y salió del refugio rápidamente, dejando a Applejack con una sonrisa. Y en el rincón del iglú Jack se estiraba y bostezaba recuperándose de su sueño reparador.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

— Aun no me acostumbro a los perros que hablan —dijo Applejack frunciendo el ceño aun sin apegarse a la idea de que aquel can podía hablar.

…

Aria, Rainbow, Finn y Fluttershy entraron al club por aquel hueco en la pared debido al derrumbe de la noche anterior.

— Sinceramente no creo que Glare siga aquí —Finn camino por todos lados buscando algún indicio que le indicara que había alguien más ahí— es un cobarde con todas sus letras, solo aparece cuando sabe que puede ganar una batalla.

— O cuando quiere partirle la cara a Sunset —añadió Aria.

— Por el momento no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso —Rainbow camino en dirección al despacho de Néfele— lo importante es encontrar a las demás, tal vez en el despacho de la chica Nube encontremos algo.

El grupo asintió y se dirigieron a aquella dirección, Aria no dijo nada, pues no sentía aquella inquietud que le abordaba cuando sus hermanas corrían peligro asique no objeto nada sobre el rumbo que tomaban.

Trixie había tomado otra ruta, al no encontrar al resto prosiguió a ir a donde había dejado a Starlight la última vez, reviso el lugar y vaya sorpresa se encontró pues el suelo estaba manchado de sangre lo que le asusto, su mente le trajo la imagen de una Starlight herida, la sangre formaba un camino de sangre el cual sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlo, la sangre la condujo hasta una capotilla adherida al piso.

— Tienen que estar aquí —dedujo rápidamente. Al intentar abrir la capotilla se encontró con que esta era muy pesada, pero eso no la detendría.

Se alejó un poco sus manos crearon destellos azules y pronto frente a ella dos hambres altos y musculosos aparecieron.

— Trixie les ordena que abran eso —el par de gorilas tomaron la capotilla y la desprendieron de su lugar— eso… fue exagerado.

De inmediato ambas ilusiones desaparecieron, Trixie no perdió tiempo y entro al lugar. Pero no pudo dar ni un paso cuando sintió que el suelo tembló violentamente e incluso del techo un poco de polvo se desprendió.

— ¡Starlight! —gritó y se aventuró a correr al interior.

Rainbow pateo la puerta que daba al despacho la cual estaba cerrada con llave por lo cual solo le quedo usar la fuerza para entrar al lugar.

— Qué oficina tan pulcra —dijo Finn observando como todo estaba meticulosamente acomodado y ordenado.

Aria se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones, algo debía de a ver en ese lugar, Finn y Rainbow imitaron sus acciones, las sospechas que tenían sobre Néfele eran grandes y debían escanear cada rincón.

Fluttershy por su parte observaba los cuadros colgados, las estanterías de libros a cada costado de la oficina y la enorme pantalla en el centro, le resultaba peculiar. Hasta que su mirada llegó hasta un cuadro cubierto por una manta, al tocar la tela se dio cuenta de que estaba muy limpia lo que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo cubriendo aquel cuadro. Con delicadeza comenzó a remover dicha tela, hasta que la pintura que resguardaba aquel enmarque fue revelada ante sus ojos, aquello la dejo atónica.

— Rainbow —pronuncio lo suficientemente fuerte para que la peli-arcoíris la escuchará y también quedar atónica al ver la imagen.

Aria también puso atención a lo que la pareja observaba pero no encontró cual era lo inquietante que guardaba esa pintura.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó aun sin entender.

La imagen mostraba a una niña de piel blanca y ojos azules, rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de Néfele en una etapa infantil, estaba sentada en una silla de madera, y detrás de ella un hombre de mirada sombría, de cabello y barba canosa, lleva un traje negro muy formal: pantalones formales, una camisa blanca de manga larga, una saco sin mangas y una corbata.

— Parece humano —dijo Finn percatándose de aquel detalle, pues en aquel lugar el único humano era él.

— Él es Lord Tirek —dijo por fin Fluttershy— pero no entiendo que hace una pintura de él aquí, nosotras lo derrotamos hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Aria aun no comprendía la situación.

Rainbow volteo a ver a Fluttershy, quien asintió comprendiendo lo que su esposa le decía con la mirada.

— Fue hace tiempo, casi once años…

 **Flashback**

 _Rainbow y Applejack corrían para encontrarse con sus amigas._

— _¡Twilight!_ — _gritó al ver a su amiga._

 _Twilight sonrió al verlas, junto a ella estaba Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy que también sonrieron._

— _Me alegra que estén bien_ — _Twilight abrazó a ambas._

 _Antes de que se dijeran alguna otra cosa un estruendo sacudió el piso._

— _Ese imbécil está acabando con todo_ — _Rainbow miraba a su alrededor, la isla estaba en llamas, varias instalaciones de Canterlot estaban desmoronándose._

— _Así es_ — _Twilight sacó un collar de su cuello_ — _por eso quiero usar esto._

— _El amuleto de las sombras_ — _dedujo Applejack_ — _Twilight segura que quieres usar eso._

— _Es un regalo que Tirek le dio a Discord cuando nos traiciono_ — _Rainbow apretó la mandíbula al recordar eso, y si salía viva de aquella destrucción con gusto le plantaría un puñetazo en la cara al Señor del Caos._

— _Pero luego Tirek le dio la espalda_ — _Applejack también estaba muy enojada por aquello._

— _Y ahora Discord me lo dio a mí_ — _remató Twilight_ — _cuando investigue el pasado de la agencia me topé con que este amuleto fue un regalo de Star Swirl a Stygian como un símbolo de amistad, el cual Tirek robó para extraer la energía oscura que aun portaba._

— _Ósea que ahora es un pedazo de fierro inservible_ — _Rainbow comenzaba a desesperarse, no entendía porque hablaban de eso en una situación mortal como lo era aquella._

— _Lo es si no lo usamos correctamente_ — _Nuevamente Twilight colocó el collar en su cuello_ — _usaremos la two-dimensional transportation_ _y la combinaremos con el modo equestria._

— _¡¿QUÍERES QUÉ HAGAMOS QUE COSA?!_ — _preguntaba Rarity exaltada_

— _Solo nos queda esa opción, vamos somos lo mejor que tiene la agencia Canterlot no los defraudaremos y saldremos victoriosas –aseguraba Twilight, aunque ella sabía que esa era una táctica más que suicida_ — _sé que el riesgo es mucho, pero ya no nos quedan opciones._

— _Yo estoy contigo_ — _Pinkie puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Twilight._

— _Yo también_ — _Fluttershy dio un paso al frente._

— _Yo igual_ — _Rarity se acercó también._

— _Alguien tiene que darles el toque genial_ — _Rainbow sonrió._

— _Cuentas conmigo_ — _Applejack puso su mano derecha al frente, en su muñeca tenía un cristal en forma de manzana anaranjada._

 _Rarity unió su mano que también tenía en la muñeca un cristal pero en forma de diamante, Pinkie le siguió, su muñeca tenía un diamante en forma de globo, Rainbow también unió su mano esta tenía en la muñeca una nube con un rayo saliendo de esta, la siguiente fue Fluttershy con un diamante en forma de mariposa, las cinco chicas miraron a su líder quien sonreía._

 _Twilight miro su propia muñeca, los diamantes estaban incrustados en su muñeca, los llamados elementos de la armonía, los cuales le permitían entrar en modo equestria._

— _Bien_ — _unió su mano también_ — _acabemos con esto._

 **Fin Flashback**

— La two-dimensional transportation era un método alquimista que Twilight había perfeccionado, este nos permitía viajar a otras dimensiones pero se necesitaba demasiada energía para ejecutarlo ya que no solo teníamos que transportar a Tirek a otra dimensión, sino también sellarlo en ella pero Tirek tenía suficiente poder para impedirnos que lo expulsáramos asique lo usamos con nuestro modo equestria, pero eso solo causaría una sobrecarga, el resultado hubiera sido que las cinco muriéramos. Pero no fue así —Rainbow les mostro su muñeca donde tenía una cicatriz donde antes se encontraba su elemento— los elementos fueron sacrificados para salvar nuestras vidas.

— ¿Por qué lo tele trasportaron? —preguntó Aria— no hubiera sido más fácil matarlo.

— Twilight puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero una asesina nunca y tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero jamás se dio ese lujo, aun después de que Tirek fuera el asesino del chico a quien Twilight siempre quiso. —respondió Fluttershy casi ofendida.

— Bueno —Aria le esto importancia— el sujeta es peligroso, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

— Oigan chicas —la atención se enfocó a Finn, quien sostenía un control remoto— miren esto.

El rubio apretó uno de los botones el cual activo la pantalla frente a ellas revelando un sinfín de cámaras, que no solo daban al club sino también a puntos específicos de OOO.

— Creo que alguien nos ha estado vigilando desde hace tiempo —comentó el chico.

Antes de que alguien hiciera un comentario al respecto el suelo tembló.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rainbow.

— Hubo un derrumbe o algo así —Aria observo como una de las cámaras mostraba anomalías.

— Vamos allá. —dijo Rainbow rápidamente saliendo del lugar, seguida de Aria y Finn.

Fluttershy le dio un vistazo a la pintura de Tirek junto con Néfele, algo era seguro, esa mujer no era de fiar.

…

Sunset había terminado de vestirse, no había querido mover ni despertar a Twilight aun, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama terminando de ajustar sus botas, dio un leve giro para apreciar el rostro inmutable de Twilight, se veía tan tranquila, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, paso a acariciar su cabello haciendo que la mujer liberara leves suspiros, acaricio sus pómulos, no se resistió más y se inclinó hacia ella rosando sus labios con los de Twilight y dándole un pequeño beso tratando de que no se despertara.

— Aww, pero que tierna —los sentidos de Sunset se pusieron alerta, se levantó de la cama topándose con Néfele quien estaba recargada frente al marco de la ventana, ¿en qué momento había entrado?

— ¿Pasa algo Sunset? —preguntó divertida— parece que se te apareció un fantasma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

— Esta es mi casa —señalo con una sonrisa el lugar— yo sé lo que pasa aquí y me pudo dar el lujo de vagar por donde yo quiera.

Néfele se aproximó a una pared que su mano atravesó como si nada— ventajas de que mi cuerpo este hecho de nubes.

— Eres como un fantasma —dijo Sunset mirándola con desconfianza.

— Si puede ser, pero —de repente Néfele se acercó demasiado a Sunset tomando el cuello de su chaqueta— es divertido espantar gente.

— Lo que digas —Sunset empujó a Néfele apartándola— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada importante en realidad, solo quiero felicitarte engañar a tu novia antes de llegar al altar —Néfele aplaudió, pero Sunset le detuvo las manos.

— Cállate, la vas a despertar.

— Oww cosa, no quieres que despierta a tu amante.

Sunset bajo la mirada, posteriormente soltó las manos de Néfele.

— Ella ya ni eso es de mi —Sunset miró de reojo a Twilight— renuncie a ella anoche.

— Eso se escucha más deprimente de lo que es —Néfele puso cara de desinterés— como si a ti te importaran esas cosas.

— Lo dices como si supieras de esas cosas.

Néfele camino hacia la ventana de la habitación.

— Tú y yo somos más parecidas de lo que crees.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario tan de repente?

— No es un comentario Sunset, es la verdad. Mírate, atada a una realidad que no te gusta a algo que simplemente no puedes cambiar, a mí me pasa igual, hay cosas que quisiera controlar, cosas que quisiera modificar pero simplemente así es la realidad.

Sunset escuchaba atenta cada palabra, era cierto, ella no quería aquello, y para empezar ella nunca pidió tener aquellos poderes, pues fue esa marca en su pecho la que había condenado su vida, según las creencias de Sunset, todos los eventos fatídicos de su vida eran debido a sus poderes. Pues, de no haber tenido esos poderes sus padres no se habrían alejado de ella, tal vez así nunca hubiera conocido a Twilight y de esa manera, no estaría sufriendo tanto. Pero no podía cambiar eso, eso era algo que Sunset no podría modificar a su gusto.

— Pero —Néfele volvió a hablar— hay una diferencia entre tú y yo.

— ¿Qué seria eso?

Néfele coloco su dedo índice en su boca mientras sonreía— eso es un secreto, Emeral.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —aquel nombre que Néfele había utilizado se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero tenía una nube en su memoria.

— Lo siento recordé algo —Néfele se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a mirar por la ventana, la vista daba hacia el Reino de Fuego— sabes creo que tu idea de alejarte de Twilight no es muy efectiva, además, no parecer realmente muy feliz ante la idea de contraer matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó con ironía— mí vida es así, y así la tengo que aceptar.

— ¿Por qué aceptar lo que no quieres?, tu no quieres que OOO siga en la circunstancias en las que esta y estas dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para arreglarlo, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con tu vida?, yo también tengo cosas que arreglar.

— ¿Y que, me borraras la memoria?

Néfele la miro con una expresión que denotaba incredulidad podría catalogarse como una mueca ofendida.

— Habló de soluciones, no de fantasía Sunset. En el Reino de Fuego hay una fruta llamada deseo prohibido se encuentra en los jardines traseros del palacio, no sé si por la mutación esta siga ahí, pero creo que es algo que te puede interesar.

— ¿Qué tan desesperada debo lucir para que creas que te haré caso?

— Nadie dijo que estas desesperada, pero, creo que te interesaría conseguir esa fruta antes que Glare Flare.

— ¿¡Qué!? —eso ultimo si captó la atención de Sunset.

— Te explico, la fruta concede el mayor anhelo de la persona, sin embargo, es muy peligrosa, pues una persona que no sabe lo que quiere puede provocar muchos desastres al comerla, y bueno, Glare sabe lo que quiere y tú también lo sabes, no me extrañaría que con todo este alboroto de los elementales fuera a buscarla.

Antes de que Sunset dijera alguna palabra el suelo tembló, aquello causo que Twilight finalmente se despertara y captara la atención de Sunset.

— ¿Sunset? —Twilight miró su alrededor con temor debido al temblor, pero en cuanto sintió los brazos de Sunset rodearla se sintió segura.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato Sunset con sincera preocupación.

Twilight asintió, Sunset suspiro y enseguida miro hacia donde se suponía debía estar Néfele pero la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Twilight, pues sentía la inquietud de Sunset en ese momento.

— No, nada —Sunset acercó su rostro al cabello de Twilight y aspiro su delicioso olor a lavanda— está bien por ahora.

…

Trixie seguía corriendo por aquel largo pasadizo hasta que encontró una puerta de metal. Al mirarla Trixie sonrió.

— Ja, esto no es nada para la gran y poderosa Trixie. —de un momento a otro Trixie dio una fuerte patada contra la soldadura, pero no fue para nada como lo había imaginado, pues lo único que logro fue lastimarse el pie.

Debido al dolor comenzó a saltar en círculos maldiciendo su suerte. Entonces escucho unas voces del otro lado de la puerta, lo que le hizo acercarse y pegar la oreja para tratar de escuchar, sin embargo lo único que escucho fue una explosión y sentir que la puerta era expulsada y chocaba contra la pared junto con ella.

— Ya ven —Pinkie dio un salto entre la nube de humo que la pequeña explosión había formado— un poco de pólvora arregla todo.

Detrás de ella, Adagio y Starlight llevaban en hombros a Rarity, Sonata venia un poco más atrás. Pero el grupo se puso en alerta al escuchar que alguien se quejaba detrás de la puerta.

Sonata tomó delantera y se aproximó a la puerta de metal que segundos antes habían derrumbado.

— Te cuidado —advirtió Adagio temiendo por la seguridad de su hermana.

Sonata sonrió y empujo la puerta, revelando a una aturdida Trixie.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? —dijo Trixie antes de caer al suelo.

— ¡Trixie! —gritó el grupo al reconocer a la chica, e incluso suspiraron de alivio, pues teniendo a Rarity tan grave las hacía muy vulnerables.

Starlight fue en auxilio de su amiga, no sin antes dejar a Adagio como soporte de Rarity.

— ¿Dios, estás bien? —Starlight tomó el rostro de Trixie quien seguía aturdida por el golpe.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo? —preguntó delirando.

— Seas mamona —dijo Adagio mirando la escena sin mucho interés.

— ¡Adagio! —reprendió Starlight, lo que provocó que Adagio volteara los ojos con fastidio.

Trixie dejó salir un quejido y llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupada Starlight.

— Estoy bien —dijo Trixie, pero enseguida tomó a Starlight por los hombros— ¡¿Estas bien?! —dijo revisándola de pies a cabeza lo que hizo que Starlight sonriera.

— Tranquila, estoy perfecta —ambas se levantaron— ¿pero qué haces aquí?

— Yo… —Trixie no supo que decir, un sonrojo invadió su rostro y pico el suelo con la punta de su bota— vine a rescatarte, pero creo que puedes cuidarte sola.

Starlight sonrió— No estoy sola —señalo a Pinkie, Sonata y Adagio.

— Tuvimos suerte de ser atrapadas juntas —señalo Adagio pero se mostraba afligido— fue mi culpa, me encontré con Glare en el club, confié en él y esto nos trajo aquí, lo lamento.

— Tranquila Dagi —Sonata le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza— todos sabes de tu debilidad con los pelirrojos.

Adagio quiso matar a Sonata en ese instante pero se resistió, primero debía de matar a Glare por haberse burlado de ella.

— Hablando de pelirrojos —Starlight se giró hacia Trixie— Emm… ¿Trixie, de casualidad no viene Sunset contigo?

Trixie enseguida comprendió a que venía su pregunta y por un momento tuvo unas inmensas ganas de plantarle un puñetazo a Sunset, tal vez si le deformaba un poco su estúpido rostro dejaría de coquetearle a cualquiera.

— No he sabido de ella desde que te propuso matrimonio —respondió en tono agrio, Trixie había renunciado a Starlight definitivamente pero sus sentimientos no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó con melancolía.

— Lamento interrumpir —habló Adagio— pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

— Tienes razón —concordó Starlight— debemos encontrar a las demás y atender la herida de Rarity.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió a la salida, Trixie las dirigió por el camino en el que había llegado, al salir a la superficie subieron a Rarity con sumo cuidado.

— Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro —dijo Pinkie preocupada por la salud de su amiga— ¿Sabes dónde está Fluttershy?

— Ella, junto con Aria, Rainbow y Finn fueron a buscarlas igual que yo, deben de estar en el interior del club —respondió Trixie.

— Entonces no será problema encontrarlas —Starlight extendió su mano izquierda, activo el guante de su antebrazo y salió un diagrama con varias coordenadas— aun no lo perfecciono, pero los trajes tienen un sistema de rastreo, no les quise comentar nada hasta que estuviera listo, pero esto es una emergencia.

— Que buen pretexto para ubicar a tu novia —dijo Adagio burlándose.

— ¡No es para eso! —gritó Starlight mientras seguía programando los localizadores de sus trajes— ¡listo!, Aria está cerca de aquí.

— Bien, entonces ahí esta Fluttershy y podrá atender a Rarity. —dijo Pinkie.

La verdad es que Starlight hubiera preferido rastrear a Sunset primero, pero la salud e su maestra era prioritaria, asique el guio al grupo directo a las coordenadas que su GPS le marcaba lo que las codujo hasta las afueras del club, donde Finn, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Aria salían del club.

— ¡Fluttershy, Rainbow! —Pinkie rápidamente fue hasta sus compañeras, apretándolas como era su costumbre en un fuerte abrazo estilo Pinkie.

— ¡Pinkie! —exclamaron ambas al ver que su amiga estaba bien, pero enseguida su expresión cambio al ver a Rarity.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rainbow, Fluttershy enseguida se aproximó a revisar a su amiga.

— Veneno —respondió Starlight rápidamente— Sunburts le inyecto algún tipo de veneno cuando la atacó.

Fluttershy pronto se dio cuenta de que las venas de Rarity estaban muy saltadas.

— Tengo que llevarla al refugio —dijo Fluttershy seriamente— conozco este tipo de reacción pero aquí no podré hacer un buen chequeo estando aquí.

— Te ayudaré a llevarla —se ofreció Finn.

— Si —Aria asintió— nosotros tenemos que buscar a Néfele, y también tenemos que encontrar a Twilight y Sunset.

— ¿Por qué? —Starlight se interesó mucho en las palabras de Aria.

— Una larga historia —respondió Aria— después te explico pero hay que encontrar a tu novia a la de ya.

— No te preocupes —Starlight le mostro el GPS— la encontraré de inmediato.

— Entonces nosotros nos vamos.

Dicho eso, Fluttershy y Finn partieron, pues Rarity cada vez estaba más grave. El grupo nuevamente se dividió, Pinkie se aproximó a Rainbow.

— Rainbow, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

— No sabría explicarte, pero creo que Tirek dejó descendencia o algo por el estilo.

La peli-rosa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no había oído aquel nombre desde hacía tanto tiempo.

— Esto es muy grave —dijo poniendo una expresión seria, eso era muy raro de Pinkie y eso ameritaba que en verdad las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. — pero no creo que debamos de buscar a Twilight.

— ¿Por qué? —aquello tomó por sorpresa a Rainbow.

— Mi Pinkie sentido me lo dice —dijo con la mirada fija en Stalight.

…

Twilight sentía los suaves labios de Sunset sobre los suyos, ella enredaba sus dedos en las hebras de fuego de Sunset, el contacto pronto se fue haciendo paulatino hasta desaparecer.

— Deberías vestirte —sugirió Sunset respirando por la boca, odiaba esa necesitad que su cuerpo generaba, necesidad de estar con Twilight y no separarse, pero tenía que darle fin a todo eso.

— Tienes razón —dijo Twilight comenzando a alejarse de Sunset— creo que ya es hora, quisiera que este final fuera distinto.

— Pero no lo es —dijo Sunset con severidad— debes volver con tu familia, y yo debo de ir con mi prometida, Twilight ya es hora de acabar con esto.

— Yo hubiera hecho todo porque esto funcionara.

— Pero no quiero Twilight —Sunset se puso de pie frente a la cama— ya no quiero estar en este círculo vicioso, ya no hay nada de este amor.

— Lo último captó la atención de Twilight, ¿Qué es lo que la pelirroja había dicho?

— Sunset —Twilight se levantó enredando la sabana en su cuerpo— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Nada —respondió enojada por su error.

Twilight se apretó el puente de la nariz, esto era una mala broma.

— Sunset, anoche me sincere contigo, y lo sé fue muy tarde para ser correspondida pero te dije lo que siento por ti y lo que nunca he sentido con nadie más, pero, tu no me dijiste nada, me hiciste saber que estas con alguien más y que te vale lo que yo haga con mi vida, que anoche solo fue una despedida, y perdóname sí soy muy exigente, egoísta, estúpida y tal vez pienses que solo estoy jodiendo tu vida pero…

Twilight jalo la chaqueta de Sunset, la sabana resbaló de su cuerpo y sus ojos se enfrascaron en una conexión de color cian y lavanda.

— ¿Qué sientes por mi Sunset?, contéstame por favor, te di una respuesta ayer, ahora yo quiero una respuesta tuya y no importa lo que digas, te prometí que me iría y lo cumpliré, solo necesito esa respuesta.

Sunset quedó estática, la respuesta claro que la sabia, el problema no quería que Twilight lo supiera. El azote de la puerta hizo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran, y bueno, sí el ambiente ya era pesado ahora lo era más.

Sunset sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, Twilight no pudo con la vergüenza e inmediatamente cubrió su desnudez con la sabana que había sido abandonada en el suelo, por otro lado Starlight clavaba sus uñas en la palma de su mano luchando por no soltar ni una sola lagrima. El resto estaba impactado, mientras que las Mane Six estaban sorprendidas y decepcionadas por la decisión de su líder, Sexto Impacto tenía ganas de colgar a Sunset, pues lo que hizo les pareció realmente estúpido e individualmente Trixie ya había matado cien veces en su mente a Sunset. Pero aun con todo ese conjunto de sentimientos y pensamientos en el ambiente, nadie dijo nada, grandes zancadas resonaron seguidas del eco de una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡ERES UNA PERRA RESBALOSA! —Starlight había descargado toda su furia sobre la mejilla de Twilight, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Starlight estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra ella pero sintió un brazo detenerla.

— No lo hagas —Sunset no le sostuvo la mirada, sabía lo que había hecho y estaba dispuesta a recibir su merecido— si te quieres enojar con alguien hazlo conmigo.

— ¿¡Porque!? —Starlight dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho de Sunset, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, no tenía que ser muy lista para deducirlo hace unas horas había anhelado tanto encontrarse con Sunset pero ahora solo quería estar lo más alejada de ella.

Starlight miró hacia los ojos de Sunset, tensó la mandíbula y comenzó a alejarse de la pelirroja, miro de reojo a Twilight jamás había sentido tanto odio por alguien, las ojeras que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos se pronunciaron más debido al esfuerzo que hacía por contener el llanto, no dijo nada se dio media vuelta y huyo del lugar.

— ¡Starlight! —gritó Trixie al ver que su amiga huía, enseguida le dedico una profunda mirada de desprecio a Sunset que había hecho un ademan por ir tras Starlight— no te molestes, yo iré por ella.

La peli-plateada salió del lugar, Sunset frunció el ceño y dando grandes zancadas se dispuso a ir tras Trixie y Starlight, pero el brazo de Adagio la retuvo.

— ¿No te basta con el daño que ya le hiciste? —preguntó Adagio con semblante serio.

— No dejaré las cosas así —respondió Sunset— tengo que afrontar lo que hice, haré las cosas bien.

Adagio formo la sombra de una sonrisa hueca, en su mente, su encuentro con Glare se hizo presente y no pudo evitar comparar a Sunset con él— Tú y Glare se parecen tanto.

— ¡No me compares con ese bastardo! —sin decir más Sunset salió del lugar.

Aria notó cierta tensión entre las Mane Six.

— Creo que nosotras nos vamos —Aria tomó del brazo a Sonata y a Adagio— creo que ustedes tienen cosas que discutir.

Rainbow y Pinkie miraron fijamente a Twilight quien ya se disponía a ponerse sus ropas.

— En eso tienes razón —afirmo Rainbow.

…

Sunset caminaba a toda prisa, pero había perdido de vista a Trixie y a Starlight. Se detuvo un momento pero no logro ubicarlas, a un lado de ella había una ventada, observo su reflejo en él y no pudo evitar sentirse lo peor del mundo.

— Ahg… ¡Soy una estúpida! —dio un golpe al cristal rompiéndolo en mil fragmentos.

Una luz llamó su atención, El Reino de Fuego estaba cerca, recordó las palabras de Néfele, también las de Adagio, si Glare quería esa fruta ella la conseguiría primero, tal vez así acabaría con sus problemas. Observaba las llamas provenientes de aquel lugar, no pudo evitar sentir algo de atracción.

— Bien, resolveré esto de otra manera —pensó salto por la ventana y así se aventuró a una trampa mortal y sin retorno.


	27. La Caída del Fénix

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.26**

 **La Caída del Fénix**

" _ **Vida y Muerte"**_

…

¿Cómo podría resumir esto?...

Bien hagamos un recuento de los hechos, número 1: Tuve una aventura con una alumno yo aun estando casada y con un hijo; número 2: Tres años sin tener algún tipo de contacto no reencontramos; número 3: De forma estúpida me doy cuenta que estoy enamorada de ella; número 4: Ella está comprometida con una linda chica, número 5: me acosté con ella prometiéndole irme de su vida, número 6: su novia y mis amigas nos han encontrado.

Conclusión: soy una arrastrada, egoísta.

— ¿Y bien, Twilight, hay algo que quieras decirnos? —me preguntó Rainbow mirándome seriamente.

Termine de ajustar el broche de mi bota y me levante afrontándolas directamente, la verdad y siendo sincera, ¿Qué rayos podía decir en mi situación?, decir que lo sentía era una hipocresía, decir que no fue mi intención sería una mentira, todo lo hice de forma consiente, todo lo hice a sabiendas de la consecuencias y ahora no hay marcha atrás.

— Nada en particular, Rainbow, supongo que hice lo que mi corazón quiso y dije lo que calle tantos años atrás, y ¿sabes cuál fue el resultado de eso?

Hubo silencio lo que me invito a proseguir.

— Que no hay lugar para mí en la vida de Sunset, debemos irnos, pero antes, debo de hablar con Starlight.

— ¡Te has vuelto loca! —Pinkie se aproximó hacia mí y me tomó por lo hombros— ¿perdiste el juicio después de tantos orgasmos o qué?

Twilight no pudo evitar dejar salir una tenue sonrisa, pero enseguida su gesto se volvió serio nuevamente.

— Yo ya cause muchos problemas, Pinkie, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aclararle las cosas a Starlight, y estando aquí lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a Sunset a que esta dimensión vuelva a la normalidad, me di cuenta que este lugar es muy importante para ella, y quiero que todo el desastre que la cause quede en el olvido.

— Twilight —Pinkie la miró seriamente— ¿estas segura que esta historia no debería llamarse estragos de un crepúsculo? Digo creo que tú le causas más problemas a Sunset de los que ella te causa a ti.

Twilight soltó una pequeña risilla— A ella le queda mejor el protagonismo, y los lectores me odian.

— Bueno Twilight, me parece perfecto que pienses así, pero, por el momento las Mane Six te necesitamos.

Twilight se extrañó por las palabras de Rainbow— ¿sucedió algo?

— Bueno… —antes de que Rainbow explicará Pinkie interrumpió.

— Rarity se encuentra muy grave pues el chico peli-naranja de anoche resulto ser un secuas de Néfele, quien parece tener una relación fraterna con Tirek, le inyecto un veneno que la puso en un estado muy grave, Fluttershy está cuidando de ella y de Applejack pues anoche, ella y Aria se enfrentaron a un chico, que tiene mucho parecido con Sunset ahora que lo pienso, pero en ese encuentro Applejack sufrió una grave herida y ahora ambas están bajo el cuidado de Fluttershy —dicho aquello Pinkie tomó aire de regreso a sus pulmones, pues en efecto hablar sin pausas requería de mucho oxígeno.

Twilight quedó muda por un momento.

— ¿Qué fue que pasó mientas no estaba? —dijo casi sin creer lo que Pinkie había dicho.

— Te sorprenderá lo que puede pasar en una noche —comentó Rainbow mirando a su líder— te lo explicaremos todo, pero por el momento Applejack y Rarity nos necesitan, a no ser, ¿qué tengas algo más importante que hacer?

Twilight pensó en lo que quería hacer con Starlight, pero, ella debía estar con su equipo y más considerando que ellas habían ido con ella a ese lugar para apoyarla, asique debía de estar con ellas, además la mención del nombre de Tirek le alertó.

— No, ¿Dónde están? —preguntó rápidamente.

— Síguenos, te contaremos todo.

Pinkie y Twilight siguieron a Rainbow sin dudarlo, aunque había algo que ni el Pinkie sentido podría predecir, y era que las cosas estaban por ponerse peor.

…

El cansancio físico azotó el cuerpo de Starlight, lo que hizo que detuviera su carrera, la noche anterior había sido horrible y su presente no era mucho mejor, le dolía, le dolía bastante, hasta ese momento finalmente fue consiente de las cascadas de agua salina que brotaban de sus ojos, del escozor en sus ojos, del nudo en su garganta, las náuseas en su estómago y el dolor en su pecho, en su mente solo había una pregunta _"¿Ella no era suficiente para Sunset?"_ Los hechos rebelaban que no, ella no era suficiente para que Sunset la amara, ella no merecía el amor de Sunset, Starlight lo miraba y lo creía de esa manera, miró sus manos, vaya ironía, pensó, pues aun llevaba puesta la chaqueta, que la noche anterior Sunset le había dado para quitar el temblor de su cuerpo cuando se reencontró con Sunburts, no entendía a Sunset, porque hacia aquello sí no la quería, sí no tuvo problemas para acostarse con Twilight, ¿Por qué se comprometió con ella?, ¿sí no la quería, porque se preocupaba por ella?, ¿POR QUÉ ERA TAN AMABLE Y AGRADABLE CON ELLA SÍ NO LA AMABA?, aquellas preguntas danzaban por su cabeza quiso dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, debido a la debilidad y el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron, y por unos breves segundos la esperanza revoloteó en su pecho.

— ¿Sunset? —preguntó ilusionada porque la pelirroja hubiera salido en su búsqueda, llevándose el sabor amargo de la desilusión.

Trixie sonrió de forma triste— Creo que esperabas a alguien más.

Starlight reafirmó su postura poniéndose frente a Trixie— Ella no viene contigo, ¿verdad?

— No —esa respuesta empujó a Starlight a mirar al suelo, el cual pronto se vio humedecido por las lágrimas que brotaban de la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Tan horrenda soy? —se lamentó entre sollozos.

Trixie la acurrucó entre sus brazos en forma de consuelo, acaricio su cabeza y espalda.

— Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido —susurró en el oído de Starlight, hecho que causo que la hacker la mirara a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

— Y tú eres la mejor amiga que podría desear —

Al terminar su frase, abrazó a Trixie con más fuerza, buscando consuelo para su mal herido corazón.

Trixie elevó su mirada, soltó un suspiro de resignación y recitó unas palabras que solo ella podría escuchar.

— No soy tan buena amiga como crees.

…

Sunset había utilizado sus alas de fuego para llegar lo más rápido posible al reino de fuego. En realidad, la razón verdadera por la cual había tomado tan arrebatada decisión era porque quería alejarse de su situación, ¿estaba huyendo?, claro que estaba huyendo, necesitaba desahogarse, sus sentimientos estaban en caos, además la culpa la consumía, se suponía que Starlight no tenía que enterarse de lo que pasó con Twilight, pero no, el destino se había encargado de que Starlight cruzara esa puerta aquella mañana, debía disculparse y seguir con el compromiso, era cierto, Sunset le había propuesto matrimonio a Starlight como impulso para callarle la boca a Néfele, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar con ella, no la amaba pero esperaba aprender a hacerlo, y que Twilight le hubiera hecho aquella promesa de alejarse para siempre ahora estaba dispuesta a entregarse enteramente a Starlight, claro que había un pequeñito problema, la noche anterior, ciertos sentimientos que durante tres años habían sido puro odio y rencor, habían renacido, su amor por Twilight corría en sus venas como un veneno toxico y adictivo, pero Sunset era terca, ya había decidido quedarse al lado de Starlight y amarla solo a ella, solo esperaba que con el tiempo esos sentimientos que en ese momento ardían vivos en su corazón con el tiempo nuevamente fueran apagado y sustituidos por cariño a Starlight o bueno ese era el plan de Sunset, sin embargo por el momento no tenía cara para dirigirse a Starlight, necesitaba sacar algo de estrés, y bueno, que mejor forma de desahogo que golpear al estúpido que había estado haciendo su vida cuadritos desde que había llegado a OOO, la rivalidad que tenía con Glare surgió de forma espontánea, podemos resumir su relación como que dos personas demasiado parecidas no caben en el mismo lugar, así de simple.

El Reino de Fuego no estaba lejos, y en menos de lo que creyó ya se encontrada parada sobre la superficie volcánica que también era una parte fundamental de aquel reino, y aunque en ese momento todo parecía estar en caos en aquel lugar no le impidió avanzar a paso firme, siempre alerta a cada rincón.

De repente, tuvo que agacharse esquivando una bola de fuego que se estrelló con una montaña detrás de ella. Enseguida levantó la mirada topándose con su rival.

— No puedo creerlo —decía Glare caminando hacia Sunset— Néfele tenía razón, estarías aquí.

— ¿Néfele? —dijo confundida.

— ¿Qué?, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? —Glare se dejó ir hacia Sunset envistiéndola con fuerza.

Ambos se estrellaron en aquella pared de piedra, y antes de que Glare le diera otro golpe, Sunset lo tomó con fuerza del cuello volteando las posiciones quedando Sunset con ventaja.

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué? —Sunset incremento su agarre en el cuello de Glare, pero el chico no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada en el abdomen quitándosela de encima.

— Muy bien pedazo de carbón, ahora dime de que diablos estás hablando —dijo Sunset mirándolo de forma retadora.

— Bien, creo que mereces saber todo antes de que mueras.

Sunset soltó una sonora carcajada— ¿Morir?, ¿yo?, esas llamas en tu cabeza te están afectando el cerebro.

— Di lo que quieras, espero que te sigas riendo cuando escupa en tu tumba, pues todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido previamente planeado.

Sunset cambio su rostro por una mueca seria, quería romperle la cara a ese payaso, pero primero quería escuchar lo que iba a decir.

— Seguramente Néfele te dijo que aquí se encontraba la fruta del deseo perdido no es más que una vil mentira o bueno, al menos para ti.

— Déjate de rodeos —Sunset ató cabos rápidamente— esto es una trampa.

— ¡Felicidades que lista! —Glare aplaudió sin gracia— lo mejor de esto es que fue a mí a quien dejó acabar con tu miserable vida.

El rostro de Sunset no se mostraba intimidado, pero las palabras de Glare sonaban bastante seguras, sumando el hecho de que había caído en una trampa debía ser totalmente precavida.

— Pero no te preocupes —dijo Glare comenzando a ser rodeado por grandes llamas— tu muerte dará inicio a algo más grande.

Dicho aquello, una devastadora batalla comenzó, Sunset también cubrió su cuerpo de llamas y dejó salir aquellas alas que hace tiempo había podido controlar lo que le daba un aspecto impresionante a la hora de la batalla. Glare no se quedaba atrás su cuerpo llameante dejaba salir grandes chispas y sus ojos se asemejaron a dos mechas de fuego mortales.

Se lanzaron patadas y puñetazos, Sunset se defendía formidable, Glare le tiro una patada dirigida a su rostro pero Sunset lo bloqueo con sus brazos arrojándolo hacia el suelo se abalanzó hacia Glare con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero Glare la evadió rodando por el suelo, no perdió tiempo y lanzó una llamarada directamente a Sunset la cual la hizo rodar Glare quiso tomarla por sorpresa, pero Sunset se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tomó una estalagmita que estaba cerca y como si fuera un bate de béisbol golpeo la cabeza de Glare con fuerza.

Una vez lejos Sunset reunió toda su energía hacia sus brazos que se cubrieron de brazas, Glare se recuperó del golpe e hizo que su cuerpo creciera dando paso a una inmensa llamarada.

— ¡De aquí no sales viva! —sentenció Glare, dando entender que estaba dispuesto a acabar con Sunset ahí y ahora.

— ¡Como si de verdad pudieras matarme!

Aunque Glare luciera más grande que Sunset, Sunset lograba darle una ardua batalla, pues la capacidad de ambos estaba casi igualada.

A lo lejos, en los límites de OOO, aquella batalla podía ser observada, Néfele sonreía satisfecha.

— Lady Graycloud —Néfele se dirigió hacia Gumbald quien estaba detrás de ella— ya todo está listo.

Néfele sonrió, se adentró a la cueva, dentro se encontraba el Enchiridion que estaba rodeado por una luz verde, estaba abierto, sus páginas mostraban la imagen de alguien adquiriendo poder y ese poder provenía de una criatura de las tinieblas, los cabellos de Swift Pie estaban colocados de forma minuciosa.

El poder de la muerte, almacenado en una criatura carente de cualquier sentimiento de bondad —Néfele acariciaba las hojas del Enchiridion— me sorprende que para tener un poder que da muerte se necesite una vida.

Néfele elevó la mirada encarándose con Betty, a quien le sonrió.

— La magia aún tiene muchos secretos —respondió la castaña.

Betty se giró y comenzó a recitar un raro hechizo, Néfele coloco sus manos sobre las hojas de aquel libro, un brillo verde coloreo sus ojos al igual que el lugar también comenzaba a tener un aura más tenebrosa, el cabello de Néfele se elevó y Betty termino su hechizo. Al terminar el hechizo Néfele había quedado en un estado de trance.

Sunburts se aproximó a la hechicera.

— ¿Esto funcionara?

— Tú mismo lo haz estudiado —respondió la maga— sí Glare logra asesinar a Sunset Shimmer tal cual se lo has indicado nada podrá impedir que los poderes del Lich sean transferidos a Néfele.

— Solo espero que el idiota lo logre —finalizo Sunburts.

…

Las llamas chocando unas con otras se podían apreciar desde el Reino Nube, Starlight y Trixie fueron las primeras al notarlas al estar al aire libre.

— Algo pasa en el Reino de Fuego —ambas chicas se voltearon al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Aria? —Starlight se separó de Trixie— ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

— Llegue un poco después de Trixie —explicó— disfrute mucho el espectáculo —sonrió.

— No sonrías que a Trixie le das miedo —expresó Trixie nerviosa sin razón aparente.

— Lo siento —Aria recobro su semblante habitual— creo que Sunset está allá.

Starlight caminó hacia Aria esperando más de aquella explicación, pero…

— Yo puedo explicar eso —Adagio apareció y detrás de ella venia Sonata— Glare tiene pensado matar a Sunset, y parece que Sunset ha caído en su trampa.

Starlight palideció ante tal noticia, Sunset estaba en peligro.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Starlight tomó por los hombros a la rubia— Sunset no puede perder ante alguien como Glare.

— Eso lo sé —Adagio mostraba un semblante decaído— cuando nos capturó, hable con él en privado, hablaba sobre ser el más poderoso ser que pudiera utilizar las llamas, y eso significaba acabar con Sunset y con su prima —Adagio soltó un suspiro— en pocas palabras usara a la elemental de fuego para acabar con ella, y nosotras no podremos hacer nada porque no podemos acercarnos al Reino de Fuego en estos momentos.

— ¡NO! —gritó Starlight sujetando los hombros de Adagio con fuerza— Sunset no puede perder, ¡Ella no puede perder!

— Eso queda en manos de la misma Sunset —Adagio mira hacia donde se ejecutaba el combate, donde su mejor amiga, sin saberlo, se estaba jugando la vida.

" _Ten cuidado, cabrona"_ pensó Adagio, pues su encuentro con Glare la había dejado muy nerviosa en varios sentidos.

En el refugio, Twilight estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Rarity y ni que decir de la pobre Applejack quien permanecía postrada a aquella cama sin poder hacer nada por su esposa.

Rainbow y Twilight se alejaron para que Fluttershy hiciera su trabajo, Finn permanecía comiéndose las uñas en un rincón y el Rey Helado observaba una abeja de fuego. Twilight suspiro con frustración y salió del lugar, encontrándose con un paisaje un tanto alarmante, grandes llamas sobresalían de un lugar un tanto lejano, su mente rápidamente trajo la imagen de Sunset. Suspiro con frustración pasando su mano entre su cabello algo enredado, Twilight sabía algo, debía salir de la vida de Sunset lo más pronto posible, no quería seguir siendo una piedra en el zapato para Sunset, asique cumpliría su promesa.

Escuchó unos pasos, al girar se encontró con Rainbow.

— Fluttershy detuvo el veneno —explicó— por suerte era un veneno lento, creo que su intención no era matarla, por lo menos no por ahora.

— Les debo una disculpa —Twilight se acomodó la blusa— fui muy egoísta, con ustedes y con Sunset, se supone que no habría peligros para ustedes y mírenos. Sí hubiera aceptado lo de Sunset, sí hubiera aceptado la situación, estarían a salvo y con sus familias.

— Wey cállate o yo seré la siguiente en cachetearte —Twilight al momento quedó muda— nosotras te seguimos porque quisimos, tomamos los riesgos y aquí estamos, descubrimos que tal vez Tirek haya dejado un legado y créeme que eso es muy bueno, nosotras conocemos su historia, Sexto Impacto no podrá hacer nada sin nosotras. Hicimos bien en venir aquí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron de Tirek? —preguntó Twilight preocupada por la presencia de aquel hombre en esa dimensión.

— Un cuadro, parece que ha estado criando a alguien —Twilight aguardaba por más información— creo que la soberana de las nubes ha estado moviendo sus piezas en silencio.

— Quieres decir que Néfele…

— Ha estado bajo la tutela de Tirek, si Twilight, o por lo menos eso es lo que he interpretado.

— Mierda, debemos explicarle eso a Sexto Impacto, debemos ir a la Agencia y explicarles todo, darles la información necesaria… —Twilight se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rainbow.

— No sé si Celestia quiera ver mi cara de nuevo —Twilight sonrió de forma nerviosa— ya nos ocuparemos de eso.

— De acuerdo, iré a ver cómo están las cosas ahí dentro —Rainbow volvió al refugio.

Twilight quedó en soledad, pensando, las cosas estaban terriblemente mal, no podía darse el lujo de flaquear, ahora solo asumiría un papel, ella era la líder de la Mane Six y mentora de Sunset Shimmer, líder de Sexto Impacto, solo eso. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y le dedico un último pensamiento:

 _Aunque no te vuelva a ver, estragos de un brillo de sol en mi vida haz dejado._

…

Glare termino estrellándose en una pared.

— Acéptalo —Sunset se colocó frente a él— nunca me vencerás.

Pero el chico sonrió.

— Eso es lo que tú crees —Glare golpeo el suelo, provocando una fisura de esta emergió un ser de fuego enorme, Sunset no tardo en reconocerla.

— Phoebe… —susurro al ver a la Reina Flama convertida en aquello.

— Es tu fin Shimmer —Glare se arrojó contra Sunset, aprovechando su distracción la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la arrojo hacia Phoebe, justo donde la gema que la distinguía como princesa se encontraba.

El impacto fue tremendamente fuerte que provoco que la gema se rompiera.

…

En la cueva Betty alzó la mirada.

— Glare lo consiguió —miró hacia Néfele— una vida se extinguirá, para que el poder de la muerte surja.

…

Sunset cayó al suelo al igual que varios fragmentos de la gema del elemento del fuego, como pudo esquivo todos los pedazos, Phoebe Hizo un sonido ensordecedor que obligo a Sunset a cubrirse los oídos. La elemental de fuego estaba agonizando.

— Sabes Sunset, hay una historia muy graciosa que mi madre solía contarme —Dijo Glare observando a Sunset— siempre que le preguntaba por qué mi prima se encontraba en una lámpara gigante, me decía que era para mantener a salvo su gema, porque si esta se rompía mi prima podría resultar gravemente herida, por no decir muerta.

Sunset dirigió su vista hacia Phoebe que seguía moviéndose sin control alguno, parecía estar sufriendo bastante, pero su distracción le impidió ver que a su alrededor un circulo llameante comenzaba a formarse.

— ¡Eres un gran hijo de perra! —Sunset quiso abalanzarse sobre Glare pero sus pies se elevaron impidiéndole dirigirse hacia su rival.

Glare sonrió, la incomprensión de Sunset le resultaba muy placentera.

— Aun no te digo lo divertido de mi historia —Sunset lo miraba con odio, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que una gran esfera de fuego comenzaba a rodearla.

— ¡Sí crees que me puedes asesinar con fuego estas muy equivocado!, ¡Cuando salga de aquí…!

Sunset no pudo seguir pues Glare comenzó a carcajear.

— ¡Estúpida!, las gemas elementales son vengativas, cualquiera que destruya una gema morirá bajo su propia fuerza.

Sunset palideció, las llamas comenzaron a tornarse azules y aquellas llamas ya casi la cubrían por completo.

— Hasta nunca, Sunset Shimmer —Sunset fue cubierta por las llamas, al mismo tiempo estas llamas también comenzaban a tornarse azules. Glare sabía de la debilidad de Sunset hacia sus propias llamas azules, así que no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a alejarse.

El lugar también comenzaba a cambiar, pues sin la gema elemental de fuego, todo ser de fuego comenzaría a perder fuerza, todos menos él, pues en sus venas corría sangre real, y solo alguien como él podría sobrevivir a la destrucción de la gema.

La elemental de fuego también cayó, y aunque no volvió a su forma normal, se le podía ver que se estaba debilitando.

— Hasta nunca a ti también, prima —Glare se fue para reunirse con los suyos.

Mientras tanto Sunset aún seguía encerrada en esa esfera, comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable que nacía desde sus pies y comenzaba a extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Podía ver como de rojo las llamas comenzaban a teñirse de azul, su respiración se comenzó a agitar.

 _No quiero morir_

Pensó, pero la situación no le favorecía, sentía que su carne comenzaba a cocerse y eso le costó varios gemidos de dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor y finalmente comenzó a gritar y retorcerse.

 _No quiero morir_

Pero los deseos casi nunca se cumplen, y para Sunset eso ya era ley, esta vez no había nadie que la salvara, Twilight no la salvaría como aquella vez, y en ese fragmento de segundo solo pudo pensar.

 _De alguna forma, logre decirle adiós._

Estaba consciente y el aire comenzaba a escanciar, le dolía respirar, sus piernas ya no se pudieron mover, los huesos y nervios ya no le respondían, solo podían procesar un dolor físico, su garganta parecía destrozarse con cada grito, jamás había experimentado un dolor tan horrible, era como sí le arrancara pedazos de carne y a uno.

 _Así se debía de sentir en el infierno_

Y ya no dolió, ya no sufrió, ya no sintió, su mente poco a poco se iba perdiendo hasta que, dejó de pensar, pero aun en aquella agonía… nunca la dejo de amar.

…

 **Bueno, yo sé que han de estar muy confundidos yo también lo estaría… pero que se le va a hacer jaja, aún no termina esta historia.**

 **Un saludo para todos mis lectores (que espero no se enojen con esto que acaba de pasar). Sin decir nada más yo me despido.**


	28. Despertar

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.27**

 **Despertar I**

" _ **Realidad o fantasía"**_

…

Mi cuerpo se notaba pesado, los ojos me pesaban, trate de abrir los parpados pero era inútil, me sentía en un lugar muy cálido y cómodo, mi cabeza descansaba sobre una superficie blanda y suave me sentía muy bien en ese momento y no quería que terminara. Pero de repente un sonido incesante y fastidioso taladro mis oídos de forma cruel, removí mi cuerpo que parecía pesar toneladas. Mis huesos tronaron con cada movimiento torpe que hacía pero no podía abrir los ojos, sentía que había dormido durante años.

Di un manotazo, algo cayó y el sonido seso, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, poco a poco iba cayendo nuevamente en mi sueño que…

Espera…

Me levante de la cama como si fuera un resorte, pero las sabanas se enredaron en mis pies provocando que cayera.

— Oww —me quejé al tiempo que sobaba mi cabeza.

Pero de nuevo la angustia se apodero de mí, me levante y observe el lugar donde me encontraba.

— ¿Qué mierda? —dije al reconocer el lugar, estaba en mi antiguo departamento— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

A mi mente llegaron mis recuerdos, el fuego que emanaba mi propio cuerpo consumiéndome y quemándome lentamente, lleve mis manos a todo mi cuerpo, pero lo único que encontré fue que estaba vestida con mi pijama, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y todo parecía extrañamente en orden, tal y como lo deje la última vez.

A penas me iba a mover cuando escuche que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente, salí de la habitación y en el lumbral me encontré con Starlight, pero se veía extrañamente diferente.

— ¿Star? —ella llevaba un traje militarizado color azul, muy parecido al que usaban los soldados de AC.

Starlight me miró de forma extraña.

— ¿A qué viene tanta familiaridad, señorita Shimmer?

— Me quedé en shock un momento, gire mis ojos dándole un rápido análisis a mí alrededor.

— Pues, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿a qué viene tanta formalidad, y que rayos hago en este lugar?, ¿Qué paso con OOO y las elementales?, lo último que recuerdo fue a Glare y…

Me calle debido a que la forma en la que Starlight me miraba era extraña, me miraba como si necesitara ir a un psiquiátrico.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿se siente usted bien?

Me quedé callada, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?, me sentía totalmente confundida, la persona que tenía en frente era Starlight estaba segura, pero, no actuaba como ella misma.

— Cariño —otra figura atravesó el lumbral de mi apartamento, no era otra persona que Sunburts, de inmediato me puse en guardia.

— ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?! —dije de forma agresiva colocándome en guardia.

Entró con pasos lentos y relajados, al igual que Starlight me miro de forma extrañada.

— Pues vine a acompañar a mi prometida.

— ¿¡Qué?! —esas palabras me cayeron con un balde de agua fría y si las cosas estaban raras, todo se volvió aun pero cuando vi a ese tipo tomar a Starlight por la cintura de forma posesiva.

— Cierto, usted no lo sabe —Sunburts tomó la mano de Starlight, donde un anillo residía en su dedo anular— le propuse matrimonio a Starlight y dijo que sí. Claro aún estamos viendo fechas y…

Deje de escuchar la voz de Sunburts, en su lugar solo escuchaba un zumbido en mis oídos, no entendía nada, me sentía tan indefensa por alguna razón, esto no me gustaba, ¿qué estaba pasando?, mire a la pareja frente a mí, por mucho que analizara la situación no lograba comprender nada.

— … pero bueno cuando tengamos todo listo le haremos llegar su propia invitación, la directora Celestia se tomó la noticia de forma muy agradable y esperamos que usted como su hija lo tomé de igual forma, ¿no es así cariño? —susurró muy cerca de su oído, aquella acción había provocado una sonrisa en Starlight.

— Así es amor, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso, recuerda que solo vinimos a entregarle un recado a la señorita Shimmer.

Yo me hallaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, no entendía nada ¿Por qué las cosas estaban tan extrañas?, ni siquiera podía moverme para quitar a Sunburts de encima de mi novia, no porque no quisiera sino porque Starlight parecía disfrutar su tacto y esa extraña noticia, ¿Qué pasaba acaso todos se volvieron locos, o me morí y estoy en el infierno?

— Bueno, señorita Shimmer —me resultaba muy extraño que me llamará de esa forma— como mencione solo vine a petición de su madre.

— ¿Celestia? —murmuré tratando de salir de mi shock.

— Vaya —Sunburts me miró sorprendido— jamás te había escuchado dirigirte a la directora por su nombre.

No, mejor dicho, yo jamás le llamó madre a Celestia, todo parecía estar de cabeza.

— Yo tampoco —agregó Starlight— señorita, ¿se siente bien?

No supe que responder, lo medite un poco, debía de calmarme obviamente algo no andaba bien pero las dos personas frente a mí no parecían serme de ayuda, todo lo contrario me confundían aún más.

— Si —conteste— me encuentro bien.

— Cualquier cosa deberías ir al médico —me dijo con sarna Sunburts, de alguna forma ciento que está tomando una actitud muy cínica.

— Bien —Starlight se soltó de Sunburts y dirigió su completa atención a mi persona— como usted sabe la AC no puede contactarse directamente con usted y más aún debido a que decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con la AC, pero aun así su madre me solicito que le diera un recado: el viernes ella vendrá a la ciudad, para celebrar junto a usted la conclusión de sus estudios y su admisión al instituto de bellas artes.

Quedé totalmente en blanco, ¿concluir mis estudios?, ¿bellas artes?... ¡Yo ni siquiera se agarrar correctamente un pincel!

— De mi parte es todo —Starlight junto con Sunburts salieron de mi casa, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta mis piernas no pudieron soportar más tiempo y me desvanecí cayendo al suelo sin delicadeza alguna.

— No comprendo…

Murmure, mis extremidades comenzaron a temblar.

— No comprendo…

Mis ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

— No comprendo… ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levante de forma lenta del lugar en el que me encontraba, un temor indescriptible se apodero de mí. Corrí hasta el cuarto de baño, que era el más cercano, sujete la perilla pero no me atreví a abrir la puerta. Dentro había un espejo sino mal recuerdo, necesitaba ver mi reflejo, asegurarme de que al menos algo si estaba en su lugar, me arme de valor y finalmente entre al cuarto, efectivamente había un gran espejo justo frente al lavamanos. Físicamente, mi rostro, mi cabello, mis ojos, mi piel, todo eso parecía no haber sufrido algún cambio, llevaba mi habitual pijama, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba.

Con manos temblorosas sujete el borde de mi blusa, de forma lenta y casi con miedo la fui retirando de mi cuerpo, finalmente me despoje de ella, afrontando mi reflejo lo único que pude hacer fue tocar mi pecho, justo en ese sitio donde se suponía debía estar mi marca. Recargue mis manos en el lavabo frente a mí.

— También la perdí —una sonrisa se clavó en mi rostro, levante la mirada, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, nunca había visto mi reflejo de esa manera— mi maldición… —dije observando mi pecho intacto— ya no está…

Y lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, mi pecho estaba lleno de una bomba de sentimientos, tristeza, ira, incomprensión, vulnerabilidad, debilidad, pero, por extraño que parezca una pequeña parte de mí ser, se encontraba extrañamente feliz.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo, me quede arrodillada enfrente del lavamanos, sentía los ojos hinchados pero no podía ponerme de pie debido a la debilidad que sentía, pero el reclamo de mi estómago y la suave brisa que acariciaba mi espalda desnuda me obligaron a levantarme, aun no me explicaba que fue lo que paso, pero debía averiguar porque me encontraba en ese lugar. En mi conciencia aun pesaba lo que había pasado con OOO y con todos los involucrados, además, no creo estar muerta, dudo mucho que los muertos puedan sentir hambre.

Aun sin la blusa puesta deambulé por el departamento, llegue a la cocina, solo esperaba que hubiera algo para llevarme a la boca, para mi sorpresa el refrigerador estaba lleno, lo cual me alivio.

Como desayuno preparé un licuado, tome cereal y leche que se encontraban a mi disposición, algo sencillo pues hacia bastante tiempo que no me preparaba algo para comer.

Fui hasta el armario, para mi suerte mis gustos en ropa estaban intactos, algunas ropas nunca las habían visto pero aun conservaban mi estilo callejero, me coloque unos jeans rotos, una blusa floja gris junto con mi chaqueta y una burras negras.

Ahora ya tenía la mente más calmada, primero me puse a investigar mi supuesto apartamento, algunas cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado cuando me fui a excepción lo que realmente estaba diferente. El cuarto que usualmente estaba en desocupo ahora era lo que parecía un estudio de arte, había varios cuadros y caballetes, pinturas a medio empezar y otras ya terminada, me acerque a una mostraba a una mujer denuda cubriéndose con una sábana blanca, estaba hecha a base de acuarelas y en una esquina mi firma relucía.

— ¿Yo hice esto? —acaricie la pintura superficialmente.

Eleve la mirada y un cuadro hasta el fondo llamo mi atención— No puede ser.

El cuadro que me llamaba estaba colgado, sobresalía entre todos los demás, aquel lienzo oscuro con un fénix en llamas alzando vuelo me trajo muchos recuerdos. Lo tomé descolgándolo de su lugar, estaba enmarcado y se veía en muy buen estado, lo había pintado para Twilight…

— ¡Twilight! —mi mente carburó, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

Le quite el marco a la pintura, esperando encontrar en la parte trasera la dedicatoria que le había puesto cuando lo pinte para ella, pero lo único que me gane fue un sentimiento de decepción, en blanco, no había nada.

Eleve la mirada una ventana alumbro mi rostro, me quede con una expresión neutra mirando la luz que entraba.

— ¿Será un sueño? —me pregunte, una navaja se encontraba en un escritorio inclinado cerca mío— Tal vez…

La tomé, muchas veces había estado en estado de telepatía onírica, que era algo muy similar a la realidad pero con la esencia de un sueño común, nada le que hiciera aquí podría lastimarme, la sensación seria parecida a la realidad pero no me dañaría.

Sin miedo alguno me atravesé la piel con aquella navaja.

— ¡Mierda, pendeja! —lloriqueé mientras buscaba algo para detener la hemorragia, tomé un paño y lo puse alrededor de mi palma— no se suponía que pasara esto.

Apreté mis dientes, al no tener cuidado había clavado de forma profunda la navaja, con cuidado la fui retirando lo cual era sumamente dolorosa sentía como mi carne ardía debido a aquella acción.

Fui al baño de inmediato para curarme, reaccionar de esa manera no era normal, eso había echado a la basura mi teoría de que esto era una telepatía onírica y tampoco podía ser un sueño, entonces, ¿qué era?

Me mire al espejo.

— Me veo… diferente —tal vez no eran las cosas físicas las que habían cambiado, pero mi propia mirada me era extraña, como si frente a mi estuviera una versión diferente, también, cuando me había quitado la camisa me di cuenta de que ninguna de mis cicatrices estaba en mi cuerpo.

Para mi mala fortuna no había nadie a quien yo pudiese preguntar lo que pasaba sin que me llegará a juzgar de loca, tal vez un paseo por la ciudad me despejará la mente.

Camine hacia la salida, en el mueble junto a la puerta encontré unas llaves posiblemente de un vehículo de mi propiedad.

— Bien, veamos que más sorpresas vienen para mí.

Salí del edificio, algunas personas me resultaron familiares pues vivían ahí desde que yo estaba en la secundaria o eso quería pensar, algunas no las conocía pero aparentemente ellas si a mí pues me saludaban con mucha confianza y me hablaban por mi nombre.

Esto sí que es raro.

— ¡SUNSET! —Un peso me derribo y solo sentí que alguien me abrazaba muy fuerte. — ¡Hasta que sales de tu cueva!

La voz me resulto familiar, retire un poco a la chica de mi cuerpo, la reconocí y un sentimiento de nostalgia y confort se adueñaron de mí. No pude evitar abrazarla.

— Wow, por lo regular siempre me apartas. —dijo ella en tono confundido.

— Hoy está bien, vale la pena abrazar de vez en cuando a tu amiga de la infancia, ¿no crees, Skystar?

— ¿De qué hablas? —ella me alejó un poco y me sonrió— nos vimos ayer y todos los días de la semana, y del mes e incluso a veces pasas la navidad conmigo, ¿lo olvidas?

— Para mí ha sido como no verte en muchos años.

Skystar se alejó de mí, me miró con una sonrisa y me preguntó:

— ¿Estás borracha o enferma?

No pude reprimir mi carcajada, Skystar fue mi primera amiga, mi amiga de la infancia y casi mi hermana, aun con mi poco tacto con el mundo ella logró llegar a mí y ofrecerme su amistad. Aunque no sé cómo estén las cosas ahora, pues como he visto, tal parece que aquí mi aislamiento nunca existió pues mi marca tampoco existe.

— Ninguna de las dos —respondí con simpleza, me levante y le tendí la mano para que también se levantará.

— ¡Skystar…! — ambas no volteamos al reconocer a su madre— ¡Oh!, hola Sunset.

— Buenos días, señora Novo.

— Vaya que bueno que te veo, ¿sucedió algo con la AC?

Parpadeé de forma confusa… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué la señora Novo sabia de la existencia de la AC.

— Vi a los agentes de tu madre, por eso te pregunto.

— Eh… —me quedé estática no sabía que responder.

— ¿Sunset, estás bien? —Skystar me tomó por el hombro.

— Si —dije aun con estupefacción— no sucede nada, señora Novo, mi madre vendrá el fin de semana.

— ¡Qué bien! —dijo con entusiasmo— tendré que preparar las cosas —la mujer salió de mi campo de visión e ingresó a su hogar.

Me quedé pensativa, que rayos sucedía, la señora Novo se encargó de mí la mayor parte de mi infancia pero no entiendo porque ella sabe de la AC.

— ¿Sunset? —me gire y mire a Skystar.

Sus claros ojos azules me miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le pregunte directamente.

— Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?

Sonreí, ella era tal como la recordaba— vamos por un café y hablamos, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió, una vez llegamos al estacionamiento la mire y el sonreí con complicidad.

— ¿Cuál es el mío? —pregunte mientras agitaba las llaves.

…

 **¡Ey!, ¿Qué tal?, un capitulo corto para lo que acostumbro escribir no creen, pero no quise soltar tanta información para que poco a poco vayan digiriendo lo que pasa en esta historia, seguramente están igual o más confundidos que Sunset, pero todo es parte de la trama.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que me leen y comentan.**

 **Ahora sin más yo me retiro :)**


	29. Lo que siempre quise

**Estragos de un Brillo de Sol**

 **Cap.28**

 **Lo que siempre quise**

" _ **Cumple tus deseos y conocerás tus anhelos"**_

…

Sugar Cube era una cafetería muy famosa, iba ahí desde que tenía memoria según tenía entendido era financiada por una empresa de artículos para fiestas de la cual olvide el nombre.

Estamos sentadas en una de las mesas con una gran ventana al lado, nada extravagante pero era agradable.

— Bien ahora explícame —Skystar se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿Qué rayos fumaste que estas actuando muy extraño?

— No fume nada —respondí casi ofendida, pero mi rostro cambio de un momento a otro a una mueca de preocupación— eso creo…

— ¿Entonces porque actúas tan rara?

— Porque… —suspire, en realidad nada tenía sentido— yo…

Antes de que comenzará a explicarle que antes de esa mañana me encontraba luchando en otra dimensión con un tipo de fuego todo para salvar ese otro mundo, la televisión fue subida de volumen, captando la atención de todos.

" _Ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, el nuevo sencillo de las Dazziling"_

Me quedé sin habla al escuchar ese nombre, inmediatamente me volteé y vi a ese trio de lunáticas en la tv.

" _Cuéntenos, ¿Cuándo será su próxima gira?"_ preguntó la presentadora.

" _Planeamos una gira por toda América"_ contestó Adagio acaparando la cámara como solía hacerlo con todo.

Realmente no se veían muy diferentes a como las deje, Sonata se estaba sacando los mocos aun sabiendo que estaban en televisión nacional y Aria pues… estaba siendo Aria.

" _Bueno, también nos enteramos que una de sus integrantes está teniendo un amorío"_ Decía la presentadora dirigiéndose hacia Aria quien al parecer se puso tensa. _"Veamos de quien se trata"_

Se mostraron imágenes donde Aria salía tomada de la mano con… ¡Trixie!

" _Díganos señorita Blaze, ¿usted tiene algún interés en nuestra famosa ilusionista y dueña del circo Eclipse, mejor conocida como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?"_ y ni que decir, yo también quería saber sobre eso.

Aria se veía bastante incomoda y con un inusual sonrojo en su cara, no sé si esto era real pero nunca lo olvidaría.

" _Pues, en realidad yo…"_ Aria no pudo dar respuesta, pues una nube de humo rodeo el estudio, cuando esta se disipo se mostró a un risueña Trixie.

" _¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene la respuesta a eso!"_ gritó al aire, de un momento a otro se lanzó a las piernas de Aria tomándola por el cuello, _"Y quiero decir que Trixie le hará un hijo a esta mujer de aquí"_

Solté una carcajada al ver lo roja que Aria se puso, quien diría que tras ese rostro de frialdad se encontraría alguien tan penoso.

— Parece que eso te divierte —me dijo Skystar.

— Bastante.

— Pero ya dime, ¿Por qué actuaste tan extraño esta mañana?

Observe a mi amiga, y después a la pantalla, Adagio le reclamaba a Trixie por opacar su show, en realidad se veían felices, medite un poco la verdad las cosas parecían estar bien, lo único malo parecía mi actitud, quizá…

— Creo que tuve un mal sueño —le respondí.

Skystar me sonrió— bueno solo fue un sueño, esta es la realidad.

— Me alegro por eso —levante mí batido en honor a eso, pues en realidad me sentía más a gusto de esa manera, mi marca no existía y las de mis "amigas" tampoco, parecía que su vida era mejor ahora. Pero aún tenía una duda.

— Skystar, ¿Cómo fue que Starlight y Sunburts terminaron pues…?

— ¿Comprometidos? —finalizó— en realidad se conocieron cuando la agencia estaba buscando a esa hacker que causaba tantos desastres, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sinceramente hubo un tiempo en el que catalogaban las redes sociales como un peligro, pues una banda cibernética estaba causando muchos problemas "la legión de la igualdad se llamaba" Starlight me había contado sobre eso cuando… no recuerdo que más. Agite un poco mi cabeza, mis recuerdos comenzaban a ponerse raros.

— Si, si lo recuerdo —conteste la anterior pregunta de Skystar.

— Pues resulta que ella los causo, fue en el tiempo en que tu madre te pedía que te involucraras en las cosas de la Agencia pero tú no querías.

— ¿Ah no?

— Si —me dijo con una sonrisa— tu madre siempre ha querido que tú dirijas la AC pero tú jamás lo quisiste de esa manera, tú querías estudiar artes y vaya que lo has conseguido.

— ¿Ella quería eso?

Mi amiga me miró raro— ¿Sunset, enserio estas bien?

— Sí, creo que tengo un poco de amnesia pero todo bien.

— Deberías ir al hospital.

— Te tomaré la palabra, creo que necesito un chequeo médico —la verdad todo lo que mi amiga me decía me estaba tomando por sorpresa, mi madre siempre me quiso lejos de la agencia y ahora resulta que ella quiere que yo dirija la AC.

— Bueno prosigo —respondió ella— en el tiempo que decidiste irte al extranjero para convencer al papá de Comet para que lo dejara en paz…

— ¿¡Comet está aquí!? —me levante de inmediato debido a la sorpresa, captando la atención de las personas alrededor.

— ¡Sunset! —Skystar me miro realmente preocupada— Enserio me estas preocupando.

Ella tomó mi mano, logre tranquilizarme, sabía que si trataba de explicarle lo que pasaba no lo entendería. Me senté nuevamente, no iba a conseguir nada más que preocupar a la gente por mi estado, poco a poco iba comprendiendo la situación. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, mi "maldición" ya no existía, no sabía que había pasado y mis recuerdos comenzaban a ser reemplazados, cerré un poco mis ojos tratando de recordar, lo que fui antes de despertar aquella mañana, podía recordar mucho fuego, unos ojos azules que me miraban con decepción al igual que otras personas, recordaba a una mujer que me ofrecía algún tipo de antídoto y a… Twi…

— ¡Sunset! —mi nombre y una zangoloteada me hicieron abrir mis ojos de nuevo— suficiente te llevaré a un hospital.

Sin mi consentimiento, Skystar comenzó a arrastrarme a la salida.

— Oye, oye — solté de su agarre antes de llegar a mi auto, si, ahora tenía un auto en vez de mi moto— estoy bien ya te lo dije.

— Estas actuando muy raro.

— Me levante con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, lo siento —me justifique.

Skystar me miró sin creerme, pero al tiempo de algunos segundos su mirada cambió por una más risueña.

— Tu ganas —saque aire al sentirme aliviada de no ir al hospital— pero, si vuelves a actuar raro, te llevaré.

— Claro —dije ya más tranquila.

— Bien —ella camino al coche— vamos, quedamos en reunirnos con los demás para festejar.

— Me quedé perpleja, ¿ir a dónde?, y lo peor ¿con quién?, me subí al coche de forma automática y de igual manera lo encendí y me puse a manejar, no sabía dónde ir, pero mi cuerpo actuaba solo sabía dónde girar y hacia dónde ir, era como si hubiera hecho un montón de veces, Skystar encendió la radio y cantaba una canción yo solo me concentraba en conducir.

Llegamos a un pequeño bar, muy pintoresco y tranquilo, aunque en mi memoria yo nunca había entrado en un bar, se sentía tan familiar y agradable, en una mesa pude divisar a tres caras conocidas.

Camine a prisa, la primera en recibirme fue una chica de cabello corto, cabello corto color azul eléctrico con un par de mechones blancos a ambos costados de su cara.

— Ember —trate de disimular mi emoción, tal vez para ellos era habitual verme, pero para mí no.

Estreche mi mano con la de ella.

— Siempre tarde, verdad Shimmer —dijo con un toque de humor y malicia, mientras apretaba mi mano, yo también aplique fuerza, hasta que Ember desistió pues yo era más fuerte que ella.

— Algún día te romperá los dedos —el siguiente era un chico de cabello marrón y llevaba una gruesa sudadera verde.

— Tu cállate Thorax —dijo Ember sobando sus dedos.

— ¿Y a mí no me saludas? —sonreí ampliamente al ver a aquel idiota a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo. Él se levantó y yo no dude en abrazarlo.

— Hey Comet, cada día estás más horrible —le dije mientras despeinaba su cabello.

— Oye no me despeines —él se rio y se separó de mi— bueno vamos a celebrar que por fin te vas a la universidad.

Sonreí, era un ambiente tan cálido que me hacía sentir en casa. Aún era temprano, el bar pertenecía a la familia de Thorax, así que mientras tanto comencé a ponerme al día con mis amigos, sin que ellos de dieran cuanta que muchas de las cosas que ellos decían yo no las recordaba. Me sentía bien, estaba feliz, era un sentimiento tan conocido como desconocido, podía entablar bien las conversaciones ya no queda rastro del miedo y la angustia que había sufrido aquella mañana, al igual que mis memorias comenzaban a apagarse al lugar en donde estaba. Las horas pasaron rápido el bar comenzó a llenarse, el lugar fue ambientado con una melodía rítmica, las sodas fueron sustituidas por alcohol.

— Oye Comet —Ember miró a Comet con una sonrisa— ¿si trajiste el regalo para Sunset, por su logro en la universidad?

Aquel comentario llamó mi atención, trague el líquido embriagador y mire a Comet atenta.

— ¿Regalo? —le dije sonriendo.

— ¡Era una sorpresa! —refunfuño él. Pero calmo su gesto y me miro— bueno era, ahora que esta impertinente lo ha arruinado no me queda de otra más que decirte.

Mi atención estaba totalmente sobre él.

— Sabes, yo te estoy muy agradecido por haberme ido a buscar al extranjero, después de que mi padre me obligo a tomar una decisión que yo no quería, lo que dijiste aquella vez me dio mucho valor…

 **Flashback**

 _Una agitada Sunset corría por las calles de New York, jamás había estado fuera de su país, pero debía evitar que su amigo hiciera una tontería, después de pedir ayuda económica a su madre para viajar al extranjero se había dedicado enteramente a buscar a su amigo, sabía que él no quería estudiar aquello ni vivir aquella vida que él no deseaba._

 _Llegó al barrio de ricos, saco un papel en el cual estaba escrita aquella dirección donde lo encontraría, no le tomó más que 15 minutos para llegar a su objetivo, iba a tocar el timbre pero una voz la distrajo._

— _¿Sunset?_ — _ahí estaba su amigo, disfrazado de algo que no era, un traje formal y su cabello perfectamente peinado._

— _¡Comet!_ — _gritó al ver a su mejor amigo._

— _¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_ — _preguntó mientras le abría la puerta._

— _Vine a llevarte a Canadá de nuevo, esto no eres tu_ — _lo señalo_ — _ya es hora de que tu padre lo entienda._

— _¿Entender qué?_ — _una voz autoritaria llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, era un hombre alto, muy similar a Comet pero su cabello era totalmente negro._

— _Papá_ — _al decir eso Sunset se dio cuenta de que era aquel hombre el que dirigía a su amigo, tomó aire y se aproximó al hombre._

 _Comet trató de detenerla, pero Sunset era decidida y se colocó frente al hombre._

— _Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, y vine porque mi amigo no quiere estar aquí, lo llevaré de vuelta a Canadá para que haga realidad su verdadero sueño._

 _Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, pero eso no impidió que Sunset sintiera el aura autoritaria de aquel hombre y la diferencia de estatura solo hacía que se viera más imponente._

— _Yo soy su padre, sé lo que es mejor para él_ — _dicho eso se dio media vuelta_ — _Comet, lleva a tu amiga a la salida, no quiero distracciones para ti._

— _Si_ — _Comet agacho la mirada, tomó a Sunset por el hombro pero esta se soltó inmediatamente y camino de firmemente hacia el padre de Comet_ — _¡No Sunset!_

 _Pero ella no le escuchó, giró al hombre provocando en él un sobresalto y después un gesto de rabia._

— _¡Pero que te…!_ — _el hombre se vio callado pues Sunset lo confronto con la mirada._

— _¡Escúcheme bien señor!_ — _aun sin sus poderes de la marca en su pecho, Sunset seguía siendo la hija del señor del Caos, sus ojos se miraban flameantes y decididos_ — _¡Usted no puede manipularlo de esta manera! Comet es un ser libre, usted se ha encargado de moldearlo según sus ideales de lo correcto, sin embargo, comete el mismo error de los padres, creer que nosotros lo hijos no sabes nada, nos ven como unos ignorantes que no saben enfrentarse a la vida, pero está muy equivocado_ — _Señalo a Comet_ — _él, su hijo me ha enseñado tantas cosas, es mi mejor amigo y me ha dado mejores consejos que los que cualquier adulto me haya podido dar. Usted cree que hace lo correcto, ¡PERO ES CORRECTO ARREBATARLE UN SUEÑO A SU HIJO!, yo creo que no, y si, Comet no eligió un camino fácil, sé que usted le facilitara las herramientas, pero… el éxito laboral no es la felicidad de muchos, por lo menos, para Comet no en ese campo._

 _Sunset soltó al padre de Comet, la herencia genética que Discord le había dado era la que le permitía saber que era lo que la gente debía escuchar, podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás e interpretarlos. Y ahora había usado aquello para ayudar a su amigo._

 _El hombre quedó en silencio. Se dio media vuelta y le pidió a Sunset que se quedará a cenar._

 _Aquella noche Comet volvió a Canadá, con una condición, tenía seis meses para demostrar que triunfaría y así lo hizo, ahora estaba trabajando en un proyecto para tener su propia academia de baile._

 **Fin Flashback**

Sunset quedó muda al escuchar el relato, en su mente sus recuerdos eran recreados, poco a poco olvidaba que ella había vivido algo totalmente diferente.

— La verdad sigo muy agradecido por eso —dijo Comet con una sonrisa que de apoco desapareció— pero sé que ese viaje te costó tu noviazgo con Juniper Montage.

En esos momentos Sunset estaba comiendo una papa frita la cual termino por atorarse en su garganta causándole una tosedera.

— Ey, ey, tranquila —dijo Ember dándole palmadas en la espalda y pasándole un vaso de agua.

— L-o siento —dijo Sunset tratando de hablar normal— me tomó desapercibida.

La verdad era que Sunset no se esperaba aquello, recordaba que Juniper en algún momento estuvo interesada en ella pero la había rechazado porque… _¿Por qué la rechacé?_ Trataba de recordar, pero su memoria cada vez estaba más actualizada por recuerdos que no recordaba tener, mientras los recuerdos que conocía desaparecían.

— Bueno cualquiera reacciona así cuando le recuerdan a su ex. —añadió Skystar.

— Pero Juniper estuvo en lo correcto cuando terminaron, técnicamente dijo: "prefieres irte con tu amigo a celebrar nuestro aniversario" y pues Sunset tomó la decisión correcta. —recordaba Thorax.

Sunset suspiró, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo, no podía creer que enserio había salido con Juniper, "que sorpresa me acabo de dar" pensó para sí misma.

— Mira lo que haces, Comet —reclamó Ember— Sunset ya se puso en modo extraño a mi ex.

— Pues mi sorpresa evitara eso —Sunset se mostró curiosa ante el comentario de Comet y justo en ese momento alguien entraba al bar, Comet se giró, sonrió e hizo que Sunset se levantará— es hora de que conozcas a tu sorpresa.

Ambos jóvenes se movieron entre el gentío aproximándose a una joven.

— Fue mi culpa que perdieras a tu novia por salvarme de mi padre, este es mi agradecimiento espero que se lleven bien.

Sunset miró a aquella chica, ojos color avellana, su cabello era verde y su nariz logró percibir un leve olor a perfume de flores.

— Hola —Saludo Comet y sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar dejo que ambas chicas hicieran contacto visual.

— Sunset ella es Wallflowers, Wallflowers te presento a Sunset, la amiga de la que tanto te hablaba.

Wallflowers sonrió y le extendió la mano a Sunset.

— Un gusto.

Sunset titubeo un poco para elevar su mano, pero al final lo hizo, en cuanto tomo su mano sintió una agradable electricidad en su sistema nervioso, pero su memoria también sufrió un choque sin que ella pudiera evitarlo todos sus recuerdos fueron reemplazado, ya no había nada de Sexto Impacto que recordara, tampoco de OOO y claro, también se olvidó de lo que vivió con Twilight, toso fue reemplazado por memorias de la vida que ahora llevaba. Sonrió genuinamente.

— El gusto es todo mío.

…

 **¡Ey!, ya llevaba un tiempo sin publicar verdad, lo lamento pero oigan acabo de salir de vacaciones, además no crean que este tiempo que no he estado con ustedes he estado haciéndome mensa, todo lo contrario he concluido mi bachillerato y justo esta semana me graduó y por si fuera poco logre entrar a la universidad que tanto quería, claro que me espera un arduo trabajo pero para eso estamos aquí.**

 **En fin no me explayó más con mi vida personal. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, efectivamente Sunset ahora pertenece más a ese mundo que al otro, pero es mejor ¿no?, en ese lugar todo parece sonreírle, ¿o ustedes que piensan? Bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio. Un gran saludo a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir yo me despido.**


End file.
